No dire que es amor
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Al tiene su cuerpo, asi que podria decirse que la vida de los Elric es bastante tranquila. Pero... ¿que tan tranquila puede ser cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amiga? y peor aun, no lo admites. Ed y Winry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! como estan? jeje bueno, yo aca subiendo una nueva historia que espero ke disfruten! Es 100 Ed y Winry (obsesion con fullmetal y con las parejas imposibles jeje) y tambien algo de Al y Elysia... No sean malos y dejen algun review!realmente sirven...**_

**_Declaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes... Sniff sniff..._**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era una agradable mañana de primavera. Los pajaros cantaban, las flores florecian y la ciudad despertaba. Sus habitantes se movian para realizar sus actividades diarias pero uno no. Un joven de 16 años, casi 17, dormia placenteramente en su alcoba, cuando de repente…

¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!

-Maldito aparato.- gruño Edward Elric debajo de sus sabanas. Levanto su brazo derecho y lo apago. Aun asi no iba a volver a dormirse.

Metia su brazo bajo las sabanas, cuando el frio acero de su automail toco su piel. Se sobresalto a pesar de estar acostumbrado a él. Lo miro con algo de tristeza. Le traia los recuerdos de una tarde que queria olvidar. Lo que siempre trataba de olvidar desde hacia ya casi 4 años.

_Flash Back _

_Observo satisfecho su trabajo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. El circulo de transmutacion estaba listo y los restos de su madre dentro de él. Miro el reloj de la pared. Al estaba retrasado._

_-Donde estara?- se pregunto en voz alta. Entonces la puerta se abrio repentinamente de un gran golpe._

_La sombra de su maestra y Sid, su marido, lo miraban desde el umbral. Edward se corrio hacia atrás.-Demonios.- susurro para si. Miro mas alla y vio que a su hermano lo mantenia sujeto Sid y Winry observaba todo cohibida detrás. ¿Acaso lo habian traicionado?_

_-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo Edward Elric?!- su maestra se acercaba peligrosamente. Estaba muerto.-Acaso no han aprendido nada de los que les enseñe?.- estaba furiosa._

_Al se escabullo hábilmente de Sid y fue al lado de su hermano. No habia sido su intencion decirle a su maestra, habia sido un accidente y ahora Izumi iba a matarlos. Pero Ed no lo penso dos veces. Estaba decidido a la transmutación de su propia madre. Coloco las manos en el circulo al mismo momento en el que Al lo sujetaba del brazo._

_Entonces todo paso demasiado rapido. Pudo salvar a su hermano en cuerpo y alma pero por ello habia pagado un precio, su brazo derecho. De repente lo vio todo. Vio la verdad, detrás de aquella puerta lo vio todo. Pero cuando parecia que al fin regresaba, su pierna se iba desvaneciendo. Grito como loco por el dolor pero al parecer era el precio a pagar por la cosa que debia ser el cuerpo de su madre._

_-No… no! Llevatelo!-grito hacia la puerta. La cosa desaparecio, al igual que su pierna izquierda._

_Fin Flash Back _

Se levanto de su cama aun observando su brazo mecanico. Bostezo pero no volveria a dormirse, ya se encontraba despierto. Tomo el despertador de la mesa.

-QUE???-grito al ver la hora.-Llegare tarde, maldita sea.- ya escuchaba las quejas de su maestro y la tipica visita al director.

Se vistio a la velocidad de la luz aunque después subio y bajo las escaleras mil veces de todas las cosas que olvidaba. Llego al comedor por fin pero no vio ni a Winry ni a Al, solo a la anciana Pinako, desayunando apaciblemente.

-Se fueron, cierto?- le pregunto mientras comia una tostada y tomaba su café, todo a la vez. Odiaba que su hermano y su mejor amiga fuesen tan responsables.

-Si, hace…- no alcanzo a terminar de responder Pinako que la capa roja del joven flameaba por el camino hacia a la escuela. La anciana solo sonrio y continuo con desayuno. Las tostadas estaban realmente deliciosas.

-Ed, Ed, Ed, que voy a hacer contigo muchacho?- se pregunto mientras se frotaba la mano en la cabeza, cansado. Ed solo se recosto en la pared altivo. La clase acostumbrada asus llegadas tardes, charlaba animadamente. Instintivamente miro a Winry, ella al parecer desarmaba algo debajo del banco. Rio sin querer.

-Edward, me escuchas?- lo volvio a la realidad Havock, su profesor de matematicas. Era alto, rubio y con una actitud despreocupaba que emocionaba a las chicas.- El director esta muy ocupado hoy para tu visita diaria asi que solo…- entonces lo vio con la mente en otro lado de vuelta y se rindio.- solo… solo sientate, quieres.

El muchacho suspiro y se sento junto a Winry, su mecanica personal y su mejor amiga. Pero de inmediato comenzaron a peliarse por todo, como siempre. Por el lugar de la ventana, por las bromas en clase y por el hecho de que Ed usaba la alquimia para tonterias según Winry. Havock ni se molestaba en separarlos, a veces se preguntaba para que venian al establecimiento; ya que en aquella epoca, solo la primaria era obligatoria.

-Por que no me despertaron?- pregunto Ed.

-Lo intentamos pero ni con el terremoto sirvio.- exagero Winry. Al y Elysia solo se miraron y rieron.

El camino hacia la ciudad era largo pero siempre escogian el mismo lugar para almorzar. Era una especie de costumbre, su lugar. La comida era buena pero nada se comparaba con la tarta de limon de la madre de Elysia.

-Elysia, tu madre es una excelente cocinera!- la felicito Winry mientras aun trataba de reparar uno de sus encargos, un antiguo reloj.- Al, sabes de que año es este reloj? Es difícil repararlo con lo usual.

-No tengo idea, creo que era de la abuela de nuestro padre, no es asi hermano?

-Si tiene que ver con mi padre, no me interesa.-dijo un poco molesto.

Se recosto hacia otro lado, tratando de descansar cuando la vio. Odiaba y le encantaba verla al mismo tiempo. Sentia que poco a poco se quedaba mudo. Rose lo saludo alegre con la mano y con una de sus calidas sonrisas. Su cabello brillaba y se movia el compas de sus pasos. Para cuando termino de admirar la belleza de la morena y volvio a reaccionar, ya estaba muy lejos y él con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ed! Despierta idiota!-le dio con una de sus llaves Winry. No sabia porque pero le sacaba de quicio verlo asi de "estupidizado".

-Estas loca mujer?! Que intentas?! Matarme?-salto de su lugar, enfurecido y ella hizo lo mismo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por Dios! Que no pueden dejar de peliar por unos minutos?-se metio tambien enojada, Elysia.- Ed sientate y tu, Winry, la proxima vez me avisas que yo tambien lo golpeare.

-QUE?- no podia creer esas palabras de la tranquila hija de Hudges.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, ahora se calman y se sientan.- termino la pelea el pacifico de Al.

-No me digas que estas de su lado?- le pregunto el rubio aun con llamas en su mirada.

-No, bueno, es decir… de ninguno de los dos.- se explico y suspiro cansado.- Winry no debiste golpearlo y Elysia, no lo haras.- las chicas se miraron pero no dijeron palabra. Cuando Al hablaba todos entraban en razon.- Y hermano… en algo tienen razon.

-Tienen razon en que?-

-En que te comportas como un idiota cuando Rose esta cerca.-dijo tranquilamente mientras Ed caia al suelo.- deberias decirte lo que sientes.

-Lo se pero… no puedo.- se rasco la cabeza y miro por donde se habia ido Rose.

-Vamos Ed.- dijo Elysia, volviendo a su estado normal.- su novio murio hace mucho tiempo y ademas… sabes que se ira dentro de poco, cierto?

-Si…-murmuro triste. "Rayos" penso "tengo valor para hacerme el alquimista de acero y no para hablarle a una chica. Demonios"

Entonces Winry se incorporo de un salto y camino hacia el sendero. Parecia muy concentrada por lo que no la molestaron pero no volvieron a decir palabra alguna sobre el tema de Rose. Mientras Winry pensaba. Habia intervenido, como siempre y con o sin palabra tenia ese don.

"No debi hacerlo" se decia culpable, mirando a Ed. "Pero no se que me paso. Estas cosas que siento… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!" se reprocho haciendo gestos que llamaron la atención de sus amigos. "Es mi mejor amigo y nada mas."-Hay Dios! Nada mas…- se dijo en voz alta.

-Winry, te sucede algo?-la miro con esos ojitos de preocupación que solo pocos conocian.

-Nada Ed, solo pensando en voz alta, jeje.-rio forzada, con una mano en la cabeza.- "No y no, Ed es solamente mi mejor amigo."

-Habitos de mecanicas loca, no hay remedio.-dijo arrogante el alquimista provocando a la rubia.

Al y Elysia hicieron lo que en esos casos, se miraron, rieron y siguieron con su conversación. Pero esta vez fue distinto. Todo iba como de costumbre hasta que el rubio miro por demas a la tranquila jovencita. Esta solo de sonrojo timidamente y se enfrasco en una supuesta lectura. Obviamente no leyendo nada. Al simplemente avergonzado se trago media tarta de limon de una sola vez.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban ya casi las seis de la tarde cuando abandonaron aquel descanso prolongado en su parador. Los hermanos Elric y Winry acompañaron a Elysia a su hogar, donde el loco Teniente Hudges les regalo otra de las miles fotografias de Elysia de bebe, avergonzando a su hija al maximo.

El apcifico de Al creyendo que no era observado ni por su hermano ni Winry, sonrio al ver a su pequeña Elysia de bebe. Tenia muchas de esas fotos pero todas le parecian igual de adorables. Entonces la verdad le cayo como un balde de agua fria. Jamas podria estar con su querida Elysia, ya que su padre estaba simplemente loco! Si se llagaba a enterar de sus sentimientos hacia su hija, seguramente lo cazaria como a un animal, lo pondría al sol en el desierto, lo dejaria morir de hambre y luego le daria sus restos a los buitres. Oh por Dios! Pensaba el pobre chico mientras que su cara mostraba su ficticio horror.

Winry rio por lo bajo al ver a Al. Por supuesto que sabia lo que sentia su amigo por Elysia pero se habia jurado no intervenir, ademas era muy divertido verlo sufrir por lo que pensaba sobre Hudges. Estaba un poco obsesionado con su hija pero no era tan malo. Sonreia sin pensar nada en especifico cuando se topo con una puesta de sol muy hermosa. Asiq ue se paro en la orilla del puente que cruzaban para admirarlo mejor.

Ed, se detuvo al ver que Winry no avanzaba, se habia quedado viendo el atardecer. Él penso que esa escena hacian parecer a Winry, una especie de angel, loco y perturbador pero un angel al fin. La observo embobado unos minutos hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que estaba mirando ASI a su mejor amiga! Este solo sacudio su mano para espantar esas ideas de su cabeza.

-Pero que les pasa a esos dos?- dijo en una forma de susurro Al viendo a su hermano y a Winry hipnotizados por el atardecer. Bueno, la chica por el atardecer y su hermano al parecer por la chica. Sacudio la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa.-Tontos…- fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse sigilosamente, dejandolos solos en aquella tierna escena.

-No es precioso?- solto Winry un suspiro como de niña enamorada. No sabia porque pero sentia que si movia de ese sitio toda la magia que percibia se iria por el caño.

-Si, lo eres…- se le escapo a Ed, que parecia estar cautivado al extremo por la chica. Esto sobresalto mucho a Winry y la hizo sonrojarse mas que en toda su vida. Peor no se mivo ni un centímetro. Tal vez Ed despertaria de su sueño y todo ello acabaria y por alguna razon en su ser, no queria. No queria despertar.

Entonces, como si todo el mundo estuviese en su contra, un auto paso muy rapidamente cerca de ellos haciendole perder el equilibrio a la rubia, que por puro instinto y reflejo, tomo del cuello a Ed y lo llevo consigo. Ambos cayeron al agua y saliron de ella haciendo unos estruendosos chapoteos.

-Pero mira lo que haces! Te voy a matar idiota!- salio a la carretera Ed, empapado de pies a cabeza y con el puño de acero en alto.

-Por que a mi?- se dijo Winry, mirando al cielo. Si, su momento magico habia terminado y Ed de siempre volvia a ser igual de estupido.- ya calmate Edward no volvera porque tu se lo digas.

-Solo callate¿no pudiste haberte caido sola?- se dijo tratando de olvidar esa escena tan extraña de antes. Antes de que cayeran al rio. No tenia idea de porque se le habia quedado mirando asi y no tenia ganas de pensarlo ahora.

-Oh, si, claro!- exagero sus palabras la chica.- no es mi culpa Su Alteza que usted sea tan debilucho que un pequeño empujon de una chica lo derribe asi de facil.

-Un pequeño empujon? Eso fue una estampida!- se defendio el chico, dispuesto a peliar hasta el fin.- y no me llames: Su Alteza.

-Oh, perdone Su Alteza, o mejor dicho Su Bajeza.- sonrio con malicia Winry, estaba herida por dentro pero no lo demostraria ni loca.- ese va mejor con la realidad.

-No me llames enano!-grito enfurecido Edward, tomando su mochila y emprendiendo al camino.- Por lo menos yo no soy un loco de la mecanica y no quiero desarmar hasta el reloj de la iglesia solamente para ver como funciona!

-Oh, bueno… pues…- Diablos! No se le ocurria que decirle! Pero su cabeza se ilumino a tiempo.- por lo menos yo no me pongo idiota con unos bonitos ojos y una sonrisa de "Oh por favor! Que alguien me ayude! Soy tan inútil que no puedo ni atarme los zapatos sola."

-NO LE DIGAS INUTIL A ROSE Y NO SOY ENANO!- bramo Muy enojado el alquimista y con una mirada asesina que asusto a la chica. Esta solo retrocedio espantada y se llevo una mano al pecho, abriendo grande los ojos.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeaba, jamas habia visto esa mirada en Ed y de verdad la habia asustado mucho cuando él transformo su brazo en una especie de espada enorme.

Fue ese entonces que el joven de ojos miel volvió su mirada mas suave pero cambio drasticamente a horror cuando vio su brazo derecho convertido en una espada y apuntando directo al pecho de Winry. Cambio rapidamente su brazo a su estado normal y ahí Winry aprovecho para escapar. Eso le dolio a Ed en sobremanera¿Qué era un moustro? Sin dudarlo la siguió.

Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos fácilmente, nunca habia visto a Ed asi de violento y no podia estar un minuto mas ahí, con él. Escuchaba llamandola, gritando su nombre por la calle pero no paro hasta que en un momento no pudo resistirse mas. Su voz era una droga que la obligaba a cada cosas.

-Winry… por favor, perdoname, en serio no se que me sucedió, yo solo… por favor, perdoname.- la miro con esa cara de cordero degollado irresistible. Pero solo por la suplica en su mirada se atrevio a lo que hizo. Lo abrazo fuertemente por unos momentos.

Unos momentos en el que el mundo parecio eterno y creyo otra vez sentir un cariño similar al de su madre. Lo perdonaba y eso era todo para él. Cerro los ojos y aprovecho ese abrazo hasta que Winry lo solto y lo miro a los ojos, haciendole entender que todo estaba bien. Pero ella no pudo sacar sus brazos de los hombros de Ed, ya que el chico los tenia entre sus manos. Se miraron con sorpresa y… algo mas?

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO? ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS CENAR EN PAZ.- grito desde una ventana un viejo cascarrabias, arruinando otro extraño y magico momento. Se soltaron de las manos rapidamente y sonrojados siguieron caminando.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvieron cerca de la casa. Ambos se habian mirado disimuladamente tratando de entender con sus mentes (en vez de con su corazon) lo que habia pasado pero fue Winry, decidida, la que rompio el silencio.

-Ed… cuando te le declararas a Rose?- le pregunto mirando al suelo. Ed se sorprendio mucho, después de todo aquello y le preguntaba sobre Rose.

-No tengo idea pero espero que sea pronto.- contesto despreocupado pero atento a las reacciones de su amiga.

-Avisame cuando lo hagas, asi tal vez te haga un mantenimiento perfecto en tus automails; y hasta podria darte alguno que otro consejo.- le guiño el ojo sonriendo. Mentirosa.

-Esta bien… pero…- no entendia nada. Dentro de su cabeza queria arrancarse el cabello. ¿Qué demonios habia dentro de la cabeza de las mujeres?

-Pero nada!- lo callo Winry riendo y llegando a la puerta primero.- deberias llevarle flores cuando lo hagas, a las chicas nos gustan ese tipo de cosas.- le dijo con otra sonrisa mentirosa. Una sonrisa que por dentro estaba llena de malicia. Se sentia tan feliz como para cualquier cosa en esos momentos! Entro a la casa dejando a un perplejo Ed en la puerta.

"Esperen, un momento¿eso habia sido una indirecta¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?" y dando un grito de confusion, esta vez si se jalo los cabellos, desesperado por entender algo de lo que habia pasado. Al final entro a la casa y rendido se fue a su habitación.

**_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Bueno, final del capitulo 1 proximamente cone ls egundo pero todo depende de los reviews que dejen asi ke... NO SEAN PEREZOSOS!!! VAGOS! Y DEJEN UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO Y SI NO LES GUSTO... tambien avisen... ouch!_**

**_Besos, ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!. Bueno he vuelto y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, realmente me ayudaron a seguir. Ademas de que mi hermana casi me mata porque en realidad no pensaba seguirla. Un dia me salieron los 3 primeros capitulos y dije bueno, que se alo que Dios quiera y salio bueno jeje... Ahora los dejo con este cap. **_

**_La historia va dedicada a Mi Hermana..._**

**_Disclaimer: Fullmetal no es mio... no me lo hagan acordar... sniff sniff_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Al fin! Unos momentos de soledad.- se dijo sola Winry, en la tranquilidad de su taller.

Su taller, su territorio. Tuercas, llaves, tornillos y etc. Cubrian el lugar de punta a punta. Olio el ambiente y se embriago con el olor a aceite por la tarde. Los chicos no estaban, habian salido a la ciudad con la abuela a hacer algunas compras; asi que tenia la casa para ella sola. Se le ocurrian mil y una travesuras para molestarlos cuando volviesen, pero extrañamente no tenia animos para eso.

Miro con satisfacción el comienzo de un automail que estaba construyendo. Era un encargo muy fino y debia hacerlo bien, asi que salio a buscar piezas de calidad en el sotano secreto de su abuela. Entonces escucho unas risas provenientes de la carretera.

-Rose…-gruño molesta al ver a la morena pasar con un grupo de amigas, por suerte no la habian visto, ya que "involuntariamente", la joven mecánica habia tomado uno de sus destornilladores, dispuesta a lanzarselo a la pobre chica.

Entonces escucho unos ladridos y mas calmada, vio que era Den con su plato de comida. No supo porque pero creyo ver que su perra le hacia una sonrisita burlona. ¿Acaso habia sentido… celos? No, no sabia que era eso porque ella era la persona menos celosa del mundo y simplemente no podia… menos por Ed. Era tecnicamente imposible.

-Aquí tienes Den, disfrutalo.- le sirvio el plato en el suelo con una linda sonrisa. Pero cambio su cara a la confusion para expresarse con alguien que siempre la habia sabido escuchar.- y disculpame por lo de antes… últimamente no se que me sucede. Estoy… estoy confundida.

Solto un suspiro, agotada. Como no estarlo! La otra noche habia sido... algo que jamas olvidaria. La mirada de Ed en ella, las sensaciones que aunque mas quisiera no podia ocultar al pensar en ello. Simplemente habian sido unos magicos y extraños momentos.

-Confundida Win? Por que?- le dijo una voz desde la puerta, casi matandola del susto.

-Elysia!- se levanto sobresaltada la rubia y fue junto a su amiga.- Que… que haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible. Imposible, por supuesto.

-Ah ya sabes! Soy tan buena persona que he venido a visitarte.- dijo con esa carita inocente que solo a Winry no engañaba.- Esta bien, esta bien… cancelaron mis clases de guitarra de hoy y vine aquí.

-Bueno… ya que estas aqui, quieres te?- se dio vuelta camino a la cocina, cuando suspiro aliviada. Al parecer su amiga se habia olvidado de todo aquel tema de la confusion.

-Si, gracias.- se dirigio al salon la castaña pero agrego, sabiendo que algo traia entre manos la rubia.- Pero no te escaparas, quiero saber todo sobre esa confusion tuya.

CHAN. No, no se habia salvado. Sin duda, Elysia no era ninguna tonta y ahora ella tendria que pensar rapido en una mentira. Una mentira que Elysia no creeria porque era muy astuta y de ahora en adelante tendria que cuidar todos sus movimientos, algo que no le salia nada bien porque era bastante impulsiba. No podia decirle que TAL VEZ sentia algo por Ed. "Vamos, vamos piensa" le decia su cerebro cuando este le dio una buena idea. Bingo!

-Estoy confundida porque… porque se acerca tu cumpleaños sabes? Y no se que regalarte.- dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera, colocando las tazas en la mesa.

Elysia fruncio el ceño molesta y resignada, y suspiro. En verdad esperaba otra respuesta. "Jamas de los jamases va a admitir que esta enamorada" penso mientras su cara mostraba su decepcion. Su amiga parecia solo tener ojos para las maquinas.

-Ay por favor Win, falta mas de dos mes!!!- cruzo los brazos, disconforme.-ademas siempre piensas en los regalos a ultimo momento.

"_Diablos, es muy lista"_ penso la rubia apretando fuertemente su taza.

-Bueno, puede ser pero esta vez es diferente y yo…

-Si, seguro Winry, acabemos con la farsa, estas asi por un… CHICO- no tuvo mejor idea su "amiga" que gritarlo con esa voz tan chillona que tenia. Seguramente ya la habian escuchado hasta en Central

-No, no! como se te ocurre semejante cosa? Y ademas por que lo dices?-se trato de hacer la tonta, sin mucho exito.

-Ah no se, sera porque cada vez que es por un chico te muerdes las uñas y te jalas el cabello como si estuvieras loca.-levanto las cejas Elysia ya que, efectivamente, Winry se comia las uñas y jalaba nerviosa su cabello.-asi que dime Quién es?

-Ash… no es nadie.-dio la misma respuesta, resignada por haber sido descubierta.

-Vamos Win…-suplico su amiga.- cada vez que dices eso es porque ya te diste por vencida de salir con él y seguro lo rechazaste sin darte cuenta. Es el tipico problema, tienes miedo a enamorarte.

-Hey! Puedo ser una mecanica loca pero no soy ninguna tonta, asi que deja de usarme como tu paciente.-reprocho Winry. Siempre le hacia lo mismo.-aparte, yo no temo enamorarme.

-Claro que si.-afirmo la castaña aunque después lo penso mas alla de las palabras de la rubia.- pero si no tienes miedo eso quiere decir que… Winry! Estas enamorada?-inquirio acercandose a su amiga.

-No, claro que no!-se obligo a decir. Muy adentro de su ser una pequeña vocecita, como queriendo salir, le decia que en realidad tenia una confusion... una confusion de amor.

-Oh…-dijo otra vez decepcionada.-esta bien, cambiemos de tema.-por fin dejo de lado el problemático tema del amor.

Amor, esa terrible palabra agobiaba la mente de Winry desde que Elysia habia sacado el asunto. Ahora la saludaba y la veia alejarse por el camino hacia la ciudad. Ellos preferian el campo o la zona mas alejada de la ciudad, donde habia mas tranquilidad. La miro hasta que la perdio de vista y entonces pudo soltar un suspiro de enojo. ¿Cómo podia decirle Elysia sus problemas amorosos cuando ella no se daba cuenta de cómo Al andaba tras ella?

Bufo molesta, moviendo su flequillo y volvio al taller. Tenia que apurarse si queria terminar ese automail antes de que llegase la abuela.

-

Mientras en Rizembul, los jovenes hermanos Elric paseaban con Pinako por el mercado principal de la ciudad. Uno cargando las compras con total dedicacion, y el otro quejandose a cada paso que daba. Edward Elric era un perezoso en los asuntos domesticos y no lo negaba nadie. Usualmente Al no iniciaba los pleitos entre ellos pero si seguian asi se le romperia la espalda.

-Hermano puedes cargar estas bolsas por favor?- le suplico con la mirada. Realmente estaba cansado.

-No molestes Al.-refunfuño el alquimista. Odiaba ir de compras, odiaba ver su reflejo en los vidrios de las tiendas y seguir viendose tan enano. Y mas aun, odiaba todo lo que sentia cuando pensaba en la otra noche.

La otra noche! era un martirio pensar en ello y peor aun era imaginarse observando a Winry de esa manera. Por Dios! Winry era solo su amiga, su mejor amiga pero... Pero siempre un pero que le decia que cuando ella lo habia tocado con sus delicadas manos no deseaba que Winry fuese solo su amiga. Tan entretenido y confuso estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta de quien venia en frente.

-Fijate por donde caminas idiota.-fue la respuesta del rubio molesto.

-Lo siento Edward Elric, iba distraido ahora si me disculpa continuare mi camino, adios.-se disculpo un tanto serio el musculoso loco de las estrellitas rosadas, Louis Amstrong.

Miro sorprendido por donde iba Amstrong. Fruncio el ceño. Ese dia se habian encontrado no solo con Amstrong, sino tambien al egocentrico (N/A: Pero guapo... :p) Roy Mustang con su fiel Teniente Hawkeye y al cinico amante de la guerra Frank Archer.

-Al, no crees que nos hemos topado con demasiados perros de los militares hoy?-pregunto en susurro al oido de su hermano.

-Si, ahora que lo dices.-penso un momento el menor.-Tienes razon es muy extraño, no crees?

-Demasiado extraño.-endurecio la mirada.-tengo el presentimiento de que nos vigilan.

-Que nos vigilan? Quiza deberiamos ser aun mas precavidos cuando realicemos alquimia sin circulo.

-Cierto. No deben enterarse de que somos los mejores alquimistas del mundo.-inflo su pecho lleno de orgullo.

-Que modesto eres hermano...-dijo Al sarcastico y girando los ojos. Su hermano jamas cambiaria.

Una vez en la casa, la anciana Pinako se instalo a preparar la cena en la cocina. Mientras los chicos examinaron toda la casa en busca de las usuales bromas de Winry. Ed no se fiaba pero Al estaba demasiado agotado paar seguir buscando asi que se recosto en el sofa a ver television. (N/A: no se si hay tele asi que avisen por favor). El rubio de ojos miel se dirigio sigiloso al taller. Si Winry no se hayaba alli debia estar en su cuarto pero ese si era un lugar al que no se atreveria a entrar.

-Winry... oye estas aqui?.-entro con cautela esperando alguna trampa. Pero al llegar a la mesa solo se encontro con un automail a medio hacer y una nota.

_-_

_"Estoy en el rio. No me busquen, volvere antes de la cena. Ed me buscas y juro que te dejare mas enano aun. Si es eso posible, claro._

_Nos vemos, Winry."_

_-_

-A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO!.-grito por costumbre.

Volvio la nota a su lugar y salio del taller. Observo mil veces en direccion al rio, se moria de curiosidad de saber que rayos hacia Winry alla. Decidio que tenia que ir a buscarla, ademas el sol casi se ponia y era peligroso que siguiese sola por esos lados. Aunque pensandolo mejor no sabia que era peor: si ir a buscarla o desobedecerla.

-Ya esta anocheciendo, mejor me voy antes de que venga hasta la Guardia Estatal a buscarme.-se dijo Winry, sentada a la orilla del rio. Le encantaba nadar y habia sido una tarde perfecta y nada parecia arruinarla hasta que...

-Winry!.-escucho los gritos de Ed.-Donde estas?!

_"Demonios, donde diablos estara?" _pensaba mientras caminaba por ese tramo tan boscoso. Odiaba la naturaleza, odiaba el agua, odiaba todo. Entonces escucharon unos pasos. Los dos se sorprendieron. Winry estaba escondida detras de unos arbustos y Ed a punto de descubrirla.

-Rose?.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero Ed ya estaba hipnotizado por la morena y no escucho la voz de la rubia.

-Hola Ed no sabia que andabas por el rio a estas horas.-se hizo la inocente, ruborizandose las mejillas dandole un toque atractivo.

-Que... que haces aqui?.-pregunto tartamudo.

-Yo? Nada... solo paseaba. Es una bella noche, no crees?.-se fue acercando peligrosamente a donde estaba Edward.

-Si, si... eso creo.-retrocedio pero las vallas se lo impidieron. Trago saliva, jamas penso estar tan nervioso.

-Ed hay algo que quiero decirte.-el rubio sentia como le sudaban las manos y solo pòdia ponerse aun mas nervioso. Como odiaba todo aquello y ni siquiera la cercania de la nariz de Rose le sacaba el fastidio.-Quiero decirte que...-su aliento era algo pesado.-me gustas mucho.-y sello eso con un beso.

Un beso que siempre creyo especial. Estaba besando a Rose, la chica que le gustaba desde hacia dos años. Habia esperado tanto tiempo ese beso y sin embargo habia un pero. No sentia lo que pensaba debia sentir. Era como si... como si esa no fuese la persona indicada. Mientras...

Winry abrio sus hermosos ojos azules con gran sorpresa. CRACK escucho desde su pecho y ene ese momento comprendio cuanto amaba a Ed. Y lo habia perdido. Le dolia mucho el corazon,a si que se escabullo y sigilosa llego a la casa, evitando la cena y de cabeza a su habitacion. Una vez alli lloro.

Lloro como jamas habia pensado llorar. Las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos hasta unos momentos en que oyo como llegaba Ed pero luego siguio sollozando toda la noche. Pero solo esa noche y se juro no volver a llorar nunca. Alguien que te quiere no te haria llorar y ella ya habia derramado demasiadas lagrimas por Ed.

El alquimista de acero se recosto en su cama y sonrio pero era una sonrisa falsa. Miro hacia a Al peroe ste dormia profundamente. No entendia. Por fin habia conseguido lo que tanto queria y solamente sentia un raro vacio. Y un ¿Por Que? resonando en el cuarto.

-

La noticia de que Ed y Rose eran novios se expandio mas rapido en la escuela que un chisme malvado. Algunos se sorprendieron, otros lo aceptaron y otros simplemente sintieron pena por una chica. Una chcia que sufria que cada vez que los veia juntos, a la que le dolia cada beso que se daban y cada caricia que ella le daba a él.

Winry reparaba uno de los tantos autos que les encargaban en la escuela. ¿Almorazar? Para q que! seguro vomitaria con los cariñitos de la parejita feliz. No soportaba estar en la misma habitacion que ellos dos pero tampoco podia andar por los pasillos sin escuchar algun comentario sobre ella como La Rechazada sin matar a alguien.

Sonrio con malicia cuando recordaba como habia vuelto acrobata a Edward el otro dia. Le habia arrojado todo lo que se hayaba en su mesa pero entonces sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Ni Elysia ni Al sabian lo que le sucedia o por lo menos ella no habia sido tan obvia como para mostrar esos sentimientos. Una lagrima quiso escapar por su mejilla pero la reprimio. No volveria a llorar por el pero...

-Siempre un pero... ¿que no puedo dejar de colocarme obstaculos.-se dijo en su soledad. Nada habia cambiado en ella excepto por una pequeña falla, algo que Elysia no paraba de repetirle. Algo de que el brillo en sus ojos se habia ido o algo asi. Gruño.

Que molestas emociones! tendria que pasar mas tiempo con esa tal Riza Hawkeye, la meno derecha del Coronel ese, Mustang. De repente unos pasos que salian. Rayos! habia estado tan ocupada diciendose estupideces que no lo habia notado.

-Quien anda ahi?-dijo cuando logro salir debajo del vehiculo pero no habia nadie.

Busco en la mesa un trapo para limpiar su rostro pero en cambio encontro otra cosa. Era...

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Eh... dejen reviews!!!. aunque despues de lo del beso entre Ed y Rose posiblemente me maten jeje... Pero quiero aclarar algo: Ed y Winry TERMINAN JUNTOS porque sino fuese asi ni me molestaria en escribir este fic, me quedaria con el anime y la pelicula que no vi jeje... Los dejo pero dejen reviews... Besos ciao!_**

**_Proximamente dentro de 10 dias new capitulo y una historia Ed y Winry en ingles y un Roy y Riza!!! jeje..._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola soy yo de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante? bueno, fic de Ed y Winry... espero ke les guste... Ah! algo mas aparicion estelar de uno de mis personajes favritos! Si. Ira!!!! lo amo, simplemente es tan lindoooo jeje... le invente cualkier apellido porke no se el de Izumi, asi ke si me tiran el dato, muchas gracias.**_

**_Gracias a los reviews y a todos los ke leen! nos vemos al final del capitulo..._**

**_Besos..._**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Tomo el sobre y lo abrio con cautela. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tuvo que sostenerse para mantener el equilibrio. Pero si era una de las invitaciones al Baile Anual de los Alquimistas Estatales! Casi se cae de cabeza de a sorpresa... y de la emocion. Era la fiesta mas exclusiva de todas y ademas la mas divertida. Eso ella lo sabia bien porque siempre iba con Ed y Al.

-Pero... quien me habra invitado?-se pregunto. Ed seguramente iria con Rose y no podia negarle a Al su oportunidad con Elysia. Entonces leyo el final de la carta. Si antes casi se caia de cabeza ahora casi se desmayo.- Ira... Ira Sawyer!-grito de alegria y... sorpresa, un sentimiento muy comun últimamente.

Ira Sawyer era el hijo de la maestra de los hermanos Elric, y el chico mas popular de la escuela y la ciudad. Desde que Izumi se habia mudado a Rizembul para que no volviesen a intentar otra locura de revivir a alguien, Ira se habia hecho querer. No lo conocia pero decian que era dulce, tierno y un poco temperamental. A pesar de que jamas habian cruzado mas palabras que un "Hola" y un "Adios" se sonrojo.

Corrio y corrio por el camino de tierra hasta llegar al lugar donde acostumbraban encontrarse y pasar la tarde. Llego jadeando por las herramientas en su bolso pero feliz con la carta en mano. _"Es una perfecta excusa para poner celoso a Ed..."_ penso en un malvado deliz. _"Pero que digo? El esta con Rose y yo..."_ espanto esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Ed, Al, Elysia! No saben quien...-grito tomando por sorpresa a los cuatro. Un momento ¿a los cuatro?.-Que hace ella aquí?

La morena conocida como Rose estaba sentada en su lugar. ¡Su lugar!. Ese era el escondite de ellos y habian hecho un juramento de pequeños y habian dejado entrar a esa... a esa usurpadora!. Rose la miraba algo cohibida y en una mirada timida capaz de ablandar a cualquier pero Winry estaba a punto de explotar.

-Tranquila Winry, no es lo que piensas, eh...-trato de excusar a todos; aunque mas que nada a Ed que no podia ni mirarla a los ojos. Sabia lo que habia hecho y solo apretaba los puños y miraba el suelo.

_"Diablos, que idiota soy"_ se dijo en su cabeza el alquimista de acero. ¿Por qué¿Por qué la conocia tanto? Lo odiaba en esos momentos ella lo odiaba y el solo se quedaba callado. Iba a decirle alguna de esas frases que la calmaban vagamente cuando la voz de la hija de Hugdes lo interrumpio a pesar de no haber dicho ni una palabra.

-No te preocupes Win.-dijo Elysia con una falsa sonrisa.-luego buscaremos un lugar mas secreto, aun para Ed.- solto con veneno en cada una de sus palabras. No era que odiase a Rose (sabia que ni Winry lo hacia) pero el hecho de que sea la novia de Ed no le daba derecho a meterse ahí. Era una traicion de algo grado, hubiera dicho su padre.

-Yo... yo...-no sabia que decir, a cada minuto se sentia mas incomoda y fuera de lugar.-yo solo... mejor me voy, nos vemos. Adios.

Al la vio alejarse un tanto triste mientras le explicaba a Rose lo del juramento de cuando niños entre el, su hermano y Winry. Elysia tampoco la habia detenido porque no era su tarea y por eso comia en silencio. Dirigio una mirada de enfado a su hermano pero rapidamente la cambio por una de tristeza. Su hermano solo apretaba su puño humano cuando estaba avergonzado o verdaderamente furioso. ¿Seria que Ed, el orgulloso, se arrepentia de algo y queria disculparse?

Con su mochila al hombro, siguió el camino a casa, mas precisamente al taller. "_Bueno esta bien, respira... 1, 2, 3... Basta!"_ . Ella no era asi de pacifica, ni podia calmarse tan rapido. Se recosto en un pequeño monton de paja del camino y suspiro. Perdiéndose en el cielo azul.

-Bueno, si asi estan las cosas no tienen porque saber lo de Ira.-se convencia a ella misma en un metodo inusual de Winry de furia: la venganza.-Tal vez a Elysia y a Al...

Meneo la cabeza energéticamente y se sento colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. Su lindo cabello cubierto de paja y las manos engrasadas ensuciando su ropa, pero no le importaba en lo mas minimo.

-No, no, no, no! Al no! Son tan condenadamente devotos el uno al otro que no dudara en contárselo a... Ed.-solo decir su nombre le hacia doler en su mas profundo interior. Eso solo la hacia sentirse mas patética aun.

Entonces una luz se ilumino por sobre su cabeza. Aunque estaba segura de ese plan tan extravagante debia consultarlo con Elysia primero. Necesitaba decirle como deseaba ser Rose en los brazos de Edward, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos. En su diario ya no entraban esos detalles del corazon. Corriendo otra vez antes de arrepentirse de su idea, corria hacia la casa de Hudges cuando choco inesperadamente contra un cuerpo. Un cuerpo grande y varonil.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Discúlpeme! No me fije por donde iba, yo...- agacho la cabeza varias veces e iba a continuar disculpándose desde el suelo cuando una mano gentil la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Estas bien?.- una voz dulce y calida la interrumpio.

-Eres... eres Ira Sawyer.-balbuceo como una tonta. Quiso golpearse en la frente luego de decir eso. Pero esa voz... la habia escuchado antes.

-El mismo aunque puedes llamarme solo Ira, sabes?- ese cabello, esa voz, esos ojos! Llevaba unos jeans anchos y una camisa azul oscuro muy... ¿muy sexy?.

_"Sexy? Pero a mi no me gusta Edward?_" se dijo en una total confusión. Entonces su cerebro dejo de funcionar. _"Edward! Ese porte_ _de Ira y su voz le recordaban a Ed y eso..."_ la entristecia un poco, dejándolo visible a los ojos del muchacho. No podia estar mas confundida!. En ese momento le hubiese gustado que su corazon volviese a ser de automail. Asi ella podria desarmarlo y repararlo a su antojo. Pero no! Era un humana y debia abtenerse a las consecuencias.

-Winry... estas triste?-le pregunto preocupado. Ella solo lo miro a los ojos y quiso llorar. Era y a la vez no era tan parecido a Ed. Odiaba ponerse asi con tan solo recordarlo. Pero cambio su expresión rapidamente por una sonrisa.

-Si, si estoy bien.-

-Me alegro, a veces soy un poco brusco.-rio un poco nervioso. Que inocentes sentimientos!. El parecia ser bastante inocente y eso parecia tan... ¿lindo?.-Vas hacia la ciudad?

-Si.-respondio sin mucho que decir. Trataba de no mezclar mas aun sus sentimientos. Sin notar que esas respuestas cortantes desilusionaban al chico.

-Voy contigo debo hacer unas compras para mi madre, y tu?-

-Iba a la casa de Elysia, Elysia Hudges, la conoces?- no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba hablando con Ira Sawyer!. Y lo mas raro, no se sentia nada nerviosa.

-La chica que siempre esta contigo, Alphonse y el pitufo rubio Elric?-era inevitable. Rio por el comentario sobre la estatura de Ed.

-Se ve que no te agrada mucho cierto?- y después de eso fueron y vinieron mil y una preguntas banales. El chico de ojos violetas era bastante agradable y la hacia reir. Por lo menos la ponia contenta, una gran diferencia con el alquimista de acero. Este la mayoria del tiempo la sacaba de quicio o decia alguna estupidez para entristecerla. _"A veces creo que lo hace a propósito"_ penso.

Estaban a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Elysia cuando Winry señalo el tejado del lugar. Ella no parecio notar como Ira se ponia cada vez mas nervioso y distraido. Chocando con una anciana o diciendo cosas que hacian reir a Winry. Quien por supuesto estaba en las nubes con todas sus emociones y pensamientos desordenados.

-Que dijiste? Lo siento, no te escuche.-lo miro con esos ojos azules como el mar. Noto que se rascaba la cabeza y estaba un tanto enojado porque ella no lo habia escuchado la primera vez. Le habia mucho costado decir aquello.

-Dije que si aceptabas mi invitación al Baile.-le pregunto sin titubeos por su enojo. Pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un muy visible sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas. Winry no sabia que contestar. A Ira no le agradaba mucho Ed y salir con alguien asi seria un tanto complicado. Pero y si... una idea cruzo fugazmente su cabeza, decidiendo su respuesta.

-Si, seguro.- acepto con una sonrisa dulce y los ojos cerrados, esperando la reaccion necesaria para que su plan pudiera salir bien.-A las 9, esta bien?.-el Baile comenzaba a las 8:30 pero si él la buscaba a la casa a la misma hora en que aun se encontraban Ed y Al podria volverse una batalla campal y eso era precisamente lo que buscaba a evitar... por ahora.

-Perfecto. Debo irme, adios Winry.- y salio corriendo saludando con una mano hasta que se perdieron de vista. La rubia no pudo ocultar una sonrisa malvada cuando pensaba en su mega hiper super brillante plan, inventado exclusivamente por ella obviamente. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando de repente una sombra abre la puerta con fuerza; paralizandola por completo.

-

-

-WINRY ROMPECORAZONES!.-grito Elysia.

-Si soy una loca rompecorazones pero puedes cerrar la boca? Ya te escucho media ciudad!.- le tapo la boca a su escandalosa amiga, la rubia. En la tranquilidad del ordenado cuarto de la castaña, Winry le habia relatado todo. Desde que habia encontrado la carta hasta como habian terminado charlando por una hora!. Y solo tomaba 15 minutos llegar a la casa de Hudges desde el lugar donde se habian "encontrado".

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora dime cual es tu brillante plan?-le pidio de rodillas Elysia. La joven mecanica habia estado alardeandio de ello desde que habia puesto un pie en la casa pero siempre dejándola en suspenso. De repente unas estrellitas brillaron alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron como las flamas. Señal de cuidado para Elysia que se escondio detrás de su cama, asomando solo sus tupidas coletas y sus lindos ojitos verdes.

-Mi mega hiper super plan ingeniado por mi.-"_que modesta"_-se trata de... ejem, darle celos a Ed con Ira.-concluyo brevemente la rubia un poquito apenada por lo simple de su plan y mas que nada por la cara de Elysia. Parecia a punto de atacarla cuando la que se cayo de cabeza fue ella.

-ES BRILLANTE.-grito emocionada, haciendo que su amiga tuviera que callarla de vuelta.- simple pero eficaz. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO ALGO TAN BUENO?.- y parecia decirlo de corazon.

-Eh... bueno, novelas románticas?-dijo en susurro, temia que los gritos de Elysia llegaran a toda la ciudad.

-PERO CLARO...!-se golpe la cabeza pero volvio a la normalidad al darse cuenta de lo que decia era muy tonto.- Winry... eh... en lo que a mi concierne tu plan tiene un solo defecto.

-Cual?-pregunto con total inocencia. Fruncio el ceño desconcertada. En realidad era un plan perfecto a pesar de sus contras que eran mas que nada, enamorarse accidentalmente de Ira o perder a Ed para siempre o cosas asi.

-ED SALE CON ROSE!.-le cayo la verdad de la boca de su amiga.

Una lagrima no se contuvo y cayo en su mejilla izquierda. Bajo la mirada. No queria pensar en eso. No queria sentir, no queria... simplemente pensar en el le desgarraba el alma y recordar como ella estaba con el, la derrumbaba. ¿Cómo podia convivir con el sin sentir una punzada a cada momento? No sabia pero ahora por lo menos tenia una buena excusa para o hablarle y en lo posible no mirarlo.

-Oh... Win, yo lo siento... soy una insensible.-se disculpo Elysia prestando su hombro a las lagrimas silenciosas de la rubia. Entonces la mente de la castaña comenzo a trabajar a mil para encontrar una forma de remediar aquello y... la encontro. Esa tarde, esa traicion estupida de Ed era perfecta!. Habia observado con detenimiento como este murmuro el nombre de Winry en un silencio sepulcral luego de despedirse Rose. Cuando no menciono ningun comentario sobre la leche –alarmante.- pero lo mas impactante habia sido su inmutable calma cuando habia bromeado con el hecho de su estatura.

Miro confundida a su amiga. Esta la habia separado y mirado con cara de loca a tiempo completo. No entendia porque Elysia estaba asi, después de todo habia tenido razon. Ed estaba con Rose y ella seguiria sola o saliendo con alguien a quien no amaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la pequeña Hudges.

-Winry... esta tarde cuando viste a Rose y te fuiste, algo sucedió.-

-Que? De que estas hablando?.- fruncio el ceño con las lagrimas ya cesadas.

-ED ESTABA TRISTE Y... ARREPENTIDO!.-chillo de vuelta pero esta vez sin que Winry le tapase la boca. Volvio a mirar al suelo pero esta vez cuando alzo la mirada de vuelta, un brillo de esperanza se encendio en ella.

-Entonces solo nos queda un solo problema...-dijo en voz baja, casi inaudibles.

-Que? Que cosa?.- Elysia no veia que era eso tan imponente como para detener el plan de la rubia mecanica... ¿loca? Últimamente Winry estaba pensando como una genio.

-NO TENGO QUE PONERME!.-grito parándose de golpe con la mano en el aire. Esta vez Elysia si se cayo de cabeza y una gota enorme se asomo en su cabeza castaña.

-

Alphonse Elric miraba como su hermano observaba la puerta y el reloj frenetico. Winry aun no llegaba y ya era bastante tarde y la comida se enfriaba. Y era estofado, el plato favorito de su hermano. Sonrio de lado y siguió con su plato. Su hermano podia salir con una chica pero sin dudas su corazon estaba en bandeja solo para su mecanica personal y para nadie mas.

El reloj ya marcaba las diez y cinco cuando entro Winry con una sonrisa en el rostro y una sospechosa nota en la mano. Ella no lo habia notado pero un rubio de ojos amarillos la miraba furioso unos pasos mas adelante. La rubia abrio los ojos y trago saliva, Ed estaba esperándola y con cara de pocos amigos, bastante clara. Mientras escondido desde el comedor, Al observaba todo entre divertido y... expectante.

-TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA DE QUE HORA ES?.-le reprocho Edward. ¿Acaso tenia idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Ademas todavía tenia que disculparse y... comenzar a encerar el piso porque Pinako lo mataria si descubria como habia quedado su venerado suelo de madera.- DONDE HAS ESTADO?

-COMO? Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA IDIOTA!.-le respondio sacado por completa por su ira, golpeándolo con la llave. Dejándole tiempo suficiente para ir hasta las escaleras pero se equivoco, el rubio tenia la cabeza mas dura de que parecia.

-Que que me importa? Pues me importa! No sabes lo preocupado que estado por ti!.-confeso en voz alta y bastante enfadado, sin medir sus palabras.

Winry abrio los ojos como platos y Al dejo caer su mandibula hasta el suelo. Edward desvio la mirada de los ojos azules de la chica, completamente avergonzado. No se creia lo que acababa de decir... seria... seria que le gustaba Winry? No, no imposble!. El estaba con Rose, su tan deseada chica pero le era inevitable recordar aquel dia del atardecer. Su mente volaba y su corazon saltaba de gozo ya que, a pesar de querer olvidarlo, no habia podido dejar de pensar en ello.

La rubia llevaba mas por su corazon y su subconsciente que por su razon y mente, se acerco a Ed. Se acerco bastante... bastante mucho. Volviendo el rostro del rubio, un tomate. Le toco la mejilla con una mano y la froto con delicadeza. Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando cada uno de sus roces. Una descarga se apoderaba de su cuerpo y no quiso que se detuviera jamas.

-Lamento haberte preocupado... no lo volvere a hacer.-le susurro con una ternura y calidez inaudita en ella que Alphonse tuvo que acercarse mas para escuchar todo aquello. Era mucho mas entretenido e interesante que la novelas de la televisión!. Y su hermano parecia completamente hipnotizado por la voz de su "mejor amiga".

-Winry... yo...-fue lo unico que pudo decir, aun permanecia con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en las caricias de la chica. Esta poco a poco le tomo el hombro y parecia acercarsele lento, muy lento. Tan lento que penso que iba a besarlo y estiro un poco los labios pero fue grande su decepcion cuando ella solo lo movio lo suficiente como para pasar hacia su recamara.

Al se empezo a reir como loco cuando vio la cara de su hermano y como Winry lo habia dejado asi. Después tuvo que abtenerse a las consecuencias de haber estado espiando; comenzando una nueva pelea entre los hermanos Elric. Mientras tanto arriba, Winry en su habitación ahogaba unos grititos tontos contra la almohada. Habia hecho eso solo para confirmar lo que Elysia le habia dicho pero jamas penso que Ed intentaria besarla asi.

Si, Ed caeria a sus pies aunque eso le costase mas de un corazon. Y de inmediato, se quedo dormida. Tenia mucho en que pensar!. El vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios, todo!. El Baile era una gran oportunidad y ella no la desaprovecharia por nada del mundo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Bueno, se termino jeje... Muchos jeje no? este cap fue creado entre videos de ed y winry en y mas cosas locas... No puede ser ke soy tan idiota! no podia evitar llorar cuanod veia esos videos! ya que bueno, como todos saben ed y winry no se hace realidad ni en el anime (ke no mire completo) ni en la peli (ke ni vi jiji) Con los pocos y muchos datos ke tengo de esta serie me atrevi a este fic y bueno, les gusto y por eso lo sigo jeje... Gracias a los reviews!_**

**_Proximamente en capitulo 4 (dentro de varios dias como siempre) y tambien proximamente un Roy y Riza (hago todo esto solo por los enredos amorosos ke kedaron sin resolver en esta serie, como nos hacen sufrir!!! por suerte todavia sigue en creacion el manga... espero ke nos haga felices sino... de vuelta a la caja de pañuelos y a llorar como estupida)._**

**_Tambien hare un fic de NaruSaku... jeje me ve todo!. Me despido de una buena vez asi ke... adios! chau! besitos! nos vemos.._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_I love EdxWin, el RoyxRiza, el NaruSaku, el Draco/Ginny, el InuyashaxKagome y Kaouru y Kenshin _**

**_p.D: cartoon network se hace la plata conmigo... xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola. Muchas gracias por los reviews primeor que nada... Actualice rapido no? bueno aca estan los famosos celos de Edward... jeje por ahi esta medio feo el capitulo epro es que toda mi inspiracion la gaste en mi nueva historia: Un SasuHina (personajes del anime Naruto por si no sabian)_**

**_Nos vemos al final del capitulo..._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Si, me lo llevo.-le dijo Winry al hombre del mostrador.

Salio de la tienda con una bolsa en mano y una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. Miro su compra y se alegro de saber que habia valido la pena gastar todos sus ahorros en aquel vestido. A pesar de haber juntado ese dinero no precisamente para ello.

Iba a la casa de Elysia dando pequeños saltos cuando se encontro con Schieska. Esta picaronamente le pregunto si estaba asi por su reciente romance con el oji-violeta. Winry, impasible, solo sonrio y siguió su camino. Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar.

Toco la puerta suavemente. Unas mariposas que pasaban por alli la distrajeron un momento. Llevaba do semanas saliendo con Ira y habian sido dos semanas de incompleta felicidad. Todo lo que llevaba planeando dependia de ese dia, o mejor dicho, noche.

-Hola Winry, pasa.-le dijo Hudges muy alegre.- esta en su cuarto. Lleva tres horas alli, a ver si la haces elegir algo de una buena vez.

-Hare lo que pueda.-rio ante el comentario del militar.

Saludo a Gracia, quien estaba en la cocina, seguramente arreglando todo para antes del Baile. Uno a uno subio los escalones. Golpeo la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta alguno, entro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder atravesar el océano de prendas que era la habitación de su amiga.

-Winry, ayuda!.-descubrio la cabeza de Elysia bajo una montaña de poleras, bolsos y zapatos. La rubia solto un suspiro y giro los ojos. Seria una larga tarde.

-Elysia, como rayos haces para crear estos caos?.-le pregunto la chica de ojos azules cuando la logro sacar de aquel desorden.

Ordenaron la habitación de la chica, aunque les llevo un buen rato. Después de eso les quedaban solo unas pocas horas para que la castaña pudiesen vestirse y maquillarse. En realidad le quedaba mucho tiempo pero Elysia tardaba, lo que decia, lo que una chica debe tardar. Winry no pudo evitar solta un bufido, levantando su flequillo. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Winry, que opinas?.-le pregunto por milésima vez su amiga, mientras esta se observaba en el espejo y luego le mostraba a la rubia.-el verde o el negro?.

-Mmm, no me parece ninguno de los dos.-se puso la mano en la barbilla, observando todos los rincones de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que fuese perfecto para su amiga. Esta, mientras, corria desesperada otra vez a su armario tratando de hallar algo.

Después de varias recorridas (con la mirada) al cuarto, la rubia creyo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se encamino al escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana. Se agacho junto a este y tomo una de las cajas que habia ahí al lado. Lo que vio en la fotografia de la caja le saco todas las dudas. Ese, ese era el atuendo perfecto para la castaña.

-Elysia.-la llamo, haciendola ir hacia donde ella estaba.-por que no te pones este?.

-Eh... yo no... no puedo, veras.-empezo a balbucear cosas sin sentido. ¿Por qué no podia ponérselo?.

-Que? Que estas diciendo? Es perfecto para ti.-la trato de convencer pero al ver el rostro de su amiga, afino su mirada, clavándola en su amiga.-que me estas ocultando? Vamos habla.

-Bueno, esta bien, esta bien.-se apresuro a contestar Elysia al ver la mirada macabra de Winry.-es que como tu... tu, bueno, estas tan decidida a conquistar a Ed, yo pense... que ese vestido deberias usarlo tu. Es una mejor causa que la mia.

-No digas tonterías.-la regaño, sorprendiéndola por su sonrisa.-yo ya me compre un vestido. Ademas este iria mucho mejor contigo.

-En... en serio?.-abrio los ojos como platos, esperanzada de que dijese la verdad. Winry solo asintió con una sonrisa y un tiron la hizo caerse al suelo. Su amiga ya le habia arrebatado la caja de sus manos, abierto esta y sacado el vestido, que miraba maravillada en su reflejo.

Se observo de vuelta en el espejo. No cabia duda, estaba bellísima. Sonrio con estrellitas en los ojos. Cepillo un poco mas su cabello y sujeto dos mechones en una simple pero elegante trenza. Volvio a sonreir. Unos ruidos de motores la alarmaron y asomo la cabeza por la ventana. Los automóviles de los chicos habian llegado y mas alla parecia venir otro. _"Que bien, es puntual"_ penso feliz cuando volvio al mundo real. _"Espera un segundo¿Ira_ _estaba siendo puntual? Noooo!"._ Si veian llegar al chico todo su plan se iria por el caño.

Se puso una bata y una toalla en la cabeza para que no notasen ni el vestido ni el peinado. Bajo rapidamente las escaleras cuando un tac-tac-tac llamo su atención. ¡Los zapatos!. _"Maldición"_ se dijo al escuchar que alguien venia. _"Piensa Winry, piensa"._

-Winry, que haces?.-le pregunto Al, extrañado por el semblante en el rostro de su amiga.

-Eh? Yo? Nada, eh... leo.-se excuso y le mostro el libro sobre el cual antes se habia sentado para amortiguar cierto daño a su parte trasera. "Vamos, váyanse" trataba de soportar el dolor.

-Mmm...-fue su dudosa respuesta.

-Hey, peor mira que guapo estas.-_"Uf, me salve" _aliviada se seco la frente mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

-Gracias.-dijo cohibido.-crees que a Elysia le guste?.- y sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado se volvieron irresistibles.

-Por supuesto que si.-dijo fingiendo una dulce sonrisa. Los tacones de sus zapatos se le clavaban y le dolia... mucho.

-Al, vamos, ya llegaron por nosotros.-aparecio Ed en escena.

Los dos estaban muy atractivos. Al llevaba un traje gris oscuro que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Ademas se habia puesto la colonia favorita de Elysia (información por cortesía de la rubia). Estaba tierno, por asi decirlo a los ojos de Winry, mientras que Ed... bueno, Ed estaba muy sexy. El rubio tenia un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata dorada. Peor lo mas importante, la frangancia que tenia no era precisamente la que su novia le habia obsequiado, sino que era una que su amiga le habia comprado años atrás.

-Adios chicos, disfruten la noche.-los saludo la rubia desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro (porque ya no le dolia el trasero). Eso los desconcerto, a ella le encantaban las fiestas asi.

-Winry, estas segura de que no quieres venir?.-le pregunto Al, triste porque creia que su amiga fingia que no le importaba no ir.

-Podemos hacer que entres.-trato de sonar despreocupad Edward. En el fondo, se moria porque ella fuese.

-No, no, esta bien.-hizo gestos con las manos. Vio como el auto de Ira se acercaba peligrosamente. O se iban ahora o los mandaba de una patada al Baile.-no ire con ustedes.

Dicho esto los muchachos se despidieron de su amiga y la anciana Pinako y se marcharon en silencio. Les dolia no llevarla. Ed volteo para verla una vez mas. ¿Tanto daño le habia hecho que ahora se perdia la mejor fiesta de todas?.

En el aire se quedo colgado un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y culpa. Winry volvio a entrar a la casa algo cabizbaja y cansada. La abuela la miro unos momentos y bufo. Eso la hizo enfadar y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Se asomo por la ventana y aventó la bata y la toalla por los aires.

-Lista?.-le sonrio Ira. Winry no pudo negar que estaba muy lindo. El traje negro con botones y cuello de color violeta hacian juego con sus ojos. Unos ojos que sin proponérselo, siempre terminaban hipnotizándola.

-Si.-dijo ruborizada al notar su mirada sumida en su cuerpo y lo bonita que se veia.-ya deja de mirarme y vamonos.-lo tomo de la mano, ruborizándolo a mas no poder y el coche encendio el motor. Oh, si, seria una larga noche.

Entraron en el salon acompañados por sus "damas". Ed sonreia (sin sentirlo) al entrar del brazo con la hermosa Rose, a quien su vestido negro la hacia ver muy bien. Siguieron su camino a la mesa asignada entre saludos y apretones de manos con varis conocidos, alquimistas y militares.

En cambio, Alphonse miraba embobado a su, ejem, amiga. Elysia parecia un tomate por las miradas del rubio, pero sacando eso, se veia preciosa. Su vestido rosa brilloso sin tiras, resaltaba y su rodete a lo reina destacaba su inocente rostro. Muchos ahogaron varios silbidos por dos razones. Una se llamaba Alphonse Elric y la otra tenia el nombre de Comandante Maes Hudges.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del salon junto con Ed y Rose. Por unos momentos, Al y Elysia parecieron estar muy interesados en el decorado, el techo, el piso, el centro de mesa o cualquier otra cosa que no tenia nada que ver con lo que en realidad pensaban. La vergüenza no los dejaba verse a los ojos.

-Sabes Elysia? Eh... e-ese v-vestido t-te... t-te s-sienta m-muy b-bien.-tartamudeo el rubio de ojos grises, visiblemente apenado.

-Gracias.-le brindo una de sus calidas sonrisas. Con la mirada fija en el chico.

Se acerco a ella sin desviar los ojos de los suyos marrones. Elysia le habia gustado desde la primera vez. Alguno lo llamaban amor a primera vista o algo asi. Se acerco mas. Ella no retrocedio y no lo aparto, solo lo miro dulcemente, como brindándole un permiso innecesario. Ambos sabian lo que sentian uno por el otro.

Entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella y con la otra la tomo uno de los mechones que caian en su rostro, acariciándolo. Su bello e inocente rostro. El corazon le latia a mil, jamas habia imaginado poder llegar tan lejos. Estaba a punto de alcanzar esos labios... esos labios que tanto habia soñado... solo un poco mas...

-DIGAN GÜISQUI.- un grito, especie de gruñido, salio de detrás de sus asientos, aterrándolos por completo. Luego un flash casi los deja ciegos y por ultimo, Hudges asomo su entrometida cabeza entre ellos dos.

-Co-comandante.-volvio a tartamudear Al, con toda su sangre en las mejillas.

-Hola papa.-intervino molesta Elysia al ver como su padre miraba al pobre de Al. _"Si no_ _hago algo se lo va a comer vivo"_ penso la castaña desesperada. Pero unos murmullos y el cese de la musica los hizo mirar hacia la entrada. Al no lo podia creer. Ni el ni muchos otros.

De la entrada principal aparecieron, nadie mas y nadie menos, que Winry e Ira. Los dos saludaban alegremente y no se preocupaban mucho por las miradas estupefactas de muchos. Se escucharon varios golpes de mujeres a sus maridos. En ese aspecto le hubiese gustado que Ira fuese un poquito mas celoso. Y tambien le hubiese gusto no haberse puesto semejante vestido.

Luego de varios saludos y arrastres protectores por parte de Ira (si, al fin desperto el chico), lograron llegar a la mesa donde estaban Ed y Al. La rubia tomo asiento tranquilamente, haciendose la tonta, junto a su pareja. A pesar de que la mirada del rubio mayor la estaba matando.

-Hola Elysia.-abrazo efusivamente a su amiga para asi acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle un "despierta idiota".

-Winry, estas preciosa.-dijo cuando pudo reaccionar. La rubia dio un giro para hacerlo notar. El vestido de un azul francia, con escote en V y bastante largo aunque con un tajo hasta poco mas de la rodilla. Su cabello suelto caia en cascada por su espalda, dejándola sencillamente hermosa.

-Hola Rose, hola Al.-los saludo cariñosamente. Ambos aun shockeados por su apariencia, pero luego cambiaron la expresión y volvieron a ser normales.-Ed.-le dijo friamente (todo calculado) y volvio a su lugar.

Mientras, Edward no podia articular palabra y sus ojos amarillos parecian haberse vuelto limones. Era imposible verla y no volverse loco. El ya se estaba volviendo loco. El escote, el cabello, el tajo... todo, lo hacia hundirse en un mar de fantasias en donde su barco habia naufragado y Winry era la sirena.

Pero esos momentos de sueños duraron poco mas de unos minutos cuando vio una mano que no era la suya, le pasaba sobre los hombros. ¿Quién era?. ¿Quién se atrevia a semejante pecado?. Ella era solamente suya. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el morocho cuando una voz lo detuvo. (N/A: aclaro que solo unos pocos sabian de la relacion entre Winry e Ira. Estos la habian ocultado. Mas que nada porque Winry esperaba este momento).

-Ed estas bien?.-pregunto Rose, con preocupación en su mirar.

-Si, si, por que no habria de estarlo?.-fue la respuesta poco convincente del rubio a su morena novia, aun asi esta no era curiosa ni celosa y no volvio a insistir.

La velada paso sin muchos cambio. Elysia trataba de impedir que su padre no se sirviese a Al como plato principal, no solo porque no estaba en el menu, sino tambien por lo mucho que le gustaba el oji-gris. ¿Qué paso con Ed? Bueno, este siguió igual o hasta mas celoso que antes. Habia destrozado en 127 pedazos su servilleta, roto un vaso, doblado tres tenedores y hasta golpeado (sin querer) a un pobre mesero. Estaba al borde de la locura sin saber que lo peor aun no llegaba.

La banda de este año era sublime y la rubia no queria perderse ninguna de sus canciones. Tomo de la mano a Ira, sorpresivamente como usualmente hacia, y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Dirigio una mirada furtiva a la mesa pero no vio signos de un solo celo de Ed y eso la ponia muy triste. Pareciese que su plan no habia servido para nada, sin saber que era todo lo contrario y que si Elysia no estuviese tan ocupada cuidando a Al, esta ya se lo habria dicho todo. Sin pensarlo, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

"_Listo, se acabo"_ fue lo ultimo que pudo soportar el ambarino. Llevo bruscamente a su asustada novia a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Bailaban bien pero para nada románticos ya que a Ed solo le importaba lo que sucediese entre el idiota-de-cabello-oscuro-super-sexy-por-el-que-todas-las-chicas-baboseaban, Ira y Winry.

Ni siquiera noto como bailaban de juntitos el Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye. Ambos parecian bastante interesados en que nadie notase su claro desacato a las reglas sobre relaciones entre colegas. La mano del Coronel en su cintura, pidiendo bajar mas, y los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello lo distrajeron unos momentos en que no pudo evitar desviarse de un su objetivo principal y espiar un poco.

-Teniente, baila muy bien.-fue lo que salio de la boca de Roy, quien sentia su traje mas acalorado que de costumbre. Hacia calor... ¿hacia calor? O es que era solamente el?. Demonios, en todo caso, por que sentiria calor?. No era que le gustase la Teniente, o si?.

-Gracias, señor.-respondio fria como era. Aun asi era humana y en su interior no podia dejar de sentirse dichosa de por fin poder estar tan cerca de su secretamente amado hombre.

"_Señor..."_ pensaba. Esa simple palabra marcaba la diferencia. No podia insinuar hacer nada con ella. _"Alto, no, no puedo pero no por eso, verdad?"_ debatia con su conciencia muda, ya que la habia mandado a volar hacia mucho tiempo atrás. _"Es decir, si admito que es por_ _eso, eso querria decir que me gusta..." _trago saliva. _"Que me gusta la Teniente."_

Ella lo miro a los ojos pero sin una sonrisa que la delatase. Solo lo miro (por lo lindo que es) porque este estaba muy callado. Descubrio que sus ojos negros habian bajado mas alla de su rostro e inspeccionado las curvas y pliegues de su vestido. No le importo, el tenia permiso.

El se sonrojo y miro cualquier otra cosa. Para su suerte se encontro con que sus "queridos" subordinados estaban sentados en una mesa, bebiendo a todo dar y... ¡OBSERVÁNDOLOS!. No podia ser, siempre lo mismo. Los habia mandado a la otra punta del salon para que no molestasen y ahora estaban alli. Se preguntaba quien lo habria delatado.

Abrio los ojos de par en par y los afino girando la cabeza. Descubrió entonces como Hudges lo saludaba divertido desde la mesa de los Elric. La cara que hizo el Coronel fue suficiente para que Ed riese. Cuando lo vio alejarse de la Teniente, dispuesto a asesinar a su amigo, volvio a su primer objetivo. Encontrando una NO grata sorpresa.

-Ah, no, eso no.-el alquimista de acero se dirigo furioso a la pareja. Habia estallado cuando el idiota aquel habia osado con ponerle las manos, ejem bueno, mas debajo de la cintura.

Winry sintio como la jalaban hacia fuera de salon con brusquedad. Solo el frio del acero la hizo comprender que el que la estaba arrastrando era Ed. Observo con el ceño fruncido a una molesta Rose (obviamente, le habian sacado el chico, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca habia sido suyo) y un perplejo Ira.

Solo ellos dos habian visto la escena ya que el rubio habia sido lo bastante rapido como para no llamar la atención. Ya afuera una fria brisa le acaricio la piel y el cabello, y unos ojos amarillos bien conocidos, se le clavaban en la mirada.

-Es hora de que tu y yo hablemos.-sentencio Ed.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Bueno, puse RoyxRiza y AlxElysia no se pueden quejar... jeje, lo que me sorprendio fue que nadie dijese nada por la aparicion estelar de Ira (lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, etc) pero bueno... los dejo, mi hna reniega la computadora._**

**_Proximamente dentro de 8 o 10 dias (cada vez los estoy acortando mas) el quinto capitulo, eso si! quiero mas reviews!!! exigente yo?. noooo_**

Dejen Reviews...!!!

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Así Edward? Y de que tenemos que hablar?.-le protesto zafando se de su fuerte brazo mecánico y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Entonces volvió. Bajo de su mundo de celos extremos y de un salto a la realidad. Ella estaba ahí, golpeando el suelo con sus tacones, obviamente esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que el no podía dar. No podía decirle que había hecho semejante escándalo solo porque le había "molestado" el hecho de verla tan pegada con el idiota-si-me-haces-algo-le-digo-a-mi-mama del hijo de su maestra. Eso solo podía caer en mas preguntas por parte de la rubia y el debería dar mas respuestas incomodas.

-CO-COMO... Como de que tenemos que hablar?!.-trato de sonar lo mas incrédulo posible. Necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para elaborar una respuesta creíble.

-Habla o mueres.-harta de que el rubio se hiciese el tonto, saco de su vestido una llave inglesa y... ya se imaginan.

-Esta bien, esta bien... no era para que te pusieras así de agresiva.-murmuro lo ultimo.-por que nos mentiste a Al y a mi?

-Yo no les mentí.-seguía con el mismo semblante serio y caprichoso que le molestaba pero, para su suerte, sin la llave en mano ahora.

-QUE NO NOS MENTISTE?!.-volvió a perder la paciencia el pequeño alquimista.-apareces así como si nada, con ese... con ese pedazo de tela puesto (refiriéndose al sensual vestido) y del brazo de llorón aquel y encima dices que no nos mentiste. AH BUENO... NO SE PUEDE CREER!.

Winry lo miraba sorprendida. Ed parecía total y realmente enfurecido. Sin duda, los celos lo habían vuelto loco. Rió maliciosamente por dentro al ver que su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla. Bueno, tal vez demasiado maravilloso. Ed si que estaba sacado!. Su mirada lo decía todo. Pero ella no era de las que se dejaban intimidar tan fácilmente y menos con alguien con quien estaba acostumbrada a reñir. _"Ah, no, esto no se queda asi"_. Pronto su orgullo salió a flote.

-COMO QUE UN PEDAZO DE TELA?!.-se le acerco molesta pero el seguía sin cambiar su expresión berrinchuda.-para que sepas este es un vestido muy costos y además...-se calmo pensando en el plan.-me queda muy bien, no crees?

El chico de ojos dorados trago saliva. La chica acababa de dar un giro completo sin ningún pesar. Sus ojos recorrieron e cuerpo de la rubia sin pena ni control. Aquel tajo era una invitación al desastre y el escote era la continuación. Un calor se apodero de el y comenzó a sentir "estímulos" en su entrepierna. Solamente la mirada perversa de su amiga lo volvió a la realidad.

-Ejem... yo... es decir...-carraspeo.-eso no tiene relevancia en este asunto!. Además... QUE HACIAS CON EL IDIOTA AQUEL?!

-Cual idiota?.-pregunto inocentemente la ojiazul.

-Ira! El mayor idiotas de todos.-

-No es un idiota!.-

-Es un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota.-empezó a canturrear Edward caprichosamente, como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Cosa que enfureció a la chica.

-YA CALLATE.-lo golpeo con su llave.-no digas eso de Ira. El es bueno, dulce, sensible y educado.-lo defendió al morocho. Después de todo, algo de cariño le tenia al chico.

-Es increíble que te guste. Por favor Winry!. Es un idiota.-el rubio se estaba volviendo histérico.

-No es un idiota!.-grito enojada.-Además me quiere y me respeta, no como OTROS.

-Uf, se nota como te respeta...-soltó un soplido que movió sus mechones.-TOCANDOTE EL TRASERO!.

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA.-acerco su rostro enfurecido al del rubio enfurecido. Pero a ninguno pareció molestarle.

-PUES ME IMPORTA.-la cercanía le permitió notar el azul de sus ojos. Era precioso.

-POR QUE?

-PORQUE SOY TU AMIGO.-

-Y QUE MAS?.-dijo Winry sin proponérselo pero, dando en el blanco.

-PUES PORQUE YO... yo...-estaban tan cerca.

Cegados por la furia y el orgullo no habían notado que ya respiraban el mismo aire. Sus alientos se mezclaban en una danza sin principio ni fin.-yo...yo...-balbuceo mientras su mirada iba de los ojos azules de su amiga a su boca. Una boca roja que ya antes casi tuvo el gozo de probar pero no había podido. Un poco mas. Unos centímetros los separaban el uno del otro. Cuando de repente...

-Hermano, Winry, están por aquí?.-escucharon la voz del Elric menor.

Y fue es inoportuna aparición de la cabeza de Al asomando por la puerta, lo que rompió el momento. Los dos rubios se separaron completamente ruborizados. Bueno, estaban rojos como tomates. Mientras la cara picarona de Al decía con los ojitos cerrados.-Así, que estaban haciendo, eh?. El joven de los ojos grises se proponía dejar solo a los tórtolos nuevamente, ya que por lo único que había salido había sido para escapar de Hudges. _"Creo_ _que puedo aguantar un rato mas"_ se dijo. Después de todo, el sabia mejor que nadie los sentimientos entre los otros dos.

Fue entonces que empujando bruscamente la puerta se asomo otro personaje. Un morocho de ojos violetas jadeaba un poco, pero recobrando la compostura instantáneamente al ver a su... novia.

-Winry que alivio que te encontré!.-de dijo con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.-no tenia idea de que aun seguías con Elric.-dirigiendo una mirada desdeñosa al chico.-Volvemos a la fiesta?

Miro a Ed esperando a que este dijese algo y los mandase a volar a los dos "intrusos" y así volver a estar como antes... solos. Pero el rubio no decía nada y las esperanzas perdidas la entristecieron. Busco y encontró el consuelo perfecto en Ira.

Tomo su brazo y volvió a la fiesta. Aunque de una fugaz mirada pudo ver como Ed volvió sus ojos chispeantes de celos hacia ella y el morocho. Eso le dio ánimos y sonrió. Hasta que se cerro la puerta. Algo era algo, no?.

-Y bien, hermano?.-pudo preguntar Al una vez que la parejita se hubo ido.

-Y bien que?.-refunfuño Edward haciéndose el tonto.

-Que paso con Winry?.-replico el menor. Algo tuvo que suceder luego del lió que hiciste ahí dentro.

-Cual lió? Yo no hice nada.-se puso a la defensiva.

-Vamos, no me digas que ahora es de lo mas normal salir a los empujones con tu "AMIGA" afuera del salón, SOLOS, dejando a todo el mundo y hasta a sus respectivos NOVIOS, pasmados.-termino de decir en tono sarcástico. Algo muy singular en el tranquilo y bueno de Al.

-Bueno, puede que tal vez haya hecho un poquito de escándalo pero... espera un segundo, A TI QUE TE IMPORTA.-repitió las mismas palabras que antes había dicho su amiga. También lo dijo porque su orgullo se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en las telarañas de su hermano menor.

-Hermano, por que estas con Rose si tanto te gusta Winry?.-dijo finalmente con tono de voz melancólico.

Edward abrió los ojos y se le dilataron las pupilas. Pero con la expresión ya cambiada volvió a mirar a un desconcertado Al. _"No lo se Al. No tengo la mas remota idea"._ Quiso decírselo. Quiso decirle lo que le atormentaba día y noche. Pero ni el podía creérselo aun. Mucho menos admitirlo a altas voces. _"De verdad será que... ¿me gusta?"._

-Anda, regresemos al salón.-fue su respuesta.

Los días pasaron y el termino de una estación se hacia notar. El calor cada vez se acentuaba mas, el sol brillaba con mas intensidad, las jornadas de ocio estaban por comenzar y todos parecían estar mucho mas relajados.

Pero relajado no era una palabra que estuviese en el vocabulario del mayor de los Elrics. Y ese día, el día en que terminaba la primavera, también terminaba un romance. Aunque ambos sabían que es romance había muerto harto tiempo atrás. Ed y su hermano se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Rizembul despidiendo a una joven morena, que asomaba por unas de las ventanillas del tren.

¿Una mirada triste¿Un beso de despedida¿Un abrazo final? No ellos no tenían eso. Ese era un adiós simple. De una ex-pareja que pasaba del amor al cariño amistoso en un santiamén. Ya que... ellos nunca se habían amado realmente.

-Adiós Ed, Al! Cuídense!.-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse a Lior.

-Adiós Rose.-saludaron alegres los dos. El tren pronto desapareció en el horizonte.

El rubio de la trenza suspiro. Todo había sido un mera atracción engañosa. Ella, quería olvidar a su novio muerto, para el solo había sido un amor pasajero. Volvió a suspirar. Era como quitarse un peso de encima. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia la casa Rockbell. Su hogar.

Mientras, su mirada azul se perdía en el cielo. Se dejo caer en el marco de su ventana. Miro con algo de nostalgia el brazalete que traía en mano. Se sentía liberada de aquella falsa felicidad pero culpable por la mentira. Recordó como había terminado todo, unos días antes.

_**-**_

_**Flash Back**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Las flores abrían sus últimos capullos. El ruido de los motores era lo único que se oía en esos lugares. Mas precisamente por esa casa de campo. Izumi y Sid acomodaban las ultimas cosas en el camión de la mudanza. Ellos por su parte se despedían en privado, dentro de la vacía casa._

_-Así que...-rompió el silencio la rubia.-te vas a Rush Valley, eh?_

_-Así es.-contesto en automático el joven de ojos violetas. Bajo la mirada algo triste cuando las palabras de su novia lo hicieron despertar._

_-Entonces... creo que deberíamos terminar.-lo vio bajar y subir la mirada varias veces. Noto su tristeza y le dolió un poco. Le había comenzado a querer, sin proponérselo. Sorpresivamente cuando el volvió a verla, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Tienes razón. Es lo mejor.-su voz tan segura le recordó a Ed. Pero la madurez de su decisión si que no era del rubio.-pero... podemos ser amigos, cierto?_

_Otra vez se sorprendió. Lo miro con dulzura. Era demasiado bueno y tierno como para que lo siguiese engañando así. Además ni ella misma podía seguir alimentándose de ese teatro. Aunque, eso no le impedía poder ser amigos._

-_Por supuesto.-salieron a la calle donde la puerta trasera del auto lo esperaba._

_-Escríbeme Winry.-le grito desde la ventana con la cabeza fuera._

_-Lo haré si tu lo haces.-lo saludo con la mano. Dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino a casa.-adiós Ira.-creyó haber sentenciado su mentira._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**_-_**

Ahora que Ira no estaba¿dónde se ocultaría?. No había vuelto a hablar con Ed desde la fiesta y si lo hacia era solo para pedirle que le pasase la sal en la cena o cosas por el estilo. el estaba enfadado con ella por lo del Baile y por lo de Ira (al enterarse de que salían), y ella con el por lo del escondite y su estúpido arrebato de celos.

¿Cuándo se arreglarían las cosas entre los dos?. Unos pasos y una puerta que se cerraba la alarmaron. Debían ser Ed y Al ya que Den no había ladrado. Se sentó en su cama. Seguro volvían de despedir a Rose en la estación de trenes. En la cara se le dibujo una mueca de asco y furia al imaginar la, de seguro, melosa y dramática escena de despedida entre el rubio y la morena.

Retuvo sus ganas de vomitar y se recostó en su cama. Trato de dormirse. Era muy temprano aun pero el domingo era para descansar y se lo tomaría al pie de la letra. Ni siquiera una montaña de nuevas cuchillas cromadas la harían levantarse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando un portazo en la puerta (un ruido que siempre le traía malas noticias) la alarmo. Fingió no estar sorprendida pero no pudo evitar preguntase que rayos hacia Ed en su cuarto.

-Ah, que quieres?.-trato de sonar indiferente. Fingió un repentino interés en su sabanas pero al no obtener respuesta alzo la mirada. Al hacerlo se encontró con un Edward Elric acercándose. Acercándose a ella.

-Winry...-su voz baja y ese tono tan... atractivo, podía decirse, la emociono un poco. Y cada vez mas cerca.-debo decirte algo.

Trago saliva. Los escasos centímetros que los separaban la hicieron ruborizarse completamente. La había tomado por sorpresa y en un segundo ya estaban tan cerca. ¿Qué pasaba con Ed¿Acaso pensaba declarársele?. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil. Entonces el apoyo una de sus manos en la cama, cerca de su pierna, y la otra en la pared, rodeándola. Cerrándole la salida. No movió ni un músculo. No podía. Solo se le quedo mirando a los ojos. El también la miraba. Se acercaba mas y mas. La boca del rubio repentinamente se poso en su oído.

Latidos desenfrenados. _"Tranquilo pequeño corazón"_ rogaba porque no le diese un infarto en ese momento. No pudo evitar excitarse al sentir su aliento cálido respirado en su oreja, bajando por su cuello como viento en el valle. Los pelos del brazo se le pusieron de punta al escuchar su voz.

-Winry...-repitió con voz ronca por haber corrido.-rompí mi automail, me lo reparas?

-EDWARD.-soltó un grito capaz de romper los tímpanos.

Loe empujo violentamente, alejándolo de ella. El rubio no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga. Ella casi siempre lo golpeaba con su llave nada mas y luego le decía que fuese al taller. Esta vez era distinto. ¿Seria algo que había hecho?. No sabia. Ni entendía porque en la mirada de la chica habían una especie de llamitas. Eso lo asusto. Sea lo que sea que había hecho, la había enfurecido. Y mucho.

-No te mueves.-dijo con voz siniestra sacando de debajo de su almohada una gran colección de, ejem, sus "armas mortales".

-No, Winry, por favor, NO.-grito despavorido Ed.

Comenzó otra de las tantas acrobacias del rubio por esquivar algunas de las herramientas que la chica arrojaba sin piedad. Asustado salió rápidamente de esa habitación tan desquiciada como su dueña. Su actitud infantil de sacar la lengua cuando ganaba lo hizo ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza. Y un portazo lo mando de cabeza al piso del pasillo.

-Que tonta que fuiste Winry, como...-se reprocho con un golpe en cabeza.- como pudiste creer que te quería?

Una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro y volvió a enfadarse. Pero esta vez con ella misma. No, no podía llorar por el de vuelta. Había prometido por toda la mecánica del mundo no volver a hacerlo. Y era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Tomo su mochila preparando las cosas del colegio.

Tal vez ella pensaba que el dia siguiente iba a ser como cualquier otro. Pero no sabia que seria el comienzo de otra locura. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el profesor Havock la llamo el dia siguiente, para hablar con ella después de clases.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

Hola!. disculpen la demora pero la inspiracin y la imaginacin no estaban con ganas de cooperar para este fic. jeje... Espero no haberlos desilucionado ni nada... la cosa va lenta aca y no pidan mucho. Perdon si el capitul se hizo corto pero creo que tiene bastante Ed y Winry como para muchos reviews no? jaja... Gracias a los anteriores._**

Eh... al fin vi la pelicula!!!. debo decir que me DESILUCIONO y bastante. Yo pense que iba a ser mas emocionante. Y respecto al climax de la pelicula... eh, me parece o nunca llego?. El inicio se hizo demasiado largo. Y eso de Ed de vovler fue una completa estupidez. Se podia haber quedado tranquilamente. No, fue contradictorio. ¿No era que queria estar con su hermano y volver?. El grosso fue Al que se colo en la nave donde volvio Ed, sino fuera por eso no hubieran estado juntos. No, estoy re desilucionada. Bueno, lo unico que puedo decir es... Aguanten los OVA! en el "hagaren kids" yo creo que Ed se caso con Winry (verdadera). Ponete a pensar¿y si la Winry de aca se murio? o por ahi esta casada o que se yo. Un millon de teorias se me ocurren. Mas probable que Winry venga aca.

Otra cosa antes de seguir aburriendolos. No destruyeron la puerta. A mi parecer, destruyeron dos de los "portales" (por asi decirlo) que te conectan entre los mundos. La puerta se abre si le haces el circulo y algun sacrificio o algo asi. Piensen... jeje... Bueno, ahora si, estaria bueno saber como changos hizo Winry para venir aca... jeje... bueno los dejos. Ciao!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

...Luz Malfoy...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Despertarse a la mañana siguiente se volvía un suplicio. Desayunar, caminar, estudiar. Todo se volvía igual de aburrido y molesto pero no podía darse el lujo de fingir que estaba bien. No, no podía. Ese no era un simple dolor. No era como una caída en bicicleta, o un raspón en la mejilla, o mucho menos como una carie. No, ese dolor era similar al de cuando le llego la noticia de que sus padres le habían sido arrebatados de su vida.

Solo recordar ello le dio un retortijón en el estomago. Se contrajo un poco más en la cama. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron desde su rostro a las sabanas blancas. Si, era doloroso y sencillamente era imposible no dejar escapar ese sollozo profundo del interior de su ser. ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir de vuelta¿Por qué había personas que decían que darían lo que fuese por poder sentir algo de lo que ella sintiese? Ellos no sabían así que no deberían hablar. Se enfado. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que pensar en comparaciones tan estupidas?

-Winry, baja. Los muchachos llevan esperándote un buen rato.-escucho a su abuela que hablaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Obviamente no iba a entrar.

Pero ella espero. Espero unos segundos más pero la anciana Pinako ya había bajado a la cocina y leía tranquilamente el periódico de ese día. Y ella lo sabía. Otra vez se entristeció. Sabia que no entraría pero igual había esperado. Esperado a que su mama entrase a su cuarto cada vez que a ella le pasaba algo, con o sin su permiso. Pero desde hacia años que eso ya no pasaba. Nadie entraba en su cuarto si no era con su permiso, nadie la tapaba con las sabanas que se le caían cuando dormía, nadie la cargaba sobre su espalda. Nadie.

A veces envidiaba a Elysia. La envidiaba cuando le contaba sobre como su mama le había regalado algo que no le gustaba, o como habían vuelto a discutir porque no había ordenado su cuarto, o como la regañaba por llegar tarde los fines de semana. Ella hubiera dado tanto porque alguien le dijese ello. Se hubiera puesto hasta el vestido más horrendo, jamás discutirles y hubiera llegado una hora antes con solo verlos. Verlos a ellos, sus padres. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no estaban ahí, con ella¿Por qué tenían que morir¿Por qué ellos¿Por qué los Rockbell?

Tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. Preguntas que siempre cruzaban su mente cuando los recordaba. O lograba hacerlos. Sus imágenes ya se hacían borrosas en su mente y ya no recordaba su calor o su olor. Ni siquiera sus rostros podía describir sin una fotografía en mano. No era mala hija pero es que… habían pasado tan poco tiempo con ella.

-Oye Winry¿estas viva?.-pregunto Ed completamente falto de tacto.

Viva. ¿Realmente estaba viva? _"Por Dios que dramática estas siendo Winry"_ le dijo su conciencia con hastío y molestia. Se levanto de un salto. Definitivamente estaba mas viva que nunca. Y sus sentimientos por el rubio tonto y despistado que golpeaba la puerta se lo confirmaban día tras día. Si, estaba viva. Y mientras lo estuviese estaba dispuesta a buscar la forma de que Edward también se diese cuenta de ello.

Tomo el pañuelo que había sobre su mesa pequeña y limpio las lágrimas silenciosas que antes habían salido de sus ojos. Se vistió a todo prisa con la ropa más linda y limpia que encontró. Luego de haber tenido esa batalla campal con el alquimista, su cuarto había perdido su particular orden. Encontró su bolso dentro de su baúl de herramientas, por suerte con todos los libros dentro.

El espejo le devolvió una gran sonrisa del otro lado. Esa auto muestra de felicidad le levanto el ánimo bastante. Fue hacia la puerta con la fuerza de un león y con otra sonrisa saludo al Elric que la miraba algo confundido desde el pasillo. Abrió los ojos solo para que la fuerza del león pasase a ser la de un ratón. ¿Cómo era posible que un tonto como el le causase eso? Sin palabras para una respuesta convincente.

-Si y estoy mas viva que nunca Ed.-una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su cara. La derrumbaba, eso era cierto, pero también la reconstruía de vuelta. Además ella no era de las tímidas.

Mientras, del otro lado del umbral de la puerta de la rubia, un chico perdía el aliento. No sabía que sentía. ¿Qué pasaba¿Qué era aquello¿Por qué se quedaba sin aire en su garganta con esa simple y ordinaria sonrisa por parte de su amiga? Una nube parecía impedir que pensase claramente. Abrió la boca solamente para soltar más aire. Vio como ella se extrañaba por su reacción y fruncía el ceño. Quiso calmarse pero en cambio solo logro fruncir el ceño y los labios en actitud molesta y decir algo que en realidad no quería decir. Simplemente hubiese preferido haberse quedado callado.

-Por que tardaste tanto entonces? Ahora por tu culpa llegaremos tarde!-se quejo.

Una ira común en sus peleas le vino encima. En seguida su expresión amable y serena de jovencita encantadora le dejo paso a una de ojos en llamas y llave inglesa en mano. La temperamental rubia podía estar pérdida por el chico pero eran amigos de la infancia y las peleas estaban marcadas en sus pieles como acero ardiente. Lo miro molesta con las manos en la cintura, lista para responderle.

-Por mi culpa? Pero si tu fuiste el que tardo mas en el baño.-frunció mas el ceño.-que diablos haces ahí dentro Edward? Riegas tus plantas?

-ESO NO TE INCUMBE.-dijo rojo de coraje y vergüenza también.-Y FUE TU CULPA! FUISTE TU QUIEN SE QUEDO DORMIDA.

-Y QUE SI ME QUEDE DORMIDA? TU SIEMPRE LO HACES Y NADIE TE DICE NADA.

-PORQUE A MI NO ME ESPERAN PARA IR A LA ESCUELA.-

-A ver… por que será?.-puso un dedo en sus labios y una mirada pensadora mirando el techo.-Ah ya se! PORQUE DUERMES MÁS QUE UN OSO EN HIBERNACION.

-ENTONCES DESPIERTAME.-

-IMPOSIBLE.-

-POR QUE?.-ya estaba tan enojado como curioso por la mirada algo vergonzosa que había puesto Winry.

-PORQUE NO.-no pudo mas que bajar y subir la mirada (muy sonrojada) al tan solo imaginarse entrando en la habitación de los chicos y encontrarse a un Ed destapado sobre su cama y durmiendo solo en bóxer. No, muy provocador.

-POR QUE?-

-PORQUE NO.-

-POR QUE?-

-PORQUE NO.-

-POR QUE?

-PORQUE NO.-

-POR QUE?-

-PORQUE ERES…porque eres…-"_porque eres condenadamente sexy cuando estas en bóxer"_ se dijo a ella misma y el tan solo pensarlo la hizo sonrojarse un poco mas. Pero Ed no pensó que fuese por eso. Ella lo supo y debía aprovechar su momentánea distracción. Pero que¿Qué podía decirle? De pronto su cerebro se ilumino.-PORQUE ERES UNA **PEQUEÑA **MOLESTIA.-dijo recalcando la palabra "pequeña". Sabia como era el con ese tipo de palabras.

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE APENAS LO PUEDES VER EN LA CAMA COMO PARA DESPERTARLO???.-

A estas alturas el rubio estaba mas rojo que un tomate y con humo saliéndole de las orejas. Ella rió tapándose la boca con la mano, lo miro por última vez y desapareció por las escaleras mas rápido de lo que Edward alcanzo a reaccionar. Bajo lento y molesto los escalones para ver como su hermano y su "mejor amiga" reían. Seguramente ella le había contado a Al toda la discusión de antes y eso lo hizo enfurecer nuevamente. Salieron corriendo de la casa hacia la escuela entre carcajadas sonoras y gritos del rubio mayor.

Una vez que llegaron, algo cansados por la carrera, se encontraron con Elysia. La castaña los saludaba alegre desde la entrada del establecimiento, apurándolos a que entrasen ya que ya había tocado la campana. Winry y Ed se adelantaron pero Al quedo rezagado en el fondo. Miro al suelo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de la castaña unos segundos y volvió a bajarla. Camino más lento y más lento si era posible. No quería llegar a donde estaba ella después de aquel papelón en el Baile.

Se sonrojo con solo pensarlo. Había estado tan cerca de probar sus labios y entonces… Hudges había aparecido y mandado todo al diablo. Se había pasado la entera noche con la única tarea de vigilarlos de cerca, muy de cerca. No entendían ni el ni Elysia porque estaba el hombre en la fiesta ya que según le había dicho la chica, sus padres habían planeado quedarse esa noche en casa. Pero al parecer había habido un cambio de planes. Y cansado de intentar estar con Elysia, había terminado alejándose de ella. Era un cobarde.

-Hola Al.-lo saludo con una gran sonrisa la castaña, sin sospechar las absurdas penas que atormentaban al chico.

-Hola…-dijo en un tono triste. Sumido en sus pensamientos se metió automáticamente en el edificio sin casi percatarse de la presencia de a chica.

-Al¿estas bien¿te sucede algo?.-pregunto preocupada por el ojigris.

-Mmm.-fue su respuesta. Realmente no había oído ni una sola palabra.

Elysia, completamente ofendida por su indiferencia, levanto la cabeza orgullosa y camino mas rápido y pasando de largo al rubio menor. Este había notado esa acción pero solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro, pensando que eso era por lo de la fiesta. Sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, unos ojos azules espiaban la escena detrás de una puerta. La rubia había visto como Al había echado todo a perder y Elysia, bueno, no había ayudado mucho que digamos por lo orgullosa que a veces podía ser.

Dio media vuelta para entrar al salón. Aunque también sumergida en sus pensamientos. _"Pobre Al! Vive en otro mundo como para notar_ _algo. No es su culpa que también sea lo Elric que es Ed en el amor."_ Fue entonces cuando una luz se encendió en ella y su cerebro se puso a pensar en una forma de ayudar a esos dos. Porque si, se pondría el disfraz de alcahueta. De repente un cuerpo extraño le hizo notar que algo estaba mal. Algo que estaba fuera de lo común. ¿Qué era? La respuesta le llego más rápido de lo que pensaba.

¡Estaba sentada sobre Ed! Había ido tan concentrada en sus planes de ayuda amorosa que no había notado ni como el rubio se había sentado en su lugar, ni como este la había mirado con cara de enfado, ni como después había cambiado la mirada al notar que ella se acercaba. Se acercaba y mucho. Los rostros de los dos se habían vuelto involuntariamente en un color rojo-anaranjado-fosforescente imposible de ocultar. Ocultar a ellos mismo ni a unos pocos compañeros que habían visto la escena.

Los ojos color miel del chico se abrieron y se había quedado estático. Ella sobre el, los dos así, juntos. Una extraña sensación. Un calor y una excitación que no había sentido desde la fiesta y que había sido extrañamente placentera. Su cuerpo, su piel, sus ojos, sus rostros tan cercas. Le provoco besarla. Y a ella también. Los vellos se le habían erizado por el contacto. Jamás habían estado así. Quiso mover su mano para recorrer su pecho y le hubiese gustado que el también lo hiciese en ella. Pero el momento termino cuando por la puerta entro Havock.

-Buenos días.-saludo el despreocupado profesor con su cigarro, ya en su boca. Rápidamente los dos jóvenes se sentaron cada uno en su banco, sin poder siquiera mirarse a la cara.

-Buenos días profesor.-fue la monótona y colectiva respuesta del alumnado.

Ed no pudo evitar mirar hacia delante y tampoco curvar un poco la mirada a su sonrojada compañera de banco. La vio mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa seguramente por lo que acababa de suceder hacia unos pocos segundos. Retocaba el cabello color oro silenciosamente, asintiendo a lo que decía Havock pero no escuchando absolutamente nada. Torció su boca de lado de una forma algo cínica y tonta. Le gustaba verla así, demostrando que no era tan "mecánica" como ella creía, que también tenía sentimientos. Bueno, era que el pensaba que ella no los tenia.

Winry podía sentir levemente la mirada (perdida) de Ed sobre ella pero no se atrevía a devolvérsela. Sencillamente estaba demasiado avergonzada por su inocente descaro. ¿Qué acababa de hacer¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? Tal vez ya lo había perdido hacia tiempo pero recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta. Lamentablemente. Darse vuelta y mirarlo esperando a una respuesta a esa acción que ya sobre pasaba los límites de una simple amistad de infancia, seria… seria muy difícil de explicar.

Ellos no se habían percatado. No tenían idea de la tierna escena que hacían estando así. El mirándola a ella completamente concentrado en ello y ella esquivando los ojos del chico solo para volver a mirarlo unos segundos después. Era un eterno desencuentro. Una voz quiso infiltrarse en aquella escena pero no pertenecía ni al escenario ni al elenco. Era un intruso, un espectador sin respeto por los amores adolescentes. Pero un espectador lo suficientemente "rico" como para interrumpir la escena.

-Elric! Rockbell! Despierten!.-les grito Havock.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron pegando un salto en sus asientos. Los ojos de los dos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para encontrarse con la mirada cercana (y curiosa) del profesor de matemáticas. El hombre del constante cigarrillo estaba apoyándose con las dos manos en el banco observándolos sin disimulo. Todas las miradas de los demás alumnos solo eran para la SONROJADA pareja. Si, sonrojada. El rubio y la rubia estaban tan avergonzados de ser el centro de atención (y mas por lo que había pasado antes de la "interrupción") que habían adquirido en sus mejillas el color del fuego.

-Podría responder mi anterior pregunta señorita Rockbell?.-pregunto el profesor con algo en sus ojos que a Edward no le gusto nada.

-Eh-eh… n-no.-tartamudeo la chica, aun ruborizada.

-Ya veo…-elevo la cabeza altivo el hombre, haciendo comprender a Ed lo que había en su mirada. Picardía! Era todo, estaba perdido, solo le quedaba luchar.-y podría decirme por que no?

-Eh… eh… yo… yo estaba…-volvía a tartamudear. Que tonta se sentía pero como responder mejor si ni quiera había despertado completamente aun?.

-Déjeme responderlo por usted, quiere?.-la interrumpió y sin darle mas tiempo, volvió a hablar.-se distrajo, no es así?

-E-este… y-yo… n-no c-creo…-

-No cree que haya sido así?-le clavo la mirada azul que el tenia. Ella agacho la cabeza y eso le dio al profesor la respuesta que necesitaba para seguir molestándolos. Miro hacia Edward, quien ya había notado todo, y sonrió al notarlo ya sintiendo prepotencia.

-No cree, eh?.-dio una vuelta y volvió a acercárseles, junto en el momento en que los chicos se dirigían una inocente mirada.-AJA!.-grito volviéndolos a sobresaltar.-Ahí esta otra vez, se distrajo con Elric.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO.-soltó enojado el chico de ojos miel. Aunque el sonrojo en su rostro era visible de aquí a Ciudad Central. Sus compañeros de clase rieron ante su reacción, haciéndolo enfadar más.

-Y por que te sonrojas Edward?.-dijo Havock adquiriendo de pronto un tono muy personal con el chico.

El alquimista bajo la mirada apretando los puños por el coraje que sentía al no poder defenderse de aquello. Ni siquiera había querido sonrojarse. Era un estupido. Miro a Winry para que dijese algo, para que hiciese algo pero ella seguía ahí. Seguía sentada ahí estática y sin palabras a las risas de sus compañeros y a las palabras de Havock. ¿Por qué no hacia nada¿Por qué se quedaba callada? Eso lo molesto y antes de poder pensar un poco mas, actuó adolescentemente.

-ME SONROJO PORQUE ES UNA TONTERIA.-

Los demás se quedaron callados y más de uno se golpeo la frente ante tal comentario infantil. A Havock le hubiese gustado hacerlo pero solo había podido quedarse ahí, girando los ojos. Los detuvo sobre Winry. La chica de hermosos ojos azules estaba paralizada. Había levantado la mirada hacia un Edward prepotente y lo había visto con los ojos aguándose por la tristeza. El no la quería y se preguntaba si algún día lo haría. Pudo haber dicho tantas cosas para excusarse o simplemente pudo haberse quedado, pero no. Había dicho algo muy hiriente para su pobre corazón. Los sintió punzado por una aguja que Ed colocaba allí. Pero fue un instante aquello y el único que lo noto fue el hombre del cigarro.

-Por que es una tontería Elric?.-dijo volviendo a la formalidad.

-PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, DEMONIOS. NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS.-resoplo aun un poco molesto y se sentó fuertemente en su asiento.

Después de eso, el profesor lo miro con una mirada algo extraña pero que solo duro unos segundos. Había sido una mirada de… ¿de reproche¿Qué había hecho de malo? Se pregunto un largo rato pero al encontrar respuesta en si mismo se volvió a Winry, suponiendo que ella si sabría algo al respecto. Pero ella parecía fuera de aquel mundo. El cabello rubio ocultaba su mirada adolorida. Una ola de tristeza lo invadió al verla así, quiso protegerla, tenerla entre sus brazos con tal de que se le fuese ese dolor.

Alto, que estaba pensando? Ellos solo eran amigos!. El mismo lo había dicho momentos antes, entonces por que se sentía así¿Que le pasaba? La duda lo carcomía y verla así le dolía mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Bajo y subió su brazo izquierdo tratando de acercársele pero la distancia que los separaba era mas grande que un simple espacio entre bancos. Justo cuando estaba por tomarla por el hombro para que voltease a verlo el timbre sonó para aturdir todas sus dudas.

Tomo su bolso y salio rápido de la clase, a los empujones como siempre. Se detuvo a la entrada del salón, esperando a que saliese Winry, vio salir a varios grupos. Alguno lo miraron de la misma forma que Havock antes pero no les dio importancia. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y la vio pararse lentamente. Fue entonces cuando un portazo le pego en la nariz. Havock había cerrado la puerta.

-Le sucede algo Rockbell?-pregunto con indiferencia fingida.

-No, nada.-le respondió algo extrañada por esa actitud de su profesor. Había cerrado la puerta y la miraba desde allí.

-Esta segura? Por lo que veo esta usted algo triste, o me equivoco?-

-Es que… eh, se murió mi perro.-"_Que mentira tan inteligente. Por dios! Eso fue mas que estupido"_ se regaño mentalmente.

-Mmm… yo diría que mas bien esta así… por un chico.-Havock alzo una ceja pero en seguida la bajo. Ella se había debilitado de nuevo.

-Usted también cree que estoy loca por Edward?-le dijo con actitud desafiante, alzando una mirada mojada.

-No lo creo, lo se.-encendió otro cigarrillo mientras ella se sorprendía por esa respuesta.

-Pero… pero que dice profesor?.-rió de nervios.-no, no, solo somos amigos. Ed es mi mejor amigo. No hay nada entre nosotros se lo aseguro. El no siente nada por mi, yo no…

-Tu sientes algo por el, no mientas.-cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-A veces me gustaría no sentirlo…-se tapo la boca por lo que acababa de decir.

Acababa de confesarle a alguien (además de Elysia) lo que sentía por el pequeño rubio. El profesor la miraba con picardía pero ella estaba triste. El no sabía lo que eso era. Sentir el dolor que ella sentía cada vez que el la trataba con indiferencia o no la tomaba tan cuenta como le hubiera gustado. Ella pensaba que el no tenia idea de lo que era sentir un amor no correspondido. O eso creía ella.

-Así, eh? Y si te propusiera algo para que te distrajeses del alquimista de acero por un rato, lo aceptarías?.-

-Eh… yo…-nunca había aceptado algo sin saber que era. Era bastante cuidadosa en esos tratos. Pero sentía que en el simple y despreocupado profesor Havock había algo que le decía que podía confiar en el. Después de un rato dio su veredicto.-Si, acepto.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

* * *

**_Hola! eh vuelto y con la misma maldita costumbre de empezar a hacer mis comentarios al final del capitulo. Je bueno, vi ke les gusto muchoe l anterior capitulo espero como siempre no ahber decepcinado a nadie cone ste y ke me dejen tantos reviews como en el otro jeje soy insoportable._**

**_Lamento mucho si a algunas personas les arruine la pelicula con mi comentario anterior pero me olvide de ke tambien habia gente ke por ahi no habia visto la peli. Me re fui perdon. Bue pero necesitaba expresarme sobre eso ya ke bue... no se, lo necesitaba jeje. Tambien lamento la demora pero como no tengo internte en mi casa tardo mucho por varias razones ademas dee sas que son: empezaron las clases (un bajon para cualkiera) y bue... la vagancia jeje.._**

**_No tengo mas ke decir... Solo que si les guat el NaruSaku entren a mi profile que tengo un fic de ellos jeje soy una propaganda viviente sorry es re molesto jajaa... Nos vemos. DEJEN REVIEWS. Besos, ciao._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

-Bien.-dijo Havock antes de soltar un suspiro.

La rubia se extraño un poco. Lo vio suspirar, mirarla y luego volver a suspirar. Se moría de curiosidad por saber que le propondría el profesor. ¿La mandaría lejos para reparar los camiones o automails -se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en su tipo de mecánica favorita- en Central¿La tendría tan ocupada que llegaría tan cansada a casa que apenas vería a Edward? En un segundo los ojos se le abrieron como platos. ¡Que tonta había sido¿Y si acaso había aceptado una especie de trato pervertido? La idea la horrorizo de solo querer pensarla. ¿Ella, con el profesor Havock? No, no y no. Ya debía decirle que no. se puso de pie de donde se encontraba sentada y acerco a donde estaba su profesor. Este se levanto también e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese.

-Cual… cual es el trato profesor?-trato de sonar calmada pero se moría de miedo si todo aquello resultaba como se lo imaginaba.

-Este… tú... este… eh… tu tienes…-el hombre rubio que antes pensaba como un adulto serio estaba dando caminando en círculos alrededor de su escritorio. Levanto una ceja ante esa actitud tan infantil. Se relajo unos momentos pero rápidamente el miedo le broto de adentro cuando el le clavo la mirada.-Tienes que ayudarme a conquistar a la señorita Catherine, esta bien?

Winry no lo podía creer. Cayó sin querer por la sorpresa pero si hubiera estado en el techo de un edificio de cincuenta pisos también hubiera caído. Simplemente era tan increíble¡tan estupido¿Ese era¿Ese era el famoso trato? Havock había dicho todo lo anterior de una forma tan seria y responsable que jamás hubiera pensado que se trataba de semejante tontería. _"Aunque pensándolo mejor…"_ puso un dedo en su boca, pensativa. No era tan tonto como había creído al principio. El amor llevaba a hacer muchas locuras, ella lo sabia bien, y hasta humillarse a uno mismo. Ahora entendía que era lo que la conectaba con su profesor de matemáticas. Ambos estaban enamorados de personas que o no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos o no deseban admitirlos. Cambio su mirada incrédula por una comprensiva. Serviría de cupido, tal vez así se distraería un rato…

…Un rato de cierto rubio que seguía parado detrás de la puerta del salón de clases. Más bien con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Su amiga llevaba mucho tiempo en el salón, sola salvo por la única compañía del profesor Havock. Pensar en eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Apretó los puños, el mecánico y el real, con fuerza. Ya estaba que le salía humo de las orejas. _"Maldito pervertido"_. No podía imaginarse otra cosa, la ola de celos lo había poseído totalmente. En su mente podía ver a un Havock con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro y a una indefensa Winry tratando de huir de su profesor. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y coloco sus piernas a cada lado de la pared. Empujo con fuerza pero no servio para nada. La puerta era mas pesada de lo que había pensado. ¿Para que rayos ponían una puerta de caoba puro en una escuela de cuarto como aquella? Se enfureció aun más al entender que no tenia la fuerza (ni los músculos) de Amstrong.

Dejo la puerta en paz y bajo la mirada. Subió su cabeza de nuevo y volteo a ver a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie por ahí, estaba desierto. La única forma de penetrar esa puerta era usando la alquimia y lo sabia. Corrió hasta el final del pasillo para asegurarse y sonrió al comprobar que no había nadie. Volvió a frente a la puerta. Golpeo las palmas de su mano y con una sonrisa maliciosa estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo. Con los ojos más grandes que una sandia y una sorpresa mas delineada en su mirada que a la ira, se dio vuelta hacia la voz. Justo ahí, frente a el se hallaba la persona menos indicada para encontrarlo así en el mundo.

-C-coronal M-mustang.-tartamudeo con los brazos junto al cuerpo, tieso como una tabla.

-Edward Elric.-dijo el morocho levantando una ceja de forma arrogante.-que haces por estos lados? No deberías estar en clases?

-Maldito perro de los militares…-susurro el rubio. "_Demonios"_ pensaba. Deseaba acabarlo justo allí pero no quería (ni debía) causar tan destrucción en la escuela. Si empezaban una pelea, sabía con exactitud que luego no habría más escuela.

-Que dijiste Elric? Es que acaso tu pequeña estatura también disminuyo tu voz?-se burlo el Coronel sabiendo lo que lograría haciendo enfurecer al joven. Tal vez así sus preguntas serian respondidas.

-NO ME LLAMES ENANO.-grito y se movió enfurecido.-Ya veras…-se puso en posición de ataque, una que había aprendido de cuando estudiaba con su maestra. Golpeo sus palmas nuevamente, esta vez le importaba poco y nada lo que pudiese pasar con la escuela, con los que allí estaban, con el, con el Coronel. Todo, un demonio.

Su furia nublaba su juicio cuando de repente un portazo lo dio de lleno en el rostro. Una rubia joven salía del salón despidiéndose de su profesor con tan despreocupación que había abierto la puerta de par en par. Miro perpleja como Edward yacía en el suelo con un chichón sobre saliéndole en la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada al apuesto militar que estaba en el fondo del pasillo y la miraba sorprendido. Las dudas quisieron asaltarla pero ella era más rápida de mente y se había dado cuenta de que acababa de impedir algo que seguramente la furia ciega de Ed estuvo a punto de cometer. Se enfado y estuvo apunto de golpear al rubio con su llave de no ser por la extraña mirada que detecto en el morocho. Una curiosidad había en sus ojos negros que no le gustaba nada.

Se despidió de nuevo de Havock (quien estaba dentro del salón) y cerró la puerta. Puso sus manos en su cintura enfadada pero después las bajo con un suspiro resignado. _"Eres un caso_ _perdido Ed"_. Tomo al joven del cuello de su capa tratando de ocultar su rabia en una sonrisa simpática. El rubio que aun no despertaba completamente se encontró siendo arrastrado por el suelo y pasando justo al lado de su enemigo. La cara del chico paso a tener un color rojo en segundo al ver en los ojos del Coronel la burla. La humillación de estar siendo llevado por una mano pequeña, delicada y áspera que conocía bien, lo llevo al enojo en un segundo. Escucho como Mustang daba unos pasos adentandrose en el pasillo y comenzando a entablar una conversación con el inútil de Havock. Se oyeron unas risas que hicieron enfadar al rubio porque, creyéndose el centro del universo, pensó que se reían de el.

-YA SUELTAME WINRY.-se movió con brusquedad sin tener necesidad ya que la chica lo había dejado sin intención de retenerlo.

El chico bufo, ella suspiro. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el le desvió la mirada. Ella volvió a suspirar. El joven se recostó en la pared. No sabía por que pero no podía marcharse aun. Aun había algo que debían charlar. Sabía que si se iba solo lograría que las cosas empeorasen entre ellos. Y no quería… no, realmente no quería seguir peleándose con Winry por estupideces. Se rasco la cabeza, pensando que tal vez así las palabras bajarían de allí arriba y saldrían por su boca, pero nada. Seguía estando mas mudo que una tumba. Ella seguía ahí parada, tiesa como tabla y sin decir palabra alguna. Lo ponía nervioso no saber que pasaría. Lo ponía nervioso estar cerca de ella. Lo ponía nervioso el que no hablase. Lo ponía nervioso… lo ponía nervioso no saber que eran aquellas emociones que parecían apoderarse de el cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Fue entonces que ella abrió la boca.

-Que estabas pensando Edward?-pregunto en un susurro, casi sollozo leve.

-Que?-había dicho algo pero en tan baja voz que sinceramente no había oído una sola palabra. Lastima que ella no lo supo.

-QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO EDWARD?.-grito fuera de si la rubia. Estaba muy furiosa pero para suerte del rubio esta aun no hacia abuso de su llave.

-Winry… tran-tranquilízate…-tartamudeo al verla así.

-NO EDWARD NO.-paso la mano por su rostro, secándose una lagrimas que comenzaban a caer.-ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE? OH! CLARO! AHORA ME DIRAS QUE ERA MUY INTELIGENTE IR A USAR TU ALQUIMIA SIN CIRCULO JUSTO FRENTE A LA PERSONA QUE PUEDE… QUE PUEDE…. QUE PUEDE LLEVARTE DE AQUÍ Y USARTE COMO ANIMAL DE FERIA. ES QUE YA NO PIENSAS?

-SI LO HAGO DEMONIOS.-se enderezo el joven de los ojos dorados, sin que su cólera pudiese aguantar más sus palabras. Lo herían en los más profundo sin saberlo. Eran como dagas silenciosas.

-ENTONCES POR QUE ED¿POR QUE QUERIAS MARCHARTE?-dejo escapar un sollozo profundo que hacia mucho tiempo que venia ahogando en su interior.

-YO NO QUIERO MARCHARME¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?-pregunto mas confundido que enfadado.

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO.-le clavo la mirada. Ahora el podía ver sus lagrimas, su dolor, su tristeza si eso hubiese llegado a pasar.-SABES BIEN QUE SI TE HUBIERA DESCUBIERTO TENDRIAS QUE HABERTE MARCHADO.

-Yo…yo… yo no lo pensé.-"_Demonios"_ se maldijo interiormente. Era cierto. Si hubiese peleado con Mustang… y todo por su condenado orgullo. Había estado tan cegado por la rabia que no había visto más allá. Bajo y subió la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos azules de Winry empapados en lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía una basura. Ella lloraba por el y el… había sido un idiota.

-NO, NO LO HICISTE.-ella seguía llorando pero aun así gritaba entre furia y desesperación. El no hacia mas que quedarse callado y bajar la mirada.- ES QUE ACASO YA NO QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ¿ES QUE ACASO… ACASO…-no pudo seguir. Necesitaba respirar. Los sollozos habían consumido su aire.

-Acaso que?-dijo el aun sin el valor para mirarla. Era una basura y no merecía que ella llorase por el. ¿No podía dejar de ser idiota ni un solo día?

-Acaso…-había bajado la voz. Había pasado de los gritos a los susurros. Pero no importaba el pasillo estaba mas silencioso de lo normal. Sin embargo, ellos no lo notaron.-acaso no te hubiese importado alejarte de mi?

La garganta se le seco en el instante que trago saliva. No sabia que decir y su silencio le costo caro. La vio subir la mirada a sus ojos, buscando una respuesta que no estaba. La vio entristecerse aun mas por su silencio y al final cubrir su rostro con sus manos y echar a corre por el pasillo. Oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y bajo la mirada al suelo cuando el golpe retumbo en la escuela, en el pasillo, en su cabeza… y en su corazón. No podía sentirse tan basura… simplemente no creía posible que hubiese alguien peor que el en esos momentos. Golpeo con sus puños duramente la pared, que se resquebrajó un poco. No le importaba, no le importaba. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que seguir sintiéndose así de basura.

"_No te hubiese importado alejarte de mi? No te hubiese importado alejarte de mi? No te hubiese importado alejarte de mi?"_

Pensaba sin cesar su mente. Y solo venia la misma respuesta. Si. Si le hubiese importado… y mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Tal vez hubiera sido asfixiante estar alejado de ella. Sin escuchar sus gritos de alegría al terminar un nuevo automail, sin ver su rubio cabello brillar bajo el sol, sin verla nadar en el rió, sin verla sonreír, sin ver sus ojos. Quiso llorar pero a su orgullo le pareció inaceptable. Era su mejor amiga, por un demonio. Claro que le importaba si se alejaba de ella. Pero… un pero en su cabeza lo hacia ir y venir. ¿Y si había algo mas¿En realidad había otra razón para justificar todo lo que había pensado? Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos ante la sola idea de que… RING. Sonó el timbre del colegio y los pasos de los demás alumnos se metieron en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo. Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su próxima clase. O más bien a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pensar una disculpa.

-

Mientras, en una de las amplias praderas de Rizembul una joven de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba agachada tanto que la cabeza tocaba sus rodillas. Unos sollozos movían su cuerpo pero ella no parecía querer detenerse. Lloraba a lagrima viva todo lo que no había llorado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lloraba porque Ed no la quería, no la tenia en cuenta, no le prestaba atención, no, no y no. Siempre era lo mismo con el. Ya no sabia que hacer. No quería seguir siendo tan débil frente a el. Seguir sufriendo como lo hacia cuando el la trataba indiferentemente. A veces deseaba no haberlo conocido jamás. Haberse mudado de ese pueblo antes de encariñarse tanto con el. No haberlo encontrado atractivo. No, simplemente, no querría nada con el.

Tomo el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo aunque nunca dejando de sollozar. Las gotas que caían de sus ojos mojaron un poco el papel pero lo aparto rápido antes de que se borrase la tinta. En el estaban escritos la dirección de un barrio prestigioso de la ciudad y un horario de llegada. Levanto una ceja y revoleo los ojos al cielo pensativa. Quizás después de todo no estaba tan mal aquella idea. Quizás si le serviría de "distracción" como lo habían llamado entre ella y Havock. Si, ahora era Havock, ya que desde ahora ella seria su informante y su ayuda para conquistar a la hermosa hermana del Mayor Amstrong.

-Será mejor que comience esta misma tarde.-se dijo algo cansado por todas las lagrimas que había derramado.

Se recostó en la grama con las manos bajo la cabeza y la mirada fija en el árbol que le hacia sombra. Aun estaba triste, lo sabía pero tal vez una siesta la ayudaría a calmarse y a descansar. Pronto se fue adormeciendo y los parpados se le hicieron mas pesados y en un instante después se quedo dormida. La brisa acaricio su cabello y su cuerpo lenta y paulatinamente. Se dejo llevar por sus sueños y los cantos de los pájaros que habitaban el árbol la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Si, estaba teniendo un lindo un sueño que tal vez hubiera acabado como hubiese querido si no fuese porque de repente una manzana le cayó en la cabeza, despertándola de golpe.

-Estupida manzana.-dijo tomando la fruta en sus manos y arrojándola lejos de ella.

Bostezo abriendo los brazos. Había dormido bien y se sentía con muchas energías ahora. Volvió a bostezar y parpadeo varias veces seguidas. Miro el reloj y casi se cae de vuelta sobre la grama cuando vio la hora. ¡Eran las cinco de la tarde! Había dormido demasiado tiempo y seguramente Ed, Al y la abuela estarían muy preocupados por ella. Bueno¿Ed estaría preocupado? Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esa idea. No, por supuesto que no. El no se preocupaba por ella, eso ya debería de haberlo sabido. Se enojo un poco por ello y trato de serenarse ya que no quería sentirse triste ni enojada por el tonto del rubio alquimista.

Se paro y corrió rápidamente hacia el pueblo, mas precisamente hacia la cabina telefónica de uno de los bares. Le pidió prestado a un amable (mejor dicho baboso) cantinero ya que ella no tenía dinero. No tardo mucho. Su abuela respondió del otro lado y le pregunto donde estaba. Ella no le contaría todo por teléfono ni tampoco en esos momentos deseaba hacerlo, solo le dijo que llegaría tarde a la casa pero que si no llegaba a la cena que le guardara un poco de la sopa que haría esa noche. La anciana, acostumbrada a los locuras adolescentes de los jóvenes, simplemente respondió con _"Muy bien"_ y le paso el auricular a un ansioso y preocupado Al. El joven no tardo en acribillar de preguntas a la rubia que desde el otro había colgado el teléfono, esperando que el chico dejase de decir tonterías. Cuando una vez Alphonse se vio calmado, Winry le dijo que le explicaría todo en casa pero que no le dijese nada a Edward, ni una sola palabra.

-No importa cuanto te lo ruegue, no le digas que estoy ayudando a Havock. Lo ultimo que falta es que vuelva a intentar hacer la estupidez que casi hace hoy en la escuela.-suspiro cansada de que su día entero girase en ese recuerdo desagradable.

-Que¿Qué hizo ahora?-pregunto como si las "travesuras" de su hermano mayor fueran cosas de todos los días.

-Nada, porque yo lo evite pero sino… que el te lo diga. Ahora debo irme si quiero llegar para la cena.-miro por la ventana como el ocaso amenazaba con comenzar su ritual diario.-Por cierto Al, una cosa mas.

-Que pasa?-pregunto extrañado. Su amiga estaba hablando demasiado tiempo sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente en su voz. Realmente Winry a veces parecía una maquina.

-Podrías llevarle una caja hay en la mesa del salón a…-corto la voz. Se separo del auricular para poder soltar una risita tonta. Que bien se sentía a veces ser así con el.-a Elysia, por favor. Puedes hacerlo, cierto? Después de todo, tu te llevas muy bien con ella.

-Este yo…-el joven del otro lado del aparato estaba rojo y paralizado. ¿Ir a ver a Elysia¿A su casa¿Encontrarse con…-trago saliva.-Hugdes?

-Muy bien, gracias Al, nos vemos. Adiós.-se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

Colgó el auricular soltando una carcajada contenida. Sabia que el lo haría. El chico era un buen amigo, fiel y amable, y por sobre todo confiable. _"¿Por qué no lo haría?"_ pensó sarcástica y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír allí mismo. Además de que la miraban raro, los hombres que comenzaban a legar a ese bar no le gustaban nada de nada. Se despido el cantinero que no dejaba de mirarle las piernas y volvió a emprender su carrera. Como odiaba ese tipo de bares de cuarta pero era el precio de ser una chica y más una tan linda como ella era. Si, definitivamente no era modesta.

"_Bien¿ahora por donde?"_ se pregunto interiormente. Volvió a tomar el papel que tenia en el bolsillo y le costo un poco leerlo ya que la tinta estaba corrida por las lagrimas de antes. Miro el cartel con la dirección de la calle y sonrió al ver que donde debía ir no estaba sino a unas pocas cuadras de donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Guardo en el bolsillo la nota y emprendió de vuelta la carrera. Pronto las casas que veía comenzaron a cambiar de aspectos y los jardines ostentosos y enormes hicieron su aparición. Se dejo maravillar por los ornamentos llamativos y que tan bien decoraban aquellos hogares, un rato. Fue entonces que aminorando el paso llego al lugar indicado.

-Vaya…-no pudo evitar decir.

Los ojos parecían no alcanzarle para contemplar completamente aquella casa. Era enorme. Abrió la boca, trago saliva, la cerró y volvió a abrirla. Abrió el portón sigilosamente, se sentía algo cohibida por el lugar, dando pasos débiles y lentos camino por el pavimento hacia la entrada de la casa. Llego a la puerta. Volvió a tragar saliva. Movió el brazo lentamente y golpeo la puerta, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave. Escucho retumbar sus golpes pero anda más. Pasaron los minutos y nadie llegaba. Observo las ventanas pero estas permanecían tapadas_. "Que familia más rara"_ pensó pero luego mostró despreocupación y levanto los hombros. _"Tal vez no haya nadie"_ se dijo suponiendo que fuese lo mas sensato del mundo. Fue cuando entonces de repente escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Los ojos se la abrieron como platos. Si es que ya no le habían quedado así por todas las sorpresas que recibía a diario. Allí, frente a frente, el mayor Amstrong le estaba abriendo la puerta, con todas sus boberías y estrellitas de colores alrededor de él.

-Buenas tardes señorita Rockbell.-la saludo sacudiéndole energéticamente el "brazo" (en realidad había sido medio cuerpo pero ya que…).-Que la trae por aquí? No debería estar en casa?

-Este yo… p-podría v-ver a su hermana?-no quería ser maleducada pero…¡ya no sabia como carajo poner la ceja! Sin duda jamás conocería a una familia más rara que esa.

-Por supuesto, pase señorita.-

Y ese pase se convirtió en un manotazo directo a su brazo que la término arrastrando por la entrada. Hubiera deseado salir corriendo de esa casa de locos pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Mayor ya había empezado a relatarle los largísimo y aburriditos cuentos que habían pasado de generación en generación en su prestigiosa familia y bla, bla, bla. Otra palabras mas sobre esa "maravillosa" familia y mataría a alguien. Entonces llegaron al salón principal y fue allí que se encontró por primera vez con la hermosa hermana de Amstrong. Definitivamente era hermosa pero se pregunto si seria algo más que una cara bonita. El Mayor la llevo frente a su hermana y se despidió de ellas dejándolas solas. Pronto la chica comenzó a hacer gala de sus actos de etiqueta, haciéndole tomar un te, a pesar de ser casi las ocho de la noche.

-Y… por que has venido niña?-le dijo yendo al grano.

-Winry.-repitió por quinta vez la rubia de ojos azules. Esta bien, era solo una cara bonita hasta ahora y se alegraba de que por fin llegasen al grano para poder marcharse de allí.-Estoy aquí porque Havock me envió a darte esto.

-Oh.-dijo sin darle importancia. Tomo la carta que Winry le entrego con arrogancia y la dejo sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrirla.

-Acaso no piensa abrirla?-trato de preguntarle de la manera mas cortes pero le llenaba de rabia el verla ahí tan campante cuando esa carta que había recibido era nada mas y nada menos que una carta de amor! Ella moriría por una carta así.

-No.-se miro las uñas.-seguramente es igual que todas las demás.

-Las demás? Es decir que ya le ha entregado otras?-

-Si, muchas.-se enrosco el cabello en el dedo.

-Y por que no las abre?-a cada palabra la rubia se convencía mas y mas de que Catherine era una persona muy desagradecida.

-Porque Havock no me gusta.-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Fue ahí que Winry pudo ver la mentira en sus ojos. Ella no era ninguna tonta y sabia que había algo que le decía que ella le mentía.

-Por que no le gusta?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es que… sinceramente busco a alguien mas musculoso, como mi hermano y veras además…-comenzó a recitar como un loro pero se detuvo en seco al fijarse como su acompañante se levantaba de golpe y la miraba enfadada.

-Debo decirle señorita Amstrong que usted es… ¡una superficial!-los ojos de la joven mayor se abrieron con sorpresa.-yo se que hay mas en el amor que el físico y creo que usted, tendría que descubrirlo.

Winry tomo su bolso y se marcho de la casa con total soltura, dejando en el salón a una persona más que sorprendida. Más que enfadada, más que confundida. La dejo curiosa. Y como dicen la curiosidad mueve más a las personas que la razón. Por eso cuando la rubia de ojos azules se encontrase con que mañana seria otro de sus tantos locos días (desde el día en que había admitido que le gustaba Edward) solamente, trataría de sobrevivir. Mañana… ¿Qué podría pasar?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola gente! jejej LO SIENTO PERDON EN SERIO NO ME MATEN!!! yo no me propuse tardar 2 semanas en este nuevo capitulo epro todo es culpa de esta pagina de mierda!!!!!!!!! iba a publikar el cap el miercoles pero la pagina no me dejo, dije bueno, vengo mañana y ke hice? vine y tampoco me dejo! entonces vine el ayer y NADA!!! mierda, meirda, mierda... kise matar a alguien... lamentablemente estaba sola asi ke... no me sake las ganas jeje..._**

**_Bueno antes de despedirme, gracias a todos los reviews ke me han dejaod y ha todos ha los ek le gusta el fic... y lo leen... por eso... DEJEN REVIEWS!!! jejej esta demas pero voy a decir ke soy exigente... jeje besos ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_AMO EL ED Y WINRY! hasta cuando hay manga? (feliz por eso y porke parece ke la editorial ke publika los mangas aca en arg. lo va a publikar wiiii!!!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

Tomo una calle, doblo en la tercera esquina, no, la segunda, iba y venia en la oscuridad de las calles de Rizembul, su pueblo que trataba de tomar forma de ciudad. Cuando por fin llego al camino de tierra pudo relajarse y correr con mucha más soltura. Conocía bien el campo y no temía tanto como en el pueblo. Su cabello rubia ondeaba con fuerza por su espalda, volando por la suave brisa que llegaba a ella. Los dias de verano se hacían cada vez mas profundos y calurosos y una corrida como la que estaba dando le daba mas calor. Se saco su chaqueta y siguió corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa y mirar su reflejo en la ventana trato de arreglarse un poco el pelo pero fue inútil. Era un completo desastre, frisado y desprolijo. Además de que estaba algo sudada del inusual ejercicio que había hecho. Winry estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte de la puerta cuando otra mano la abrió. Delante de ella se encontraba el menor de los Elric con una cara de preocupación muy conmovedora. Su ternura movía corazones, incluso uno de metal y circuitos como el de la chica. Esta lo miro con dulzura y paso a la casa. Espero a que se cerrara la puerta y así poder explicarle todo.

-Quien pregunta primero¿Tu o yo?-quiso quitar un poco de tensión del aire. Soltó una risita que al parecer, funciono. Al sonrió también y se relajo bastante.

-No te preocupes Winry, no necesito muchas respuestas.-contesto jovial el rubio menor. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y la miro.-Mi hermano ya me contó la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Ah, menos mal.-se puso algo triste al recordar esa discusión.-Este… ya cenaron no? Mejor voy arriba y no molesto. Además estoy muy cansada para comer algo deprisa.

-Si, la abuela acabo hace poco de lavar los platos, ahora seguramente debe de estar durmiendo.-respondió le joven de los ojos grises mirando las escaleras.-Pero antes de que te vayas, dime, de donde vienes?-con esta pregunta la cara de Al paso de serena a picara en un segundo.

-De una casa que a pasado de generación en generación en los miembros de la familia Amstrong.-dijo la rubia mientras imitaba a la perfección al Mayor. Esto provoco carcajadas en su amigo que hasta ya veía las estrellitas al lado de la cabeza de la chica.

-Es en serio? Tan pronto comenzaste con el trato?-logro articular Al cuando dejo de reír.

-No tenia nada mejor que hacer.-dijo la chica de los ojos azules levantando los hombros despreocupadamente.-Hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunto de forma descarada. _"No tienes_ _vergüenza"_ le dijo su conciencia, a lo que ella respondió _"Lo se"._ Una vil mentira, solo la tenía cuando menos la quería.

La cara del pobre chico fue pasando por distintos tonos de colores, parecía una hoja en pleno otoño. Sus ojos iban y venían del suelo al techo como si algo muy interesante estuviese sucediendo en esos lugares. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente dentro de sus bolsillos y Winry estaba segura de que las gotitas en su rostro no eran su imaginación, sino puro y simple sudor de pena. Que nervioso lo había puesto! Ahora si se arrepentía (mentira) por hacerlo "sufrir" pero… no podía evitarlo, era un poco malvada en ocasiones. Ladeo el rostro y le levanto una ceja, riendo por lo tonto que estaba actuando. Eso pareció aliviarlo. Tanto como para mentir y relajarse… un poco.

-Te refieres a Ed? No le dije una palabra, no te…-estaba cambiando de tema el chico cuando otra voz se hizo escuchar sobre ellos, en lo alto de la escalera.

-NO ME DIJISTE QUE, HERMANO?

Ahí, parado y con las manos apretando fuertemente la baranda de la escalera, estaba Edward Elric, con humo saliendo de sus orejas. Al y Winry se miraron y tragaron saliva, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al pensaba que su hermano estaba durmiendo después de los hoyos que había hecho en la cocina preguntan al viento donde estaba la rubia que ahora estaba en frente. ¿Qué iba a decir? Volvió a tragar saliva. Mientras, la joven no se había molestado en preguntarse donde estaba el rubio de los ojos amarillos. Pero verlo así… definitivamente habrían problemas, discusiones y otra pelea entre ellos. Aun no lo hacia pero llegaría el momento en que el, como siempre, la sacase de sus casillas.

-Este… bueno, mejor me voy a dormir y…-quiso escaparse la rubia pero fue inútil, estaba atrapada entre el alquimista y la pared.

-AL, VETE, LUEGO HABLO CONTIGO.-dio la orden el rubio a lo que su hermano hizo caso en seguida. El menor miro con una sonrisa burlona a Winry quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa. Fingió subir las escaleras pero se quedo en la baranda, espiando la escena.- Y TU TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTAS.

-Así? Y por que debería? Estoy cansada y además no tengo porque hacerte caso.-dijo Winry en completa arrogancia. Levanto la cabeza y dio unos pasos al lado del Elric cuando este la tomo del brazo y la detuvo. Ella se soltó, ya furiosa.

-TIENES QUE DARME MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES.-y antes de que ella pudiese responder, el ya había soltado las miles de preguntas que tenia guardadas.-POR QUE TE FUISTE DE LA ESCUELA? QUE HICISTE TODA LA TARDE? POR QUE TIENES EL CABELLO ASI? COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTA HORA? Y POR SI FUERA POCO…-_"por que me hiciste preocuparme tanto?" _esto ultimo se lo dijo en la mente por dos razones. Una, no se animaba y dos, le faltaba el aire ya de los gritos.

-YA CALLATE EDWARD ELRIC.-la chica estaba igual que el chico, con los brazos extendidos con fuerza al lado de su cuerpo y los puños tan apretados como los dientes.-YO A TI NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRTE NADA, ENTIENDES?

-NO, DIME DONDE RAYOS ESTUVISTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ WINRY.-

-NO TE LO DIRE.-

-DIMELO.-

-NO.-

-DIMELO.-

-POR QUE TENDRIA QUE DECIRTELO SI YO A TI NO TE IMPORTO NADA?-ya estaba, lo había dicho. Corrió la mirada hacia la pared con fuerza. No quería mirarlo. Que se fuera al demonio… y que la llevase a ella con él.

Se sentía, otra vez, una basura. ¿Tan rápido podía hacerla sentir mal? Y sentirse mal el también. Pensaba y ocultaba que ese dolor tan profundo que sentía al verla triste era solo el que fuese su amiga de la infancia. Ambos no admitían que era algo más. Suavizo su mirada y la miro fijo pero ella seguía con la vista clavada a la pared, como si ahí estuviesen dando un desfile de modelos de automail o algo por el estilo. Apretó los puños enfurecido consigo mismo. Era un idiota y no cualquier idiota, sino el mas grande todos. Sabía que tenía que hacer pero no quería hacerlo… simplemente no podía. Había pensado toda la tarde en una disculpa que darle por la estupidez que había estado por cometer y sin embargo, ahora lo había olvidado todo. ¿Qué debía decir¿Qué debía hacer? Fue entonces que las palabras más sencillas (pero significativas) llegaron a su cabeza.

-Winry… tu… tu si me importas.-"_y demasiado"_ pensó en un instante infinito que cruzo su mente en un segundo pero quedo retumbando en ella por mucho mas tiempo del que le hubiese gustado admitir.

-Es…-sollozo conteniendo lagrimas.- es en serio Ed?-pregunto esperanzada la rubia. No quería lucir tan débil ni oírse tan desesperada pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que estaba enamorada no hacia mas que descubrirse mas sensible con cada cosa que pasaba. Lo miro con ojos endulzados a lo que el rubio se sonrojo. Ella rió y el volvió a su estado habitual… solo que ella no lo había notado aun.

-Si, por supuesto.-contesto de una forma tan segura y orgullosa que desconcertó un poco a la chica.-Pero claro que la próxima vez que salgas con un chico, déjanos un aviso. No podemos estar esperándote…

Fue interrumpido el pequeño alquimista por una llave inglesa incrustada en el medio de su orgullosa frente, hiriendo fuertemente su ego, su orgullo y su… dignidad. Como siempre. Se levanto de un salto y se tuvo que encontrar con la nueva pelea que protagonizaría con su colega estelar, Winry. La chica ya estaba con los ojos en llamas y los puños muy fuertemente apretados. Sin duda… eran tal para cual. Al, que desde la escalera miraba todo completamente emocionado por las palabras de su hermano, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no tirarse de cabeza por la escalera en aquel momento. ¡Su hermano era mas idiota de lo que pensaba! Y ese era un nuevo record batido.

-PERO COMO SE TE ATREVE PENSAR QUE ESTUVE CON UN CHICO TODO EL DIA?.-grito fuera de si la chica. ¿Cómo diablos iba a suceder aquello? Si el era el unido chico con el que quería y podía estar.

-Y COMO NO PENSARLO? MIRA COMO TIENES LA ROPA! TU CABELLO ENMARAÑADO! TU POLLERA CASI HASTA LA…!-empezó a gritar el Elric también cuando una cachetada bien dada lo dejo ciego, sordo mudo. El mundo le dio más de una vuelta y podía jurar que mas de un diente se le había salido con ese golpe. La marca roja de una mano en su cara duraría hasta el día siguiente.

-YO NO ESTUVE CON NADIE!-pego un grito con cada palabra mas fuerte. Si antes estaba despeinada, ahora lo estaba más y la pollera definitivamente no estaba en su lugar pero bueno, la furia hace cosas inexplicables. Todo esto sumado a un color rojo bermellón que había obtenido su cara.-EDWARD ERES….-una pausa para respirar ya que era un fuerte grito.-UN IDIOTA!

-Yo…yo…-quedo tartamudeando el pobre del rubio mayor en el medio de la sala.

Mientras, Winry subió las escaleras a paso firme tan ciega por la ira que no vio al pobre de Al agazapado en una esquina diminuta para que ella no lo encontrase y quisiese desnucar como a su hermano. Además de que su golpe de la llave era muy doloroso. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y antes de irse a su habitación, dirigió una pequeña mirada a su hermano, quien estaba con una mano en la colorada mejilla y los ojos fijos en la nada. El Elric menor se encogió de hombros y se fue. Abajo, a la luz del foco de baja energía de la sala, Edward meditaba. Ella no tenía novio ni nada por el estilo, entonces… ¿Por qué había dicho lo que dijo¿Acaso de verdad era tonto? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Había sido una forma de negar algo? Y si había sido así¿Qué cosa? Estaba confundido, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Lastima que con el alguien que siempre hablaba no lo quería ver ni en figurita. Necesitaba disculparse. Bostezo de pronto. _"Bien, me disculpare pero mañana"_ pensó y volvió a bostezar _"hoy estoy muy cansado"._

-

Winry subió a su habitación destrozando todo a su paso pero se quedo dormida a los pocos durmiendo y ahí, acostada como los angelitos, no parecía para nada una fiera. El sol asomo, los pájaros comenzaron a cantar que se avecinaba el final de clases y las flores brillaban bajo su rocío matinal pero nada podía interrumpir su sueño. Se despertó bastante tarde por lo que los tres llegaron tarde a la escuela. Verdaderamente, los otros dos solo iban a la escuela por que ella los levantaba.

Ni en el camino a la escuela, ni en desayuno, ni en nada, ellos se dirigían la palabra. Ella sin perdonarlo y el buscando una forma de que lo hiciera. Desde afuera los veían divertidos Al y Elysia, quienes tenían sus propios problemas. Habían logrado arreglarse luego de que el muchacho hizo lo que le había encomendado Winry pero después de eso no habían vuelto a hablar. Elysia creía que el no la quería y Al creía que Elysia no lo merecía. Sin duda necesitaban una ayuda. Lamentablemente esa ayuda estaba con la cabeza en otro mundo por esos momentos, incapaz de poder ayudarlos con sus problemas amorosos, mas que nada porque no podía resolver los suyos.

El día se le paso muy rápido y no se dio cuenta de que Havock no le había preguntado nada de su "perfecto trato". Se pregunto por que pero su reflejo en el baño de mujeres le dio la respuesta de inmediato. Su rostro parecía el de un soldado caído en acción. Bajo la mirada cansada. Pero… ¿no era eso lo que ella era precisamente? Un soldado caído en el combate del amor. Sonaba muy poético y cursi pero pensaba que era la forma más sencilla de explicar lo que le pasaba. Las ojeras dejaban ver que no había dormido muy bien y su cabello usualmente impecable ahora parecía el nido de un pájaro. De repente, el timbre del colegio le retumbo y la hizo tener que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer. Un susto que la había mostrado justo como ella estaba… débil y melancólica.

Salio del baño de mujeres sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar o mejor dicho, meditar. Despejarse un poco la cabeza y dejarla en blanco. Intentar borrar lo que sentía unos momentos y… liberarse un poco. Dejo escapar un suspiro hondo. Si, eso haría. No se reunió con los chicos y salio rápidamente de la escuela para que así no la alcanzasen. Iba perdida en su mundo hasta que de repente se sintió chocar contra una espalda. _"Que raro"_ pensó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró precisamente con ese alguien al que había chocado y a muchos, muchos mas alumnos que se habían aglomerado en la entrada del colegio. _"Que_ _será? El circo?" _quiso creer infantilmente la rubia.

-Que sucede? Dejen pasar-y así de a poco a poco y a los empujones logro llegar hasta el principio de la multitud y encontrarse también con el principio de una nueva locura.

La mandíbula se le cayó de golpe. Trago saliva, entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Allí, justo en su escuela y frente a ella, se hallaba nadie mas y nadie menos que Catherine Amstrong. La rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba parada inocentemente (pero a la vez coquetamente) al lado de su increíble auto negro azulado. Uno de esos modelos que no se conseguían en el pueblo por ser muy nuevos y exclusivos. Una verdadera joya… para cualquier mecánico. Y Winry no era para nada la excepción. La chica Amstrong miraba a la multitud de muchachos babosos y jovencitas envidiosas como buscando a alguien pero a Winry poco le interesaba lo que le pasase a Catherine. El auto la había hipnotizado. Casi sin pensarlo, de un simple y llano impulso, se acerco al auto con la mano extendida dispuesta a tocarlo. Gran error.

-Oh! Aquí estas Winry.-dijo con una vocecita aguda y llena de emoción.

La rubia menor no tuvo tiempo ni para comprender lo que había sucedido que los brazos de la otra chica habían rodeado su cuello y ahora la asfixiaban. Tenía una fuerza impresionante, no había duda de que era hermana del Mayor en cuanto a eso. El publico había quedado en una confusión muy notoria. ¿Qué hacia la hermana del Mayor Amstrong en la escuela¿Por qué abrazaba a la mecánica loca de Rockbell¿Dónde estaba Edward Elric¿Por qué mi novia no es tan hermosa como ella (refiriéndose a Catherine)? Esas y otras miles de preguntas eran las que cruzaban la cabeza de los adolescentes que aun se habían quedado amontonados en la entrada. Mientras, al final del alumnado, un rubio alquimista trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente.

-Ca-catherine?-dijo Winry cuando por fin la soltó… y pudo respirar.-Que haces aquí?

-Como que hago aquí?-se hizo la ofendida la Amstrong.-he venido a buscarte amiguita.-pero sus bromas inocentes no servían con la chica que ya le había mandado una mirada dura.

-De nuevo, que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, veras…-al parecer era un tema del que no gustaba hablar o por lo menos la ponía muy nerviosa; y se notaba a leguas.-recuerdas cuando ayer me dijiste superficial?-la rubia asintió, la otra tomo aire y continuo.-bueno… yo… yo quiero cambiar pero… pero tu debes ayudarme.

-Pero por que yo?- Oh Dios, en que lió se había metido.

-Porque tu no te dejaste engañar por mi inocencia ni por mi posición social, me trataste como una mas, de igual manera.-volvió a suspirar y su mirada se volvió lo suficientemente sincera para hacer que la bondadosa rubia empezara a pensar en ayudarla.-me ayudaras?

-Esta…-suspiro. No había nada que hacerle. La ayudaría y eso seria todo.-esta bien, yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar de sellar otro trato que una voz que conocía bien salio de la multitud. Giro la cabeza sorprendida para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver ese día. Justo saliendo de un salto de entre la gente surgieron ante su mirada Al, Elysia y, principalmente, Edward, quien mostraba su enfado e ira por el amontonamiento. Era obvio que no la había visto, su pregunta lo dejaba en claro.

-QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?-grito como perro furioso el Elric, importándole un cuerno su grosería o histeria.

Fijo su mirada en la atracción principal: una bella rubia de ojos verdes y grandes pechos que reconoció como la hermana de Amstrong. Paso de largo, era atractiva, si, pero su mente solo tenia una chica. Una que esta frente a él, mirándolo entre furiosa, molesta, triste y sorprendida. Eso lo hizo calmarse y bajar su ira orgullosa, bueno, por unos momentos si lo hizo. Su mirada miel se volvió más suave y con voz mas tranquila pregunto.

-Winry, que haces con la hermana de Amstrong?-la miraba intrigado él.

-Este… Yo…-estaba a punto de decirle alguna mentira piadosa cuando recordó que estaba enojada con el y decidió darle otro tipo de respuesta.-No te incumbe.

-QUE… QUE NO ME INCUMBE? ESTAS LOCA WINRY? CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE!-volvió a sacar su furia molesta. Molesto por la actitud de la chica y por el público. ¿Qué nadie tenia algo mejor que hacer? La escena parecía la de uno de esos programas de chismes.

-NO TE INCUMBE Y PUNTO! CREI QUE LO HABIAMOS DEJADO EN CLARO AYER ED.-ahora ella era la que gritaba enojada. La multitud soltó un "Oh" bien hecho que sacaba mas y mas al pequeño rubio.

-LO DE AYER… LO DE AYER FUE…-pero no siguió. Clavo su mirada en el suelo y medito. Debía disculparse con ella. No podía seguir viviendo con esa culpa. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Lo de ayer que Edward?-bramo la chica sin percatarse de la reacción de su amigo.

-Lo de ayer fue una tontería. Olvídalo, quieres?-la miro fijo, derritiéndola de a poco. Por esos momentos tan mágicos, dejo de existir el publico, la gente, la escuela, Rizembul y todo lo que conocían se volvió una hoja en blanco. Solo estaban ellos dos y nada mas, sumidos en esa especie de disculpa.

-Yo… yo… -no sabia que decir.

-Vamonos.-no escucho decir a Catherine.

Su balbuceo la hacia parecer una tonta y lo sabia. Se sentía tan extraña. ¿Acaso verdaderamente Edward se estaba disculpando con ella¿No era todo eso un sueño y nada más? De repente una mano la metió con fuerza dentro del auto y su arranque dejo perplejo a muchos además del mayor de los Elric, quien ahora estaba enfurecido por haberse quedado a medio camino de la respuesta que tanto le había costado formar. Vio como pateaba el suelo con fuerza y como los alumnos se iban dispersan al ver que el espectáculo se había terminado. Los chicos también se fueron en seguida. Bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a descargar lo que le quedaba con la persona que había arruinado todo.

-Estas demente? Sabes cuanto le costo decir lo que dijo hace unos momentos?-se volvió con la cara roja de coraje a la rubia que se hallaba a su lado.-Lo… LO ARRUINASTE TODO.

-No arruine nada, ya estaba arruinado desde antes. Yo solo salve la situación.-dijo con una serenidad increíble.

-Que, que?-volvió a abrir la boca como tonta.

-Mira, si hubiera dejado que eso continuase, el se habría disculpado y tu, presa del romanticismo que creías sentir en el aire, te le habrías declarado, el no habría dicho nada y ahora tendrías que cargar con la humillación de que la escuela completa lo halla escuchado, además de la tristeza claro.

Y seguía serena. La rubia menor volvió a sentarse y comenzó a pensarlo todo. Y ahora que tenia la mente en frió y claro debía admitir que… que Catherine tenia razón. Todo estaba arruinado desde el momento en que había decidió declararse en medio del publico. Su amor no era una brisa que pasaba por ahí como en los programas de chismes. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba un poco más. Se pregunto cuanto más aguantaría. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Ahora solo le quedaba una última cosa por decir.

-Como lo supiste?-

-Fácil.-le sonrió con su belleza innata.-veo muchas películas.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Buenoooo un nuevo capitulo... sin muchas ganas de comentar algo..._**

****

**_Una pregunta,.,. ¿como se supera una desilucion amorosa?_**

****

**_ciaoooo_**

**_...Luz..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Winry miraba el camino desde la ventanilla y de vez en cuando observaba con detenimiento a la rubia que se hallaba junto a ella en aquel lujoso auto. Soltaba un bufido a cada tanto, queriendo molestarla pero, sin saber por que, Catherine lograba conservar una calma absoluta. No entendía como pero lo lograba y eso que ella sabia como hacer sacar de sus casillas a la gente. Podía ser muy insoportable cuando se lo proponía y aunque lo que estaba haciendo hacia enloquecer a muchos, a ella no. Y eso la exasperaba mucho. Decidió concentrarse solamente en el paisaje del campo, tranquilo y apacible como era ya que estaban entrando por uno de los caminos más viejos y menos usados del pueblo.

Pronto su mirada aburrida y con cero ganas de tener ganas de fingir interés se torno súbitamente interesada en todo lo que aparecía frente a ella. En el camino un tanto empinado que hacia el auto se encontró con un lindo bar de estilo tradicional que jamás había visto; una plaza pequeña y sencilla rodeada de cerezos y al parecer, sin final por detrás, como si se conectase con el campo en seguida. También se encontró con un puente muy bonito que… que ya había visto antes! Era aquel mismo puente donde Ed le había dicho que estaba muy linda pero en el que también… habían sucedido cosas muy feas. Su rostro debió haber cambiado de una felicidad intensa a una tristeza semejante muy rápido porque la rubia mayor lo noto y no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-Oye Winry, estas bien?-le pregunto con una inocencia casi real en su voz.

-Eh?-era acostumbrarse de nuevo al sonido de otra voz luego de esa viaje sin hablarse.

-Que si estas bien.-volvió a preguntarle sin irritarle en lo mas mínimo. Y eso se convertía en otra de las cosas que la rubia menor no entendía, no podía repetir algo dos veces sin convertirse en una fiera.

-Si, si… si estoy bien.-fingió una muy mala sonrisa. Una cosa era mentir y otra, muy distinta, era actuar.-Solo estaba algo distraída.

-Bueno, anda despertando que no querrás perderte lo linda que es nuestra casa de campo.-soltó como si dijese algo muy común.

Pero Winry era de las más espontáneas de su clase y eso era claro. _"¿Una… una casa de_ _campo?!"_ su cerebro no concebía esa idea. ¿Cuánto dinero tenia esta familia? Bien, eran ricos, prestigios y formaban parte de la milicia pero ¿Qué nunca se les acababan los lujos? Ellos eran cuatro en la misma casa ¡y con un solo baño! Sabia que no era culpa de Catherine pero sintió que todo ello era muy injusto. Se mordió el labio disgustada, estaba segura que ella nunca había tenido que lavar ropa como condenada y mucho menos tenia que estropear sus mejores llaves en la carrera diaria que hacia para obtener primera la ducha.

Quiso seguir quejándose mentalmente de todo aquello y culpando al cielo de su mala suerte económica pero no pudo porque una gigantesca estructura le tapo, no solo la visión del sol, sino también la de los pensamientos. La mandíbula se le cayó instantáneamente y apenas pudo tragar saliva. Si la casa que había visto en el pueblo era grande esta podía ser fácil, el doble. Aunque tal vez lo que la hacia parecer tan grande eran los jardines que se extendían por delante y detrás, como rodeando la casa (o mansión mejor dicho). Inmensas proporciones de hierba perfectamente cuidada con planta de hermosos y brillantes colores se alzaban por donde fuese. Los ventanales y ventanitas pequeñas quedaban bien por donde se los viese y la cochera era totalmente rustica y refinada a la vez. No podía creer que existiesen cosas así de bellas pero era cierto y allí estaba ella. Con una mochila zaparrastrosa en una mano y una chaqueta de cuero gastado en la otra.

-E-esta… e-esta es t-tu c-casa de c-campo?!-tartamudeo mientras aun con la boca abierta admiraba solo el exterior de la mansión. Se pregunto si seria un sueño pero prefirió seguir de largo con aquella suposición.

-Si.-respondió Catherine simplemente.-Bastante sencilla, no?-ahí fue cuando la chica de los ojos azules dio un salto y cayo directo sobre las baldosas de la entrada.-Vamos, entremos o nos perderemos el almuerzo.

Y tirada por el brazo delgado por fuera, fuerte por dentro, de Catherine, la rubia entro a la casa. Las puertas se abrieron como las de un sueño. Una luz cegadora le hizo pensar que posiblemente estuviese en un sueño pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo era el reflejo del impecable piso de cerámico blanco recién pulido. _"Por supuesto, en casa no queda nada ni_ _limpio ni como era antes por diez minutos"_. Sus lindos amiguitos Elric se encargaban de practicar su "fabulosa" alquimia las veinticuatro horas del día; por lo que siempre tenían un jarrón diferente todos los dias.

Algunas habitaciones con las puertas abiertas les dieron la visión de cómo se vivía en la buena vida. Varias salas de estar con un bar propio, sin dudas repletos de los mas finos licores; bibliotecas del tamaño de su entera casa y con los libros mas interesantes que jamás podría leer sobre mecánica e inmensos salones donde las fiestas de la alta sociedad eran algo de todos los fines de semana y no una vez en la vida cuando te invitaban a la Fiesta de los Alquimistas. Dejo volar su imaginación y también creyó ver mas allá de esas puertas enormes de caoba y esas paredes llenas de ornamentos para acabar viendo pasillos rodeados por cuadros… ¿Estaba hablando de pinturas? El solo hecho de evocar el arte en su mente la hizo recordar.

-

_Flash Back _

_Era uno de esos dias de invierno en el que los trabajadores llegan a sus casas agotados y llenos de estrés para ser castigados y maltratados por sus esposas, que furiosas les explican que justo había termino de limpiar la casa entera para que ellos legasen y las ensuciasen completa con sus botas repletas de barro. Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo que los pequeños Ed, Winry y Al estaban espiando por la ventana de uno de sus vecinos._

_Armados con gorros, bufandas y guantes, los tres salían todos los dias a jugar con su amiga blanca favorita: la nieve. Un salto por aquí, un tropiezo por allá y una bola de nieve que golpeaba la cabeza de Edward provocando risas y una guerra. Eran unos lindos tiempos aquellos. Pero ese día, otra vez, al mayor de los Elric se le había pasado la mano y tratado muy rudamente a la pequeña Winry, quien ahora lloraba en el suelo._

_-Mama, Papa!-llamo inútilmente a sus padres la pequeña ya que estos pocos dias antes se habían ido a Ishval, a curar a los enfermos de la guerra o algo así._

_-Hermano la lastimaste.-dijo en voz tierna Al._

_Mientras Ed trataba de no prestarles atención, fingiendo que no pasaba nada y que solo lloraba porque ella era una niña caprichosa. Aunque… en el fondo sabia que había sido su culpa y tenia que pedirle disculpas. Sin embargo su orgullo lo impidió todo tanto, que antes que las disculpas llego su propia madre a ver lo que sucedía. Si, bajando por la blanca colina, una mujer de lindo cabello marrón y ojos mágicos venia hacia ellos._

_-Winry, por que lloras?-le pregunto Trisha a la rubia en miniatura. Miro a la niña con preocupación y esta que ya estaba bajando el escándalo, la abrazo con sus pequeños y dulces brazos._

_-Ed la tiro al suelo mientras jugábamos mama.-le dijo Al a su madre con cara de enfado por lo que su hermano le había hecho a su amiga._

_-Edward! Ella es una niña y tu un niño. Deberías ser mas cortes.-lo regaño su madre y este se encapricho mas todavía.-Bueno, hace mucho frió aquí. Por que no vamos adentro por una poco de chocolate?-les ofreció con una sonrisa a lo que todos (menos Ed) aceptaron alegremente._

_Los tres niños y la joven madre subieron la colina hasta la casa de los chicos. Dejaron sus abrigos y botas en la entrada y se sentaron en la mesa. Al y Winry estaban mas animados y charlaban felices mientras que Edward, el gruñón, estaba en la punta de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Trisha trajo el chocolate y todo estaba bien pero una madre no podía seguir viendo a su hijo mayor tan enojado y… triste como estaba. Así que, tuvo una idea. De repente y para sorpresa de los tres, fue atrás y volvió con un lienzo tapado por una sabana blanca y se coloco junto a este._

_-Que es eso?-pregunto Ed._

_-Es una pintura que hice cuando conocí a tu padre. El y yo fuimos amigos durante un tiempo antes de casarnos y tenerlos a ustedes dos.-les sonrió a sus dos hijos.- y por ello la he guardado. Es un lindo recuerdo._

_Con el permiso de su madre, Ed se acerco a la pintura y estaba a punto de descubrirla cuando de la anda, su madre soltó una especie de grito ahogado y se acerco preocupada a su hermano menor. El rubio de ojos miel y la pequeña ojiazul se dieron vuelta extrañados por esa actitud. La señora Elric toco la frente de Al y lo llevo a la cocina, excusándose de que había notado algo de fiebre en el. Entonces, Ed y Winry quedaron solos con la pintura. Ed se encogió de hombros y descubrió la pintura._

_Ambos se asombraron mucho por la belleza del cuadro. Era una escena muy bonita. Un puente a la luz de la luna, dos personas en ella, extrañamente los dos rubios y la nieve que los rodeaba por todos lados. Unos árboles oscuros en el fondo y una casita a la izquierda. El centro eran la pareja, el puente, la nieve y la luna. Winry se acerco a donde estaba Ed y se quedo mirando. Ed estaba igual pero sin querer, con la chica tan cerca, no pudo evitar mirarla, o mas bien, observarla._

_-Que? Que tengo?-dijo la pequeña mientras se tocaba la cara nerviosa… nerviosa por como el la miraba._

_-No, no tienes…-estaba a punto de decir que no tenia nada cuando vio un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.-Tienes… lastimada tu mejilla._

_Entonces fue acercando su mano. Los dos con la mirada fija en el otro sin poder despegarse de esos ojos miel y azul. Con su dedo mojado para hacer pasar el raspón de su mejilla, el chico acerco su dedo y lo movió suavemente por la suave piel de la chica. Ella cero los ojos un segundo cuando el la toco. Se sintió una leve descarga eléctrica en ambos, lo que la hizo ruborizarse. Estaban tan cerca… uno del otro como de la pintura. Ya había pasado la mano por la herida pero no quería aun soltarse de su mejilla. Pero la abrupta entrada de Al por la puerta de la cocina, los hizo alejarse rápidamente. Ruborizados y mas alegres los dos estaban mas… contentos. Y ninguno de los dos explico lo que había sucedido mientras estuvieron solos._

_Fin del Flash Back _

-

-Por Dios Winry despierta. Por soñar te metiste en esto.-se reprocho a ella misma en un tono de voz un tanto alto. Cualquiera diría que la faltaban unas canicas en el frasco. ¿Unas? Más bien todas.

-Dijiste algo?-pregunto la otra rubia mirándola con inocencia.

-No! no, nada.-rió por la bajo del nerviosismo.-Esta casa es mas grande a la que tienen en la ciudad. O me equivoco?-trato de sacar algún otro tema de conversación.

-No te equivocas. Efectivamente esta es mas grande que la otra.-dijo mientras seguía su sereno caminar por el pasillo.

-Por que?-no pudo evitar callar su boca y tampoco a su curiosidad.

-Eso debe a que fue construida por generaciones primeras en nuestra familia. Generaciones de asombrosos héroes y personas valientes…-empezó a hablar Catherine con el mismo honor con el que relataba su hermano las aburridísimas historias acerca de su "MAGNIFICA" familia.

Fue entonces cuando la chica dio vuelta los ojos y deseo jamás haber dicho una palabra. La rubia mayor comenzó a relatar infinitas historias sobre su familia que empezaban en una cosa y terminaban en una totalmente distinta o, por lo general, se iba por las ramas sin mas explicaciones. Caminaron otro buen tramo del pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas magistralmente elaboradas y con la madera tallada con finas ilustraciones románticas. Eran las puertas mas lindas que había visto en su vida y por ello no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "Oh" de admiración. Esto produjo que la molesta soberbia de Catherine saliese a flote e hiciese enfadar a la rubia menor.

La Amstrong golpeo con suavidad sus delicadas manos pálidas en una especia de aplauso y de repente, de la nada y sorpresivamente, las enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Winry dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver tal "magia". Bueno, sabía que alguna explicación razonable había detrás de todo aquello pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese un poco asustada. Recupero su postura seria frente a la mirada burlona de Catherine, obviamente habituada a ese espectáculo.

Luego de que las puertas se abriesen por completo, Winry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no caerse. Frente a ella se encontraba el comedor más bonito y medieval que hubiese visto (ni siquiera en revistas). Unos ventanales gigantes dejaban pasar la luz del día a la larga mesa de madera que se hayaba en el medio de la habitación. Se adentraron un poco más y la mecánica pudo ver que las puertas eran abiertas por unos hombres muy lindos y fornidos. Pero el olor de la comida pudo más que sus ganas de seguirlos mirando. Sobre la mesa se hayaban exquisitos manjares, servidos en bandejas de plata y vajilla de la mas alta calidad; además estos estaban rodeados por los candelabros y demás objetos de mesa mas increíbles jamás vistos. Todo ese comedor era hermoso, desde las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo rojo hasta las cortinas de seda verde y el piso que la reflejaba.

-Ejem.-carraspeo detrás de ella Catherine, como tratándole de decir que su estupor era demasiado evidente para ser "aceptable". Además quería avisarle que había más gente en la sala.

Winry dejo de observar todo su alrededor y se enderezo para encontrarse con dos personas ya sentadas en la mesa. Vio a un hombre bajo y gordito, de cabello, bigotes y barba de color rubio claro sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. De seguro ese debía ser el padre de Catherine. Luego se fijo en la alta, muy alta, mujer que se encontraba junto al hombre. Seguramente la esposa (y madre). No era precisamente una señora linda pero sin dudas era fina y elegante, empezando por su cabello estrictamente recogido pasando por su tradicional vestido y zapatas color cobre. Dos persones aristócratas, tal vez no desde la cuna, pero seguramente acostumbradas a la vida llena de lujos que llevaban.

-Madre, padre.-se dirigió a ellos con vos firme Catherine.-Ella es Winry Rockbell y se quedara esta tarde en casa, conmigo.

El anuncio le sonó demasiado formal para tratarse de sus padres pero… después de todo¿Quién era ella para juzgar como se les habla a los padres? Ella no los tenía así que esa experiencia no existía en sus memorias. Se sintió triste súbitamente y bajo la mirada al suelo. Pero otra voz grave y dura se hizo escuchar en el salón, sacándola de sus melancólicos pensamientos. Mientras, sentía como una mirada escrutiñadora la observaba con sumo cuidado.

-Oh, tu pupila es…-la Sra. Amstrong hizo una pausa muy notoria de superioridad que molesto a la chica. De haber tenido el temperamento de Edward ya le hubiera contestado pero ella era mas calmada… bueno, no tanto.-ella?

"_Esta bien, lo se, soy un bicho raro pero tampoco es para tanto"_. No podía evitar pensar aquello. Sus puños apretados, muy juntos a su cuerpo y su rostro completamente rojo dejaban ver su disgusto antes de las palabras de la señora, quien por su parte parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo. Fue entonces que la chica de los ojos verdes decidió hacer una intervención muy necesaria.

-Ejem, madre.-carraspeo la rubia llamando la atención que buscaba.-se que parece un caso perdido.-mirada asesina por parte de Winry.-pero estoy segura que se trata de un diamante en bruto. Además.-dejo unos segundos de suspenso al ver la curiosidad de su madre.-me servirá de practica.

Las dos señoras Amstrong sonrieron como quien sella un trato de vida o muerte. Al parecer no todo era tan rosa como lo pintaba y en este mundo los códigos entre las familias eran muy distintos. Un simple "déjame en paz, es mi vida" hubiera bastado para cualquiera pero ahí, todo era mucho mas complejo. Y como siempre, Winry tardo un poquito mas en comprenderlo todo. Eso si, no entendía por que lo hacían tan complicado… aun. La palabra del hombre de la casa acabó con la "maliciosa" conversación madre-hija.

-Catherine, jovencita Rockbell, siéntense a comer o se les enfriara el cerdo.-dijo el Sr. Amstrong con una sonrisa algo falsa.-Esta delicioso.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su estadía en aquella casa de locos, como la termino denominando. Se sentó en la mesa y todo lo que allí vio le pareció de lo mas apetitoso, y con mucha razón. Quiso abalanzarse sobre todo y empezar a comer pero necesitaba controlarse o se iba a empezar a parecer a Ed y Al. Miro su plato pero se sorprendió al encontrarse no con un solo plato, sino con veinte! Lo mismo sucedía con los tenedores y cuchillos. Abrió la boca estupefacta sin saber que hacer. _"¿Qué hago_" fue su pensamiento automático y en seguida miro a su "tutora". Esta, con mucho disimulo, tomo uno de os cubiertos que se hallaba mas lejos a la derecha y así fue como paso el almuerzo. Entre órdenes indirectas de Catherine a Winry y la mirada incesante de la Señora Amstrong sobre ella, sacándola de quicio.

Terminaron de comer y las jóvenes se retiraron luego de los dos señores. Salieron por la puerta gigantesca y la rubia menor tuvo la oportunidad de ver como la servidumbre limpiaba toda la entera mesa en tan poco tiempo que casi se queda sin habla. Sin duda estaban entrenados para todo aquello. Apuro el paso para no perder a Catherine y no perderse ella misma en el laberinto que era la casa misma. La joven de los ojos esmeraldas parecía poder ir con los ojos cerrados, jamás vacila en el camino! Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a otro par de puertas preciosas que Catherine abrió con sin tanto esfuerzo, estas seguramente no eran tan pesadas y eran relativamente normales.

Entraron a una… ¿una habitación? Cerca de la gran ventana con cortinas color rosa, se encontraba una cama con adosal de princesa muy amplia y confortante. Unas puertas decoradas con flores, que seguramente irían al armario donde guardaba la ropa. Había un piano de cola, una mesa con tazas de te y asientos tan esplendidos como los del comedor y por ultimo, un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros de economía y administración. _"¿Acaso piensa ser contadora?"_ pensó algo estupefacta _"si claro, ni_ _siquiera debe saber cuanto es dos mas dos"_. Era obvio, Catherine Amstrong no era su persona favorita pero era una buena distracción y además, debía cumplir con su trato.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante me llamaras simplemente Catherine.-acabo con el silencio la joven.-nada de esas formalidades de maestra o tutora. No las soporto, me hacen sentir tan… vieja.-dijo la palabra como si fuese pecado.

-Tiempo.-interrumpió su discurso la rubia. ¿A que estaba jugando?-entonces, de veras serás mi "maestra"?-pregunto haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo.

-Si.-le comunico como si fuese lo mas simple del mundo.-Tu vas a enseñarme cosas que quiero saber y yo…-la miro con una mirada algo maliciosa.-te enseñare todo lo que sepa sobre seducción.

-Se-seducción? No, no, no.-se asusto.-Yo no necesito nada de eso, yo…-

-Quieres que sea tuyo o no?-a lo que Winry no contesto y la chica no pudo mas que tomarlo como un "si".-Bueno, entonces te callas y me escuchas.

Después de eso siguieron horas y horas de duro entrenamiento feminista de la mano de la más estricta maestra que Winry jamás había conocido. Podía decir que hasta había sudado pero aun así, presentía que faltaba mucho. Sin embargo durante todo el tiempo que ella paso en la casa de campo de los Amstrong no pudo dejar de pensar en una sola persona. Era inevitable y aunque solo estaba ahí por un trato para intentar no pensarle tanto, seguía el ahí, en su cabeza. Le dolía, lo sabia, pero no podía sacárselo y aun mas no sabia si quería hacerlo. Suspiro.

-

Y volvió a suspirar. El joven Edward Elric se hallaba recostado en su cama, en la casa de la anciana Pinako, sin mucho en que pensar. Solo había alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y ese alguien tenia en cabello rubio y un extraño gusto por las maquinas. Y el un extraño gusto por ella. Las luces del ocaso comenzaron a molestarlo. Se dio vuelta en la cama y con las manos detrás de su cabeza siguió con la mirada fija en el techo y en su cabeza su imagen fijamente pegada. No sabía ni quería saber por que pero desde el medio día no había dejado de extrañarla y pensarla. ¿Estaría en casa de los Amstrong¿Qué se traía con la hermana del Mayor¿Por qué se había ido… por que justo en ese momento? No sabía si alguna vez podría repetir lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer ese medio día.

-Pero… que estuvo a punto de hacer?-y volvió a suspirar. Siempre, luego de quince minutos volvía a replantearse la misma pregunta.

Ni Al ni Elysia le habían hablado sobre el tema aunque ambos sabían que lo que el estuvo por hacer hubiera marcado un antes y un después. Algo extraño, algo… mágico, o más bien alquímico. Como llamaba Elysia a todo lo que les ocurriese. Entonces¿Por qué se había ido? Seria que… ¿le quiso ahorrarle la vergüenza de hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela? No sabia, no sabia, no sabia nada! Y eso lo sacaba, como ella hacia usualmente con el. Y aun peor era saber que lo que le ocurría no podía buscar su cura en un libro. La cura estaba en el o algo así. Bueno nunca entendía muy bien las palabras sentimentales de Al. El sencillamente no era tan sensible como su hermano.

Soltó un "Demonios" en tono bajo mientras golpeaba la mesa con furia. Winry se le estaba colando por algún lado muy adentro de el. No sabía como, cuando y por que. Lo único que notaba era que ese lugar donde se colaba era precisamente el lugar que menos quería que fuese tocado por alguien… el corazón. No. No quería perder de vuelta y sin embargo jugar el juego le parecía un desafió demasiado excitante como para no probarlo. Bufo y suspiro. Y ahí estaba, echado en su cama con una chica en la cabeza y nada más que pensar.

-Hermano…-no se molesto en golpear Alphonse. Ed llevaba en la misma cosa ya casi dos horas.-El Coronel Mustang te busca abajo.

-Que? Mustang?-salto de repente de su cama, olvidando toda reflexión anterior.-que quiere?

-No se, no me dijo.-dijo con simpleza.-no estarás metido en otro lío, o si? Winry se molestara aun mas si se entera de que tu…

-Maldición, que no he hecho mas nada!-grito como siempre, con su poca paciencia.-Donde esta Mustang?-pregunto molesto mientras se ponía su remera.

-Esta en la sala.-otra vez calmo Al lo exasperaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

-QUE?! Lo hiciste pasar?!-se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta de par en par, poniéndose frente a su hermano menor que cada vez desconfiaba mas de que su hermano no se hubiese mandado una de las suyas.

-Si, ahora baja que quiere…-

Pero demasiado tarde nuevamente ya que el chico de los ojos color miel estaba corriendo escaleras abajo camino a la sala. Una vez allí las miradas del morocho y el rubio se cruzaron con furia y una especie de corriente fue del uno al otro. Observando, maldiciendo, queriendo algo del otro sin que este supiese que y eso… los molestaba. El joven Elric se acerco al Coronel con su orgullo usual y se sentó en la mesa frente al alquimista. Se asesinaron con los ojos unos minutos antes de que las palabras saliesen de sus bocas.

-Que hace aquí Mustang?-preguntó sin descaro y yendo al grano Edward.

-Vine por el pequeño incidente que tuvimos el otro día.-saco su carta el hombre de los ojos oscuros, sin espera ni suspenso.-Explícate.

El joven palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron. Estaba muerto. No estaba preparado y no había hablado con Al del tema en ningún momento ya que lo había evitado como un niño caprichoso. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero y maldijo por lo bajo. Entonces tocaron la puerta.

* * *

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Bueno bueno holaaa! despues de tantot iempo estoy de vuelta y con todas las pilas porke ya estoy por la mitad del capitulo 10!!1 jajaja bueno... lamento si el capitulo aterior fue medio malo... es ke bue cunaod no vienen la inspiracion no viene y no hay mas nada ke hacerle jaja... este me tengo ek ir estoy con apuros para ir a ingles asi ke... jeje solo disfruten el capitulo y comenten!!! besos ciao!!!_**

**_...Luz..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Estaba nerviosa. Se apretó las manos con fuerzas antes de acercarse a la puerta. Miro hacia atrás y allí estaba una Catherine muy animada (como nunca en su vida) haciéndole señas de "todo va a salir de diez, anda no seas tímida" y etc. Le sonrió falsamente, volvió su rostro hacia la puerta nuevamente y suspiro. ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil entrar a su propia casa? Saludo a la Amstrong y esta se fue rápidamente. Suspiro hondo otra vez. Golpeo la puerta con suavidad pero firmeza a la vez, como le había enseñado.

Espero unos segundos pero nada. La estaba exasperando. Supuestamente ellas eran las que debían hacer esperar a los hombres. _"Bueno, calma, respira profundo"_ se dijo a si misma _"y si no abre la puerta en cinco minutos la tiras abajo"._ En realidad no había necesidad de llegar a tal extremo pero como siempre, era un poquito exagerada. Miro en el espejo de la ventana su… nueva imagen por así decirlo y sonrió ampliamente. Debía admitir que hidratarse las manos al menos una vez al mes era bueno para ella. Estaba a punto de seguir admirándose cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-No me importa lo que venda, no me interesa. Así que VAYASE.-la miro un bastante enfadado Edward Elric desde el portal de su propia casa.

El chico abrió la puerta y la cerro casi en un segundo pero un segundo en el que pudo ver que acababa de cometer un grave error. Tan solo por atropellado. Volvió a abrir la puerta, lenta y cautelosamente, y sus ojos se toparon con lo peor: una Winry furiosa. La chica que además de brillar por su hermosura, ardía en llamas, golpeo la puerta, la pared y al joven y se avecinó dentro de la casa. A paso firme y duro hizo crujir la madera del suelo. Aun no decía nada pero con solo verla así era seguro que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Al, que había observado todo desde la escalera (su lugar favorito de espionaje), salio corriendo a su habitación. Era valiente para ciertas peleas entre ellos dos pero no era idiota como para quedarse en esa. Cerró su puerta y rezo por que los gritos no despertasen a la abuela. Mientras, un piso mas abajo, Edward trataba de mitigar la ira de Winry, obviamente inútil ya que la chica estaba a punto de arrancarle los ojos como un buitre. La ojiazul, encorvada y con aspecto de verdugo, dejo de lado todo lo que Catherine le había enseñado aquella tarde. No podía dejar pasar semejante… falta de respeto, por decirlo así.

-EDWARD TU… TU…-Un tic lleno de ira la hizo pensar lo que debía decir.-NO PUEDES SER MAS IDIOTA PORQUE NO TE ENTRENAS.

-Yo… yo… yo no…-balbuceaba el pobre Ed, que aun no había tenido tiempo de enfadarse.

-NADA DE EXCUSAS.-lo callo de una.-COMO SE TE OCURRE CERRARME LA PUERTA EN LA CARA PEQUEÑISIMO… ESTUPIDO?

-Pero… pero no te vi Winry lo juro.-seguía tratando de excusarse el chico cuando de los ojos de ella salían llamas cada vez mas rojas.

-SI COMO NO!.-levanto las manos en gesto de sarcasmo.-SI NO ME VISTE, POR QUE NO USASTE TU ALQUIMIA MARAVILLOSA PARA VER QUE ERA YO, EH, EH?-le hizo un reclamo totalmente irracional.-ESO ES POR QUE ERES UN… UN ALQUIMISTA DE SEGUNDA MANO QUE NO PUEDE NI DARLE FORMA AL ROPERO DE LA ABUELA!!!

Fue en ese momento que, definitivamente, a Winry se le había ido la mano y Ed había dejado de aguantarse no defenderse en aquella discusión. Acalorado desde lo profundo el rubio dejo de acobardarse y le hizo frente a su enojada amiga de la infancia. Mitigando un poco el fuego de la chica, el era el que la hacia retroceder ahora. Ella, menos enfadada que antes, sabia que algo se venia.

-ALQUIMISTA DE SEGUNDA MANO? Y TU… MECANICA DESQUICIADA.-

-IDIOTA CABEZA HUECA!

-RUBIA TEÑIDA.-

-INSECTO DE JARDIN. TEN CUIDADO CUANDO DECIDAMOS FUMIGAR QUE PODRIAMOS CONFUNDIRTE CON UNA HORMIGA MAS.-eso si debió doler. Y lo hizo. Había sido un golpe más que bajo.

-TU…-el chico estaba mas rojo que un tomate por la furia.-TU NO PUEDES REPARAR LA BICICLETA DE UN NIÑO DE CINCO AÑOS, NI AUNQUE ESTA SOLO NECESITASE QUE LE ENGRASEN LA CADENA.-y otro golpe bajo. Estaban a punto de seguir con las agresiones mas duras y bajas cuando alguien apareció en escena.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon, rojos y exhaustos por la pelea, con sus miradas hacia el arrogante y apuesto Coronel de cabellos negros que los observaba divertido desde el umbral de la cocina. El hombre no había soportado más los gritos y se había levantado de la mesa. El uno estaba muerto por el otro y sin embargo seguían jugando a los amigos con "dificultades". Eso le hizo recordar algo pero al no recordar que, lo dio por muerto ese momento. Roy Mustang se acerco más a ellos y se puso entre los dos. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos aunque dentro de la chica no podía haber más confusión y rabia. ¿Qué demonios hacia el Coronel allí?

-Creo que no es un buen momento.-dijo lo obvio, a lo que ambos levantaron las cejas.-Edward hablaremos del asunto en otra ocasión, hasta luego.-miro al rubio.-Mil disculpas por la interrupción señorita.- el morocho le guiño un ojo a Winry, lo que la hizo pensar… ¿Tan diferente se veía que no la había reconocido?

Habiendo recuperado algo de compostura, Ed y Winry vieron como el Coronel se iba en su auto, en paz. La chica no lo había notado pero el si. No había notado que cuando Mustang le había hecho ese cumplido se había ruborizado bastante… bastante como para que el ciego de Ed pudiese notarlo. Notar aquello y mucho mas que tenia en frente y que no había observado para nada. ¿Esa… esa era Winry? Quiso enjuagarse la cara en agua fría pero aun así no podría creerlo. Aunque termino haciéndolo cuando ella volvió a hablarle furiosa y orgullosa como era.

-NI SUEÑES QUE ESTO VA ATERMINAR ASI EDWARD, FUE UNA COMPLETA FALTA DE RESPE…-se interrumpió de pronto la chica. Algo andaba mal, si ella estaba a los gritos se suponía que el retrocediese y se ocultase en su cobardía o en el mas normal de los casos, que le contestase. Pero el…

El estaba completamente embobado.

-Win-Winry… te h-hiciste a-algo? Te ves… di-diferente.-tartamudeo Ed sin asomo de disimulo en su rostro o voz.

-No.-dijo inocente y ruborizada.-Bueno, quizás me halla hecho algo…-dejo la frase en puntos suspensivos de misterioso. Un sentimiento que podía tener grandiosas consecuencias si se lo usaba correctamente, o eso le había dicho Catherine.

Edward no podía hablar. Las palabras no salían de su boca como en aquella ocasión del Baile aunque tal vez ... Su "amiga" se veía totalmente distinta a pesar de que se oía y olía igual… un momento¿olía igual? Se acerco, sin medir sus actos, a ella. Pero se acerco tanto que el olor de su suave perfume a pastel recién horneado lo embriago. Cerro los ojos en un profundo respiro, como queriendo grabar ese olor en su mente. Era tan ella.

Los abrió para encontrarse con esa chica tan sincera de siempre, de grandes ojos azules delineados por una fina línea negra y resaltados por unas sombras marrones. Los pómulos suavemente marcados y unos labios brillantes más tentadores que nunca. Bajo la mirada descarado, para encontrarse con un vestido marrón oscuro ajustado en el torso y que iba en lindas capas onduladas hasta la rodilla. Unos zapatos dorados le llamaron la atención un momento. Volvió de vuelta al vestido y su atrevida flor de brillantes dorados que recorría un lado del vestido. Le provoco tocarla, sentirla, tomarla y que le dejase de estorbar en la visión que tenía en frente.

Winry no podía respirar. Sentía que si lo hacia Ed despertaría y el encanto se perdería. Además no podía hacerlo porque la cercanía del chico la había paralizado por completo. Movió lentamente un brazo hasta su cuello, como hacia cada vez que no encontraba como relajarse ante cualquier situación. Eso pareció llamarle la atención. Un Ed hipnotizado le clavo la mirada y la dejo helada. Ahora el miraba su cabello que estaba recogido en un desprolijo broche que hacia que algunos mechones cayeran alrededor de su cabeza y rostro, haciéndola ver… esplendida.

De repente el brazo humano de Elric comenzó a subir despacio y provocativo hacia la cabeza de… Winry. Abrió los ojos y los cerro con fuerza esperando aquel esperado toque. Despacio, despacio, llego. No podía creerlo. Edward Elric, el chico que amaba desde siempre pero que hacia poco había admitido hacer, ahora le acariciaba el cabello como si fuese cosa de todos los dias. Su respiración se agito esos momentos eternos que le habían parecido solo unos pocos segundos. Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos. La mano de Ed ahora bajaba por su mejilla y sostuvo su barbilla con firmeza. Estaba conmocionada por dentro y se sentía incapaz de hacer, tratar o siquiera pensar algo.

Allí frente a ella, el joven de rubios cabellos cerraba los parpados y se acercaba con sus labios a su boca con una extrema lentitud. Una lentitud que la mataba por un lado y por el otro la aliviaba. Quería que llegara el momento y a la vez no. no quería no saber que hacer, no quería seguir perdiendo el control de la situación. Quería dejar de jugar justo en la mejor parte. Por suerte ya era tarde y los labios de él, habían impulsado su cuerpo involuntariamente. Se acercaban el uno al otro y ya estaba todo dicho. La rubia mecánica cerro los ojos dispuesta a llevarse dejar cuando…

-Oye hermano¿el Coronel ya se…-no alcanzo a terminar el joven Al (desde la escalera) que dejo caer su taza y el liquido se esparció por todo aquel corredor. Su mandíbula había caído más rápido que un edificio en demolición. Al igual que el momento.

El rubio de la taza al caer había destrozado en pedazos el "casi beso". Un nombre horrible y que jamás debería usarse pero que para mala suerte de la pobre chica, le había pasado. Edward había despertado de inmediato y cerrado sus labios a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. A comparación de todo lo que había hecho unos minutos antes y que Winry había visto… y sentido. Ella abrió los ojos también. El se separo con susto y vergüenza. Ella, en cambio, sentía su corazón romperse nuevamente y una tristeza que la invadía y no podía contener había llegado a ella. Por suerte aguanto un poco más antes de estallar.

-Si, si, te ves diferente.-dijo el chico de los ojos color miel con una mano en la nuca.

Sin mirar siquiera a la chica, subió la escalera como un rayo, reparo a taza con alquimia y tomo a su hermano menor por la camisa ya que este parecía una estatua. El pobre se sentía lo peor del mundo por haber interrumpido tan esperado momento (tanto para Winry como para el, quien seguía fielmente la "novela"). Los dos jóvenes desaparecieron el portazo que dieron al llegar a su habitación. Uno de ellos se pego a la puerta esperando. No espero demasiado ya que los zapatos de tacón de escucharon subiendo la escalera solo unos pocos momentos después de ellos. Un andar lento y para nada de ella se escucho hasta que otra puerta, no muy alejada de esa, se cerró suave y tristemente. Aun así el chico no pudo evitar percibir su suave dulce perfume colándose por debajo de la puerta y llegando mas allá de su olfato… llegando a su corazón y marcándose para siempre.

Mientras toda esta situación adolescente pasaba en la casa de los Elric, mas lejos de allí pero no tanto un auto aun no llegaba a su destino final. Iba a un ritmo lento y bastante práctico y apacible. Parecía ir acorde al paisaje que lo rodeaba. Era un Rolls Royce ultimo modelo, de aquellos que solo podía conseguir un gran oficial del ejercito o, en todo caso, un coronel. Un hombre de porte altanero se hallaba en la parte trasera del auto mientras que adelante y conduciendo iba una mujer seria y fría tal cual su cabello rubio mas con un ojos rojos como el fuego. Su mirada estaba fija en el camino a pesar de llevar a uno de los galanes mas codiciados del pueblo en la parte trasera.

El hombro de cabello azabache llevaba tiempo aburrido y nada en el paisaje monótono de esa ciudad lo ayudaba a distraerse… ni siquiera para llegar a donde se hospedaba. Sabía que debía quedarse en ese pueblo para cumplir esa misión importante pero simplemente no podía seguir soportando aquel lugar tan calmado. Suspiro y pensó _"Que mas puedo_ _hacer?"_ y en un gesto de sus cejas se dijo que por lo menos Hudges vivía allí y era algo. Aunque escucharlo hablar todo el día de su adorada familia le hacia dar ganas de incendiarle la cabeza.

Saco la mirada del verde oscuro del césped de la noche y pudo ver que poco faltaba para llegar al principio del pueblo. Se alegro aunque aun faltaba cierto camino. Debía distraerse un rato, y rápido. De pronto sus ojos oscuros como la noche se fijaron en la única presencia humana que lo acompañaba. Si, a veces era divertido jugar un poco con sus subordinados. Pero… jamás lo había hecho con ella. Ella era seria y muy necesaria para el y no quería que por alguna tontería que cometiese ella no le hablase mas, o peor, solicitase un cambio. La idea lo aterrorizo por lo que se calmo un poco pero en unos segundos mas el aburrimiento lo abatió y decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo, no por errar vas a tener miedo a jugar.

-Dígame Teniente.-dijo en su usual tono de voz indiferente. La mujer lo miro por el retrovisor.

-Si señor?-pregunto al instante como buena soldado que era.

-Usted también vivió en un pueblo tan aburrido como este?-demando mientras jugaba con su dedo haciendo círculos en la ventana del auto.

-No todos tuvimos la suerte de nacer en Central, señor.- respondió esquivando la pregunta. _"Que estará tramando?"_ el ya sabia sus datos básicos¿Qué mas quería? Seria...? seria que…? No, borro esas ideas locas de su cabeza y siguió con la vista fija en el volante. A medida que preguntase iría sabiendo, decidió hacer.

-Lo se, lo se.-dijo el hombre arrogante y vanidoso pero con la mirada seria y puesta en ella volvió a preguntarle.-Pero no es eso lo que le estoy preguntando Teniente.

-Nací y viví en una ciudad del Norte, cerca de la frontera, llamada…-

-Si, si ya se como se llama su ciudad natal Teniente Hawkeye.-la interrumpió.-pero deje de esquivar mi pregunta original y dígame si…

-Era un lugar común y corriente con un rió tranquilo y un puente enorme que unía una pequeña zona con la ciudad.-ahora fue su turno de interrumpirlo.

Sabia que había usado un tono de voz un tanto agresivo para tratarse de un superior pero quería dejarle bien en claro que no quería hablar del asunto. Sin embargo lo conocía muy bien y sabia que el hombre podía ser un insistente (y pesado) cuando se lo proponía. Y no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento femenino de que esta seria una de esas veces. Miro por el espejo retrovisor. Los ojos de la Teniente no se habían separado de su deber en ningún momento. Esa mujer le esquivaba a sus preguntas pero ¿Por qué? Jamás lo había hecho. _"¿Sería por que le pregunto de su vida privada?_" ahora que lo pensaba no sabia casi nada de ella aun cuando llevaba años trabajando con ella.

Lo único que conocía de ella era su nombre, su edad, su domicilio y procedencia, su documentación (d.n.i, etc) y estado de salud actual. Nunca se había molestado en saber mas… hasta ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a saber mas… a conocerla mas. Algo le ocultaba tras ese moño ajustado y sus ojos de fuego helado. Lo sabia… lo sabia porque ya había aprendido a descubrir cuando alguien tenia un secreto.

-Oh, un rió.-dijo en modo de aprobación.-Entonces debía ser interesante y no solo eso, sino también debe de ser un lugar prospero económicamente, o me equivoco?-levanto una ceja algo desafiante.

-Esta en lo correcto señor.-le dijo seria. Aunque cada vez estaba mas intrigada. ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué ahora? Y lo principal¿Qué quería?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué se fue?-tiro una de sus cartas y ella sabia como esquivarla. Lo conocía.

-Tenia mis razones señor.-estaba siendo formal y sutil. No le molestaba que le preguntase ya mas pero no se dejaría ganar. No tenia porque decirle sus razones.

-Teniente Hawkeye, yo como su superior deseo todas las respuestas a mis preguntas y las recientes no fueron la excepción, me ha entendido?-quiso hacer uso de su autoridad pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaria. Ella era demasiado buena para caer en eso.

-No tiene autoridad en mi vida privada señor.-contesto fría y detuvo el auto.- Ya llegamos.

El hombre bajo del auto sin su ayuda pero con la cabeza llena de dudas sobre por que lo esquivaba así de su vida. Era extraño y… de alguna forma, inquietantemente interesante. Algo dentro le hacia latir la llama de resolver un misterio. Y confiaba en que lo haría.

-Que duerma bien Teniente.-le dijo mientras ella abría la puerta de su habitación, frente a la suya. Ella no respondió, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado pero viendo como una sonrisa cínica se formaba en el coronel. Y eso, no le gusto… le encanto.

A pesar de eso la noche seguía y dos hermanos, muy unidos, se encontraban en silencio en su habitación. La lámpara de la mesa de luz no alumbraba mas allá de unos pasos pero eso no les importaba. Ambos sabían que pensaba el otro y no necesitaban luz para ver las expresiones de sus rostros. El menor no sabia que decir, se sentía de lo peor mientras que el segundo ya había salido de detrás de la puerta y estaba echado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo, perdiéndose en su blancura. Alphonse seguía apretando con fuerza su taza recién reparada, volvió la vista a la taza, luego a su hermano y por ultimo nuevamente a la taza. No sabia que decir.

-No hay nada que decir Al.-respondió Ed, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-Pero hermano fue mi culpa...-quiso continuar el rubio.

-No, yo fui el que hizo alquimia en la escuela.-interrumpió Ed.-es mi culpa que el Coronel hubiese venido.

"_Eh? Como? No entiendo..."_ se quedo incrédulo el menor Elric hasta que le cayo la ficha. Ahora si comprendía. Su hermano no tenia voluntad de hablar sobre el tema mas reciente, había buscado una excusa vacía y la había transformado en el tema de conversación. Al sonrió. Su hermano era únicamente estúpido y sabia que no cambiaria. Pero no importaba, que siguiese mintiéndose. Algún dia saldría la verdad.

-De ahora en adelante no quiero que utilices tu alquimia sin circulo para nada, ni siquiera aquí en casa.-dijo Ed.

-Esta bien hermano.

-No se que buscan de nosotros pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error... estos militares malditos...Yo se que...-quiso seguir farfullando pero Al no estaba para eso.

-Comprendo hermano cálmate.-suavizo la cosa.-ahora durmamos, quieres?

Y sin mas ni mas el rubio de ojos color gris se acostó en su cama y en muy poco ya estaba roncando como oso. No entendía como podía dormir tan tranquilamente. Era muy preocupante eso de los militares y el así de dormido que irresponsable. _"Mentiroso_" contesto su conciencia en seguida. _"Que dices?"_ se puso a la defensiva Edward. _"Sabes_ _muy bien que lo que te preocupa realmente no es ni los militares ni nada de eso. Tu_ _preocupación tiene nombre y apellido"._ No quiso contestarle. Con lo que el ojimiel tomo su sabana y tapado hasta la cabeza, trato de dormirse. Eso fue todo un problema ya que... no dejaba de pensar en Winry y en su perfume dulzon.

****

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!!! si como ke me colgue un poko jeje pero no se preocupen ke ya volvi! wiii jeje es ke solo escribo (o mayoritariamente) cuando estoy de vacaciones.. porke tengo mas tiempo libre y absolutamente nada ke hacer jeej.. me vuelvo ermitaña y todo eld ia escribo y escribo lalala jeje.._**

**_Espero ke les guste este capitulo y si es asi dejen muchos reviews ! wi! -_**

**_Me despido! nos vemos!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_---Tratando de llegar a tiempo----_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

El sol le cayo en el rostro de llano y sin piedad, despertándola de su dulce sueño. ¿Dulce sueño? En realidad no era dulce... pero tampoco era amargo y doloroso. Simplemente era uno de esos sueños en los que no sueñas y solo duermes. En un momento cierras los ojos y al otro los abres con pereza y te enteras de que dormiste toda la noche. Toda la noche... como? No se acordaba. Solo quería volver a dormir.

Tomo su cobija y se tapo enteramente. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando sorpresivamente alguien irrumpe en su habitación de un portazo. Se levanto sobresaltada dispuesta tirarle con lo primero que encontrase al sin vergüenza que la había despertado pero entonces...

-Winry levántate de una buena vez. Los muchachos te esperan abajo.-su abuela salía por la puerta mientras la cerraba como si nada.

La chica cayo rendida sobre el colchón y tiro su llave por ahí, agregándose al desorden que era el lugar. Pego un salto y se puso de pie. Se miro al espejo y su propia imagen le daba asco y repugnancia, además de una sensación de fracaso absoluto. Sus cabellos parecían el nido de un halcón y dos líneas negras gruesas recorrían su cara de norte a sur. El delineador se había corrido por la lagrimas que había derramado antes de quedarse dormida. Se sentía patética.

"_Siempre desmaquillarse antes de acostarse"_ creyó escuchar las palabras de Catherine en su cabeza. Se dirigió al baño sin ganas, como si la noche anterior hubiese tenia una gran fiesta y la resaca de es dia fuese enorme. Podría decirse que tenia resaca... si, resaca de el. El que lo hacia todo mal. El que la hacia sufrir. El que no le daba respiro alguno en sus pensamientos que siempre estaba presente. El que la hacia llorar.

Se apoyo en la pared de la ducha para aguantar su flaqueza. Una lagrima que se confundió con el agua que caía de la regadera se deslizo por su mejilla. Pero ninguna mas lo hizo ya que las contuvo. Daba sollozos que nadie escuchaba y que tampoco quería que hicieran. Por suerte estaba en el agua y podía decir que sus ojos rojos eran obra de que le había entrado jabón en el ojo o alguna mentira así.

Volvió a su cuarto envuelta en una toalla y después de un rato vistiéndose bajo las escaleras. Miro el reloj y se mordió el labio. Llegarían tarde por culpa de ella. Bueno, en realidad era culpa de ellos por levantarla tan tarde, y con esa sonrisa que se tiene cuando se culpa a otro de lo que se comete. Para variar la culpa era del desorden de su cuarto. Había tardado mas buscando sus prendas que poniéndoselas.

Una vez llegado a la puerta de la casa se encontró con los dos chicos. Esos que desde hacia años eran amigos. No recordaba nada que no hubiese hecho junto a ellos. Las experiencias, los momentos vividos y demás le importaron un bledo cuando se encontró con el rubio de ojos miel. Aclaro, que Al solo lo saludo y luego se concentro totalmente en el causante de sus problemas.

-Nos movemos muchachos.-dijo, mas bien ordeno, la chica de la coleta de caballo.

-Si si, nos iremos luego de que te disculpes.-se atrevió a decir Edward. Al no podía creer lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Como? Disculparme por que?.-protesto totalmente sorprendida.

-Por hacernos llegar tarde.-dijo como si fuese lo mas simple del mundo.

-Disculpa yo? No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo disculpas por eso...-comenzaba a subir el tono de voz.-cuando siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa idiota!

-Y? Yo me levante temprano porque quería llegar temprano hoy y tu te demoras.-Al tenia los ojos como platos. Ed soltó un suspiro y agrego.-Mujeres...

-Eres el idiota mas pequeño que conocí en mi vida!-dijo furiosa la chica. Eso hizo que el rubio se enojase por el comentario respecto a su estatura pero era demasiado tarde... ella le había aplicado la ley del hielo. Pero Al sabia que esa ley del hielo duraría poco entre ellos. Aunque fuese solo en peleas, ellos NECESITABAN seguirse hablando.

Al empezar a caminar hacia el colegio, se creo un aire de tensión alrededor de los tres chicos que casi podía cortase con unas tijeras. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso a Al, quien ya de por si iba nervioso por lo que había decidido hacer ese dia. Miraba a su hermano y a su amiga desviando la mirada hacia uno y otro a cada instante. Ninguno de ellos se había dirigido la palabra y no pensaba que lo fuesen a hacer por el resto del dia.

-Al podrías decirle a Edward que se corra un poco a la derecha sino me quiere tirar a la hierba.-dijo Winry con el mentón en alto. Orgullosa e infantil. El menor de los tres solo pudo suspirar y seguirles el juego.

-Ed dice Winry que te...-pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Ya la oí Al.-gruño el rubio y de muy mala gana se movió... un poco.

-Al, vuelve a repetírselo. Parece que la ALQUIMIA le ha tapado los oídos.-volvió a repetir la ojiazul ahora con un tono de rabia en la voz. Además de aquel insulto totalmente innecesario.

Eran unos niños a pesar de su edad y si querían jugar, quien se los iba a impedir¿el? Ni de casualidad se metería nuevamente en una de sus peleas. Siempre terminaba igual. En el medio de los dos y odiado porque "se había pasado a las líneas enemigas". Y en la mejor de las suertes con solo un chichón en su cabeza. Solo soltó un suspiro largo y empezó.

-Hermano, Winry dice que te corras un...-pero nuevamente no pudo terminar la frase que ya lo interrumpía el otro rubio.

-YA.-grito exageradamente.-me corro.

Entonces el Elric menor se vio de repente casi tirado en la hierba que sobresalía al costado del camino. Miro a su hermano con enojo y preocupación. Sabia que comenzaría otra de sus tantas peleas con aquel gesto estúpido que había hecho su hermano. Desde la otra punta pudo ver como Winry revoleaba sus ojos y soltaba un bufido, buscando la atención del mayor Elric, la cual, por supuesto, encontró en seguida.

-Por que revoleas los ojos? Que? No me digas que acaso estas tan.-gesto con las manos, la cabeza y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo con la que pudiese hacerlo.-"adulta" que ya no estas para juegos.

-No.-dijo Winry dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en el dia y clavándola una feroz mirada.-además esos serian juegos si nos divirtiésemos pero no veo que aquí nadie se ria de lo que haces Edward.

-Ah.-asintió el rubio con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.-me estas diciendo que perdiste tu sentido del humor?

El chico de los ojos grises miraba todo esperando. Sabia que su hermano buscaba sacar de su capullo y hacer explotar a la mecánica, con las mas absurdas cosas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Cuanto lamentaba tener un hermano así de impulsivo. Y lo peor de todo era que... la estaba consiguiendo enfadar. Y mucho.

-Sentido del humor?-dijo con sorna y luego soltó una risa de superioridad.-tengo tanto sentido del humor como tu de inmadurez.

-Yo inmaduro?-la vena del ambarino ya empezaba a sobresalir en su frente.-Que inmaduro ni que ocho cuartos! Si la que juega a hacerse la muñequita cuando no esta en casa eres tu!

-QUE NO JUGABA A LA MUÑEQUITA.-empezó con los gritos una histérica Winry.

-QUE SI.-canturreo el chico divertido por haberla sacado de sus casillas.

-QUE NO.-

-QUE SI.-

-QUE NO.-

-QUE SI.-

-QUE NO Y YA CALLATE.-corto la interesantísima conversación la chica parándose frente a el.-SOLO ME HABIA MAQUILLADO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

-Maquillado?-el rubio puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndose el tonto.-Entonces hazlo mas seguido porque así como estas pareces un mono.

-UN... UN MONO?-balbuceo la rubia de pura rabia y con el ego destrozado. Tuvo ganas de decirle "pero bien que casi me besas" pero se calmo y no provoca nada que no pudiese controlar.

-Si, un mono.-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-PUES... PUES...-comenzó a pensar algo ingenioso.-PUES SI YO PAREZCO UN MONO TU TIENES LA ESTATURA DE UNO ALQUIMISTA EN MINIATURA!!

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANO!!-atajo la ofensa con un grito que era sordo en ella.

-Ah? Que dijiste Ed? No pudo oírte desde aquí arriba?-le hizo burla colocándose una mano en la oreja y volteando la cabeza hacia el suelo. Mientras al rubio le hervía el cráneo.

-QUE NO SOY NINGUN ENANO, DÍSELO AL!.-grito el chico con la mirada fija en la chica.

-NO TE METAS AL.-ordeno la ojiazul furiosa.

-EL SE METE SI QUIERE, O NO AL?-volvió a repetir.

Giro la cabeza esperando encontrar la mirada temerosa de su hermano menor y reprocharle por que demonios no decía nada, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Bueno, de dos cosas. La primera se dio cuenta de que le saldría un chichón mas grande que una montaña por el golpe que le había dado Winry con su llave; y la otra cosa que había notado era que... Al no estaba allí.

Ambos jóvenes, ahora mas calmados, giraron sus cabezas mirando sorprendidos en pedazo de tierra donde, supuestamente, el menor de los Elric debía encontrarse parado, observándolos sin decir palabra. Chico y chica se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia la escuela. Otra vez por dos razones. Una, buscaban a Al, la otra, llegaban mas de diez minutos tardes a su primera clase.

-

Mientras tanto, un joven de ojos grises entraba por la puerta de su establecimiento educativo, mas bien denominado torturador de mentes jóvenes invento del gobierno que decidió arruinarles las mañana a todos, ejem, quiero decir, la escuela. Pero a pesar de que aquel lugar tuviera cosas malas, como estudiar, entregar pruebas o realizar evaluaciones, siempre tenia cosas buenas: los amigos.

Aunque en su caso, mas que amigos, lo que mas le gustaba de venir a la escuela era el hecho de poder encontrarse con ella. De sonreír por los mismo chistes en clase, de mirarla sin ser medido por el tiempo, de hablarle aun cuando no había nada de que hablar. Podía sentir su calor cerca... a pesar de no sentirlo tan cerca como le gustase. Percibir su perfume, que no tenia parentesco a ninguno que hubiese olido antes.

Y es que el menor de los Elric era un chico buscado por la sociedad femenina. Su dulzura, su tranquilidad y ese aire de niño eterno lo hacían irresistible para muchas. Además de que era muy bueno y siempre intentaba ayudar en todo. Voluntarioso y buen amigo, lindo pero fuerte. Si, ese era Alphonse Elric para la escuela, para la ciudad, para sus amigos pero la pregunta mas grande que se hacia era si eso también seria el para ella.

Se metió por el pasillo algo acalorado después de haber corrido tanto para escaparse de esos dos locos. Como a veces lograban hacerlo enfadar a el también, aunque jamás lo demostrase. Iba ahora tranquilo por el pasillo dispuesto a entrar a su salón cuando se encontró con ella. Ella estaba ahí recostada en la pared junto a la puerta de la oficina del director. Se la veía aburrida y lo único que hacia eran unas líneas con su lápiz en el papel. Se acerco a ella algo preocupado de verla allí. Usualmente si hacia broma se encargaba de que cualquier otro quedase descubierto menos ella.

-Hola.-la saludo con una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a cualquiera.

-Ah, eres tu.-dijo una vez levantada a cabeza y vuelto a bajarla. Eso le destruía el corazón.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y se recostó a su lado. Desde el dia del baile y algunos que le siguieron ella no le daba mas de dos palabras: hola y adiós. Y así llevaba desde hacia un largo tiempo. Bueno, tal vez no llegaría a la semana pero para el, eso era mucho. Estaba seguro que su querida Elysia lo consideraba un cobarde y no la culpaba. Lo sabia, no había como ocultarlo, era un cobarde. Y de los mejores.

-No tienes porque quedarte aquí. Ve a clase.-le dijo en tono frió y áspero. Mas le dolía. Sabia que si hubiera sido en otra ocasión a ella le hubiese gustado que la acompañase.-no me haré cargo si te castigan por llegar tarde.

-Esta bien.-le dijo fingiendo que no le había dolido.-no me importa.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos. Ella lo miro de reojo y siguió con sus dibujos. _"Esa mirada"_ pensaba el chico. Esa mirada le decía que ya venia lo peor, que solo esperase unos segundos mas que ella soltaría su bomba pensada. O si, pensada. Porque Elysia era así, nada impulsiva, astuta y engañosa pero a le vez divertida, algo extrovertida y muy buena amiga (cuando lo era de verdad). Eso le gustaba de ella, le gustaba y mucho.

-Así? No creí que llegar tarde no te importase.-

Soltó como bomba. Una bomba directo a su corazón. Agacho la mirada y algo cabizbajo quiso dar una sonrisa, que termino siendo mas falsa que nada. La chica le dirigió una mirada... pero solo después de que el chico soltase una risa sarcástica nada propia de el.

-De que te ríes?-pregunto molesta la castaña. ¿Ahora se burlaba de ella acaso¿se burlaba de lo tonta que era por quererlo tanto? Maldito Elric. Después de todo tal vez si era...

-De lo tonto que fui.-

...era completamente diferente a su hermano. Elysia no entendía las palabras del chico y por ello levanto una de sus oscuras cejas. Eso pareció divertirlo mas. De repente, el chico alzo sus manos y las coloco suavemente en las mejillas de ella, sosteniendo su delicado rostro. Clavos su ojos grises en los de ella, color verde claro. La miraba con una dulzura mas allá de la común y mas allá de la que tenia siempre. Esa la sonrojo como jamás se había sonrojado. Ni aun en el baile.

-Q-que... d-de q-que e-estas ha-hablando A-Al...-tartamudeo ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía como gelatina. Y eso que el solo le estaba tocando el rostro. Bueno, masajeando, ya que los pequeños caminos que tomaban sus dedos por su rostro la hacían sentir tan... tan bien. El solo sonreía.

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.-

Dijo antes de irse acercando su rostro al de la chica. Con los ojos cerrados el iba acortando la distancia que había entre sus labios y eso... eso la dejaba con un revoltijo de emociones en su interior. No podía cerrar los ojos. Debía saber si no estaba soñando! Creía que en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama y se apretaría con las sabanas deseando que todo aquello fuese verdad.

Pero solo hasta que los labios de el se posaron en los suyos y empezaron a besarla pudo entender que ¡todo aquello era real! Las palabras, los gestos, las risas, las caricias, todo. Pronto dejo de pensar tanto y de analizar la situación, y por primera vez en su vida se dejo llevar por sus emociones. En un segundo cerro los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle el beso.

Un beso dulce y tierno que solo contrastaba con el frió de la pared que estaba sintiendo por que Al la empujaba a ella. De la nada y llevada por las escenas de miles de películas que había observado, poso sus manos en su cabello rubio y comenzó a tocarlo, primero lento y luego suave y a la vez de forma fogosa. El tampoco perdía el tiempo y aprovechaba para recorrer cada una de las arrugas que su camisa formaba en su espalda. Cada toque se le antojaba inevitablemente delicioso.

Estaban en pleno proceso de pasar los besos de suaves a fogosos cuando dos estrepitosos ruidos al mismo tiempo los despertaron (un poco) de sus dulces sueños.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!!! bueno volvii jeje sii al fin! tarde un pokito (mm) pero mejor tarde ke nunka!! o no? Bue espero ke les haya gustado aunke no haya habido mucho ed y winry en este prometo ke en lso siguientes KE YA TENGO ESCRITOS jeje (porke no tenia internte x lo ke no tenia anda mejor ke hacer xD...) habra mas de esta adorable pareja:) los amooo! tanto como amo los reviews asi ke dejen... grrr kiero mas!! kiero llegar a los 110 asi ke hasta ese numero no publiko el otro!!! (muhahahaha risa malvada de fondo)_**

**_Bueno me despido, besos ciao!!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_p.d: hice un video de esta pareja.. esta con la cancion de enrique iglesias "una experiencia religiosa" jeje veanlooo_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

La joven pareja se separo lo suficiente para el ver de donde provenían los ruidos que los habían interrumpido de tan hermoso momento. Por un lado acababan de entrar por la puerta tal cual ganado en masa, nadie mas y nadie menos, que los locos de Edward y Winry. Ambos forcejaron un rato hasta separarse los suficiente para irse corriendo a sus clases. Aunque claro no sin antes pegarles una ojeada y decirles en voz baja que los verían mas tarde. Además de los típicos gestitos de sorpresa y diversión que solían hacer en situaciones así.

Rieron por esos dos y fijaron la mirada en el segundo ruido. Este los hizo separarse completamente. El rubio y la castaña apenas pudieron mirarse antes de ponerse mas pálidos que una hoja de papel. Allí frente a ellos, apenas salido de la oficina del director, estaba Maes Hudges. El pobre hombre estaba con la mandíbula abierta por completo y a punto de dejar caer sus anteojos.

Acababa de ver a su preciada y única hija besarse con un chico. El hombre no esperaba ver ese momento jamás, ni siquiera de casados esperaba tener que ver como su hija besaba a alguien en su presencia. Había esperado poder huir antes de tener que ver la realidad. Su hija había crecido. No estaba molesto, claro que no pero se quedo un tiempo mas en aquella pose de enojado que lo divertía. La cara de horror de los dos era digna de una fotografía.

-Elysia! Alphonse! Que significa esto?!-trataba de ocultar una risotada tras ese manto de falsa furia.

-Ah... a-ah... pa-papa, n-no... n-no e-es l-lo q-que... l-lo q-que tu... t-tu c-crees...-tartamudeaba la pobre Elysia. No sabia que decir.-n-nosotros s-solo...

El joven la miro y se sintió muy mal. Ella trataba de buscar una salida a todo aquello y el se quedaba ahí, parado sintiéndose inútil y cobarde. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión estaba seguro que ella no hubiera actuado así. Hubiera explicado todo sin titubeos, culpa u otro sentimiento que traicionara sus nervios. Pero ahora era diferente... ahora era él el que debía hacer algo. Enderezo su espalda cual soldado en batalla y clavo su mirada metálica en el hombre de los lentes.

-Nosotros somos novios señor y lamento que se haya enterado de esta manera.-su voz era firme y su mirada decidida. Hudges, aunque sorprendido, dejo que el chico siguiese.-pero creo que en algún momento debía saberlo, no?-esbozo una sonrisa forzada pero volvió a su seriedad en un segundo.

Yo de verdad quiero a Elysia y me atrevería a decir que mas que eso. Lamento mucho si usted no me acepta a mi o a ningún hombre en general pero debo decirle que... yo seguiré con su hija, le guste o no.

Termino de decir con la mirada de determinación mas espectacular que había hecho en su vida... y que le habían dado a Maes Hudges en la suya. El hombre de los anteojos, sorprendido, hecho su cabeza para atrás para luego volverla hacia Al. La sonrisa que les brindo a los dos jóvenes los dejo anonadados. No entendían que sucedía. Por lo que pensaban Al tendría que ya estar tres metros bajo tierra con Elysia llorando sobre su tumba pero no era así para nada. Era completamente peor. El hombre en si... ¡no decía nada! Eso los estaba exasperando, mas que nada a la chica.

-No digas nada.-hablo Hudges antes de que alguna palabra saliese de su hija.-no estoy molesto por lo que no matare a nadie, despreocúpense.-ambos jóvenes sonrieron aliviados.-pero si debo admitir que estoy dolido.

-Dolido papa? Pero... por que?-el tono de voz de la chica estaba lleno de duda pero en el interior se sentía muy aliviada.

-Porque...-soltó un suspiro y se saco los anteojos para limpiarlos con su uniforme.-porque no esperaba que crecieras tan rápido.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Al sabia que todo aquello significaba mucho para la chica. Casi podía ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y caía una delicada gota por su mejilla. Sabia que lo que mas deseaba Elysia en el mundo era que su padre por fin la viese mas allá de su pequeña imagen de tres años. La joven abrazo a su padre en un tierno y afectuoso abrazo.

-Ya, vayan a clases que están mas retrasados que yo.-rió el hombre.

Al y Elysia salieron corriendo hacia su salón, tomados de las manos y echando una mirada atrás. El hombre estaba por irse pero no sin antes de las características palabras de "si le rompes el corazón te mato", "cuida de mi hija" y por ultimo, una frase que le quedo marcada por siempre al chico. "Se que la harás feliz".

-

Feliz...

Felicidad...

Ser feliz...

Una palabra y una frase que le parecían tan distantes a esa hora del dia como a el sol le parecía la luna. Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana esperando que tocase la campana de salida. Winry Rockbell observo como dos mariposas sobrevolaban por allí y no pudo evitar que su imaginación se fuese con ella... se echase a volar, por decirlo de otro modo.

Las mariposas se fueron de su vista y soltó un suspiro. Volvió la vista al pizarrón y al profesor. Estaban explicando algo que ella ya sabia... o eso creía. O simplemente no tenia ganas de prestarle atención, como había hecho con el resto de sus profesores. Se sentía aun dolida y ausente, como si todo su ser y su esencia aun permaneciesen selladas en el recuerdo del momento de la noche anterior. Esbozo una vaga sonrisa en su rostro triste. Una sonrisa amarga poco propia en ella.

Volteo la cabeza a su compañero de banco y la sonrisa se le borro en el acto. ¿O se le había ensanchado mas? No lo sabia, últimamente no tenia conciencia de lo que le pasaba. El chico estaba sumamente concentrado en un libro que había robado de la biblioteca y leía con sumisión. El encantaba verlo de esa manera porque era extraño verlo así y ese desafió (de calmar su tormentoso mar) lo hacia excitante. Le fascinaba como su cabello caía a los costados de su cara, tocando a penas el libro. Le hubiese encantado ser el libro. Ser tocada por sus manos por el cuidado que el tenia al doblar cada hoja. Le hubiese gustado... le habría encantado... todo en forma de deseo. Todo inalcanzable, todo fantasía, todo era eso... solamente un sueño.

Pero aun así siguió soñando. Soñando con escuchar su voz. La añoraba mucho y solo habían pasado unas horas callados el uno con el otro. No se habían peleado, ni molestado, ni hecho burla de ningún tipo, ni pedido consejo, ni encaprichado con la misma cosa como niños pequeños y mucho menos conspirado para hacerle una broma a algún profesor. Solamente se habían sentado y portado bien. Callados y tranquilos. Y por ello todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No era común en ellos no ser el centro de atención, aunque su bullicio era normal y no despertaba asombro de nadie. Lo que si lo despertaba era ese silencio que ambos emanaban desde que habían llegado.

Un silencio extraño. Un silencio triste. Un silencio que en especial acompañaba a la rubia. No era normal no verla sonreír, sus dientes brillaba de punta a punta en el salón y siempre mantenía un humor muy animado. A veces era tranquila pero hablaba algo por lo menos. Los murmullos no dejaban de decir su nombre. Ella estaba ahí callada como una momia y no le importaba. Solo estaba triste y ya. La clase entera se pregunto al principio que había pasado pero como ninguno de los dos se hablo en todo el dia nadie podía sacar ninguna conjetura y todo había quedado en un enigma mudo.

-Hola, tierra llamando a Rockbell.-escucho como decía Havock.

-Ay profesor no me moleste. No estoy haciendo nada.-dijo sin siquiera despegar su mirada de la ventana. Se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo.

Muchos, inclusive el hombre del eterno cigarro, se sorprendieron. Ella no era de ese tipo de respuestas. Hasta Edward levanto la mirada de su libro y la miro curioso. Al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellas saco sus ojos de su distracción y los miro con cara de "tengo monos en el rostro?". Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir otra cosa el timbre sonó por todo el establecimiento y todos salieron rápidamente del aula.

Todos menos ella y eso si era extraño. Usualmente ella y Ed eran los primeros en salir, saltando bancos y peleándose por alguna tontería. Pero esta vez la rubia se encontraba aun sentada en su banco, guardando sus cosas con parsimonia. El chico de los ojos color miel la miro desde la puerta, esperando con impaciencia cuando una puerta lo empezó a empujar hacia el exterior.

-Que demonios...?-quiso saber antes de terminar en el pasillo.

-Debo hablar con Rockbell por su comportamiento.-dijo el profesor y le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

"_Genial"_ pensó molesto _"ahora debo esperarla"._ Tomo su mochila y la golpeo con fuerza contra la pared. Se apoyo en esta y se deslizo hasta sentarse. Miro su reloj y sospechaba que estaría allí un buen rato.

La chica termino de guardar las cosas en su mochila y se extraño la puerta cerrada. Sin comprender le dirigió una mirada a su profesor que la observaba sentado desde su escritorio. Le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento delante de el. La rubia obedeció, entendiendo ahora de que quería hablar el hombre.

-Y? Como te esta yendo?-pregunto Havock tranquilo.

-Mm.-pensó un momento ella poniendo un dedos obre sus labios.-creo que muy bien, somos amigas ahora.

-Y...?-volvió a preguntarle.

-Y... que?-pregunto ella sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Le hablaste de mi?-

-Oh eso.-la chica se movió de su silla con alegría.-ya le dije que estas interesado de ella.

Si el rubio hubiera estado tomando algún liquido en esos momentos seguramente lo hubiera escupido todo sobre el suelo. Que acaba de oír¿Ella había... ella había...? pero que acaso era tonta dios! Los ojos se le abrieron como cd de música y la mandíbula inferior parecía tocar el suelo de la sorpresa.

-Tu... tu... tu…-balbuceo el pobre hombre.

-No se porque se preocupa tanto profe.-le dijo con total confianza.-si después de todo hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.-el hombre pareció recobrar la compostura aunque ahora algo receloso y desorientado.

-Tan obvio es?-

-Pues...-como podía decirlo sin lastimarlo?-déjeme decirle que a las chicas nos gustan las atenciones pero no en... extremo.-bien, había estado sutil. Aunque hubiera tenido ganas de decirle otras cosas... muchas otras cosas.

-Eh? No te entiendo?-el hombre parecía tonto. ¿Qué acaso no comprendía una sutileza? La chica contaba los segundos antes de estallar.

-Le digo que debería dejar de ser tan... atento, si, eso es, atento con ella.-suspiro pensando que lo entendería pero...

-Sigo sin entenderte Winry.-...pero el hombre era mas duro que una roca. Eso sencillamente la saco de sus casillas.

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE DEJES DE SER TAN PESADO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-le grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. No le gustaba guardarse esas cosas para si.

-P-pero... p-pero p-por q-que?-tartamudeo el, asustado por su fiereza.

-Ash...-soltó la chica masajeándose la frente con los dedos. Lo miro a los ojos pero esta vez no le grito sino que le empezó a relatar todo lo que había charlado con Catherine el dia anterior.

_Flash Back _

_Las dos jóvenes rubias se dirigieron en silencio hasta los aposentos de una ellas. La menor no tenia ganas de hablar, sentía que si lo hacia solo saldrían palabrotas y furia en sus palabras y todo hacia su anfitriona, arruinándolo todo. Mientras, caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta que la de ojos verdes se detuvo sobre una puerta de color avena y la abrió delicadamente... como todo lo que hacia. Winry se quedo algo rezagada pero al final entro cuando la otra le hizo señas con la mano para que lo hiciese._

_La chica casi se cae de bruces. En aquella habitación cabía su casa entera! Y ella que se jactaba de que su cuarto era grande. Sin embargo ese era... el de una princesa. La cama con el adosa de la realeza, el armario gigantesco se encontraba unos pasos mas a su derecha junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo; mientras que a su izquierda, se veía un mesa con majestuosas cajas de joyas sobre ella y un cuadro colgado en la pared._

_Asombrada recorrió la habitación con sus ojos azules y algo inocentes. Se dejo llevar por el rico aroma que allí había. Estaba segura de que era lavanda con una pizca de... ¿aquello era vainilla? Bueno, no importaba. Corrió hacia la ventana y se apoyo en el marco, mas bien recostándose en el. dejo que su cabeza volase tal cual sus mechones al viento. Pensaba en el y se sentía tan triste pero a la vez tan fuerte. ¿Por qué el amor traía sentimientos tan contradictorios¿Por qué era a veces tan difícil de soportar?_

_-Winry...-escucho a Catherine llamándola por detrás y tuvo que volver a la normalidad.-estas bien?_

_-Si, si, por que no lo estaría?-rió con nerviosismo de ser descubierta._

_-Mm, esta bien.-pareció aceptar un poco sus palabras.-siéntate, en un momento nos traerán te y galletas y creo que también pastel._

_El oír el nombre de sus comidas favoritas (golosa) la hizo ir sin pensarlo a sentarse sobre uno de sus comodísimos sillones. Se miraron unos momentos y por fin la rubia menor soltó un suspiro. Bien, o se dejaba de perder el tiempo o comenzaba a hablar por lo que había venido._

_-Esto... __Catherine... que piensas de los hombres?-no tenia de cómo empezar todo aquello y le pareció lo menos estúpido que podía decir._

_-Que que pienso de los hombres?-la mecánica asintió.-que son todos unos perros falderos capaces de hacer todo por dinero y que solo ven eso y el exterior de una persona. _

_-Y por que crees eso?-era algo muy extraño, sin duda que era desconfiada al extremo. No entendía su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía decir eso de los hombres si a todo al que miraba quedaba prendado en ella? Sin mencionar la montaña de regalos que recibía a diario. Había algo oculto._

_-Porque...-la Amstrong bajo la mirada, dándole la a entender a Winry que no se equivocaba. Si había algo escondido y pensaba averiguarlo.-p-porque...-de repente la rubia estallo en un llanto fuerte y sonoro, algo exagerado pensó la otra chica al principio pero luego, al ver su mirada, pudo entender que de verdad la habían herido._

_Mira Winry.-dijo intentando disimular inútilmente las lagrimas.-estar en todo esta riqueza, en este teatro, significa que no puedes confiar en nadie pero yo lo hice... y por ello me rompieron el corazón... dos veces.-dijo haciendo el gesto con sus dedos temblorosos._

_A esas alturas la rubia mayor no paraba de sollozar y de decir incoherencias. Debían ser recuerdos muy duros y compartirlos con alguien que recién conocía... la mecánica admitió que Catherine debía estar muy sola para estar así de desesperada por un poco de confianza. Se paro y se dirigió a ella, sin decirle nada y solo mirándola la abrazo y tomándola en sus brazos fue apaciguando el llanto. Después de un tiempo Catherine dejo de llorar y comenzaron charlar sobre otros temas pero no podía evadir el tema por siempre y volvieron a lo mismo... a los chicos._

_-Esto... Catherine...-se rasco la nuca nerviosa.-no tienes que responderme si no quieres pero... ahora no estas interesada en nadie?_

_-No, la verdad que no.-dijo sin inmutarse._

_-Ni un poco te gusta algún joven? Algún profesor?-_

_-Bueno... ahora que lo pienso.-poso su mirada en el techo.-si hay alguien, un joven profesor bastante apuesto pero que tiene la manía de andar con un cigarrillo en la boca. Me parece sexy pero en realidad ni su nombre se..._

_-Se llama Jean Havock, es mi profesor de matemáticas. Esta loco por ti y según creo es uno de tus...-_

_-De mis tantos seguidores, si, así es.-tomo un regalo que tenia cerca y se lo paso. Era un brazalete realmente precioso. Debía reconocer que el hombre tenia buen gusto.-es lindo si pero el que se arrastre como todos no lo hace interesante... no parece un desafió..._

_-Mm...-dudo la chica. Ya tenia lo que quería.-tal vez... tal vez no... quizás sea cuestión de tiempo.-dijo dejando un rastro de misterio, causando la intriga que necesitaba en la chica. Pero que, extrañamente, no acudió a su curiosidad._

_-Puede ser...-pensó no decidida aun.-bueno dime Winry... a ti no te interesa nadie?_

_-Eh... yo... no voy a hablar de eso.-sentencio la rubia menor, queriendo acallar el tema._

_-Esta bien si no quieres hablar, respeto eso.-obedeció a su palabra.-sin embargo...-la miro de pies a cabeza.-no te gustaría sorprender al rubio del brazo metálico esta noche?_

_La joven Rockbell asintió con la cabeza suavemente mientras su rostro era comido por la vergüenza. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Pero antes de que pudiese seguir pensando, Catherine la había tomado del brazo y conducido al medio de su cuarto. Con el sonar de un aplauso un sequito de empleados apareció en seguida, tal cual una película, y empezaron a trabajar._

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Eso es todo?-dijo Havock anonadado.

-Si...-dijo ella sin entender esa actitud y enfadándose por ello.-oiga no se haga el exigente ahora. Usted no me dijo como quería que lo hiciese, ni que palabras quería que le dijese, ni...

De repente y sin aviso el hombre había avanzado hacia ella y la había cubierto con sus brazos fuertes de hombre adulto. No entendió nada hasta que le vio los ojos. Estos estaban lleno de indescriptible gozo. _"Realmente la ama"_ pensó la chica. Un poco de envidia corrió por ella unos segundos antes de extinguirse por no ser parte de su ser. Abrazo al hombre, como quien abraza a un amigo después de haberle dado buenas noticias, se sentía bien consigo misma y por primera vez en el dia sonreía con sinceridad.

Entonces sin previo aviso, el la beso. Si, Havock la estaba besando dulcemente en los labios y lo mas extraño de todo era que¡ella le estaba correspondiendo! Fuese por haber pensado en como le hubiese gustado que fuese Ed el que la abrazase, fuese por necesidad por un beso. Fuese por lo que fuese ahora se estaba besando con su profesor de matemáticas... cuando entonces la puerta se azoto contra la pared y ambos se separaron. Desde el umbral de la puerta un joven rubio los miraba con odio y celos en la mirada.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buenasss! jeje como estan en esta maldita noche de domingo en la cual aparentemente mee tendre ke desvelar haciendo tarea?? espero ke mejor ke yo... TT... Jeje... para colmo hoy tuve ke ir a la particular porke prox tengo prueba de mate... grrrr bueno dejo de decir cosas ke a nadie le interesan, ahora si,,, etto.. espero ke les haya gustado este cap!! a mi me ggusto muchoo jeje... y puedo decir ke el ke viene el """"un pokito parecido a otro ke hice antes""""""""" jaja no, mentira, es parecido en una cosa pero tendran ke dejar reviews y esperar a ke lo publike para saber ke es...

Bueno me despido!! ciao!!!

...Luz Malfoy...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Edward se movía molesto sentado en el frió piso del pasillo. Se arremango las mangas de su chaqueta y cruzo sus brazos furioso. Inquieto cambio luego de posición y tomo el reloj de plata que se encontraba en uno de sus bolsillos. Lo había encontrado una vez por el camino que llevaba al lado sur de la ciudad. Sabia que era de los perros de los militares y aunque estuvo a punto de destrozarlo Winry le había rogado porque no lo hiciese. Decía que era un "reliquia de los dioses". _"Si, una reliquia de los dioses desquiciados como ella"_ pensaba ahora y cada vez que recordaba el suceso. Miro la hora.

Era la una menos cuarto.

Winry llevaba quince minutos hablando con Havock y eso lo desesperaba. Quería aparentar calma pero por dentro de el se le mezclaban muchos sentimientos. Impaciencia, rabia, frustración, celos... Un momento¿acaba de decir frustración... celos? Eso era lo que le producía aquella extraña y molesta sensación al saber que su amiga de la infancia se encontraba a solas con su profesor... en un aula cerrada... sin nadie que los viese... solos... solos. La maldita palabra le forjaban una rabia que lo cegaba.

Y la eterna pregunta¿por qué diablos tarda tanto?

Se paro de golpe, tomo su bolso y lo estrello contra la pared. Se tomo los mechones que caían en su cara y los tiro hacia atrás nervioso y molesto. Tenia que decidir. O entraba e interrumpía una importante conversación profesor-alumna y quedaba como un desubicado, o... ¿o que¿qué era lo que su pequeña cabecita de paranoico estaba recreando¿Winry y Havock... tenían algo? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no, eso era sencillamente imposible. Pero... la duda lo carcomía; mientras que la imaginación dibujaba falsas suposiciones en su mente que alimentaban su furia cegadora. Tenia que entrar aunque solo estuviese equivocado... tenia que saber.

Tomo la manija de la puerta, planeaba entrar tranquilo y sin exagerar, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta y esta no cedió en su impulso, supo que algo no era normal. ¿Qué tan misterioso era el asunto que cerraban con llave? Eso lo desespero al instante. _"¿Qué hago?_ _¿qué hago?"_ se preguntaba en silencio el rubio. No quería entrar a los tumbos y encontrarse con que era un asunto secreto o algo así... ¿o... en realidad no quería entrar por que algo le decía que lo que pasaba allí adentro estaba mas allá de las relaciones normales entre alumno y profesor? Por fin eso termino por sacarlo de su cordura. Junto sus manos y las coloco sobre la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe y lo vio. De repente todo comenzó a suceder como en cámara lenta para el.

Winry y Havock se estaban besando.

Winry le tocaba el cabello suavemente.

Havock tenia sus manos puestas en su cintura.

Sus labios bailaban a las ordenes de los besos que se daban.

Se dieron vuelta.

Lo vieron y en sus ojos se pudo ver el asombro mas que el miedo.

¿Asombro a que¿miedo a que?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Sintió un sonido parecido al de un vaso al reventarse contra el piso. ¿Seria ese el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose? Si... debía ser eso. Estaba devastado. Ellos se soltaron deprisa y se miraron rojos y avergonzados. Miro a Winry y a Havock, su expresión debió darle lastima al profesor ya que lo miro no con asombro y miedo sino con tristeza y pena. Su interior era una tormenta de emociones fuertes y melancólicas. Se sentía... muerto. Sabia que Winry se había besado con otros chicos antes pero jamás lo había presenciado. Y ahora que lo había hecho se preguntaba por que demonios era tan idiota.

De la tristeza anonadadora paso a la rabia animal. Se acerco a ellos con el ceño muy fruncido y la llama de la furia saliendo de sus ojos. Tomo a Winry por la muñeca, quien a penas alcanzo a tomar su mochila, y la empujo hacia la salida. Entonces se volteo al hombre del cigarrillo y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. La chica lo miraba todo pasmada pero no dijo nada... no decía nada.

No decía nada... y seguía sin hacerlo.

La tomo por el brazo y salieron ambos al pasillo. Edward cerro la puerta con alquimia y volvió su mirada a ella. Por un momento quiso que supiese... que entendiese cuanto dolor le había causado ella el haberle hecho algo así. Quería... debía... necesitaba que supiese.

Pero ella no hablaba y le dolía. Ella no hablaba y a el lo hería.

Salieron de la escuela así. Winry siendo arrastrado por un loco y silencioso Edward quien no sabia a donde iba pero por suerte había tomado el camino a casa. La chica iba sumida en algo que no sabia que era. Una mezcla de asombro, confusión, felicidad malvada y tristeza inundaban su mirada por igual. Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de alguien que los había seguido con sus ojos desde que el rubio había hecho alquimia en la puerta. Y ese alguien tenia ojos negros.

-

La mecánica y el alquimista llegaron a su hogar y allí por fin la chica reacciono y se soltó del fuerte brazo del chico. Estaban frente a frente, tal vez solos en la casa, tal vez con invitados, tal vez solo estaban Al y Pinako, tal vez había alguien pero poco les importaba. Un hecho había en la mente de los dos pero cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones y por ello sus emociones eran diversas. Pasaba el tiempo.

-Yo... yo... yo no...-balbuceaba sin sentido la chica.

Se callo de golpe. No sabia que decir. Lo que había hecho era una estupidez de proporciones mayúsculas. ¡Mierda! No era ese el trato, no era eso lo que esperaba que sucediese, no. Todo se había salido de su control... como últimamente sucedía. Y eso la hacia enfurecer. Quiso gritar, tirarse el cabello, hacer un berrinche por eso. Pero no podía. Si quería entender las cosas era hora de que comenzase a madurar y no se dejase enfurecer cuando debía improvisar. Pero... es muy difícil sacar un habito de siempre.

Al escuchar su voz deseo poder verla a los ojos. Se reconfortaba de que ella hubiese dicho algo pero a la vez sentía que no podía mirarla. Se sentía nuevamente destruido y la tristeza, junto con su orgullo herido, lo estaban matando. Al final alzo la cabeza y dejo que lo viese. Era estúpido y de niños pero quería... necesitaba que supiese lo que sufría ahora. Entendía eso, si, pero ¿por qué quería que supiese¿por qué no hablaba mas¿por qué no se enfurecía¿por qué lo había hecho¿por qué? Miles de por que gritaban en su mente pero el mayor de todos era... ¿Por qué le dolía?

Winry vio en sus ojos la esencia de la tristeza misma. Y el corazón le empezó a doler. Ahora no solo sufría por su amor en si por el chico, ahora sufría por su dolor. ¿Por qué demonios era el amor tan maldito? La hechizaba, la maldecía, la condenaba a amarlo por siempre solo para saber que no le correspondía y aun así su sufrimiento le taladraba el pecho. Quiso arrancarse el corazón del pecho y destrozarlo ahí mismo... aunque sonase imposible. Sin embargo, después de toda esa tristeza un sentimiento de felicidad comenzó a florecer en ella. Si el sufría eso quería decir que quizás... ¿que quizás el también la quería?

-Por que lo besaste Winry?-las palabras salieron solas de su boca y su todo de voz era penoso. Como el de un marido devoto al descubrir una infidelidad. Aunque solo había un problema.

El no era ni marido ni devoto.

-Yo... yo... yo no lo se. L-las co-cosas no debían s-salir a-así.-tartamudeaba y sus manos querían temblar. Le dolía tanto, casi tanto como a el.

-Que cosas no debían salir así¿Por que lo besaste¿Por qué me...-hiciste esto?" termino la frase con sus labios pero no la dijo en voz alta.

Winry tenia su mirada fijada en el desde hacia rato y pudo ver eso. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Había sido... había sido una confesión? Saco esa idea tonta de la cabeza pero por ese camino iba. Se sentía feliz. Pero el aun triste y confundido. Necesitaba sacarle mas... aprovechar esa expresión de dolor, aunque fuese masoquista y ella también sufriese con eso. Debía saber, quería necesitar saberlo. Tuvo un plan. Arriesgando todo por su viejo juego de querer controlar lo que pasaba pero sin importándole nada.

-Yo... yo no puedo decirte Ed, lo siento.-dijo fingiendo que no había escuchado la sin terminar ultima pregunta.

"_Que?"_ la única palabra que pudo formular su cabeza en esos momentos. Estaba sorprendido. La había visto besándose con un profesor (partiéndole el corazón) y ahora ella no quería pagarle con la verdad del asunto por mantener su secreto. Eso no era intercambio equivalente y en el mundo del rubio eso era herejía. Y el era muy "religioso".

-Como... como que no puedes decirme?-empezó a levantar. La furia de su orgulloso espíritu no tardaría en salir.

-No, lo siente Ed pero es... es simplemente algo que no debió pasar. Además no creo que este pequeño desliz interrumpa nuestro asunto.-Winry miraba con arrogancia como todo sucedía como lo tenia previsto. _"Es como en el Baile!"_ pensó emocionada como niña pequeña. Si nadie los interrumpía, tal vez las cosas seguirían por ese rumbo.

-Que asunto?! Maldita sea Winry dime!-ordeno el chico cada vez mas fuera de control. Pero ella meneaba la cabeza en modo de respuesta. Lo exasperaba.-Te vi besándote con un profesor! No estas en posición de decir esas cosas!-"_Listo, esta atrapada"._

-Y yo te vi usando alquimia sin circulo.-con eso la astuta estrategia del chico se desplomo en seguida. Ella solo levanto una ceja provocadora.

-Demonios...-susurro por lo bajo el oji-miel.-Pero... pero...

-Pero nada Edward.-sentencio ella, acercándose a el con los ojos brillantes en triunfo.

-PERO DEBES DECIRME, DEMONIOS!-grito lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

-Y POR QUE DEBERIA DECIRTE? QUE ERES TU MIO?-le espeto con furia cerca del rostro. Había lanzado la bomba, ahora solo esperaba que diese en el blanco.

-SOY TU AMIGO.

-Y? ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER Y QUE NO.-otra bomba que acompañaba a la segunda. ¿Funcionaria?

Estaban cerca... bastante cerca. Otra vez volvían a sentir sus mutuos alientos y las miradas de ambos perforando sus almas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Tan cerca. Uno contemplando el mar y la otra la miel que se derramada en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no sucedía y ya? Los malditos por que lo estaban sacando de sus casillas. El rubio pensaba. Era su amigo y nada mas... su amigo y no podía decirle que se y que no...

¿O no era así¿Era el algo mas? Se fijo en su respiración y la noto algo intranquila. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella en esos momentos? Si la besaba... ¿que pasaría? Era todo tan confuso y sin embargo tan simple. El era solo su amigo... jamás la maldita palabra le había sonado tan odiosa, tan molesta como una piedra en el camino. Eran amigos, si, pero a el le había dolido e importado demás para ser un amigo todo lo que había pasado. Pero la pregunta que se hacia era... ¿por qué? Se sentía atraído por el momento pero quería saber. No quería que fuese un momento erróneo y nada mas. Cada vez mas cerca. Tal cual como antes.

Estaba dudoso pero la cercanía era inevitable y la atracción de sus cuerpos innegables. Su mano temblorosa se poso en su cintura y sentía como un escalofrió la recorría de punta a punta. ¿Y si solo era una calentura¿Un momento y ya? Solo un amigo. La frase se volvía insoportable. Quería acabar con la distancia que los separaba. ¿Por qué¡¿Por que carajo lo analizaba tanto? Se decidió por probar, por saber. Poso por un mini segundo sus labios sobre los de ella, suaves y dulces, cuando un ruido los separo.

Aunque solo un poquito.

Por la puerta acababa de irrumpir la escena una mujer que ambos conocían bien y que solo una de ella miraba con asombro... y odio. ¿Por qué siempre le arruinaban el momento?

-

El altivo Coronel iba impaciente en la parte delantera del auto. La teniente sentada junto a el lo sabia y deseo que el auto anduviese mas rápido sin llamar tanto la atención. No pisaba el acelerador a fondo por el bien de la misión. No quería ser impulsiva, jamás lo era y no lo haría ahora solamente por los estúpidos sentimientos que la unían, mas allá del trabajo, al hombre que se hallaba a su lado.

Por fin llegaron a destino, una vieja y rustica casa que conocía bien. La casa de los Elric. Se estacionaron a una distancia que no se oyese el sonido del motor. El coronel por fin había visto lo que tanto le habían encomendado investigar, según le había dicho, y ahora iba tras la verdad. Le ordeno que permaneciese en el auto. Ella asintió sin mover los labios. El hombre llevo el equipo de grabación y hábil como era se infiltro en la casa como un gato y desapareció de su vista.

Solo en ese momento Riza Hawkeye dejo escapar un largo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza cansada sobre el volante, con cuidado de no apretar la bocina. Se sentía agotada y confundida. Y todo había sucedido en una mañana.

_**>>Flash Back **_

_**- **_

_Una mujer de cabello largo y rubio como el oro se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera del café. Era un dia tranquilo y bastante lindo para la época, de los que quedaban pocos y por suerte le habían tocado uno de esos en su dia libre. De todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa pequeña ciudad no había descansado ni un solo dia y por eso planeaba disfrutar ese al máximo._

_El atractivo mazo del lugar se le acerco, algo cohibido por su presencia y hermosura, y le tomo su pedido. Un jugo de naranja y un sandwiches. No le gustaba mucho lo dulce. El joven se fue en seguida con un leve movimiento de cabeza y volvió a dejarla sola. Ella suspiro mientras observaba el paisaje. Esa tranquila y monótona ciudad le traía tantos recuerdos._

_Cerro los ojos y su imagen pareció mas el de una pintura que el de la realidad. Los abrió rápidamente, no acostumbrada a dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos. Tomo con la mano la pistola que llevaba oculta en la pierna pero recupero su calma cuando un pajarito se poso en su mesa. Lo observo con una sonrisa. El mozo volvió con su comida y la rubia aprovecho para pedirle el periódico._

_-Es un lugar tranquilo pero debo admitir que muy aburrido en noticias.-la sorprendió una voz delante suyo._

_Bajo el periódico y se sobresalto al encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que poco a poco, en los últimos tiempos, le estaba moviendo el piso. Su jefe le sonreía galante. No entendía lo que quería y antes de pedirle que la dejase en paz ya que ese era su dia libre, el hombre se sentó frente a ella. Interrumpiéndole la vista a la calle. Eso le molesto. El hombre solo se preocupaba por sus intereses y eso le molestaba sobremanera. ¿Para que rayos se había sentado afuera si ahora no podía ver la calle? Que molestia._

_-Que hace aquí Coronel?-pregunto con su frialdad habitual._

_-Bueno ya sabe teniente. No había nada que hacer, el dia estaba hermoso y no podía seguir en aquella caja que es el hotel.-dijo con soltura.-necesitaba respirar aire fresco._

_-Debería estar haciendo su trabajo señor.-lo miro fijo. ¿Qué no entendía que no lo quería ahí?_

_-Por favor teniente, es un bello dia.-en su mirada se podía ver algo.-Oiga, joven!-llamo al mozo._

_Entonces se dio cuenta. Era eso... era esa curiosidad caprichosa que había demostrado anoche en el auto. La asombro. Pensaba que estaba aburrido y solo la estaba molestando, como solía hacer con sus demás subordinados. Pero al parecer había algo mas... ¿qué quería el con ella¿acaso la estaba coqueteando? No, no podía ser eso. Se había sacado la tonta fantasía de poder estar con aquel hombre hacia mucho, mucho tiempo atrás._

_El mozo tomo la orden de su jefe, sumiso y callado. Riza lo miro con los pensamientos en otro lado por lo que no pudo ver como el joven se ruborizaba ante su mirada color rubí, pero Mustang si lo noto. Al parecer no lo sabia pero ella causaba reacciones en los hombres que los dejaban vulnerables. No tenia la imagen de una mujer que necesitaba protección y era dulce y suave. No, aquella era una mujer fuerte y de presencia. Su sola mirada podía hacer temblar a muchos. Ella tenia la imagen de mujer sexy y decidida que los hombres temían y a la vez deseban._

_Pero es no era lo que interesaba al hombre. No, Roy Mustang ahora se encontraba preguntándose por que demonios había sentido una punzada de celos cuando el mozo se había ruborizado. Era tan extraño. Era adulto y admitía lo que sentía. Lo que no admitía era... era... era algo que no poda explicar pero que sin embargo le negaba sentir algo por su subordinada mas leal. Un momento¿sentir? Toda aquella intriga y desafió que ella le proporcionaba lo hacia todo tan interesante que no podía separársele de al lado. Pero no era solo el desafió y la intriga, si hubiese sido así, la curiosidad lo hubiese matado. Ahora quería saber que era lo que lo llevaba a eso. ¿Que era?_

_Paso su mirada por su cuerpo. Era hermoso. Senos grandes, piernas y muslos firmes, brazos largos y uñas cortas, perfectas para no arañar. El cabello dorado que le caía por la espalda y los hombros libremente la hacían mas linda que de costumbre. Aunque como siempre lo que mas resaltaba de ella eran sus ojos. Ojos rojos como el fuego mismo._

_-Señor.-su voz lo despertó.-su café se enfría._

_El hombre, avergonzado por su idiotez y falta de disimulo, tomo rápido su café. Hubiera preferido quedarse y descubrirlo todo pero Fuery lo había encontrado y ahora lo llamaba al trabajo. Se despidió de ella cortésmente y le dijo que fuese luego a la escuela de los Elric, que tal vez sin duda habría acción. _

_Le tendía un papel y se fue. Ella lo miro. El hombre se le había embobado mirándola unos segundos antes y eso era... tan extraño. Volvió a leer el periódico pero lo bajo al instante. Soltó un maldición mientras golpeaba la mesa. Ahora estaría todo el dia pensando en el._

**_-_**

_>> **Fin del Flash Back **_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Bueno... espero ke les haya gustado y ke la espera halla valido la pena... cuando lo escribir (tiempo atras jeje) no me gusto como habai quedado en espeacil porque estaba apurada y meti algo repetido de otro capitulo pero bue... tampoco me dieorn gaans de cmabiarlo ahora jej... espero ke no les moleste mucho y me perdonen... (gotita) je... etto... aclaro ke no va a pasar nada entre Winry y Havock!! solo ese beso IMPULSIVO y ya... je... algunos me habran kerido matar por eso... Etto, quiero decir que tarde en publikar porke bue, el viernes me llaman para ir al boliche y el sabado tuve un cumpleaños de kince (el ultimo!!! buaaa!! TT) y bue... hoy domingo me desperte a las 7 jeje... y no habia hecho la tarea. (La escuela me esclaviza!! ¬¬)_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews... realmente superaron mis expectativas... jamas crei llegar a las 100 y menos a las 120... es todo un logro! y me pone muy feliz ke digan ke escribo bien me hace creer ke algun dia podre escribir un libro jeje..._**

**_Una pregunta antes de irme (a publikar un cap de otro fic ) mi hermanita "kerida" me dijo ke mis fics eran muy densos y que se volvian muy aburridos... me tiro re abajo... tanto ke casi no publiko... kiero saber si eso es cierto. Si lo es me mato por que estoy ke termino el 14 cap y si no lo es salto de felicidad jaja... Bueno ahora si me despido! ciao_**

****

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Tomo su taza de te y dio un sorbo largo. Maldijo en su cabeza. Era amargo y ella quería dulce. Dulce para cambiar su ánimo, dulce para su vida, dulce para ver si podía volver a la normalidad. Pero le era imposible. Estaba tan molesta con la mujer que tenia en frente que si no hubiese sido por que la respetaba, ya le hubiese hundido el cráneo con una de sus llaves.

Winry movía sus dedos impacientemente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tenia la vista fija en la mujer aunque sabia que Ed la miraba preocupado. Seguro pensaba que si en cualquier momento su maestra se daba cuenta del odio en la mirada de su amiga comenzase la guerra más sangrienta del país. Y el no quería ser el primer desaparecido. La chica torció su boca en un intento de media sonrisa hacia la mujer y sin más hablo.

-Izumi, que haces aquí?-descarada, rebelde y enojada. Así había sonado la pregunta de la chica.

La mujer de los cabellos oscuros la miro con furia contenida mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su taza. Casi escupe. ¿Quién había hecho semejante asquerosidad? En fin, decidió bajarla y a pesar de estar a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa muchachita impertinente, Izumi solo dejo la taza sobre la mesa y dio un suspiro profundo y aparentemente contenido. Era la hora de decir la verdad.

El suspiro hizo que Ed abriese los ojos entre sorprendido e intrigado y que Winry relajara su entrecejo, que de lo unido que estaba casi había creado una sola ceja. La rubia miro al rubio y a la mujer que tenia enfrente pero cada uno parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque no podía dejar de sospechar que esos pensamientos estaban interrelacionados.

-Winry, me disculpas?-dijo de repente Izumi mirando dulcemente a la chica.-pero necesito hablar a solas con Ed.

-E-esta b-bien.-tartamudeo un poco la chica.

No entendía que sucedía pero sin decir nada salio de la cocina. Cerró la puerta normalmente y fingió unos pasos que pretendían ir hacia su cuarto. Despacio y lentamente apoyo el oído contra la puerta e hizo un gran intento por escuchar. ¡Iba a saber que tanto misterio era aquel! No que fuese tan importante que no pudiese estar ella ahí presente. Después de todo, ella era amiga de la infancia de Ed y tenia derecho.

-

Se había escabullido maravillosamente bien en aquella casa. Había trepado el delgado y maltratado techo de aquella típica casa de campo. También había creado un transmisor que le permitía escuchar todo lo que sucediese dentro por lo que no podía estar mejor. Aunque por supuesto, esa no era una misión para un oficial de las fuerzas armadas con su rango pero lo que estuviese por decir esa extraña mujer llamada Izumi Curtis de seguro era importante y necesitaba escucharlo el mismo.

Encendió su transmisor y si dispuso a escuchar atentamente mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda, cosa que era muy difícil contando que las tejas eran pequeñas y duras y terriblemente molestas. También trato de despejar su mente. Jamás un intento de conquista (intelectual, amoroso o de curiosidad) lo había perturbado en su trabajo como lo estaba haciendo al recordar sin para, el acontecimiento que había tenido con la Teniente aquella mañana. Impulsivamente giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto y apenas pudo divisar el cabello rubio de la mujer. No importaba. Mientras más lejana estaba mas cercana la sentía.

Dentro de la casa, mientras, se llevaba a cabo un duelo de miradas que aburriría hasta al paciente Al. El chico y su maestra no dejaban de mirarse y decirse preguntas sin respuesta. El chico había entendido, cuando la mujer había sacado a Winry de la cocina, que aquel tema que debía hablar con el era algo serio e importante. Pero… ¿Qué seria tan importante? La duda lo mataba y su maestra solo estaba en silencio.

-No piensa hablar maestra?.-pregunto de forma inconsciente descarada.

-No seas impertinente Edward!-dijo la mujer dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Sabía que no había sido para tanto pero extrañaba darle esos golpes a su tonto discípulo.

-Lo siento lo siento.-se disculpo rápidamente el chico.-ay como duele.-se lamentaba mientras acariciaba su lindo chichón en la cabeza.

-Mmm…-dijo Izumi mientras se alejaba. Tomo su taza nuevamente y miro al chico, mas precisamente a brazo metálico de el, y suspiro.

-Por que me mira así maestra?-pregunto el chico notando su mirada en su automail.

-Edward…-listo, era ahora o nunca.-cuando intentaste transmutar a tu madre…-la mirada del chico se volvió sombría y tristeza a la vez pero ella siguió.-ese fue el precio que tuviste que pagar, no es así?

-Creo que eso es obvio.-la voz del rubio era dura y fría como la de sus prótesis. Miraba la pared concentrado en la nada. Los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado habían bajado a el en cascada.

Izumi suavizo su mirada entendiendo su dolor. Sabia lo que era el dolor y que cuando llegaba nunca se estaba preparado. Sabia que el dolor era una espina venenosa que jamás se iba del todo y aunque podía mitigarse siempre estaba presentes… diciendo con cada punzada que has fallado, por que no estuviste allí y mil preguntas mas. Dejo su taza ya vacía y se acerco al muchacho. Apoyo su peso en el borde de la mesa y lo miro.

-Pero no solo estoy hablando de tus automails…-dijo captando la atención del chico.-estoy hablando de la puerta. Dime, Al también la vio?

-Co-como sabe eso? Maestra no… no me diga que usted…-la sorpresa no lo dejaba articular mejores palabras. ¿Seria que ella… que ella…?-… usted también vio la verdad?-pregunto controlando su temblor.

-Yo la llamaría mejor "la puerta".-dijo como si dijese algo simple.-y dime, Al la vio o no?-su voz seria, no le dejaba dudas a Ed.

-No.-su aspereza parecía cortar el aire.-el salio de ello justo a tiempo aunque aun así el puede hacer alquimia sin un circulo.

-Es natural.-dijo mas para si que para el rubio.-el también sobrevivió a una transmutación humana.-luego cambio de tono y mirada y dirigiéndose al chico le dijo.-Edward, le has dicho algo de esto a alguien?

-No…-dudaba, las preguntas de su maestra eran confusas.- pero la abuela y Winry saben que podemos hacer alquimia sin circulo aunque con Al siempre lo disimulamos frente a los demás.

-Que bueno…-la mujer dio un suspiro de verdadero alivio, como si le hubiesen sacado un gran peso de encima.-supongo que sabes que todo eso es la clave de tu poder alquímico, no?

-Lo sospechaba, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.-maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora todo empezaba tener sentido.-Pero…

La mujer dirigió su oscura mirada a chico. Este volvía a enojarse y a maldecir por lo bajo. Su mirada color miel oculta bajo su cabello y su rostro opacado le daban un aire espeluznante. El chico volvió hacia su maestra con los ojos llenos de furia y tristeza contenida. Izumi no aguanto y bajo la mirada.

-Pero más que poder alquímico yo…-el temblor en su brazo mecánico era notorio. La furia aun recorría por esos lados.-YO LO LLAMARIA UNA MALDICION! LA MALDICION DE QUERER JUGAR A SER DIOS, DEMONIOS!

-Ed, yo… -la interrupción fue abrupta.

-DIABLOS!-grito golpeando el muro, furioso.-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJO ANTES¿EH¿POR QUE? MIREME MAESTRA! RESPONDAME¿NO CREIA QUE YO DEBIA SABER? MIERDA! NO SOY UN NIÑO! ESTO… ESTO ES… ESTO ES…-pero no podía seguir. Estaba demasiado mezclado en sentimientos confusos.-maldita sea… y yo pensando en esto como un don cuando nunca fue mas que un recordatorio… UN MEMORANDUM DE MI ESTUPIDEZ!

-YA CALMATE Y DEJATE DE AUTOCOMPADECERTE EDWARD!

Su golpe le llego duro y frió como si en realidad no lo sintiese, como si el no estuviese allí en verdad. Pero lo estaba. Estaba ahí parado justo unos segundos antes y lo podía constatar no solo por el dolor de su magullado rostro, sino también por el dolor en su interior. Su vanidad se había roto en mil pedazos y le había recordado lo débil que era. Lo idiota que era.

Se levanto con la mirada perdida. Una mirada que hizo que su maestra no siguiese gritando. Al parecer aun había mas. La mujer se tocaba la frente y se tiraba sus mechones hacia atrás nerviosamente. La miraba desde el suelo hasta que decidió pararse. No recibió el golpe que esperaba pero aun así fue golpeado. De un modo no literal…

-Que pasa?-pregunto mirándola fríamente.

-Eso no es todo.-su voz volvía a ser seria y por lo tanto volvía a auto controlarse.-hace poco tiempo me entere de que… de que hacer este tipo de alquimia es la prueba de que una persona hizo transmutación. Por lo que cualquier militar que vea a un alquimista con este poder debe…

-Debe encarcelarlo?-pregunto el chico de manera obvia. Se imaginaba.

-Si… o en el peor de los casos se le puede dar pena de muerte.-la mujer bajo la cabeza nuevamente pero la risa sardónica del chico la hizo volteársele histérica.-De que te ríes?!

-De nada, de nada…-dijo en un tono de voz altivo pero aun enojado. El chico le pego un sorbo a su amargo te y con cara de asco lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.-Sabe que en esta ciudad ha incrementado el numero de militares?

-Por eso he venido.-miro con suspicacia al chico pero no podía descifrar su mirada.-para advertirte. Ten cuidado. Muevete y no te quedes en un solo lugar. Yo te recomiendo que huyas ahora.

-Huir? Yo no hago eso.-su voz sonaba confiada.-además ellos podrían sospechar si, como ya debe imaginar, me están vigilando.

-Pide un intercambio, fíngete muerto, no lo se. Pero haz algo o...

-O me atraparan?

-Exacto.-Izumi no podía estar quieta. La tenia intranquila aquella mirada en su discípulo.-debes irte.

-Dígame maestra, usted no tiene miedo?-pregunto cambiando de tema. Sorprendiéndola.-digo, de que la atrapen.

-No, yo ya estoy vieja. Tu tienes mas por vivir, un hermano que te aprecia, un familia… un hogar.-lo miro pero este había girado su cabeza mirando el infinito.

-Lo siento maestra pero no pienso irme de aquí.-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Como… como dices?-la mujer estaba anonadada.

-No me iré.-clavo su mirada en ella.-me quedare por Al. ¿Una familia¿Un hogar?-el chico buzo.- como puede decirle eso a alguien yo no tiene ninguna de las dos cosas?

Izumi Curtis soltó un suspiro cansado. _"Supongo que algún día… se dará cuenta"._ La mujer tomo su bolso, alejándose hacia la puerta. De repente, para sorpresa de Ed esta se detuvo unos pasos antes, con la mano en la perilla. Se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miro. El chico de ojos miel se sorprendió. Era una mirada sabia. Una de esas miradas que te da alguien con experiencia y saber verdadero en si. Una de esas miradas que solo recibes una sola vez en la vida y debes saber aprovechar ya que casi siempre vienen acompañadas de grandes palabras.

-Espero que un fututo sepas tomar mejor tus decisiones...-giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.-y tus palabras, Edward.

La mujer cero la puerta tras si mientras dejaba a un chico completamente anonadado sentado en la cocina. El chico escucho el ruido del motor del auto al irse por lo que no se dio cuenta de un pequeño y leve sonido que se creaba en un techo.

-

Roy apago su aparato transmisor creado por alquimia y bajo ágilmente del techo. Se dirigió rápidamente a su auto y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Escucho como pasaba la señora Izumi y luego de unos momentos así salio de su escondite y abrió la puerta del coche, provocándole un susto a su acompañante.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez. El hombre que le había sabido mover el piso tiempo atrás, ahora la miraba en su típica forma altanera y arrogante. Esa mirada que decía "te atrape" se formaba en sus pupilas. Y un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. Riza se había quedado dormida sobre los dos asientos delanteros y el ruido y apertura de la puerta la había sobresaltado y asustado por unos breves segundos. Jamás creyó que justo el que abriese la puerta fuese su superior.

-Lamento haberla despertado Teniente.-dijo el hombre a la vez que se sentaba y encendía el motor.

Ella giro la mirada y la clavo en el paisaje que ahora se movía con el vaivén del vehículo. Se peino un poco el cabello con los dedos y abrió los ojos en el momento justo. Justo para ver como los ojos negros de su acompañante la recorrían con… ¿deseo en la mirada? No. Imposible. Tomo su broche de siempre y se hizo el mismo peinado de cada día. No podía entender como había visto esa mirada en el Coronel. Después de todo, su cabello despeinado no era muy lindo que digamos.

-Lo siento mucho señor.-se disculpo con su control y frialdad recuperadas.

-No hay por que Teniente.-dijo el hombre. De repente este giro la cabeza y la miro seductor.-Debería dejar su cabello despeinado mas seguido… le sienta bien.

La Teniente Hawkeye abrió los ojos indignada… y alegre. Pero eso último era lo que no quería que viese su superior. No, no podía dejarle saber que le había gustado... que le había gustado ese tonto piropo. Era tonto y no tenia ninguna clase, y tampoco era el mejor que le habían dado pero… cuando te lo da la persona que te gusta, el pensar cambia completamente. Callo unos segundos hasta que decidiese apaciguar su alegría y volverse seria para lograr preguntarle…

-Y… como le fue en la investigación señor?

El cambio de tema le pareció genial… viniendo de ella. Se quedo pensando. Pensando en sus cabellos rubios levantados y sus ojos rojos mirándolo de aquella forma tan indefensa. Verdaderamente la había tomado por sorpresa y eso era algo que no había visto jamás. Le había gustado. Era un tanto morboso y malvado aquel pensamiento, pero el solo hecho de imaginársela necesitando su ayuda se le hacia… malditamente tentador. Agito su cabeza por dentro y volvió a aquel modo de pensar analítico y cruel con el que tanto había salido adelante.

-Lo bastante bien como para que ambos hermanos Elric y la señora Izumi Curtis vayan presos por mucho tiempo.-su voz era fría.-todo esta en este pequeño artefacto.

Sus dedos hacían bailar al pobre casete. Pero Riza estaba anonadada. ¿Tanto había descubierto en tan poco tiempo¿Cómo… como había hecho? Bueno, no por anda era un militar de alto rango y gran relevancia en la prestigiosa ciudad de central pero aun así… su lado mas humano le decía. ¿Seria capaz de arruinarle la vida a unos pobres chicos solo por obtener poder? Se le hacia la imagen de una serpiente.

Lo miro y se le quedo mirando fijo. Sus ojos rojos no querían aceptarlo. Era muy difícil ver la realidad y saber que nadie es tan perfecto como uno se lo imaginaba. No estaba seguro pero era muy posible que el lo hiciese. Mustang podía ser deslamado cuando quería. Aunque… la parte por defenderlo le decía que creyese un poco mas en el. Que confiase en que a pesar de que el siempre quería subir de puesto, era con un único fin: mejorar el país. No… no podía creer que para ello heriría a unos inocentes.

-Y que hará Coronel? Los entregara?-su voz no quería pero había sonado algo temblorosa.

El silencio no hacia más que confundirla más. Su ángel se volvía diablo con la facilidad de cada minuto que pasaba Mustang en su silencio. La estaba matando y le hubiese encantado habérselo dicho pero se contuvo. No quería sonar tan débil. El hombre suspiro y ella volvió a vivir.

-No lo se aun…

Y el camino seguía mas adelante.

-

Edward se paro lentamente de donde había estado sentado por unos segundos luego de que su maestra se hubiese ido. No había estado meditando si debía irse o no, si huir o afrentar las cosas. No, eso lo había decidido en el momento. Tan solo se callaría y dejaría las cosas seguir su curso. Además no creía que con un poco más de cuidado fuesen a descubrirlo. No se preocupaba en ese tema por Al, el ya era cuidadoso.

Estiro ambas piernas y brazos agotado. Necesitaba dormir un poco. Se apoyo sobre sus piernas y agacho la cabeza tanto que sus cabellos rubios tocaron el suelo. ¿Por qué diablos la vida era tan complicada? Cuanto le hubiese gustado jamás haber hecho esa maldita transmutación… su miembros estaban tras aquella puerta y nunca mas los recuperaría. Había sufrido tanto… y mama ya no estaba allí.

-Pudo ser peor.-se dijo confiando en su poco y casi falso optimismo.

Apoyo su brazo metálico en la mesa y lo observo con cuidado_. "Deja de sentir lastima_ _por ti mismo"_ se dijo mientras seguía su camino. Giro la perilla y un gran peso la hizo empujarla con fuerza. _"Que rayos…?"_ se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta. Un poco mas y pudo pasar. Salio de la cocina dispuesto a encontrarse a un mueble o algo pero lo que vio allí lo sorprendió… y enfureció al mismo tiempo. Una Winry con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas se hallaba frente a el y detrás de la puerta.

-Winry! Que… que diablos haces aquí?!-pregunto mezcla de enojo y un imposible control.

La chica abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba. Su mirada azul y frágil se encontró con la dura de el. El Elric la miraba muy por arriba, es mas parecía algo más alto que de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido y la boca haciendo su típica mueca de enfado. La rubia no… no estaba lista para enfrentarlo aun. Y menos después de todo lo que había escuchado en aquellos minutos. ¿Cómo… como se podía vivir con semejante peso?

-RESPONDEME DIOS, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA.-le replico cada vez con mas ira.

-Yo…yo… yo es-estaba…-su tartamudeo la irritaba hasta a ella pero no podía.

-ESTABAS HUSMEANDO COMO UNA RATA NO ES ASI? POR DIOS, QUE LA ABUELA NO TE ENSEÑO A NO METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN?

El tono de voz frió, autoritario y sumamente cruel la lastimaba. En su mente se imaginaba tocándose su pecho. Tratando de confirmar si su pobre corazón aun latía. El amor por Ed iba y venia pero el dolor no parecía querer dejar su lugar. Se había instalado allí. Lo miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron. No podía… no podía contenerlo mas! Agacho la cabeza con fuerza entre sus piernas de vuelta y se largo a llorar, quebrándose por completo.

¿Por qué siempre era tan idiota? Se preguntaba sin cesar el chico de los ojos color miel. Tenia las manos en los bolsillos y miraba aun ceñudo cualquier otra dirección que no fuese la chica que tenia al frente. Esta lloraba y lloraba y cada sollozo que daba le pegaba justamente en el corazón. El rubio suavizo la mirada y bajo hasta la chica. Era una bestia. No soportaba verla llorar y menos por su culpa.

De pronto quiso decirle tantas cosas. Quiso decirle que dejase de llorar, que no fuese tonta que se levantase que la perdonaba, que no hiciese tanto escándalo, que lo golpease con su llave si quería, no sabia, pero que hiciese algo con tal que dejase llorar. Que le pidiese el mundo. El trataría de obtenerlo. Que le pidiese una montaña que el la conseguiría. Que el pidiese el cielo… que le pidiese algo, cualquier cosa era capaz de lograr cuando solo buscaba verla dejar de llorar.

Pero no. Ella no decía nada y el estaba ahí parado como idiota. Decidió hacer algo. Se agacho hasta su altura. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que concientemente se había acercado tanto a la chica. Podía notar sus rubios cabellos manchados con grasa y algún que otro rayón de lapicera en sus dedos luego de un día de escuela. Su perfume típico a cerezas y aceite era extraño y le gustaba. Le susurro.

-Winry… no llores.-su voz sonaba extrañamente dulce.

La chica lo miro sorprendida. Pero aun con los ojos llorosos. En cualquier momento el llanto volvería y el no quería eso. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ella se había abalanzado sobre el con una avalancha de palabras y disculpas.

-Yo… yo lo siento Ed.- sus mejillas arreboladas eran tentadoras y por un momento se le ocurrió besar esas lagrimas malditas que empañaban la perfecta visión de sus ojos.-Yo te juro que no iba a escuchar, que me iba a ir a arriba y ya pero cuando…-sollozo.-cuando Izumi dijo algo de aquel día…-miro los miembros de Ed.-yo.. yo no pude evitarlo… y… y lo siento mucho. Yo…

-Ya.-la interrumpía cansado de su tartamudeo.-esta bien.-le dedico una tierna media sonrisa seguida de silencio.

-Yo…-bajo la mirada un segundo y trago saliva.-yo no quiero que sufras mas por eso Ed… no lo pienses mas y ya, si?-su suplica le hacia ver que, gracias al cielo, ella había escuchado tan solo media conversación.

-Esta bien pero es… difícil sabes?-miraba el suelo con repentino interés. Era muy complicado hablar de aquello con alguien que no tenia idea del tema.

-No te preocupes.-le dedico una de sus lindas sonrisas que parecían alumbrarlo todo.-yo te ayudare.

A pesar de que las lagrimas seguían allí, la tristeza parecía estarse yendo y eso lo alegraba. Estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa cuando ella tomo sus dos manos, la metálica y la humana y las unió a las suyas con cariño y afecto. El rubor se marco en sus mejillas y mientras ella repetía otro "yo te ayudare" el decía algo como "vamos, tampoco es para tanto" a la vez que miraba la pared con mucho mayor interés que el suelo.

Se pusieron de pie y ella le soltó las manos lentamente. El se sintió extraño cuando eso paso. Como si se quedase vació. Mientras que ella solo deseaba volver a estar así. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Deja de llorar, quieres?-le pidió mirando la pared y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.-No quiero que te vean llorar y luego me echen la culpa a mi.

Pero demasiado tarde para Ed ya que justo en esos momentos la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron Al y Elysia… de la mano. Ambos estaban sonriendo y comentando alguna que otra cosa cuando vieron las lágrimas de la rubia. Eso causo una reacción en cadena que fue desde el interrogatorio de su hermano menor hasta el golpe bien dado en la cabeza por parte de la castaña.

Los recién llegados hablaban y hablaban y entretenían al rubio mayor pero Winry pudo jurar que por unos segundos, mientras ella subía la escalera, Ed la estaba mirando. Y si. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Ahora bien¿dudaría esa felicidad hasta mañana?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola!! jej luego d una semana y cinco dias por fin he actualizado!! sorry sorry sorry pero es ke estaba llena de cosas... (aun estoy... -deberia estar limpiando mi casa TT- soy patetika... un sabado limpiando) pero bueno... me hice la gila y aca estoy dejnadoles el 14... ya el 14... como pasa el tiempo... y como son molestos los del messenger!! dios no me dejan decirle ke... eh... no se jeje me olvide,... bueno disfrutenlo!! Besos ciao! ah pero antes de irme debo hacerles un anuncio! jeje sip, ya tengo la idea para el rpoximo ed y winry!! jiji bueno para kienes ya lo sabian (via messenger por supuesto) no es ninguna novedad pero keria decirlo no mas... jeje... ahora is me voyy chau!

...Luz Malfoy...

p.d: ah me olvidaba! se ke por ahi este cap no es muy romantiko pero era necesario para explicar muchas cosasss jaja bueno si no entendieron algo me avisannn jaja...

P.d.2: tengo video ed y win en youtube!! jeje con la cancion experiencia religiosaa!! jeje soy una propaganda viviente... lo se...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Era mediodía cuando volvió al desorden habitual de su alcoba. Saltando y esquivando las cosas mas visibles mientras que las pequeñas se clavaban en su pie sin clemencia causándole un dolor que ignoraba. Siempre se las tragaba aunque jamás de los jamases se le ocurría ordenar su habitación para ya no hacerlo mas. No señor ni soñarlo. Eso significaría perder tiempo valioso de experimentación automail.

Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo luego de dejar su abrigo y mochila tirados por el suelo. Hizo una morisqueta que la hizo reír. Entro a su baño y se lavo las manos con aquel líquido especial. No podía evitarlo pero sus manos estaban sucias con grasa o algo asi en todo momento, por lo que aquel liquido era necesario. Estaba justo secando se las manos con la toalla cuando un grito la llamo desde abajo.

-Winry, a comer!-fue el grito de su abuela.

La rubia salio de su cuarto dando un portazo sin querer. A veces era un poco atropellada. Bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía que al fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien en mucho tiempo. Esa misma mañana había arreglado el asunto de aquel indebido beso con Havock, tanto con su profesor como con su amigo de la infancia.

Con el profesor había sido tema fácil ya que el hombre no tenia mucho problema, era bastante relajado a decir verdad, y no se había incomodado en hacerle una broma con respecto a su forma de besar. Es mas aun le seguía agradeciendo por todo lo que estaba haciendo por el y su relación con Catherine. La última no moría por su profesor pero iba por ese camino. El hombre del cigarrillo había sido un cabo mucho más fácil de atar que otro de cabellos rubios y mente orgullosa que conocía.

¡Y hablando de Roma…! No pudo evitar decirse al encontrarse con Edward al terminar de bajar las escaleras, justo cuando lo estaba pensando. El chico parecía algo molesto. Seguro que la estaba yendo a buscar porque no quería esperar mas por su comida. Su rostro denotaba algo de enfado pero ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa. Sabía que detrás de toda aquella fachada se hallaba una esperanza.

O por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Luego de hablar con su profesor ella había ido a hablar directamente con el Elric. Lo había encontrado a la sombra de un árbol en la hora del recreo. No le había hablado en clase porque prefería que hablasen en privado. Se habían pasado mas de media hora en tartamudeos y balbuceos tontos antes de que uno de los dos dijera la palabra mágica: Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Aun recordaba el sentimiento que le había causado tan simple palabra viniendo de los labios de su orgulloso amigo. Casi llora de la emoción. Bueno, sabia que no era para tanto pero nunca pensó oír las cosas que el chico dijo. No solo se había disculpado) con el mas sincero tono de voz) sino que además le había dicho la mejor frase que había escuchado en todo el año. _"Puede que… que yo no sea mas que tu amigo pero…-el tartamudeo era extrañamente tierno- pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que te quiero tanto que.. que bueno… hago… hago ese tipo de cosas, y… y lo siento, esta bien?"._

Se sentó en la mesa y sonrió a sus amigos. Estos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados por la conducta de la chica. Aunque, espiando por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Edward le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su plato… sabia que era para ella. No podía estar tan feliz! Pero sin embargo una triste sensación de desasosiego la acompañaba. Bien, ahora que todo estaba bien¿Qué pasaría¿Era que acaso las cosas cambiarían¿O volverían a ser como en aquella horrible rutina que conocía? De tanto tiempo atrás… de cuando Ed y Rose habían comenzado a salir. Rose… solo recordarla le traía amargos recuerdos.

-Winry te sucede algo?-pregunto Al con el semblante reocupado.

-No… no.-volvió a decir mas convencida mientras espantaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza.-por que lo preguntas?

-Es que hace un momento tenias una cara de gran felicidad y no se que estabas recordando que parecías algo triste.

-Eh? Triste? Quien? Por que?-la pregunta de Ed los dejo a todos "empapados" de asombro… literalmente.

El chico había tenido la boca llena y les había escupido a cada uno de ellos (incluido Den) parte de su plato. Por supuesto, gracias a esto el chico gano uno de los golpes de llaves dados por la rubia. Los demás se lo agradecieron mientras que el rubio del chichón comenzaba a quejarse por tal injusticia. Risas, peleas, golpes de llaves inglesas. Todo… se le hacia familiar. Lo recordaba… ¿tanto tiempo había pasado desde que tenían una comida normal?

Todo parecía volver a su rutina y a la vez ella sentía que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Como si hubiese despertado luego de un largo y extraño sueño. Se metió un bocado de su plato en la boca y tardo más de la cuenta en comerlo. Estaba pensando demasiado todo aquello y sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse que debía hacer. ¿Debía dejar que la rutina volviese o… declarársele? La última idea le dio un escalofrió por la espalda y la lleno de temor. No se sentía lista para ello.

Se llevo el tenedor a la boca y estaba a punto de seguir comiendo cuando un golpe en la puerta se oyó. _"Que extraño"_ pensó. Iba a seguir comiendo pero empezó la típica pelea por quien abría la puerta. ¿Quién perdió? Ella. _"Malditos alquimistas…"_ maldecía en su mente mientras con los puños apretados iba hacia la puerta. Iba concentrada en maldecir a sus amigos que jamás hubiese imaginado, en esos momentos, que su mundo volvería a dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados…

-Si?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa al hombre del correo que venia siempre. Hombre? Un muchacho en realidad.

-Como estas Winry?-la saludaba mientras le entregaba varias cartas. Todas, las mismas de siempre excepto una que era extrañamente pesada.-Esta es para ti.

-Esta?-pregunto mientras levantaba en la mano el extraño sobre.

-Si, esa.

-Pero… que raro. A mi nadie me envía nada.-no era cierto, ya que usualmente una vez por semana le llegaban cartas de su amigo de ojos violetas pero mas de eso, nadie.-No sabes de quien es?

-No.-meneo la cabeza el joven.-Pero tampoco es de aquí.

A estas alturas se había tardado tanto charlando con el cartero que de la nada apareció tras de ella, apoyando su mano metálica en su hombro a piel descubierta, el rubio de ojos miel. El Elric lanzo una mirada asesina al pobre chico, quien decidió que era mejor irse pronto a quedarse y ser desfigurado por la alquimia del Elric.

La rubia se dio vuelta bruscamente mirando enojada a su amigo pero se le paso en seguida. Aunque aun así no pudo escapar de las preguntas estilo detective que no dejaba de darle Ed. A veces era tan insoportable… y a la vez eso le era tan irresistible. No sabia por que pero ese extraño sentimiento de preocupación que el chico expresaba en ella la hacia sentir mas especial que una flor de cerezo en pleno invierno. Rió por lo bajo, estaba poética.

Se dirigió a la sala y volvió a tomar su lugar. Le entrego las cartas a su abuela y luego miro la suya con cuidad. El código postal no era de por allí. Pronto lo identifico. ¡Era de central! Pero… ¿Qué diablos hacia una carta de tan lejos? Y más aun¿Por qué se la habían enviado a ella? Era un misterio que la había obligado a fruncir el ceño. Estaba punto de dar vuelta el sobre para seguir leyendo cuando el sobre voló de sus manos y paso a las de un joven alquimista.

-Que es esto?-pregunto Edward a lo que solo recibió un meneo de cabeza por respuesta.

El chico hizo lo mismo que Winry, con el entrecejo fruncido, de vez en cuando miraba a la rubia en buscas de respuestas que ella obviamente no podía darle. Después de examinar la parte posterior del sobre la giro y su rostro se lleno de asombro. Le dio curiosidad. ¿Qué seria tan sorprendente que había puesto los ojos de Ed como platos? El rubio parecía estar leyendo pero ella no aguanto mas la duda y se abalanzo sobre el.

Una pequeña pelea se inicio. El movía su brazo automail hacia arriba, moviendo la carta por los aires, mientras que ella trataba de alcanzarla. Den ladraba y ellos forcejeaban mas y mas. Cuando por fin la chica obtuvo el objeto de deseo, el chico la tomo de un lado y volvieron a forcejear. El sobre estaba a punto de romperse por la mitad, cosa que ninguno de los dos había notado porque sus mentes estaban nubladas con el deseo de ganar. Entonces fue cuando el intervino y tomo la carta en sus manos.

Alphonse leyó rápidamente todo lo que decía, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos. Levanto y bajo las cejas haciendo gestos de asombro y extraña sorpresa con cada línea que leía. Luego de unos minutos, el chico de ojos color gris dejo el sobre en la mesa y miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa tierna, características de el.

-Y bien? Que dice?-pregunto Winry, ansiosa por saber.

-Dice que te has ganado un pase a la convención de mecánicos de automail en Central.-respondió Al con la mayor tranquilidad. Sabía que un volcán estaba por explotar.

-QUE?!-no tardo en llegar el grito eufórico de la chica.

La rubia daba saltos a diestra y siniestra sin importarle los muebles, los adornos, las cosas, nada. Ni siquiera los demás seres humanos que estaban en la habitación. Den había comenzado a ladrar nuevamente aunque cuando en una de esas el "huracán" Winry le pasó demasiado cerca, decidió mantener el hocico cerrado. Mientras tanto la abuela había escapado a tiempo del comedor, y los hermanos se abrazaban asustados debajo de la mesa, esperando a que pasase "la tormenta".

Cuando por fin la chica se calmo, cosa que tardo unos minutos, se apoyo en la mesa haciendo cierto esfuerzo para no caer en el suelo. Tomo el sobre y leyó la parte que no había podido leer antes. ¡Era cierto! No podía caber tanta felicidad en ella. La convención de automails no era solo de automails sino de demás artes mecánicas en la que solo se convocaba a los mejores mecánicos del país. Además de algunos novatos que se presentaban por voluntad propia. Pero más que nada era una demostración de talento desbordando en cada pieza de metal que había en el lugar.

Por supuesto ella jamás había estado en un evento de semejantes magnitudes. Más de una vez le habían dicho que era una excelente mecánica pero nada más allá de eso. Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo del este por lo que aunque muchas veces había soñado con semejante honor jamás había podido creer que un día se haría realidad. Su mundo no aprecia querer regresar a la rutina y aquello le gustaba.

Se pregunto cuando era la fecha. Volvió a leer detenidamente el sobre y se quedo como piedra. La convención era… ¡en tres días! Debía irse de inmediato si quería registrarse. Y las inscripciones cerrarían un día antes del comienzo del evento. Golpeo la mesa con fuerza y frustración. Sus pensamientos le ofuscaban la mente por lo que no noto que el golpe había hecho salir corriendo de su escondite a los hermanos, quienes asustados se habían amontonado en la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Al se fijo en como Winry miraba con tristeza el sobre y lo dejaba caer en la mesa para luego llevarse las manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo. La mirada cambio de posición y se fijo en el techo, sin realmente observar nada. Sabia que solo estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Decidió acercársele a pesar del peligro. Quería saber que era lo que le dolía tanto. Edward, quien luego se dio cuenta de todo, también decidió ir al lado de la chica.

-Winry… que sucede?-la voz de Al era igual a la de un psicólogo para muchos y la chica no era la excepción.

-Es que… es que es tarde, muy tarde.-dijo la rubia aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Como que es tarde? Si ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde!-dijo Ed totalmente fuera de lugar. Las miradas furiosas de sus amigos le dijeron que mejor cerrase la boca.

-Por que lo dices Win?-ahora era Al quien volvía a hablar.

-Sucede que la convención es en tres días.-la boca de sus amigos se abrió tanto como sus ojos.-y… y… y no llegare a tiempo para inscribirme!

El rubio menor solo bajo la cabeza y acompaño su dolor en silencio. Pero Ed no podía hacerlo. El sabia perfectamente lo que era tratar de alcanzar algo tan valioso para uno y que de repente, cuando ya por fin lo alcanzas, el destino se las arregla para tirarte abajo. Para desesperanzarte en todo sentido y dejarte sin fuerzas. Era una sensación de vació espantosa y no quería que la sintiese nadie, mucho menos Winry.

Salio del comedor a pasos largos y pesados. Tomo su saco de uno de los sillones de la entrada y abrió la puerta con fuerza y determinación, una determinación bien marcada en sus cejas fruncidas y su cara de mal humor. Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y luego salieron a buscar al chico. El rubio ya iba a unos metros alejado de la casa cuando soltó un grito de respuesta al "a donde vas?" de sus amigos.

-A la estación de trenes, los veo allí con el equipaje!-dijo en modo de despedida. Sonrió y pudo ver como la chica también lo hacia.

La chica desde el umbral siguió sonriendo hasta que perdió de vista al muchacho. Se sentía tan feliz que a penas podía respirar. No podía creer lo que Ed estaba haciendo ¡y todo por ella y su sueño de ir a la convención! Por un momento la imaginación salio a flote y pensó que el lo hacia porque tal vez si sentía algo por ella… pero entonces bajo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que cualquier con un poco de imaginación lo hubiese hecho.

Tomo a su amigo por el brazo y lo llevo arrastrando hacia arriba. El chico pronto se acostumbro al paso de la rubia y ambos ya sabían que hacer. Tomaron tres valijas medianas del desván y las llenaron de ropa y demás cosas que consideraban útiles. Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras y se encontraron con la abuela Pinako observándolos con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría en sus ojos que los conmovió en lo mas profundo del alma. La dejarían sola…

Dejaron las valijas junto a la entrada y mientras Al pedía un taxi, la nieta de la abuela se acerco y le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo. Por supuesto la mujer le dio los mil y un regaños por ser tan sensible y esto que aquello pero por dentro ambas sabían que se extrañarían mucho. El chico colgó el teléfono y hizo lo mismo que su amiga. Esperaron unos minutos y cuando por fin el taxi arribo y los jóvenes se subieron en el. Le dieron una mirada a su casa y se despidieron nuevamente. La puerta del taxi se cerró y así se dirigieron a su destino.

-

En la estación de trenes, el joven Edward había por fin logrado llegar. Se apoyo en sus rodillas para no perder el equilibrio, había estado corriendo a todo lo que podía para llegar lo mas pronto posible. Miro con sus ojos la estación y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió. La última vez que había estado en aquel lugar había sido para despedirse de su primer amor. Rose… se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, como seria su vida, como… como seria todo para ella. Aun así se despojo de los pensamientos del pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en conseguir los boletos.

Se paseo por todas las boleterias pero parecía como si ya no quedasen mas boletos en todo Rizembul! _"Maldición"_ pensó a la vez que patea con fuerza el suelo. No podía decepcionar a Winry. No sabia por que pero algo muy dentro de el le decía que si lo hacia muchas cosas malas podrían suceder. Y con cosas malas no solo se refería a miles de golpes de llave. Dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que se dirigía a la última boleteria, su última esperanza. Pero fue en aquel momento cuando un hombre lo intercepto.

-Buscas boletos niño?-pregunto el hombre. Su voz y su aspecto lo decían todo. No podía pasar mas que de un maleante sin camino que solo quería estafar a los turistas y desesperados. Conocía a los de su tipo.

-A quien le dices niño?-dijo con ácido en cada palabra pero con la mirada astuta y su cerebro funcionando a mil se le ocurrió una forma muy sencilla para conseguir los boletos sin caer en el juego.-que tienes para ofrecerme?-la sonrisa cínica del hombre se ensancho dejando a la vista sus dientes amarillentos.

-Que buscas?

-Quiero tres boletos a Central.

-Central? Serán caros.-dijo el hombre pensando en pode engañarlo.

-Dámelos.-la voz de Edward sonaba muy segura.

El hombre no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza a modo de lo que tu quieras y abrió su larga y oscura gabardina desgastada. De dentro de unos de sus bolsillos saco los tres deseados boletos. El rubio no pudo más que mirarlos de soslayo y luego mover sus ojos al hombre. Sabía que jamás debía dejar ver su necesidad. El hombre los extendió delante de él a la vez que decía.

-El dinero primero.-su voz por fin había dejado ver su necesidad por el dinero.

-Ni lo sueñes. Dame los boletos.-

El chico en rápido movimiento le quito los boletos de la mano al pobre hombre que miraba su mano vacía con total asombro. La cara del maleante se transformo y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el chico para matarlo, este transmuto su brazo metálico en una especie de cuchilla gigante y coloco la punta en el cuello del hombre.

-No me obligues a mancharla.-ahora su voz no podía sonar mas maquiavélica si se lo hubiese propuesto.

El hombre cayo de bruces al suelo y entre gateos y jadeos desesperados desapareció de la vista del rubio. Este solo suspiro y volvió su brazo a su posición normal. Entonces observo detenidamente los boletos. Una sonrisa se ensancho en el cuando volvió la vista a los boletos otra vez. ¡El tren salía en quince minutos! Miro el anden y allí estaba el tren pero… ¿Dónde diablos estaban Al y Winry?

Dio unos círculos alrededor de un poste de luz antes de escuchar en la lejanía las voces de muchas personas. Se estaba desesperando viendo como todos se subían al tren y el, con los boletos en el bolsillo izquierdo, no podía hacer mas que esperar. Pero no paso mucho más tiempo cuando por fin oyó sus voces.

-Ed! Aquí estamos!-fue el grito de Winry mientras ella y su hermano se dirigían hacia donde el estaba.

-Por que tardaron tanto?-fue su saludo.

-Lo sentimos muchos hermano pero al parecer el taxista no era del pueblo y dimos muchas vueltas.-explico su hermanos mientras le entregaba su valija.

-Y cual es nuestro tren?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su sombrero blanco.

La mirada del rubio fue casi fugaz pero en el breve momento en que la vio pudo decir que estaba radiante. El animo y la fuerza que su salida precipitada por la puerta le habían dado parecían hacerla brillar. Sonrió. Era tan linda cuando sonreía… estaba a punto de reprocharse por semejante pensamiento cuando el sonido del silbato del tren a punto de salir se oyó.

Los ojos miel del chico se abrieron de par en par. Miro a su hermano quien entendió perfectamente y salio corriendo en la dirección del tren que había mirado su hermano. Sin embargo Winry no había entendido nada y se había quedado en el lugar. Parada con una cara de desconcierto que daba a todo una especie de fotografía antigua. La gente pasando por detrás, el ruido de los trenes, el olor a aceite, el sol cayendo y ella parada allí con su valija.

Edward tomo a la chica de la mano y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar justo a tiempo su valija. El chico la llevaba a los tumbos y a penas podía mantener su sombrero en su cabeza. Abriéndose camino a los empujones entre la gente que se despedía de sus familiares, ellos parecían algo así como salidos de una película.

El Elric tomo ambas valijas y las tiro a una de las entradas del vagón. El tren empezaba a moverse y el debía apurarse así que pego un salto y llego justo a las escaleras del pasillo que conectaba los vagones. Se dio vuelta y se estiro lo más que pudo para que Winry tomara su brazo. Ella seguía corriendo a la par del tren, asustada por si erraba.

-Dame la mano!-fue el grito del chico y ella le hizo caso.

De repente una cercanita inevitable se hizo presente en ambos. Habían logrado alcanzar el tren y ahora un calor inigualable los cubría. Las manos de la chica estaban apoyadas en el musculoso pecho de Edward mientras que uno de los brazos de este rodeaba su cintura con autoridad y dulzura al mismo tiempo que el otro brazo se aferraba a la baranda.

Cualquiera que los veía podía jugar que esa si que era una escena romántica. Y por como los dos se miraban fijamente, también podían decir que estaban enamorados. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabría! Todos menos ellos. Ellos quienes se negaban a verse más allá de amigos. Solo se despertaron cuando una curva en el camino de las vías casi los hace caer.

Entraron sonrojados al vagón, con sus valijas en la mano. No se atrevían a mirarse y en la cabeza de ambos solo había un maremoto de emociones. El rubio busco con la vista a Al y cuando lo encontró se alejo rápidamente de la chica. Esta acelero el paso para alcanzarlo pero casi se caen ambos cuando este se quedo parado en el medio del pasillo. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo con una de sus llaves cuando ella también quedo estática.

-Elysia?!-preguntaron ambos al unísono.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buenas noches!! jaja como estan? bueno, x fin actualizo!! sorry pero no tenia inspiracion para Fullmetal... pero fue entonces ke me llego de repente ya lgo mas o mneos decente pude escribir. Aunque ahora voy a decir que leyendo el manga me re contra inspiro... es tan fucking triste y a la evz TAN BUENO1!

Es una serie ke definitivamente te atrapa... me atrapo en diciembre del año y no pude dejar de seguirla. Me enknta! es lo mejor... puede ke este un poko pasada pero me da lo mismo. Le debo tanto a este anime ke es imposible no amarlo. Le debo el hecho de ke me haya devuelto al mundo de los dibujos ponjas, un mundo que habia abandonado por X razones tiempo atras. Volvi a una parte de mi que me gusta y aunque sea dificil de sobre llevar no me averguenza. No, no me averguenza decir "Soy una otaku!" Y bueno, si no te gusta no mires. Es facil de hacer.

Bueno me aleje... me fui a la mierda mas simple... Me voy a hacer el proximo capitulo antes de dormiir jeje... Besos y ciao!

Deejn reviews pillos!! jiji


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ahí, sentada tranquilamente con un paquete en su regazo se encontraba Elysia Hudges. Esta les sonreía pero sabían que era una sonrisa de circunstancias ya que parecía no esperar verlos allí tanto como ellos tampoco esperaban verla a ella. Edward y Winry tomaron asiento al frente de Al y la castaña y se miraron incrédulos. Los hermanos se miraron pero el mayor no pudo sacar ninguna información del menor. Bufo. ¿Cómo podía esperar algo si su hermano debía estar mas contento con verla? Después de todo, estaban enamorados.

-Elysia! Que haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia sin intento de disimular su asombro.

-Eso mismo podía preguntarles yo a ustedes.-dijo la chica. Estaba esquivando la pregunta.

-Bueno, no lo vas a creer pero…-la rubia saco el sobre de entre su abrigo y se lo tendió a la chica.-Voy a la convención de automail!-termino de decir con una emoción incontenible.

-A la convención de automails?-pregunto la hija del militar incrédula a lo que su amiga asintió.-la misma convención de la que no paras de hablar cada año?-volvió a asentir.-la misma por la cual todo el mes hueles a grasa y aceite y tu cabello pareces un nido de pájaros?

-Si, si ese mismo, no necesitas especificar tanto.-dijo la rubia avergonzada de aquello.

-Y tu por que vas a Central?-pregunto Edward.

-Se los diré cuando lleguemos.-volvió a esquivar el tema, mientras se distraía con el paisaje.-quieren?-les ofreció mientras desenvolvía el paquete de su regazo.-es la tarta de mi mama.

Los chicos por supuesto no se negaron ante semejante regalo. La tarta de la mama de Elysia era deliciosa y tan dulce… Edward desvió la mirada de la ventana y la clavo disimuladamente en Winry. Ella no se había percatado para nada ya que charlaba animadamente con la castaña y su hermano, parecía ser un tema interesante. Sin embargo el seguía pensando el por que se había subido al tren… en un principio lo había tomado como una forma de ayudar a la Rockbell pero también se le había ocurrido la idea de que así podía escapar un poco de la presión de los militares. Pero ahora, observando sus ojos azules y el cabello cayéndole en esa delicada coleta se preguntaba… ¿lo había hecho por no estar lejos de ella o por huir de los militares? Ninguna de las dos ideas le gustaba.

-

El Coronel se había pasado la mañana entera en serias dudas. Aun no sabia que hacer. Ese mediodía había esperado a que los Elric y la señorita Rockbell saliesen de la escuela pero al no haber señal de ellos se había vuelto a la oficina y permanecido con la vista por sobre la ventana de su escritorio. Siempre que viajaba por esos pueblos pedía una oficina con ventana, era una necesidad perderse en el horizonte de cada pueblo. Aunque a veces ni los recordase por haber estado demasiado ocupado.

Se recostó en su silla. Escuchaba el suave ruido de la hoja rasgada por la pluma que hacia uno de sus subordinados, Falman para ser exactos. Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo charlando animadamente se hallaban Breda y Fuery. Sabia que el hombre del cigarrillo llegaría en cualquier momento pero no pudo evitar enderezar su cabeza a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y lo dejo pasar.

Tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. Ahora se maldecía por haberla enviado a ella para esa misión. Solo debía averiguar por que los Elric habían faltado al colegio. Era una misión poco importante y cualquiera la hubiera hecho pero la había enviado a ella por varias razones. Una, era un tema de confianza y el la tenia en ella. La otra era que quería alejarse de ella. Debía ya saber que eso era imposible. Cuando estaba con ella la pensaba… pero cuando estaba sin ella la pensaba aun mas.

Jugo con sus guantes un momento. Creía que sus subordinados hablaban o algo así pero en realidad no oía nada. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella y a la decisión que debía tomar. Arrestarlos o no. Arruinarles la vida para que el ascendiese de puesto o… no. Era difícil decidirse entre la que uno quiere y lo que uno debe hacer. Pero sin embargo siempre había un escape… o como le gustaba llamarlo a el, una persona en quien confiar. Esa persona era Hudges.

Le había contado al hombre de los anteojos todo. Todo desde aquella noche en el auto. Todo lo que la mujer le estaba provocando. O mas bien todo lo que ella estaba hacia "florecer en el". No podía evitarlo pero cada vez que la veía con el cabello suelto y alguna que otra falda, debía llegar a su habitación y bañarse con agua fría.

-Coronel.-llamo Havock sin respuesta.-Oiga Coronel.-de nuevo sin respuesta.-Coronel!-repitió mas fuerte, en casi un grito.

El alquimista de fuego casi cae de su silla. Jamás le había pasado aquello. Quedar en ridículo frente a sus subordinados. Que humillación… y todo por estar pensando en ella. No se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si tan solo la veía al mismo tiempo que la pensaba. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona mal disimulada del rubio. Frunció el ceño. Molesto y de mal humor rechazo la taza de te que le ofrecían. Volvió a su posición anterior pero aun enfadado por tal humillación.

-No deberías hacer enfadar al Coronel.-le advirtió Falman sin detener su papeleo.

-Ah vamos.-dijo el hombre del cigarrillo a la vez que prendía uno nuevo.-no puedes negar que fue divertido ver su rostro. Vaya uno a saber en que estaba pensando…

-Seguramente en su próxima cita.-se metió en la conversación Breda a la vez que entraba en la habitación.

Rieron y siguieron conversando de mujeres. El coronel ahogo una risa maliciosa. Le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de prenderlos fuego a los tres. Pero que era su superior demonios! Y encima estaba en la misma habitación que ellos. Esta bien que parecía con la cabeza en otro mundo pero tampoco era para que dijesen esas cosas cuando el ni siquiera estaba dormido.

Siguió tan absorto en esos asuntos banales que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ahora si era ella quien entraba. Estaba vestida de civil. Una falda larga hasta la rodilla, de color rosa claro y hecha de una tela que no podía especificar. Sus ojos se abrieron y reconfortaron al verla entrar pero a la vez una nueva horda de sentimientos comenzó a llegar a el. Llevaba una blusa blanca, de mangas tres cuarto, con un escote demasiado osado para que ella lo hubiese escogido.

¿Su maquillaje? No tenía y tampoco lo necesitaba, se decía el Coronel en la mente. Cerro y abrió los parpados con fuerza pero no importaba cuanto tratase la visión siempre era magnifica. Ella entraba, con presencia y elegancia, en aquella habitación llena de hombres. Su cabello se movía y el ruido de sus tacones parecía acompañarlo. Tenía el entrecejo muy fruncido y parecía enojada. Se sorprendió pero volvió al mundo real cuando ella grito.

-Se fueron!

-Co-como que se fueron?-pregunto Fuery a la mujer sin que esta le hiciese caso. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el coronel quien a la vez también la miraba. Ambos entendían a la perfección de que hablaba.

-A donde?-pregunto Mustang parándose de golpe mirando la ventana.

-No lo se, señor.-respondió decepcionada de ella misma.-regrese aquí a penas me entere.

-Breda y Fuery averigüen donde se fueron, a quien compraron los boletos, en que tren se fueron, horario todo.-indico sin vacilar a lo que los hombres salieron rápidamente.-Falman, va a buscar a Hudges.-asintió levemente antes de irse.- y tu Havock investiga el por que. Ve hacia su casa.

-Si, señor.-dijo el rubio y golpeo la puerta por ultima vez.

La mujer se encontraba sola con su superior. Rígida y con la espalda derecha esperando sus ordenes rápidas. Pero esta vez estaba tardando más de lo usual. Eso era raro… además de que la exaltaba. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en darle una misión? Habían tantas cosas en la que ella podía ayudarle! Incluyendo el hecho de que ella lo haría con gusto. Vivía para eso. Vivía porque el lograse sus metas. Vivía para jalar el gatillo si alguien podía llegar a suceder. Vivía… vivía por el.

-Coronel…-lo llamo. Nada.- Coronel… no tiene una misión para mi?-pregunto entre dudosa y temerosa por su silencio. Temía que algo estuviese yendo extra mal.

El hombre se dio vuelta y la observo atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. No podía evitarlo. Había dado todas aquellas ordenes con el único propósito de tenerla allí. Allí sola para el. Alejada de las molestas demás miradas. Sola para el. Para que lo hiciese feliz, como siempre lo hacia. Para que lo complaciera con la hermosa vista que le proporcionaba. Pero… era hombre y un hombre no se complace totalmente con mirar. Y el… era un hombre muy ambicioso.

-Teniente…-su voz salía suave y seductora de sus labios.

La mujer levanto la ceja para luego dar paso a un rostro de total asombro. El hombre que tenia en frente le hablaba como le hablaba a sus novias, a sus citas, a… a las mujeres que encontraba atractivas y a las que les daba un piropo cada tanto por las calles. Ganándose su condición de galán, condición que la irritaba y por la cual lo regañaba tanto, tanto que le decían (en secreto) la "nana del Coronel". Creía que esas mujeres solo distraían y no lo dejaban alcanzar sus objetivos.

Pero… pero ahora que el lo miraba como miraba a esas mujeres… ¿Qué debía pensar? Bueno, al parecer no había mucho tiempo. El hombre se acercaba a ella y ella… era una estatua de verdad.

-

El tren se detuvo lenta y pausadamente. El murmullo de las personas de la abarrotada ciudad de Central paso a ser una especie zumbido ruidoso que les amartillaba la cabeza. Que le amartillaba la cabeza y lo ponía de mal humor. Era algo normal aquello. Siempre que pasaba de la más apacible tranquilidad al más absoluto ruido, su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y su mal humor aumentaba considerablemente. Se coloco las manos en los oídos inútilmente. Se decidió en cruzarse de brazos y hundirse mas (si era posible) en su asiento.

Winry se acomodo un poco mejor. El bolso que había tomado recientemente del compartimiento de arriba le estaba incomodando. Escuchaba el sonido de la ciudad y eso la emocionaba. ¡Cuánto deseaba ya ver Central! Siempre había odio cientos de historias de aquella emocionante ciudad. _"Para nada comparable con Rizembul"_ recordó en ese instante las palabras de Catherine cuando le pregunto sobre la ciudad. Los pocos edificios que veía eran magníficos y no podía esperar para ver la estación de trenes. Era como una niña en una juguetería.

-No es genial Ed? Por fin llegamos a Central.-le comento a su amigo, sin notar para nada hecho de que este estaba de mal humor.

-Si, genial.-dijo el chico lleno de sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos, es la capital del país! La ciudad donde todo sucede, donde las emociones están a flor de piel y donde el tiempo vale oro!-dijo tal cual una propaganda que había oído en la radio.- no puedes estar tan huraño ante tamaña aventura!

-Bueno, para tu información si lo estoy. Y no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.-farfullo mas molesto que antes.-además, no creo que sea tan así. "sentimientos a flor de piel"…-imito con sorna.-a quien se le ocurrió semejante tontería?

Pero no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para continuar quejándose que el golpe de la llave que la rubia le proporciono casi lo deja inconsciente. Esta estaba tan enojada que casi podía parecer que el vapor salía de su cabeza. El chico se paro de golpe. La chica lo siguió. Empezaron a gritarse, como siempre y para no perder la costumbre. Las personas de alrededor no podían más que asombrarse sobre manera ante tal espectáculo. Pero ellos estaban enfrascados en su pelea.

-Cállense ya que nos están avergonzando!-fue el grito que paro todo.

Los dos cabezas huecas, ejem, rubias se dieron vueltas incrédulos de que alguien pudiese gritar mas que ellos pero no se sorprendieron tanto al darse cuenta de quien provenía el grito. Frente a ellos y con rostros yendo de un lado para otro, diciendo claramente que ellos jamás cambiarían, estaban Al y Elysia. La pareja se había ido hacia un rato al carro restaurante pero parecía que habían gritado tanto que hasta en aquel vagón se habían hecho oír.

La castaña bajo a la Rockbell de un fuerte empujón desde el hombro y volvió a sentarla mientras que el menor de los Elric, algo mas sutil, solo le dirigió una mirada a su hermano. Este respondió con un bufido y también volvió a sentarse… con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando. Y así continuo el resto del viaje hasta que el tren se detuvo. Winry mirando a los demás pasajeros, Ed intentando bajar su al humor y Al y Elysia hablando tranquilamente.

-Llegamos.-dijo la chica de los ojos azules totalmente emocionada.

Se paro deprisa y se fue rápidamente a la intersección que una a los vagones, esperando que el tren se detuviese por completo para dar un salto y bajarse de una vez. No podía esperar mas para llegar al lugar donde se inscribiría para la convención. Sin dudas la ciudad la llenaba de un aura de excitación difícil de ocultar, aunque así lo quisiese.

-Parece que Winry esta muy emocionada.-dijo Al algo ingenuo, algo dulce.

Elysia solo le sonrió y tomo su valija color rojo del compartimiento de arriba a la vez que se paraba en el pasillo. Se aliso un poco el vestido y cuando el tren al fin se detuvo se bajo de él junto a los hermanos Elric. Se pararon los tres en el andén con la mirada perdida en la multitud. Estaban abrumados y sus caras lo decían completamente. Personas se movían de un lado hacia otro sin detenerse ni voltear la mirada. Era como si estuviesen demasiado ocupados si quiera para darles una mirada a ellos. Ellos tres recién llegados.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de algo. ¡Faltaba Winry! Movieron los ojos hacia todos los puntos posibles pero no parecía estar en ningún lado. Se separaron un poco, pero no mucho para no perderse ellos también, y se fueron moviendo por entre la multitud a la vez que decían su nombre a gritos. Gritos que parecían apagados y que solo lograban ponerlo de un mal humor que era mejor estar lejos de el que cerca. El ruido de la ciudad le impedía encontrarla y eso… eso si que lo ponía de mal humor.

Pero fue entonces, en un fugaz brillo dorado, que la vio. A unos metros de ellos. Se quedo paralizado. No sabia que tanto le había preocupado perderla así. Pero tampoco lo pensó mucho. Se lanzo a la carrera, seguido de cerca por su hermano y su cuñada, quienes no entendían la actitud del chico hasta que también la vieron. El rubio iba tan ciego, mirándola solo a ella, que la vista de aquel segundo individuo se le hizo como si un espíritu se hubiese aparecido de repente.

Se detuvo en seco. Y así también lo hicieron Al y Elysia, intentando no golpearlo. Estaban anonadados pero Ed lo disimulaba muy bien. Mientras, Winry recién enterada de que sus amigos la habían encontrado, se dio vuelta y dijo con un tono de voz alegre y risueña.

-Miren a quien encontré!-fueron sus palabras.

Y era toda una sorpresa encontrarlo. Frente a ellos estaba el hijo de Izumi, Ira. El joven de cabellos negros y violeta mirada los miraba de forma altiva y algo orgullosa aunque como siempre, una dulzura infantil totalmente irresistible. Su atuendo había cambiado ahora a un pantalón de jean algo desgastado, una camisa negra y unos zapatos delicadamente lustrados. Esto lo hacia parecer unos años mayor además de que ahora estaba mas alto.

Al parecer se habían encontrado, Ira y Winry, hacia solo unos pocos minutos antes y habían estado charlando desde entonces. Se sentía un tonto por no haberlo visto. Pero ahora debía abstenerse a las consecuencias de haberla encontrado y eso era echarse miradas doblemente recargadas de odio el uno al otro. Era obvio que el morocho a donde viese una oportunidad, intentaría abordarla como en el pasado. Y eso, por alguna razón no le gustaba nada de nada. Sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado en el hijo de su maestra y eso le daba mala espina. Algo había oculto… aunque claro nunca se puede estar seguro de conjeturas como aquellas cuando es obvio que lo que se siente son solo celos. Pero eso era algo que el joven alquimista no podía admitirse a si mismo.

El joven Elric y la hija de Hudges salieron a escena. No podían permitir que se siguiesen mirando de aquella manera. Si los dejaban era seguro que el dicho ese sobre si las miradas matasen, se cumpliría de un momento así otro. Ambos chicos tomaron al rubio por los brazos y lo empujaron hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer. Sabían que era un riesgo que debían tomar, no importaba el asombro de sus acompañantes y mucho menos la ira del joven.

-Ira…-pregunto educadamente Elysia después de saludar.-discúlpame pero… que haces aquí en Central?

-Es cierto.-dijo la mecánica como si esa idea recién tocase su cabeza.-No deberías estar en Rush Valley con Izumi?

-Si, tienen razón.-se rió el joven.-Miren, vine a Central hace una semana para reemplazar a mi madre en un trabajo.

-Reemplazar a la maestra? En que?-pregunto Al extrañado.

-Si, más bien era un favor que un amigo de mi madre le pidió pero…-rió de vuelta mientras se rascaba la nuca.-ya saben como es mi madre. No quiso aceptarlo y me envió a mí.-explico simplemente.

-Que clase de trabajo es?-pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-Mañana les explicare.-dijo mientras observaba pasar los autos.-ahora mejor apresurémonos a llegar a un hotel. Esta oscureciendo y no veo muchos taxis por aquí.-dijo a la vez que volvía la vista al cielo.-Vengan, los llevare a mi hotel.

Todos aceptaron gustosos ya que no les hacia mucha gracia pasar la noche buscando un hotel donde dormir y menos en aquella peligrosa y desconocida ciudad. Todos excepto el lo sentían como la mayor de las suertes. Era algo racional y sabia que oportunidades así no se presentaban seguido pero el solo ver a su amiga enfrascada en una conversaron con aquel metro sexual de ojos raro, le hacia hervir la sangre. Por lo que había decidido ir un poco mas apartado unos pasos de ellos, sino, era muy seguro que lo mataría. Ese lugar era un error.

Pero por sobre los pensamiento asesinos del alquimista, la visión de los demás de la ciudad era bastante buena. Era cierto que en aquel camino hacia el hotel se habían encontrado con gente pobre en las veredas, extendiendo sus huesudas manos y clavando en el alma de cada uno, incluso la dura de Ed, sus ojos vacíos y abandonados por la vida. La rubia no podía observarlos por mucho tiempo sin que los ojo se les aguasen y un nudo en la garganta se formase sin querer.

Fue entonces cuando girando la esquina pudo ver la mas gigantesca panadería de su vida. Un cartel luminoso y muy llamativo se alzaba por sobre la vidriera del local. Se acerco algo tímida y pudo ver como allí se horneaban los más maravillosos postes que jamás había visto. Pasteles, arrollados, biscochos, bombones de cremas y facturas rellenas de crema pastelera era un regalo de Dios. Sus ojos se iluminaban ante cada nueva descubrimiento que hacían.

E Ira se dio cuenta de aquello inmediatamente. Tomando ventaja de que conocía la calle y también el local, le compro lo que querían. No solo a Winry sino también a Al y Elysia. Ed no porque se había negado. El orgullo podía más. Y la furia que nacía cada vez que veía una sonrisa en los labios de Winry provocada por ese idota, lo hacia ponerse mas y mas gruñón. No se entendía en verdad. Deseaba siempre ver a su amiga feliz pero… era como si no soportase la idea de verlo feliz junto a Ira. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Era una pregunta profunda pero no se detuvo a analizarla. Mal humorado como estaba entro a los golpes al hotel, siempre unos pasos mas atrás de los demás. Vio como el hijo de su maestra pedía unas llaves para ellos y se las entregaba uno a uno. Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro. Se despidió y se fue por otro pasillo del establecimiento. Al parecer su cuarto se hallaba del otro lado del hotel y eso, por un momento, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa malvada que costo quitar.

-Ed me prestas un momento tu cuarto? Al quiere hablar conmigo.-le pregunto Elysia y el solo asintió. Absorto en sus pensamientos.

Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, soltando un soplido. Aun no tenía ganas de entrar a la habitación de las chicas a esperar a que su hermano terminase de hablar con su novia. No, prefería esos momentos de soledad en el silencioso pasillo. Se paso la mano por los mechones de cabellos, estresado. No podía creer como había actuado aquella tarde. Y todo por ella. Por ella que justo salía de la habitación.

-Ed?-dijo confundida de verlo allí.-Has visto a Elysia?

-Esta con Al.

Dejo escapar un "ah" sobrado y luego una risita tonta. La miro levantando una ceja. Ella no parecía querer irse y se veía con ganas de conversar. Malo. El solo estaba ahí pensando en lo que había hecho por su culpa y justo aparecía. No quería verla. No quería escucharla, no quería oler su perfume, ni tampoco tenerla cerca. Quería dejar de pensar en ella un momento. O dos. Pero lo único que hizo fue seguirla con la mirada mientras ella se apoyaba su oreja en la puerta donde se hallaba la pareja.

-No deberías oír las conversaciones ajenas.-la regaño con aires de adulto.

-Vamos Ed no seas gruñón.-le dijo como niña a la vez que le sacaba la lengua.

Pero el realmente no quería… demonios, a quien quería engañar? Se acerco tanto como ella a la puerta pero no podía escuchar nada. Hizo un nuevo intento pero ese día la paciencia no lo acompañaba. Se dio por vencido y volvió a recostarse en la pared. Se quedo observándola. Podía notar como sus ojos se achicaban al tratar de escuchar algo, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil. Esos ojos… lo hipnotizaban de una manera difícil de explicar.

Se la quedo observando aun más. Bajando los ojos de su cabello amarillo como el sol hacia sus botas negras y sensuales. La cadera se movía en intentos de quedarse cómoda. Se debatió en su interior por un instante. Pero fue en ese fatal instante que todo sucedió. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a una Elysia desaforada y un Al arrepentido de su anterior acción. Ambos alejándose por el pasillo, perdidos en ellos.

Parecía como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido y claro que Ed y Winry lo hubieran podido descubrir. Seguirlos y descubrir que había pasado. Claro que hubieran podido pero les había parecido mas interesante explorar aquel…

Accidental beso.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

...Luz Malfoy...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Era un idiota… y con honores. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho semejante estupidez? Siendo él una persona tan calmada como era. Esta bien que uno siempre es un poco impulsivo de vez en cuando pero… ¿tenia que haber sido impulsivo justo en ese momento? Ella le había intentado explicar y él, más necio que su propio hermano, se había negado a escucharla, tomando la opción más fácil y cobarde. Echarle la culpa.

¿Qué culpa tenia ella? Podía ser algo malvada y cínica en ocasiones pero decía la verdad y estimaba mucho a las personas que quería, su consideración por lo demás la hacían una persona de buen corazón. Sabía que ella no había querido lastimarlo. Es mas, ella podría no habérselo dicho pero igual, de buena voluntad, la castaña se había acercado a él para decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué la verdad asusta¿Por qué causa tales reacciones en las personas? Reacciones… difíciles de corregir. No sabía. No creía que llegaría a comprender jamás eso pero mientras intentaría corregir su propia reacción.

-

_---Flash Back---_

_-_

_Al se había recostado en su cama para leer un libro. El libro se trataba sobre las aventuras de un joven que se perdía en un mundo paralelo al suyo. Estaba ansioso por comenzar a leerlo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abre y deja pasar a alguien. Se alzo de la cama algo molesto porque justo lo interrumpiesen en ese momento pero la persona que entro lo alegro completamente._

_Elysia entro en la habitación de su novio con las manos agarradas delante suyo. Estaba hecha un nudo de nervios y eso se notaba con cada paso que daba. Indeciso, precipitado, extraño. Esos eran sus pasos y ni hablar de su mirada. Sus ojos iban y venían. Parecían no querer quedarse quietos en ningún punto fijo y eso le dio a Al la certeza de que algo malo estaba pasando._

_La invito a sentarse a su lado y ella solo movió la cabeza, negándose. Se sentó frente a el y estrujo aun mas sus manos. Sudaba como nunca la había visto sudar. Le ofreció un pañuelo junto a una de sus mejores sonrisas comprensivas. Sabia que fuese lo que fuese lo enfrentarían juntos. Después de todo eran novios, o no? El confiaba en ella y sabia que lo que estaba por decirle no podía ser tan malo como ella lo veía. La castaña era de exagerar las cosas. Dejo el libro en la mesita junto a la cama y se dirigió al teléfono de la habitación._

_-Quieres un poco de te?-le pregunto sonriéndole._

_-No… Al… siéntate por favor.-le suplico con la voz apagada y haciéndole señas para que tomara asiento junto a ella._

_Muy bien, estaba oficialmente preocupado. No se le podía ocurrir que sucedía y eso le daba mucha mala espina. Lo ponía nervioso que ella estuviese nerviosa. Intentaba tranquilizarse pero era imposible. Con ella era como si todas sus emociones salieran a flote de una sola vez. Se paso la mano por el cabello, volviendo a intentar sacar el nerviosismo de su ser. ¿Seria… seria que ella…? no, esa idea era más que absurda. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Pero ahora que la miraba mejor…_

_-Que pasa Ely?-intento usar ese gesto cariñoso que la hacia reír. Espero su risa pero no llego. Es mas, parecía al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Al, yo… yo esto… esto es muy difícil para mi… para mi… decírtelo, veras…-balbuceaba mientras hacia gestos incomprensibles con las manos.-Bueno, sucede que… que, que yo… debo decirte una… una cosa._

_Se horrorizo. "Pero… pero… ¿hice algo mal?" se preguntaba a la vez que un Al interno daba vueltas en su cabeza, moviendo las manos como loco y buscando excusas a todo aquello. "¿Por qué quiere terminar conmigo?!" gritaba frenético el Al interno. Estaba seguro, había alguien. ¿Cómo¿Por qué¿Cuándo¿Dónde? Y especialmente ¿Quién? Eran las preguntas más oídas en la mente del joven alquimista. No cabía en su cabeza otra explicación. Sus gestos nerviosos, las gotas cayendo por su frente, sus manos apretadas. Era obvio. Iba a dejarlo por otro._

_Miles de ideas tristes vinieron a su cabeza inmediatamente y la frase de una típica canción no pudo evitar no estar presente. "Y como es él? En que lugar se enamoro de ti…" cursilerías así pasaban por la cabeza del pobre joven. El rubio no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado. El amor de su vida se iba a ir… y encima por uno del que no sabia ni el nombre¿Cómo no había notado las señales¿Cómo no había previsto todo aquello? Era un Imbecil. Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y levanto el rostro de manera muy melancólica interrumpió a la chica entes de que pudiese seguir._

_-Vas a terminar conmigo?-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito dolido._

_-Que? No¿Quién metió esa idea en tu cabeza?-dijo la hija del militar riéndose por tan tonta cosa. ¿Ella… terminar con él? No cabía posibilidad de aquello ni en ese mundo ni en otro._

_-Entonces¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Al mucho mas feliz. Un suspiro de alivio se había escapado de sus labios aunque en realidad le hubiese saltado saltar de alegría._

_-Yo… yo quiero…-el nerviosismo volvió tan súbitamente como se había ido.-…decirte por que estoy aquí._

_¿Eso era? No era para tanto. Si se había molestado un poco porque ella no les había dicho cuando le preguntaron que hacia allí en el tren pero no creía que fuese para ponerse así. Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la alentó a seguir. Estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese era mejor que lo que se había imaginado segundos antes. Pero ante ese gesto de amor y compañerismo la chica rompió en un llanto estrepitoso._

_Intento calmar el llanto y de eso surgieron pequeños sollozos que dejaban en claro alguna que otra palabra. Agudizo su oído y en unos pocos minutos se entero del objetivo de su querida novia en la Ciudad Central. La alejo poco a poco de su pecho y la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Ella contuvo el llanto y lo detuvo casi completamente, esperando una respuesta._

_Elysia iba una vez al mes a Central para entregar los informes de los oficiales del Este, especialmente aquellos informes de la zona donde Vivian. Era un trabajo simple y le pagaban bien, además de que le daba posibilidad de saber que traían entre manos los militares de esos lados. Por supuesto que eso estaba prohibido pero una miradita de vez en cuando no la mataría. Sin embargo, esa ultima vez si que le había dolido. Uno de los informes tenía que ver con su novio y su cuñado. Más con su cuñado. Este estaba involucrado en algo que llamaba Sección de la Alquimia Prohibida. No sabia de que se trataba pero al parecer su novio si y la mirada que le estaba dando no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

_-No entregues el informe.-surgió la voz de Al de su cuerpo aunque no parecía a él._

_-No puedo… yo no…-volvió a balbucear mientras se le aguaban los ojos._

_-No lo entregues.-repitió y ella movió con la cabeza. Entonces, de repente, alguien salio del cuerpo de su novio y le grito muy duras palabras.-No lo hagas! Se trata de mi hermano demonios! No puedes hacerlo! _

_Vio como sus ojos soltaban un mar de lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Se tapo la cara con las manos y salio corriendo. Solo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente lo hizo despertar y darse cuenta de su error, haciéndolo correr detrás de ella._

_-_

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

-

Ahora la buscaba sin cesar por las calles de una ciudad desconocida para él y más grande que ninguna en las que hubiese estado. Dirigió su mirada perdida a los edificios y haciendo gala de su sentido de la orientación se interno en la jungla de cemento. Ella era experta en desenvolverse allí, había estado varias veces en la ciudad y sabía manejarse. Mientras que el Elric solo tenía su sentido de la orientación, su intuición y su determinación a encontrarla. Debía encontrarla.

Se detuvo varias veces en callejones sin salida, pateando el suelo desesperanzado mientras la noche caía lentamente sobre ellos. Jamás la encontraría así. Se recostó en un muro y se dejo caer. No podía perder las esperanzas ahora, no podía rendirse ahora. Se paso una mano por el cabello y miro a sus alrededores comenzando la carrera nuevamente, preguntando a cuanto encontraba si la habían visto.

Fue entonces que al doblar la esquina la vio, aun corriendo, y sus esperanzas se incrementaron sobremanera. ¡La había encontrado! Gracias a Dios por recordar lo adicta a las flores que era y por el hecho de que también recordase aquella floristería cercana al hotel. Todavía podía ver lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Decidió acercarse sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido para que no escapase. Tal cual cazador a su presa, se movió lentamente detrás de las vehículos estacionados en la acera y por detrás de los botes de basura que por allí había.

Estaba detrás de ella y para cuando Elysia se dio cuenta de ello e intento huir ya era muy tarde. El la había tomado del brazo impidiéndole huir. Ella comenzó a forcejear, alegando que quería estar sola, que no quería verlo, que estaba bien que ella tenia toda la culpa, y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas decía mientras el alquimista seguía en silencio, observándola con atención. Se maldecía por dentro por haberla dejado así de débil. Sus ojos rojos del llanto, sus cabellos desordenados de los nervios, su cara mojada. Era un desastre.

-Perdóname.-fue lo que salio de la boca de Al cuando hablo.

La castaña lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. El la veía unos centímetros por sobre ella con la mirada llena de dulzura y necesidad de perdón. Pedía su perdón. Quería dárselo, necesitaba dárselo. Pero sin embargo su terquedad se lo impedía y la dejaba muda y avergonzada, mirando hacia otro lado. El chico suspiro abatido, por lo menos había dejado de forcejear.

Aflojo la fuerza en la muñeca de la chica y fue rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Ella se dejo estar, era imposible resistirse a aquellas manos firmes pero tiernas al mismo tiempo. La hacían sentir tan protegida… como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras hundid la cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Un calor los reconfortaba a ambos. El había conseguido el perdón y ella entender su disculpa. Los segundos pasaban y el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse. _"¿Y Ed y_ _Winry?"_

-

Se Al y Elysia hubiesen decidido regresar inmediatamente al hotel luego de reconciliarse se hubiesen encontrado con una escena muy particular. Y a la vez muy esperada. Pero como ellos habían decidió seguir paseando en la noche de la ciudad, no se encontraron con lo que, accidentalmente, había ocasionado.

Accidentalmente: palabra que describe a los sucesos causados inconscientemente de su creador. Sucesos que no están sujetos a la lógica de nadie pero que están sujetos a las cuerdas del destino y el universo. Hay algunos accidentes que no deberían suceder pero eso no esta sujeto a nada. Sin embargo, para una rubia de ojos azules, el accidente de aquel beso no habría pasado si Elysia no hubiese abierto la puerta como lo había hecho.

La cosa sucedió del siguiente modo. Winry, intentando escuchar la conversación de la pareja se había pegado a la puerta, mientras Edward la observaba de cerca, esperando volver a la habitación. Pero el golpe de la puerta la había llevado a tropezar y ser empujada por el golpe, cayendo así, inevitablemente, al suelo. Bueno, el suelo era lo que la rubia había esperado encontrar. Pero en su lugar se hallo en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia, siendo besada por los labios del chico. Del chico que tanto había soñado e intentado dejar de soñar.

Él solamente había querido evitar que se golpease. Vio como el portazo de la otra chica le había golpeado con suficiente fuerza haciendo que comenzase su "descenso". El rubio, haciendo gala de sus espectaculares reflejos, había querido hacerse el héroe. No sabía que el destino también tenía planes con él. Lo había hecho estirarse mas allá de lo que sus brazos podían y casi caerse al suelo al igual que su amiga. Pero todo había terminado de manera muy diferente de la que había pensado. Sus brazos habían terminado rodeando la cintura de la rubia y sus caras habían quedado cerca… demasiado cerca como para evitar el contacto.

Fue entonces que el beso sucedió. Aun podía recordar el fugaz destello azul que había visto antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Había cerrado los ojos, como ella. La había tomado de la cintura y ella de los hombros, y olvidándose de todo habían consumado ese accidente en el tan "esperado" beso.

Winry aun no podía creerlo y aun estando acostada en su cama, separada por un muro (y muchas otras cosas más) del chico, sentía las mismas emociones que había sentido en el momento del beso. Se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Ese suave toque había bastado para recordar la sensación de sus labios con los suyos. La descarga eléctrica que había estallado entre ellos había sido tan intensa que casi la paraliza. El aire se le había ido completamente de los pulmones y su sistema nervioso había sucumbido al amor que sentía por el rubio. Un amor que había ocultado durante mucho tiempo.

La respiración se le agito al recordar sus manos sudorosas y repentinamente inexpertas tratando se aferrarse al cuello del chico. Recordaba como había jugado con la trenza del joven. Desarmándola por completo mientras se extasiaba con la sensación de esas hebras doradas entre sus dedos. Si antes había tocado su cabello no se acordaba… o por lo menos no había sido como esa vez. Nada había sido como hacia tan solo unos segundos antes. Se dio media vuelta mirando la pared y apretó su puño junto a su boca, ahogando una risita tonta.

Dio otra vuelta, se puso boca arriba. No, mejor boca abajo, no, no, no! No servia de nada el modo en que estuviese acomodado en la cama para quitarle el recuerdo de lo que había hecho. Aunque solo fuese un accidente. Un vil y extraño accidente. Una mala jugada de las cartas, un movimiento en falso, un error que jamás debió cometer. Una maldita equivocación que le estaba comiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos lo había disfrutado tanto?

Edward se levanto del desorden de sabanas que era su cama. No podía estar quieto y habían pasado ya más de una hora desde que se habían dado aquel beso y se habían encerrado en sus cuartos, muertos de la vergüenza. Había intentado dormirse desde entonces, inútilmente. Los recuerdos le llegaban a la memoria como flashes tan vividos que le daban sed. Pero una sed que no se calma con agua. Gruño como un oso y se dirigió al mini bar de su habitación, sacando una botella de agua. Tomo un poco y se echo el resto por todo el cuerpo.

-Apagate, apagate.-mascullaba intentando apagar su cerebro sin saber que era su corazón quien le estaba impidiendo el sueño.

¿El corazón¿No era mas bien la imagen de una hermosa chica rubia y ojos azules lo que no lo dejaba dormir? Eso era y no lo podía negar. Las emociones lo seguían con todo lo que intentaba no sentir en esos momentos. Maldijo a lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo. Pero se rindió unos segundos. Segundos exactos en los que la sensación de bienestar que cubrió su cuerpo luego de unir sus labios. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Aquel beso… le había gustado.

Se miro las manos y volvió a sonreír. Con esas manos, la metálica y la humana, había tocado su tan apreciada cintura. La había moldeado su gusto pero explorado muy poco. Después de todo, solo había sido un corto beso. Pero que beso…! No pudo evitar decir su corazón. Había recorrido su cintura y sentía como si las manos le quemasen. Había sido un pecado demasiado exquisito como para que quedase impune. Y mucho más tratándose de él. De repente, un color rojizo cubrió sus mejillas.

"_Por Dios! Bese… bese a Winry"_ se dijo en la mente, como si recién hubiese caído en la cuenta de aquello. Y era que así era. Había estado tan ocupado tratando de borrar los sentimientos tan confusos que sentía y las sensaciones infinitas de placer que le había proporcionado ese beso que no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. _"De seguro_ _ahora_ _debe de creer que soy un pervertido"_ se decía mientras golpeaba su frente, maldiciéndose. Debía disculparse con ella ya mismo y si podía borrar aquello de la mente de los dos. Era algo que no quería recordar… ¿o si?

No había tiempo para pensar más. Se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido. Si seguía así… si seguía así… si seguía así iba a tener que tomar una ducha de agua fría. Tardo unos minutos en decidir si iba finalmente al baño o a la habitación de al lado, que era donde yacía la chica, seguramente durmiendo. Termino yendo a la puerta. Con el brazo estirado estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando estaba se movió primero.

-Hermano?-pregunto el Elric menor extrañado.

-Al!-grito el chico sorprendido de encontrarse con su hermano menor justo en ese momento. Un sudor comenzó a apoderarse de él mientras retrocedía hacia dentro del cuarto.

-A donde ibas hermano?-pregunto Al a la vez que se desvestía y se echaba sobre su cama. Miraba con desconfianza cualquier cosa que su hermano fuese a hacer… mucho más si era de noche.

-A buscarte, por supuesto.-respondió enfadado (mitad en falso, mitad en serio).-Que mas creías? No estamos en Rizembul para que salgas por ahí como si nada y encima…

-Sin camisa?-pregunto el de los ojos grises mirando con muchas desconfianza a su hermano mayor. Este se trago todo su discurso patriótico de hermano mayor y volvió a su cama.

-Hace calor.-dijo abochornado y con la voz muy baja.

-Si.-afirmo Al mientras sus ojos rodaban_. "Como si no te conociera hermano…"_ se dijo mentalmente a la vez que apagaba la luz de la lámpara.

Edward se contuvo de preguntarle donde había estado. Se lo preguntaría mañana ya que sabia que si se lo preguntaba ahora, este no solo le contaría, sino que también le preguntaría que habían hecho él y Winry en su ausencia y eso era algo que iba a decir por ninguna razón. Por eso iba a pensar bien que iba a decir (como pocas veces hacia) y luego hablar. Con esa extraña sensación de paz se durmió.

-

El Coronel se acercaba a ella de forma seductora. Esa forma de caminar que solo había visto una vez mientras estaba coqueteando con una empleada del piso que le había gustado mucho, y ni siquiera había visto mucho porque se había ido a cumplir una misión. Pero ahora la forma de caminar estaba dedicada, única y exclusivamente, a conquistarla a… ¿ella? no, no podía creer eso. Ella había jurado protegerlo hasta el final, incluso de las mujeres que los distrajeran de su meta, pero… pero ¿y ahora? Su mente no podía trabaja claro.

-Teniente yo…-se acerco otro paso.-yo quiero que usted…-un paso mas y ahora solo estaban separados por unos treinta centímetros.-se quede aquí conmigo.-termino de decir mientras apoyaba su mano en mesa, inclinándose hacia ella.

-No es tiempo para bromas Coronel.-dijo con la voz mas seria que podía articular en esos momentos.-Dígame que hacer y yo cumpliré sus ordenes de inmediato.

-No me oyó?-le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.-Usted se queda aquí conmigo.

-Con… con usted señor? Solos?-la pregunta era una tontería pero le daba tiempo de pensar que hacer.

-Si.-el hombre estaba cada vez mas cerca. Ya casi podía sentir el fuego que emanaba y eso que no había utilizado su alquimia.

Riza retrocedió unos pasos y se coloco de un rápido movimiento del otro lado de la mesa. Esto… esto… esto era simplemente demasiado para ella. No había nada en los libros que le dijese como salir de este tipo de situaciones, ni tampoco guías que la ayudasen cuando un superior le tiraba lo perros. Y no era que no quisiese esos perros. El problema era que… que si aceptaba todo aquello, podría arruinar la reputación del Coronel de alguna u otra manera. ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo? Que se había casado con el solo por conveniencia y eso… no seria verdad.

Soltó un suspiro hondo mientras analizaba toda la situación. Estaba buscando la forma de salir de todo aquello sin dar disparos. Que difícil se le hacia eso… decidió seguir esquivando al hombre pero para cuando por fin lo decidió ya era muy tarde. El morocho la había tomado la mano y con eso paralizado a la Teniente. Necesitaba un campana y la necesitaba ya!

El hombre comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre la mano de la mujer. Que piel tan suave tenía a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de su día con armas. Bajo la mirada a su falda. Todo y solo por esa falda y ese escote. Lo que hacia una mujer bonita con un hombre decente. Esa frase lo hizo recapacitar. Por dios, pero si estaba coqueteando mas que abiertamente con su mejor oficial, de seguro y ya le estaba por dar una cachetada monumental. Pero para cuando el Coronel se dio cuenta de sus acciones, sus labios estaban cerca del cuello de la mujer.

La mujer de los ojos rojos estaba completamente hipnotizada. Las palabras, las miradas, los suaves roces de su mano contra la suya, la habían dejado imposibilitada para moverse. Ni hablar cuando el morocho se acerco tanto que su aliento caía sobre su cuello. Los vellos de su piel se le habían erizado como nunca y también estirado de una forma espectacular. Su cara se alejaba lo más que podía de los encantos de su superior, pero por suerte ya no tendría que hacer más esfuerzos así. El hombre parecía recuperar la cordura y se alejaba, lentamente, de ella.

-Roy! Te traigo buenas noticias!-fue el grito de Hudges entrando por la puerta seguido de varios hombres a punto de entrar por la puerta.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buenas!! como estan? Bueno je.. no tengo mucho para decir. Espero que les guste este capitulo, me costo mucho escribirlo ya que eran como la 1 y media de la mañana cunaod empece a hacerlo. En mi opinion no me gusta mucho, no creo que haya expresado bien lo que provoco el beso en ellos. Je.. bueno ustedes diran! Eso si! espero mas reviews para la proxima entrega... ¬¬ Igual estoy agradecida de los que me han dejado

Besos y ciao!

...Luz Malfoy...


	18. Chapter 18

**__**

**_Capitulo 18_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La escena que el oficial Maes Hudges se encontró al entrar en la oficina de su amigo, Roy Mustang fue suficiente para que le dejase la mandíbula dos metros por debajo de lo normal. Aunque también fue la causante de que el hombre cerrase la puerta que acaba de abrir de un nuevo portazo, rompiéndole la nariz al pobre hombre que estaba detrás de él. El hombre de las gafas sonrió de lado.

Roy suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Se giro en dirección a la ventana. Ya con solo saber que el que había abierto la puerta era Hudges era suficiente para saber lo que se avecinaba pero con esa sonrisa… Las cosas serian peor, mucho peor. Se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Por qué había tenido que cometer semejante estupidez? Encima lo había hecho adrede! Por fuera de ese descontrol mental que había tenido, se había acercado a ella y que casi la había besado.

Se acerco los dedos a la boca y toco sus labios, palpándolos. Se preguntaba como hubiera sido besarla. El amargo sabor de lo que casi fue se le impregno en la boca y solo lograba apaciguarlo (un poco) el recordar su aroma. Su perfume a jazmín era tan penetrante que podía sentirlo con solo pensarla. Pero había algo mas allá del aroma a flores y eso era el olor a pólvora que traía consigo. La hacia única.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla y ella había vuelto a la misma posición rígida de todos los días. Aunque… había algo en su mirada que le daba a entender que la había perturbado, que había podido sobrepasar esa mascara de hielo que ella solía llevar. Sonrió con satisfacción. La ponía nerviosa y eso le encantaba.

-Bueno.-carraspeo el hombre de los anteojos.-Veo que están muy ocupados. Con permiso, me retiro.-decía él, con voz picarona, mientras técnicamente se deslizaba hacia la salida.

-Tu, te quedas.-ordeno el coronel, recordando la humillación que se le venia. Su amigo se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta sonriendo satisfecho.-Teniente puede retirarse.

-Si señor.-dijo la mujer avanzando hacia la puerta, mas rígida que de costumbre. Quiso darse vuelta, le urgía darse vuelta. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez porque creía que se si daba vuelta y veía a esos penetrantes ojos negros observándola se derretiría ahí mismo. Que suerte que no lo hizo. Los ojos de Roy no se despegaban de ella.

La siguió con la mirada, con una mano en la mesa. Esperaba que se diese vuelta y lo mirase. Todas lo hacían. Espero, espero y espero. Pero cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella lo despertó se dio cuenta de que no se había dado vuelta. Una tristeza se apodero de él y lo hizo soltar un suspiro a la vez que se giraba hacia la ventana. Un silbido de burla lo hizo volver la vista.

-Y tu de que te ríes?-le espeto el coronel a su amigo. El haberlo interrumpido en semejante escena lo había puesto de mal humor.

-De nada, de nada.-dijo Hudges escondió la risa bajo una tos.-Pero hay algo que debo decirte.-se había vuelto repentinamente serio.

-Que?-pregunto Roy extrañado por la actitud de su amigo… y por que las bromas hubiesen acabado tan pronto.

-La próxima vez…-su voz era tan seria como su actitud y Roy estaba mas que expectante a sus palabras.-CONSIGANSE UN HOTEL!

-Pe-pero q-que dices?! Pervertido!-el azabache termino diciendo luego de golpear al otro.-Entre la Teniente Hawkeye y yo existe solo una buena relación de trabajo.

-Ah.-soltó Maes, como comprendiendo todo.-Ahora le dicen así...

-Que no le decimos así a nada!-protesto Mustang, escurriéndose el sudor de la cara. _"¿Por qué es tan molesto?"._

-Entonces no tienen nada.-volvió a comentar el hombre de gafas totalmente calmado.

-Pero por supuesto que no!-grito el morocho molesto.

Entonces, por un momento, Roy volvió a sentirse triste. "_No… no tenemos nada…"_ la sola mención de la palabra nada creaba un vacío en él difícil de explicar. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Nunca antes le había molestado esa palabra. ¿Seria por que estaba asociada con su Teniente principal? Esa mujer… estaba despertando sensaciones en él que creía haber acallado ya mucho tiempo atrás. Se toco la barbilla, pensativo, hasta que nuevamente la voz de su amigo lo llamo a la realidad.

-Es una lastima.-soltó mientras alzaba sus hombros en gesto de verdadera decepción.-Siendo Riza tan hermosa e inteligente mujer, cualquier hombre podría cortejarla y…-dejo unos segundos de suspenso, viendo como creaba lo planeado en su amigo.-… ¿Quién sabe? Hasta salir con ella.

Los ojos de Hudges se dirigieron al rostro de su amigo luego de darle la vuelta a la habitación. Si, había logrado el efecto deseado. No podía creer que su amigo fuese tan necio cuando se trataba de esa mujer. ¿Por qué no aceptaba sus sentimientos de una vez y la seducía libremente? Sabia que la rubia se moría por Roy desde hacia mucho tiempo pero que la infinita fidelidad que sentía por el coronel y por su sueño de llegar a ser Fuhrer, le había impedido decírselo. Ahora sentía que eso mismo era lo que también le impedía a su amigo cortejarla, además de su inseguridad.

-Salir… con… alguien…?-la voz de Roy salía de él pero no parecía la suya. Parecía mas bien la de un muerto… daba tanto miedo que Hudges tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás por, ejem, seguridad.

-S-si, por que no?-continuo echando leña al fuego.

-ELLA JAMAS HARIA ALGO ASI! Ella nunca saldría con alguien, ella es demasiado rígida y fría, demasiado insensible para una persona, demasiado inteligente para que la comprendan! Demasiado…-aquí el hombre de cabello azabache se detuvo y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, susurro.-…demasiado bonita para… para, bueno… es decir, es demasiado para cualquiera.

-Aja! Pero nunca demasiado para…-"ti" dijo en su mente el teniente coronel (Hudges) mientras era golpeado nuevamente por su amigo. _"Estaba vez me dolió"_ pensó el hombre mientras se tocaba la herida de la cabeza… tirado en el suelo.

-Ya, suficiente.-dijo Mustang decidido a terminar con la conversación.-A que has venido Maes?-pregunto a la vez que se sentaba en su característico sillón.

-Ah cierto!-recordando súbitamente porque estaba allí en realidad.-Encontré a los Elric.

-Como?! Por que no me lo dijiste antes (idiota)?! Donde están?!-pregunto ansioso luego de casi caerse por la sorpresa.

-Recuerdas que siempre mando a Elysia a entregar los informes?-el coronel asintió con la cabeza mientras musitaba un "perezoso" hacia su amigo.-Bueno, la envié una semana antes por si decides enviar esos informes o no.-dijo serio (verdaderamente) mientras miraba los papeles que se hallaban frente a Roy.

El hombre cerro los ojos y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio. Estaba pensando. Entregar los informes o no entregarlos… ese era el dilema. Su futuro podía depender de esos papeles y a la vez podía depender los futuros de los jóvenes Elric. ¿Por qué rayos habían tenido que meterse en tan peligroso terreno? Soltó un hondo suspiro. Tenía mucho tiempo para aun decidir eso, por ahora solo quería vigilarlos. No debían cometer ninguna estupidez frente a otro militar. Sabía que Edward no perdería oportunidad de hacer alguna tontería y tampoco la perdería algún otro de la milicia.

Se levanto con paso decidido al teléfono. Estaba seguro de su decisión pero como siempre necesitaba el permiso de sus superiores para lleva a cabo cualquier acción. Como odiaba ser mandado… bajo la atenta mirada de Hudges levanto el tubo del teléfono.

-Vuelvo a Central.-escucho que decía Mustang mientras él salía de la habitación. Alguien tenía que sacar los boletos.

-

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta terminaron por despertarlo. No había podido dormir muy bien en toda noche… si es que había podido dormir algo. El hecho de haber besado a su mejor amiga no lo dejaba en paz. Recordar sus labios juntos a los suyos provocaba un sonrojo tan fuerte en él que sentía miedo de iluminar todo el cuarto. Se sentía una lámpara. Pero luego era peor. Cuando veía frente a él la imagen de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, el calor de sus mejillas bajaba hasta su parte, ejem, inferior y bueno, eso lo hizo partir al baño más de una vez esa noche.

-Hermano! No piensas salir de allí?-escucho la voz de Al gritándole desde el pasillo.

Gruño mientras se alzaba de la cama. ¿Qué diablos era tan importante que lo despertaban a esas horas? Y más intrigante aun¿Por qué rayos no entraba a la habitación¿Qué acaso tenia sarna ahora? Se acerco a paso de zombie hacia la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a su hermano que tanto quería, ignorar su respuesta, cerrar el cuarto con llave y dormir todo el día. Que mal que las cosas no le salieron como lo había planeado.

Abrió la puerta si, pero no pudo preguntarle a su hermano que quería que se quedo paralizado. Había estado tan dormido que no había entrado en la cuenta de que tal vez su hermano no estuviese solo, sino que estuviese acompañado de su novia, su mejor amiga y el insoportable ex de su mejor amiga. Todos mirándolo con cara rara. Al principio se pregunto que diablos les pasaba pero cuando un frió le sobrevino por entre las piernas se dio cuenta de por que sus amigos estaban tan pasmados. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Él dormía en calzoncillos.

La rubia tuvo dificultad para tragar saliva… y para despegar los ojos del Elric mayor. Este había abierto la puerta como si nada y ella también lo hubiera tomado de lo más normal sino hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle. El había abierto la puerta en ¡calzoncillos! No había podido controlarse. Sus ojos, quienes habían tomado vida propia, se habían dirigido desde su cabello rubio suelto deliberadamente sobre sus hombros, bajando por su pecho musculoso y bien formado, hasta los calzoncillos, las piernas y bueno, su "pequeño" bulto. Aunque de pequeño no tenía nada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no parecer un tomate viviente.

Bajo su mirada a su reloj y comenzó a mover los pies impaciente. Estaba actuando lo mejor que podía para que ni Ira ni Elysia se diesen cuenta de lo perturbada que estaba. Pero estaba tan ensimismada actuando que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos no le estaban prestando atención en absoluto y si lo hubiesen hecho no le hubiesen creído en lo mas mínimo. Bastaba ver el rubor de sus mejillas, el sudor en su rostro y como el pecho le latía para darse cuenta de todo.

-Al fin! Vamonos!-dijo la chica cuando ambos hermanos salieron por fin de la habitación.

Al sonrió de lado y siguió a la chica que se movía rápidamente por las escaleras junto a los demás. Edward, algo mas rezagado, solo bufo. Se había tenido que cambiar a mil por hora y ni siquiera se había podido dar un baño. Con todo lo que lo necesitaba… se coloco las manos en el bolsillo en gesto despreocupado una vez que alcanzaron el salón principal de hotel y salieron por la puerta principal hacia las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

Tanta cantidad de gente moviéndose en conjunto, acostumbrada al tumulto y el bullicio, era difícil de sobrellevar para tres jóvenes que pisaban la ciudad central por primera vez. El hijo de Izumi y la castaña se movían con mayor libertad entre la corriente porque la conocían pero debían para cada tanto en medio de la acera para que así sus amigos los alcanzasen. A pesar de lo apurada que estaba, Winry sentía que no llegaba a ningún lado y caminar por ahí les hacia perder mas y mas tiempo.

-No podemos tomar un taxi?-pregunto exhausta.

-No, ya te dijimos que no.-oyó que le decía Elysia algo molesta por su insistencia.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando. Le habían dicho que era mejor no tomar un taxi ni ningún otro medio de transporte. No aun. Ellos eran primerizos en la ciudad y eso era carne fresca para todos los que quisiesen aprovecharse de ellos. Mas aun siendo niños como eran. Además, estaba el tráfico que a esas horas era bastante pesado. Debían seguir caminando. La única motivación que la rubia encontraba para hacerlo era el hecho de que llegaría al lugar que tanto había deseado y por fin podría inscribirse en la convención de automail. En sus ojos se dibujaron una estrellitas, que se disiparon en el mismo momento en que vio a Ed.

Debían hablar. Se habían besado y desde entonces no se habían dicho una sola palabra. Quería saber… debía saber… necesitaba saber por que la había besado. Bueno, quien había besado a quien aun no sabía muy bien pero no importaba. La cosa era que él le había correspondido el beso y eso… eso la confundía mucho. Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones. Pero estaba decidida y nada la detendría, con paso firme se acerco al rubio.

-Ed… creo que tenemos que hablar…-dijo luego de un gran esfuerzo.

-De que?-pregunto fingiendo estar extrañado.

"_Eres un idiota" _escucho que le decía su conciencia por sobre el barullo de los autos. Había visto como, pasos más delante de él, la rubia había estrujado sus manos y su mechón de cabello hasta la desesperación, haciéndolo sudar. Su corazón latía rápido. Sabía en que estaba pensando porque él se ponía exactamente igual al recordarlo. Se pregunto si hablaría con él. No quería admitirlo pero se moría, muy por dentro, de que le dijese algo. Una palabra, un insulto, una silaba, no importa. Algo. Que le dijese algo. Pero cuando ella había decidió acercársele un miedo lo había invadido, neutralizando su sentido común y dejando paso a su impulsividad.

-Co-como que de que?-pregunto anonada.- Estoy hablando del beso!-le dijo exaltada.

-Ah eso… bueno… yo no… no se… es decir… no… eh…-balbuceaba completamente colorado. Su mano derecha se tocaba la nuca nerviosamente mientras la otra hacia gestos incomprensibles.

-Que… que intentas decirme Edward?-pregunto esperanzada de que sus plegarias se hiciesen realidad. Que el se hubiese enamorado de ella.

-Que yo… bueno… es obvio que…-su tartamudeo la exasperaba y a la vez… la llenaba de ansias y esperanzas. ¿Podía ser…?¿Podía ser que por fin…?-Es obvio que fue un accidente.

La mandíbula de Winry cayó rápidamente. Un momento! Para, retrocede y… pausa¿Cómo era eso de que era un accidente? Pero… pero… pero si había sido tan genial. Sus labios juntos, sus manos en su cintura, sus dedos sintiendo sus cabellos rubios. El calor… el calor que habían sentido, esa descarga eléctrica que los había golpeado a ambos, acaso ¿no la había golpeado a él también? Se siento mal, decepcionada, triste y casi incapaz de esconder su llanto.

-Un accidente?-pregunto con voz baja. Bajo la mirada mientras aguantaba las de llorar.

-Si, si, por supuesto.-dijo Ed, pensando que era la respuesta correcta.-Cuando Elysia abrió la puerta así de fuerte, tú casi te caes. Por eso que yo intentando detener esa caída bueno… eh… terminamos en ese beso.

-Un… accidente.-murmuro la chica para si. Una rabia se empezaba a apoderar de ella.-Ed…-

-Si?-pregunto él con total inocencia.

-ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA.-le grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones y sacando su llave de detrás de su espalda, lo golpeo como nunca.

-Pero que demonios…?-pregunto Edward, totalmente confundido.-Que demonios te sucede?!-le espeto, comenzando una pelea en el medio de la calle.

-Nada, nada me sucede! Nada como a ti idiota!-dio un grito de rabia a la vez que intentaba golpearlo nuevamente.-Por que nunca entiendes nada?!

-Que es lo que nunca entiendo?!-volvió a hacer una pregunta el joven, esquivando el ataque de la herramienta monstruosa.

-Idiota!-le grito al borde de las lagrimas.-Arruinas todo! Todo!

Soltó un bufido profundo y gruño molesta. Volvió a esconder su llave y abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se había armado alrededor de ellos, alcanzo a sus amigos. Ed se bajo del banco al cual se había subido, esquivando los golpes de la chica, y soltó un suspiro. Realmente no entendía que había hecho para ponerla así. Creía que había hecho lo mejor! Después de todo era la mejor manera de excusarse de esa acción pervertida que había llevado a cabo. Pero pensándolo bien… seria que ella… ¿ella estaba enojada por que había dicho que todo había sido un accidente? Rió por ello.

No, no podía ser. Winry era solo su amiga y ella… ella no lo quería. Ella no lo quería más allá de un amigo. Sin saberlo eso volvía a ponerlo más. La tristeza lo estaba cubriendo como un velo negro sobre su rostro. ¿Qué era… que era ese sentimiento? No lo había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo. Bueno, si es que en realidad lo bahía sentido alguna vez. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y así igual sus pensamientos sobre todo aquello. De repente se vio perdido y desesperado. Solo encontró a sus amigos gracias a las enormes coletas de Elysia.

Corrió hacia ellos y rápidamente se coloco al lado de su hermano y su novia. Su quiso ver a Winry. No sabia por que pero a la vez que se sentía tristeza también sentía una melancólica decepción consigo mismo. Había hecho algo malo y no tenia idea de cómo remediarlo. Odiaba verla triste y mas por su culpa. Bajo y subió la mirada muchas veces pero cuando por fin tuvo el valor para voltear a verla la rabia le subió por el cuerpo mas rápido que la ola de un tsunami.

Allí, frente a sus ojos, la mecánica se abrazaba con su ex novio, como si aun lo fuesen. Como si aun fuesen novios. Iban muy juntos y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. El mientras tocaba su cabeza con cariño y le daba ánimos a trabes de palmaditas en su espalda. Sintió su sangre hervir y la prepotencia depositarse en sus puños cerrados. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese… ese idiota con lentes de contacto a tocarle el cabello de esa forma? A acariciarla de esa forma… y pensar que el mismo había tocado esos cabellos unas horas antes. _"No, no, todo fue un accidente"_ le decía su conciencia, tratando de convencerlo.

Le dieron unas ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo. Era un atrevido, un completo desubicado, un aprovechador. Y el un idiota. El había causado todo lo que veía. Sino hubiera hecho a su amiga sentir mal, ahora ella no estaría en los mugrientos brazos del hijo de su profesora. Él jamás cuestionaba los gustos de Winry, por mas raros que fueran, pero ese chico no. Ese chico… había sido su pesadilla en el colegio. Siempre hacían gritar a las chicas y yendo de aquí para allá con su multifacético personalidad. Era un presumido, mimado y atrevido. Eso era lo que era. La rabia seguía en aumento mientras miles de ideas, de cómo destruir al morocho, cruzaban la cabeza de Ed, formando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hermano, estas bien?-escucho como la voz de su hermano menor lo llamaba, seguro asustado por la cara del chico..

-Si, si Al.-susurro a la vez que seguía riendo desquiciado.

-Estas seguro? Te noto algo extraño desde anoche.-dijo el Elric menor, recordando.-Sucedió algo mientras me fui?

-N-no, no, para nada. Yo extraño? Estoy perfecto, mejor que nunca, de diez, jamás me he sentido mejor.-dijo intentando convencer a su hermano a la vez que se disculpaba con la anciana que se había llevado puesta por el susto de la pregunta.

-Si tu lo dices hermano…-fue la completamente no convencida respuesta de Al.

-Que quieres decir con eso?-se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente el rubio.-Que acaso no me crees?

-Llegamos!-escucharon ambos el grito de la Rockbell, haciéndolos voltear.

El llamado de atención de Winry hizo que Al no tuviese que contestar lo que creía y que eso llevase a una de las tantas rabietas de su hermano mayor. Sabía que algo había ocurrido anoche pero no podía saber que era. Le había preguntado a su hermano a varias veces pero este siempre esquivaba el asunto. También había recurrido a su mecánica amiga pero esta inventaba excusas que no creía muy posibles, además de que la conocía demasiado. Por ultimo había recurrido a su querida novia pero esta tampoco sabia nada, aparentemente Winry pensaba llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos de repente. Y no era para menos. Se hallaban en frente de unos de los establecimientos más imponentes e importantes del país. Un lugar donde se llevaban a cabo miles de convenciones, fiestas, recepciones extranjeras y demás eventos importantes. Era enorme y su parte principal parecía tener varios complejos internos mientras que al parecer un edificio contiguo era el encargado del trabajo de los empleados burocráticos o de papeleo.

El edificio contiguo era alto y bastante normal, llenos de ventanas y de color gris. Pero el principal si que era una verdadera obra de arte arquitectónica. Las puertas eran dos grandes vidrios resistentes con ornamentos de metal en los costados y en las esquinas. Luego rodeando las puertas y el resto de la parte visual del primer piso se veían mas ventanales pero que por dentro tenían cortinas amplias, estilo renacimiento, con mesas de lado a lado. Pero eso era solo una parte del primer piso, lo demás era cemento pintado de azul (al igual que el segundo piso) y con vereda de mármol gris con piedras negras.

-Es… asombroso.-logro decir Elysia y eso resumió lo que todos sentían.

Entraron ya sin perder más tiempo. Se sintieron intimidados por el lujo y la elegancia que cubrían el lugar. Se sentían poca cosa así vestidos como estaban, tan normales, tan… comunes. Todos parecían sentirse así, todos menos Edward que deseoso por encontrar la dichosa convención se había mandado primero en el edificio. Se preguntaba donde podía estar el cubiculo de inscripciones para la convención de automails. _"Bien,_ _no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar"_ eso había pensado al principio.

Si afuera era algo imponente y enorme, por dentro lo era pero multiplicado por diez. Gente cuchicheando en todos lados, meseros y personal moviéndose sin cesar de un lado a otro, personas con toda clase de artefactos entrando por una puerta y saliendo por otra como si nada. Tanto ajetreo lo mareo a la primera impresión. Logro recomponerse y preguntarle a uno de los empleados donde eran las inscripciones. Se alivio al escuchar las indicaciones.

Seguido por sus amigos, se dirigieron por el pasillo de la izquierda siete salas mas adelante. Winry, desesperada y ansiosa como un niño en una juguetería, tomo la delantera e inicio la larga cola que había. Pero los minutos pasaron rápido y ya se encontraban solo un hombre de mediana edad y ella. Estaban a punto de firmar ambos jóvenes cuando la voz de la mujer del otro lado del mostrador les dice.

-Lo siento, solo queda un lugar.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buenas!!!! bueno no se pueden quejar... no tarde tanto jeje o si? jaja no se bue fue... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo a mi especialmente... no. Je creo que las cosas pasan demasiado rapido. Bueno eso sera por mi naturaleza CLAMP de hacer los romances extremadamente lentos jaja si lo descubri! De verdad Sakura Card Captors me afecto jaja... me gusta que le voy a hacer.

Bueno, espero que sigan dejando reviews y que lleguemos a los 180!!!!!! esta vez no paroo!!! jaja vamos vamos que ese es mi sueldo.. jaja... quiero aguinaldo!! jaja beun no me hagan caso... estoy mal... Me despido, ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Co-como que un lugar?-pregunto Winry en voz baja.

-Si, un lugar.-repitió la mujer conmovida por los ojos de Winry.-Lo siento pero este año la convención ha estado muy concurrida y los organizadores pusieron una cantidad limite de mecánicos. Solo nos queda un stand.

-Y como piensan solucionar esto?-pregunto Edward ya perdiendo la paciencia. Ese aire de tensión le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Yo tengo una idea.-oyeron la voz del muchacho que también quería participar.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dieron vuelta y miraron al muchacho. El chico se llama Joel y tenía el aspecto de una persona normal. Pantalones rectos, camisa fuera del pantalón, zapatos lustrados y una corbata desajustada. Su vestimenta y su cabello marrón alborotado lo hacían muy atractivo pero la manera en que había pronunciado esas palabras lo había hecho ganarse el rencor de Winry.

-Cual es?-dijo la rubio mirándolo inquisidoramente.

-Rachel¿quieres contarle a la bonita nuestra idea?-prosiguió, molestando a la Rockbell y presentado a una chica detrás de él.

Frente a ellos apareció una imagen que no veían muy seguido. Una joven igual a Joel se paraba con actitud sobradora delante de ellos. La chica tenía el cabello marrón atado en una sola coleta de costado mientras que un mechón de su cabello era color rojo. Por ropa llevaba una remera de mangas anchas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, una falda de cuero corta y negra, unas medias de red negras también y por último unas botas parecidas a las de Ed. Era insólito y exagerado pero bonito a la vez.

-Bueno gemelo querido.-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos. Ninguno había creído que esos dos podían ser hermanos y mucho menos gemelos.-Mi hermano es tan mecánico automail como su amiga por lo que ambos están en igual derecho de quedarse con el puesto, así que, nosotros pensamos, que tal no ganarse el puesto en una… competencia, eh?-sus palabras eran tan maliciosas como su actitud.

-Igual derecho?-espetó Edward, impulsivo como siempre.-Winry es la mejor mecánica de automail del mundo y no creo que ni tu hermano ni nadie pueda con ella.

-Además, si tu hermano fuese un poco caballero le cedería el lugar a una dama.-agregó Ira. Una frase con más de un sentido.

-Es el presente amigo, no hay tiempo para la caballerosidad.-dijo Joel, ignorando completamente al Elric y centrándose en Ira.- Bueno, aceptas o no, bonita?-termino de decir mirando a Winry.

La chica estaba en su seria duda. No quería aceptar, no porque dudase de sus capacidades sino porque no confiaba en esos dos. Algo malo se traían entre manos, lo sentía. Sin embargo no podía declinar tampoco. Si no llegaban a un acuerdo entre ellos la recepcionista no los aceptaría a ninguno de los dos y hasta ahí llegaría su sueño. Soltó un suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos. A todo o nada. Estiró la mano y con los ojos fijos en su nuevo enemigo, se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Acepto.-dijo firme y claro. En su mirada se notaba su determinación.

-Muy bien, pasen por aquí por favor.-hablo sorpresivamente la mujer de la recepción, invitándolos a pasar por una puerta junto a la ventanilla.

Ambos grupos se miraron desconcertados. Al parecer, o estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de disputas o iban directamente a la arena de la convención. Caminaron en silencio por un largo túnel pero luego de un rato el bullicio de muchas personas y las vibraciones de sus pasos en el suelo la hicieron respirar con dificultad. Estaba yendo a la convención! Se llevo una mano al pecho y casi cae de espalda cuando al final del túnel y frente a ella, se alzaba su sueño.

Miles de stands de prestigiosos mecánicos de todo tipo, desde automail hasta aviones del ejército, se alzaban con todo su esplendor. Eventos especiales eran comunicados por los altoparlantes cada tanto mientras ya algunos se exhibían en espacios abiertos y entre los stands. El olor a aceite, motores encendidos, llaves engrasadas y tornillos de todo tipo penetraban en sus fosas nasales maravillosamente. Se sentía como Eva en el paraíso. Feliz, libre y en el lugar que necesitaba estar. Tal vez sus pensamientos eran un tanto exagerados pero cuando por fin se consigue algo que se quiere tanto es bueno disfrutarlo con todos los sentidos en su máximo expresión. O por lo menos eso quería ella.

La vio estirar los brazos y saltar de emoción a la vez que iba de un lado al otro, sin alcanzarle los ojos para ver todo lo que quería. Sonrió sin pensar. Se cruzo de brazos y la observo con paciencia y adoración. Le gustaba ver que por lo menos alguien era feliz. Envidió su felicidad por un momento. Por lo menos ella no se había quedado en el pasado y había seguido adelante, continuando con su vida. Sin embargo él no podía. Miro el suelo con tristeza recordando la causa de su pena. Le daba vergüenza y la culpa asomaba por todos los rincones. Extrañaba tanto a su madre que se sentía triste y se avergonzaba tanto de haber intentado revivirla, arriesgando tanto su vida como la de su hermano, que se sentía culpable. El podría haberlo arruinado todo.

Observo su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Eran el eterno recuerdo de su idiotez. Una verdad demasiado visible para hacer la vista gorda. Giro la cabeza en dirección a su hermano y lo vio sonriendo y observando cucherias con Elysia que la punzada de envidia volvió a su ser. ¿Por qué todos eran felices menos él? Sacudió su cabeza. No podía creer que tuviese esos sentimientos tan autocompasivos.

-Estas bien hermano?-le preguntó Al luego de verlo así.

-No… todo bien Al.-dijo con falsedad.

¿Bien? Como estar bien cuando se descubre que tu vida no tiene rumbo. La depresión cayo fuerte en él. ¿Qué haría con su vida¿Estudiaría algo común y corriente como el resto de los demás o …¿O que podía hacer? Lo único que sabía era alquimia y no se le ocurría que podía hacer de útil con ella. Se quedo mirando el cielo en busca de una respuesta cuando unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon velozmente y un olor a aceite con cerezos se impregno en su nariz. Volvió a sonreír. Podía reconocer a esa persona con los ojos cerrados y solos oler su particular perfume. Se dejo llevar por el abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Ed!-repitió Winry incansablemente en su oído mientras se le colgaba al Elric por la espalda, como un monito.

-Ah Winry! Que pasa¿Por qué me agradeces?-preguntó molesto pero sin intentar desprenderla de él.

-Porque sino fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí. Y si no estuviera aquí no sería tan feliz como lo soy.-dijo la chica olvidando completamente lo enfadada que estaba con el joven.

-Ah…-soltó el chico como dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo bueno a pesar de todo.-De nada Winry.

La rubia dejo de sonreír como tonta y lo miro seriamente a esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban. Él pareció ensimismado en sus ojos también. ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba tanto? Sumergió su rostro en su cuello varonil y olió esa fragancia tan… tan… tan Edward. Se pregunto por que no le reclamaba por sus actos o si estaba loca o algo, a pesar de que no quería separarse jamás de él. Lo apretó a un más porque se caía por fuera… y por dentro. Ed la tomo de los brazos evitando que se cayera. La chica abrió los ojos y lo miro con sorpresa pero el mantenía el rostro en el frente por lo que era imposible saber que sentía o que emociones recorrían sus ojos. Ese gesto le recordó su rabia.

-Por aquí, síganme.-volvió a repetir la recepcionista y todos fueron detrás de ella.

La Rockbell se soltó con brusquedad de sus manos y de un fuerte empujón se soltó de él, dejándolo solo y parado en el medio de la multitud. Sin importarle. Eso le dolió pero también hizo que su rabia aumentará. ¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba tanto por lo que pasaba? Él era un idiota y ella no podía cambiarlo. Él era un idiota y sin embargo… ella lo seguía amando. Que triste verdad…

La vio alejarse con sus amigos y le dolió aún más su indiferencia que antes. Necesitaba que volviese y lo trajese de los pelos, de la ropa o algo. Que no se fuera. Que no se alejase cuando más la necesitaba. Que le pegase con la llave si era necesario pero… no, ya estaba era en vano. Él no hablaba y ella no era maga para adivinar lo que sentía. Se sintió un tonto. Podía decir tantas cosas y no era capaz de decirle que se quedase con él unos segundos más. Si tal solo pudiese decirle como le había gustado ese abrazo luego de haber discutido. ¿Por qué sus peleas se tornaban tan insoportables?

-Hermano no te alejes o te perderás!-escucho el grito de su hermano menor llamándolo unos metros mas adelante. Se acerco hacia donde estaba y este volvió a hacerle una pregunta.-Por que tardaste tanto?

-Eh… bueno…-no sabía que decir no estaba preparado para dar esa respuesta.

-Ah déjalo Al.-intervino en su ayuda sin saberlo Elysia.-seguro que vio un rostro bonito y se perdió en el país de las fantasías masculinas.-dijo la chica, buscando irritarlo.

-Eh…-volvió a balbucear el rubio.

No peleo a la joven de los moños solo porque lo había salvado si no, en otra ocasión, no se hubiera perdido por nada del mundo una pelea con ella. Siempre terminaban riendo. "Pelea…" susurró su mente y su mirada vago hacia donde estaba Winry. La vio "escuchando" a Ira. Digo "escuchando" porque en realidad vagaba con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que pensamientos. Deseo que lo hubiese escuchado. Deseo que… que no estuviese así de perdida que casi choca con Joel, el mecánico rival.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellos miraron extrañados ese lugar. Era una parte de la arena de la convención que se había apartado para que ellos pudiesen realizar su competencia. Allí, frente a ellos, se encontraban dos gigantescos motores de camiones transportadores desarmados. Miles de piezas de todos los tamaños se dispersaban por las mesas y se mezclaban con las herramientas. Ambos mecánicos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y se miraron determinados a ganar. Ninguno de los dos dejaría que el otro ganase.

-Las reglas son simples.-replicó en un grito por sobre los bulliciosos de los curiosos, la recepcionista.-quien consiga armar el motor en el menor tiempo posible se gana su lugar en la convención, entendido?-ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.-Muy bien, que no hayas trapas y que gane el mejor. Comiencen.-termino diciendo la mujer, dando así también la orden de inicio.

Winry se acercó rápida como un águila sobre el motor y las piezas y las examino con cuidado antes de comenzar, al contrario de su rival que iba colocando piezas con extrema rapidez y algo de precaución. Ni Ira ni Elysia podían creer que la chica perdiese tanto tiempo examinando el motor en vez de comenzar a arreglarlo pero era porque… no sabían como ella operaba. Mientras los hermanos Elric se miraron y rieron a la vez al ver la cara de sus amigos. Ellos si conocían que dependiendo del trabajo, la chica se tomaba tal cantidad de tiempo.

Vieron como el chico iba por la mitad del trabajo mientras que ella seguía observando el motor; y como una gota se resbalaba por su frente. No entendían como ejercía tanto autocontrol sobre ella como para no saltar sobre las piezas y empezar a colocarlas con frenesí. En realidad ni ella lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no podía empezar aún. Pasaron otros segundos antes de que un destello la obligase a tomar un pequeño tornillo con las manos e iluminar su rostro y sus ideas. Entonces como un rayo, la rubia lo tomo y lo colocó rápidamente en el motor. Luego otro y otro y así con una rapidez y falta de duda que asombro no solo a los curioso sino también a los hermanos.

La joven parecía poder reconocer entre miles de tornillos el indicado como si lo hubiese echo miles de veces. Y sin fallar. Más de uno quedo con la boca abierta. Pero mientras todos se fijaban en ella, Ed miro más allá, hacia los gemelos. Estos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la chica o por algo más. Le costo un poco pero en seguida saco que estos se habían equivocado en una parte y que ahora debían retroceder pasos atrás, demorando preciosos segundos. Rió pensando que estaban perdidos cuando la mirada de la chica al muchacho le dijo todo. Junto sus manos y creo una cámara en el momento exacto. Entonces, la campana sonó indicando al ganador.

-Ya puedes detenerte muchacha.-escucho como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio vuelta preocupada de que estuviese haciendo algo mal.

-Que pasa? Hice algo mal?-pregunto inocentemente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara, engrasándose aún más el rostro.

-No, no…-dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba de sus manos negras.-Ganó el joven.

"Ganó el joven". Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la rubia muchas veces antes de poder comprenderlas. ¿Ella… había perdido? Pero… pero… ¿pero como era posible? Había estudiado el motor y todo y había comenzado a ensamblarlo a una velocidad única mientras había visto como ellos seguían apresurándose y equivocándose. No entendió nada hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que tal vez no era tan maravillosa como creía. Que tal vez no era tan buena mecánica como todos le habían asegurado. Se sintió desfallecer ante esa verdad.

Pero cuando giro la cabeza y vio como motor de los gemelos prendía y funcionaba sin problemas, casi se cae. No servía para nada. Como había podido creer que era buena mecánica. Era obvio que era demasiado poco para esa convención y que no debía estar allí. Se alejo de la multitud sin escuchar un sonido mientras sus amigos intentaban consolarla en vano. De repente y de la nada, la voz de Edward se hizo escuchar por sobre los bullicios.

-Alto la fiesta!-grito por encima de las cabezas de los presentes.-Esos dos hicieron trampa!-grito señalando a los hermanos.

Todos los presentes, desconcertados, tornaron la vista al pequeño alquimista que se erguía por sobre la cabeza de la multitud subido a la mesa donde se hayaba uno de los motores. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y una cámara en su brazo izquierdo. Una vez que supo que toda la atención estaba en él se bajo de la mesa y caminando con el valor (y la poca vergüenza) que siempre lo acompañaba se acerco a donde la recepcionista estaba por escribir los nombres de los hermanos en unos pases.

-Tienes pruebas muchacho?-le pregunto un hombre de aspecto temible por detrás de la mujer, que tomaba la cámara en sus manos con mucha sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, gorila.-mascullo el rubio enfrentándose al hombre; sin importarle que le sacase tres cabezas de alto.

-Bueno bueno. Primero vemos las evidencias y luego nos golpeamos, si caballeros?-intervino Ira que había notado la mirada deseosa de pelea del Elric.

Los dos hombres se separaron a regañadientes y se alejaron… un poco. La mujer tomo la cámara y se alejo hacia un lugar donde al parecer tenían un cuarto oscuro. Todo parecía ir por el mejor camino, haciendo al rubio de ojos miel sonreír de satisfacción. Desprendió su mirada de la recepcionista y la quiso colocar en la de los gemelos. Quería mostrarles que nadie se metía con Edward Elric. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo estos ya no estaban en su lugar. Movió la cabeza frenético, buscándolos por todos lados. Fue entonces que vio a Rachel moverse velozmente contra la recepcionista. ¡Planeaba robarle la cámara!

Se puso en posición de ataque y cuando estaba dando unos pocos pasos algo le dio en la pierna, derribándolo brutalmente. Las personas observaban todo aquello sin poder moverse. Un grito lo hizo despertarse del duro golpe y esquivar el próximo embiste del gemelo mecánico. Joel tenía dos barras de metal en las manos y una expresión en sus ojos muy parecida a la suya le hizo ver que no se detendría ante nada, mucho menos con un chiquillo arrogante.

-Edward cuidado!-volvió a gritar Winry pero el chico ya tenía su capacidad motriz en control. El anterior grito de la chica lo había despertado y agradeció su intervención.

Edward corrió esquivando los golpes de Joel. Su objetivo era llegar a la chica antes de que ella le quitase la cámara a la mujer. Se había dado cuenta de que ella era la alquimista de los hermanos y que solo le bastaba un circulo de transmutación para destruir su prueba de que habían hecho trampa. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando otro brutal golpe, seguido de gritos de la multitud, le dio en el brazo. El dolor era inmenso pero lo ignoró. No había tiempo que perder.

Se tambaleó por unos segundos que le parecieron críticos. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla! Fue entonces que uno sombra fugaz se movió por su lado y le propinó un golpe a la alquimista del cabello teñido. Junto a la recepcionista, y de la nada, había aparecido Ira. Estaba frente a frente a la chica que se recuperaba del golpe, a la vez que le indicaba a la mujer que se alejara de esa zona y por nada del mundo perdiese la cámara. La mujer le hizo caso y se perdió entre el gentío.

-Yo me encargó de ella. Tu ocúpate del chico.-le dijo Ira en un tono serio que no hubiera reconocido en él sino lo hubiera tenido tan cerca.

-No dejes que se escape la mujer Rachel!-le grito Joel a su hermana. Esta acoto la orden y se dispuso a correr detrás de la aterrorizada recepcionista.

Viendo como Ira se encargaba de la chica, sin mucha confianza porque aún lo seguía considerando un idiota bueno para nada, se dedicó de lleno al muchacho. A pesar de todo agradecía un poco de ayuda. Miro su brazo y el dolor volvió a él como un rayo. Justo le había golpeado el brazo derecho, el de carne y hueso. Se saco el saco rojo que le estorbaba sus movimientos y cortando la manga de su camisa, improviso una venda alrededor de la herida. Se colocó en la posición de combate que sabía y observándolo con arrogancia le hizo un gesto al chico para que, literalmente, fuera por él.

Joel era un chico bastante nervioso y más orgulloso e impulsivo que Edward, por mucho que costase creer. Bastaba una simple provocación para que perdiese el control de cualquier manera. Sin embargo tenía una fuerza prodigiosa y de un solo golpe podía derribar un árbol enorme. Ed se dio cuenta de todo eso cuando el joven acepto su provocación, furioso. Lo tomo como a un toro. Un toro al que había que cansar bastante antes de atacar. El mecánico se acerco a gran velocidad e intento golpearlo con una de sus barras… sin éxito.

-Que pasa idiota? Ya te cansaste?-volvió a provocarlo el rubio desde arriba de uno de los stands, con su típica lanza en mano.

-Cobarde!-mascullo el otro.-Ven aquí abajo y pelea como los hombres!

-Como los hombres? No sabía que los animales como tu eran considerados hombres hoy en día.-se burlo otra vez ignorando el dolor del brazo.

Joel se enfureció tanto que su rostro se deformo. "Demonios" maldijo por dentro el Elric cuando vio su rostro y como se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde el estaba. Espero un poco y pego el salto en el momento justo. Unos minutos más tarde y hubiera caído con el stand y todo. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y sorpresa cuando vio como la fuerza del muchacho había derribado la estructura. Se despabilo y espero a que su rival se alzase por sobre los escombros pero al ver que tardaba tanto decidió ver si no se había muerto. Buscaba noquearlo no matarlo aunque si lo hacía mucho no le iba a importar de igual modo.

Bajar la guardia fue su error. Estaba a punto de empezar a buscarlo entre los escombros cuando Joel salio de la nada y lo dio un golpe seco en la cabeza. A pesar de que casi lo deja inconsciente y mas o menos lo mata, agradeció que no lo hubiese golpeado con uno de sus palos, ahí si que hubiera muerto. "Bueno, ahora me toca matarlo a mi" se dijo por dentro. Ahora si que no se iba a contener. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad pero cuando se logro erguir para contraatacar lo que vio lo hizo actuar rápido.

Una pequeña niña que se había perdido entre los gritos y la conmoción de la pelea había quedado paralizada cuando el stand se derrumbaba, quedando atrapada debajo de los escombros. La saco de allí rápidamente y luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, decidió terminar las cosas de una vez. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Joel y le propino un golpe en el brazo, seguido de otro con su pierna en la cabeza y otro y otro. Estaba fuera de sí.

-Maldito!-grito enfurecido. Lo seguía golpeando a pesar de que el mecánico ya estaba fuera de combate y suplicaba por su vida. El Elric estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, ese que su maestra había echo tantas veces con él, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Alguien lo detuvo.

La mano que estaba por dar el golpe fue detenida por los brazos de su amiga de la infancia. Esta se aferraba con toda su alma a su mano. Intentaba detenerlo a como diese lugar. Había observado como después de encontrar a la niñita Edward se había vuelto como loco. Le dio miedo su expresión y su bestialidad pero sabía que debajo de eso estaba Ed y… debía detenerlo o lo iba a matar. No podía permitir que el chico que amaba se convirtiese en un asesino y menos por su causa.

Sintió como unas pequeñas y dulces lágrimas caían y se deslizaban por su mano. Se sintió desfallecer y se enojo tanto consigo mismo como se había enojado antes con Joel. Su semblante cambio y muerto de miedo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer soltó la lanza que sostenía su mano. Se llevo las manos a su rostro e intento esconder las lágrimas que el también quería soltar. La había hecho llorar… otra vez.

Se quedo sin fuerzas observándolo caer. Debía ayudarlo, tenía que ayudarlo. Se acerco tambaleante hacia Ed y le separo, con un poco de fuerza, las manos de su rostro. El chico no era de mucho llanto pero se notaba en el rojo de sus ojos que había derramado algunas lágrimas. Volvió a llorar. Era imposible detener esas gotas yendo por su piel. Entonces, algo las hizo detenerse. No esperaba sentir otra cosa que el frío del atardecer cayendo sobre ella pero el sentir el calor del pecho del chico en su rostro casi la ahoga. Sentía como sus lágrimas se detenían lentamente y poco a poco se acostumbro a ese calor. Recordó como ya antes había estado tan cerca de él.

Edward no sabía lo que hacia pero lo hacia de igual modo. Necesitaba de su calor de mujer más que nunca. La llevo contra su pecho y la dejo así, cerca de su corazón. Acarició su cabello unos segundos y se quedaron así, detenidos en el eterno momento de sentir las respiraciones del otro yendo al mismo ritmo. Ninguno de los dos se podía mover y ninguno quería hacerlo. Dejo de acariciarla y la apretó mas contra si mismo. No quería dejarla ir, no quería que se fuese sin saber cuan importante era para él. Cuanto le había servido su apoyo. Cuanto… la quería? Ni el lo sabía exactamente.

Se separaron unos centímetros, Winry necesitaba saber si él sentía algo. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a acercarse, con los ojos aún abiertos. Ninguno de los dos volvía a saber lo que estaban haciendo. Ed cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Fue un fugaz beso, algo así como un piquito. Entonces un grito los hizo separarse bruscamente.

-Ed, Winry vengan!-escucharon el grito de Elysia encaminándose hacia ellos.-Ira esta mal herido!

-Ira?!-grito la rubia llena de temor por la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Se separo del rubio y corrió junto a Elysia a donde el herido se encontraba. Ninguna de las dos vio como el Elric pateaba la tierra con todo su ser, descargándose por el hecho de haber sido vencido por el oji-violeta nuevamente. Golpeo algo con el brazo derecho, olvidándose de su herida hasta que esta le dolió de nuevo y le dio un boleto de ida al hospital.

Los celos de que Winry se preocupase por Ira le anestesiaron el dolor.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tardando desde la casa de una amiga... Sin mucho que decir... Capitulo sin mcuhas ganas...

Gracias por los reviews, comenten mas:) Besos ciao!

...Luz Malfoy... 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-La ciudad sigue tan animada como siempre.-fue el único comentario que salió de la boca del Coronel Mustang en todo el viaje.

La miro de soslayo pero ella seguía inmutable, casi más inmutable que de costumbre. Se movió en su asiento, se sentía incomodo en esa situación. Ella no lo miraba, no le hablaba ni siquiera parecía querer respirar cerca de él. ¿Qué había hecho tan malo? Bien, había sido un completo idiota. Se había dejado llevar por esos instintos idiotas de animal enjaulado. ¿Qué era que acaso nunca había visto a una mujer con falda?

Nunca la había visto a ella tan linda con falda. ¿Por qué todo aquello salía a flote¿No habían pasado muchos años juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente miles de veces durante sus trabajos en la milicia para pensar eso? Entonces¿por qué ahora? No entendía, no se entendía. Desvió la mirada pero volvió a mirarla de reojo. No podía despegar su mirada de ella cuando estaba así de ausente, perdida en limpiar sus armas. Se preguntó cuantas tendría. Parecía acumularlas en algún lado, tal vez en su ropa, por eso la usaba tan grande. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Era solo el uniforme. Solo el uniforme y nada más.

Le lanzó una mirada cuando estuvo segura que ninguno de los otros dos acompañantes (y compañeros de trabajo) estaban bien dormidos. Pero él ya no la miraba. Estaba concentrado en un libro sobre alquimia, o jardines, o algo así. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Estaba cansada, o asustada, o nerviosa, o conmocionada, o solo... tal vez no se sentía bien. No, como iba estar bien. Su mundo se había puesto patas para arriba en tan solo una tarde y las cosas no iban de la mejor manera.

Soltó otro suspiro más audible pero que acallo el ruido de su arma apuntando a el Teniente Fuehry dormido. El pobre ni se movió. Ella bajo el arma y relajo su frente. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? No era de las personas que adorasen los cambios. Cuanto hubiera preferido seguir con las cosas por el mismo curso. Normales y fáciles de controlar o simplemente de prevenir. Pero... _"debiste haberlo sabido_" le dijo su conciencia sin piedad y se dejo ganar por ella, por su propia razón. No quería arriesgarse por amor, por amor a no poder luego cumplir una promesa. Debía protegerlo pero¿cómo lo haría con él actuando de esa forma¿Cómo entregarse a alguien que puede romper tu corazón¿Cómo no tener miedo de uno mismo? Tenía miedo de salir lastima y fallar a su promesa.

-Le sucede algo Teniente primera?-lo escucho llamarla frío y calmo junto a ella.

-No señor. Es solo el cansancio del viaje.-le explico sin muchas ganas.

-Entonces duerma.-dijo como si nada.

-Lo siento señor pero no puedo hacerlo.-volvió a replicarle, decidida.

-Por que?-pregunto Mustang con esa mirada de no estar acostumbrado a escuchar un No.

-Porque debo protegerlo.-contesto con una seria mirada imposible de enfrentar... incluso para él que la conocía de hace tanto.

Se removió en su asiento nervioso por esa mirada hasta que ella la quito de su ser y la dirigió al paisaje. No estaba nervioso o molesto por su autoridad sobre él, ya era algo común entre ellos, sino porque ella no lo hiciese de buena manera y más aún, metiese el asunto de protegerlo. Esta bien que ese era su trabajo pero ya estaba harto. ¿Qué no entendía que le importaba¿Qué no se lo había dejado en claro más de una vez? Pero ella seguía reacia a su bondad e insistía en protegerlo. Aún cuando cabeza pegaba cabezazos al vidrio. Sonrió con satisfacción. Por lo menos su rango de Coronel algo le dejaba hacer.

-Duerma.-le repitió con firmeza. Ella lo miro con ojos extraños pero firmes. No iba a cambiar su posición.- Es una orden.

La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida pero dispuesta a decir algo cuando él la cayo nuevamente con esa frase. Ella obedeció y se acurrucó en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio con cuidado. Fingió dormirse y aunque eso era mejor que hacerlo de veras, era más deshonroso el hecho de que lo estaba disfrutando. De verdad necesitaba un descanso. Se maldijo a si misma. ¿Cómo era que él sabía tanto de ella¿Cómo hacía para entenderla cuando nadie lo hacia nunca¿Por qué la sublevaba con tanta facilidad? _"Machista"_ pensó unos segundos antes de dormirse, rendida al cansancio.

-Teniente, teniente Hawkeye...-escuchaba las vagas palabras a una distancia tremenda, como si...

"_Oh por Dios! Me quede dormida"_ pensó para si misma cuando logro despertarse del todo. Se paro de un salto, asustando a Breda y salió del compartimiento como alma que lleva el diablo. Iba con su pistola en mano y eso hacia que los civiles se asustasen. El tren se había detenido, aparentemente en Central, y muchas personas se movían por los pasillos de los compartimientos, interrumpiendo su carrera. Siguió corriendo y corrió aún más a pesar de los gritos de sus camaradas por detenerla y sus intentos por alcanzarla. Logró bajar del tren al no encontrarlo pero tampoco parecía estar en el anden. Lo busco frenética con la mirada pero no lo hallaba y eso la estaba desesperando. Sabía que el era capaza de defenderse por si mismo pero fallar a su promesa le dolía demasiado. Debía descargarse, debía hallarlo...

Y entonces lo vio. Había terminado de hablar por teléfono y ahora se proponía a seguir coqueteando con la mujer de la recepción. Escucho como Breda y Fuery se agrupaban detrás de ella, jadeantes y exhaustos de perseguirla, a la vez que le pedían explicaciones. Pero ella tenía a sangre demasiado caliente para calmarse en esos momentos. Con paso decidido y sin importarle as consecuencias, se dirigió deprisa donde el Coronel Mustang y le propino una potente bofetada en el cachete.

Sus tres subordinados estaban más paralizados que él mismo. Pero ella seguía tan impasible como siempre, con su mirada de fuego helado fija en sus ojos negros. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. No entendió nada por unos segundos pero luego recordó la orden el vagón del tren y todo le vino a la cabeza. Ella estaba enfadada con ella misma y con el por haberle hecho romper su promesa de protegerlo. Pero ya estaba harto de esa promesa y estuvo a punto de mandarla directo a su lugar cuando un pequeño fuego se asomo en la mirada de la Teniente, cambiando por completo su postura. ¿Acaso lo que veía eran... celos?

La señorita que antes había estado coqueteando con el Coronel no entendía nada pero entendía lo suficiente como para salir de aquella peligrosa situación. Sentía que se había metido en el medio de ellos dos y lo que menos quería era estar enfrente de la mujer de ojos rojos que sujetaba su pistola como una loca. La mujer los dejo solos en el mismo instante que un oficial aparecía para calmar la situación. O mejor dicho, empeorarla.

-En el hospital?!-fue el grito que se escuchó en la estación.

-

"_Un hospital?_" era lo único que se oía en la cabeza de cierto rubio de ojos color miel.

El joven se levanto lentamente de su cama, despertándose poco a poco. Abrió los ojos con pereza cuando por fin se sintió de afirmar lo que sentía. Estaba efectivamente en un hospital. Las paredes blancas incandescentes, las luces tenues, la ventana simple, el cuadro de pésimo gusto, las sabanas casi transparentes y ese maldito olor a medicamento y a muerto que inundaba el lugar, era inconfundible. Y mucho más para él que había pasado gran parte de su vida en lugares como aquel. Quiso levantarse, lo odiaba.

Apoyo su brazo izquierdo, intentando incorporarse cuando un dolor profundo lo hizo soltar un leve gemido y dejarse caer en la cama nuevamente. Observo su brazo con cuidado y lo noto vendado hasta el hombro. Se reviso por si no tenía más heridas y casi se desmaya cuando descubrió su abdomen casi completamente vendado. Su cabeza también tenía unas gasas pero eso era normal. Se pregunto como rayos había sucedido todo eso cuando de repente los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Un mecánico tipo Hulk, una alquimista gótica, descontrol y personas corriendo de un lado hacia otros mientras él combatía contra el mecánico, Winry a punto de besarlo pero no lo hizo por...

-Ira.-mascullo con furia, apretando los puños.

Entonces unas voces lo hicieron serenarse y volver la vista a la puerta, tratando de captar que decían. Una era la voz de un hombre, desconocida y lo suficientemente seria como para ser de un medico mientras que la otra voz era femenina, dulce y pura como el agua y a la vez pesada como el aceite. Distinguía la voz de Winry hasta en el fin del mundo. Tuvo el tiempo justo para volver a acostarse y hacerse el dormido y así oír un poco más.

El doctor y la joven hablaron un par de palabras más. Un asunto de salud, un asunto de dinero y algo de coqueteo por parte de ella. Le hizo hervir la sangre que hiciese reír a otro hombre pero si quería seguir escuchando mejor no hacia más movimientos. Un momento¿quería seguir escuchando? Esos dos estaban solos, él estaba "dormido". Como saber que el doctor ese no trataría de aprovecharse de su amiga. No, debía hacer algo. Estaba a punto de saltar de la cama y lanzarse sobre el hombre como un súper héroe cuando la voz de la choca lo despertó de sus fantasías idiotas.

-Bien Edward ya puedes dejar de hacerte el dormido.-lo sorprendió su voz burlona.

-Que? Tu... como te diste cuenta?-le pregunto destapándose de las sabanas y demás con brusquedad. Había estado tan ocupado en sus fantasías que no había oído cuando el médico se había ido.

-Te conozco desde hace años, que esperabas?-le dijo con total naturalidad.

No le dijo nada. Solo la observo unos segundos. Ella desvió su mirada. Estaba siendo ya más fuerte de lo que aparentaba como para caer de vuelta en esas cosas que el hacia en ella. Edward la examinó con sumo cuidado y sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en sus labios. Se conocían de hacia años, si, pero ¿por qué justo ahora se le ocurría probar esos labios, desearlos tanto que se volviese insoportable aquella sed? Bajo la mirada ante tal confusión.

-Tu estas bien?-le pregunto por decir algo. Los minutos en silencio eran insoportables.

-Si, y tu?-volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con su mirada miel, totalmente dulce para con ella.

-Bueno, con un brazo casi inútil y medio cuerpo vendado podría hacerme pasar por una momia sin problemas.-le dijo con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo ella rió. Lo hizo sonreír a el también. Ella poseía unos rasguños en el rostro y sus manos estaban vendadas como su brazo. Pero ella seguía sonriendo. Se pregunto por que nunca antes había apreciado más esa sonrisa. Tal vez si lo había hecho pero solo ahora, junto a toda esa blancura y simpleza ella resultaba un arco iris de colores. No entendía sus sentimientos. A veces la quería, la necesitaba, la protegía contra todo y a veces en ese afán por protegerla se destruía a el... y a ella. Odiaba lastimarla más que la lastimasen. Causar el mismo su dolor era una espina en su corazón. Pero el lo seguía haciendo.

-Sucede algo?-le preguntó al verlo con la vista perdida en sus pies.

-No... no.-dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que tenía y que no sabía que derretían.-Y Al y Elysia?

-Al se fue hacia el hotel a descansar un rato y asegurarse de que nuestras cosas seguían allí.-explico mientras movía las manos despreocupada.- Y Ely juega ajedrez con Ira.

El solo oír su nombre salir de los labios de la chica lo hizo enfurecer. Pero más lo hizo sacar el hecho de que comenzase a contarle como este se había lastimado la pierna y la cabeza. Tanto que había quedado inconsciente, tan inconsciente y lastimado que le había quitado la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo. Apretó los puños por debajo de las sabanas mientras ella seguía hablando, ajena a la ira que se acumulaba en el muchacho. A penas estuviese recuperado le haría entender a ese idiota unas cosas sin resolver. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla de aquella manera la otra vez en la calle? A tocarle el cabello, a abrazarla como si fuese suya.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que no lo quería? De que lo quería a el? fue entonces que cayo. Y el la hacia sufrir. Era un idiota a toda regla y el culpable de el era el mismo. Ira, el hijo de su maestra no tenía mucho que ver. Solo era un muchacho con oportunidades, oportunidades que el dejaba pasar. Peor no podía evitarlo. Ser adolescente estaba en su naturaleza mucho más de lo que podía admitir y echarle la culpa a otra persona era parte de su ser. Además de que era mucho más fácil claro.

-Ya basta!-grito enfurecido justo en la mitad del relato de la chica.

-Que?-pregunto molesta por haberla interrumpido y asustada por la llama de la rabia que había en los ojos de su amigo (con derechos).

-Ya deja de hablar de... aquel.-dijo como si le doliese la cabeza.

-De quien hablas?

-De Ira, pues quien mas?-dijo eufórico.-De quien más voy a estar hablando?

-Y que se yo!-dijo ella ahora enfadada por el tono de voz.-Tu eres el loco alquimista, no yo.-salto en su defensa mientras se acercaba a su rostro, también enfadado.

-Pues el también es un alquimista y no peleas con el como conmigo.-las palabras alían solas de su boca... y de su cabeza.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó con justa y total razón. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Ira en todo eso?

-Que... que...-paro un momento para tomar aire (o ideas, quien sabe).-que me molesta.

-Bueno, tal vez si fueras más sensible y bueno, y no fueras tan terco, orgulloso, maleducado y grosero conmigo te trataría diferente.-volvió a encararle con justa razón. No tenía idea de como o una tranquila conversación con el Elric había terminado en una pelea. Pero de algo estaba segura. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Estaba charlando con Edward, por Dios, que esperaba?

-Bueno, si tan bien te trata porque no te vas con él de una vez.-espetó con enojo.

-Pues... será mejor que lo haga.-ya roja también de coraje.- Es obvio que no le llegas ni a los talones.-dijo con altanería mientras estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse de allí.

-Y el no me llega ni a los pies en esto.-dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta por el cuello y la acercaba a el con firmeza.

Sin percatarse de nada, ni de que estaba en un hospital, ni de que sus gritos pudieron haber despertado a medio mundo, ni siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, cerro los ojos y beso con fuerza la boca de la chica. Presiono con fuerza pero ella parecía paralizada por la sorpresa. Edward la estaba besando! Y por iniciativa propia! No podía creerlo. Todo aquello era... era... era simplemente demasiado para su pobre corazón. No quería rendirse a él pero seguía insistiendo y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se detendría hasta que le correspondiese. Así que sin más pensarlo se entrego al dicho, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

Se separó de ella un momento para recuperar aire y acomodarse. Pronto volvieron a besarse con frenesí pero ahora Winry ya no estaba parada y semi agachada sobre la cama del herido, sino que ahora estaba sentada junto a este, correspondiendo a tan fogoso beso y acariciando con cuidado sus cabellos y su espalda lastimada. Mientras Ed, por su parte, acariciaba su cabello y más veces tocaba su rostro. Lo hacia con una ternura inusitada, salida de adentro de su ser. Una ternura que planeaba cuidar y sanar cada rasguño, cada moretón, cada golpe que tenía... tanto por dentro y por fuera.

Pronto la mano de la rubia fue bajando y del cabello del Elric, totalmente alborotado, paso a su abdomen y apoyo las manos en el. Con fuerza, con deseo. Deseaba tocarlo más. El rubio se quedo pasmado ante eso pero como no era de analizar mucho las cosa siguió con lo suyo y se aburrió de los labios. El también quería más. Profundizo el beso haciendo participe a la lengua. Una lengua escurridiza para muchas cosas pero que se estaba abriendo paso en la boca de su amiga con vehemencia y decisión, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella boca. Esa boca que más de una vez había querido acallar... de esa manera.

Rápido y con soltura, la chaqueta de la joven quedo en el suelo, volando previamente por los aires. El aire comenzaba a faltar y se separaban cada tanto en su búsqueda. Los vidrios del cuarto se empañaban con el calor de esos dos cuerpos sofocados, sofocados el uno por el otro. Por el calor que recibían en sus caricias, en sus besos. No podían parar, no ahora. O eso era lo que creía el joven de ojos miel. El estaba completamente extasiado y no pensaba en nada peor Winry no podía. No quería dejarse ganar. Había escuchado caer su chaqueta sobre el suelo y eso... la había como despertado.

"_Que haces?"_ fue lo único y lo suficiente que su conciencia tuvo que decirle.

Poco a poco y luchando contra sus propios instintos y emociones se fue separando del Elric. Primer apoyo un pie en el suelo, luego otro y así hasta alcanzar el suelo con ambos pies y salir de la cama del herido. Este se detuvo en su propósito de saciar su sed. Se había dado cuenta de que algo malo sucedía. La miro a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta. La exigía como una amante insatisfecho, deseoso de más. Y eso fue lo que rebalso el vaso de Winry. Tomo su chaqueta del suelo y dándole una última mirada se salió del cuarto.

Se apoyó en la pared para no caer aún más. Le dolía, le dolía el haber sido tan débil. ¿Qué tenía, que poseía e para hacerla caer así? Se había detenido porque no quería repetir el mismo error que antes pero sin embargo parecía que el amor que sentía por Ed era eso, una continua telaraña de errores. Y no quería oír de esos labios decir de nuevo que había sido una... equivocación. Se mantuvo lo justo erguida y digna para que Al no viese la pena de su corazón e Ira no se diese cuenta de que lloraría de nuevo.

Martillo la pared en su brazo mecánico en el mismo momento que su hermano abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación. Lo observo con acara de fue un accidente y haciendo un movimiento de alquimia, dejo la pared como estaba. La mirada triste y desgarradora de Winry había sido suficiente como para merecer uno de los reproches de su hermano menor. Este lo miro como siempre y soltó su típico suspiro de "jamás cambiara". El Elric menor se sentó en la silla donde segundo antes se había sentado loa chica y observo las heridas de su hermano con fijeza.

-Hermano... esta bien?-pregunto mirando como los vendajes del pecho de Ed se despegaban más y más.

-Si, si por supuesto. Que crees?-trato de sonar convincente pero su aspecto no ayudaba en nada. Su cabello totalmente despeinado, los vendajes caídos y por sobre todo los vidrios casi por completo empañados... todo parecía salido de un cabaret.

-Estas seguro? Porque acabo de ver salir a Winry recién de aquí y también parecía algo acalorada.-entrecerró los ojos, analizando la mirada de su hermano mayor.-Tu y ella no estuvieron besándose o algo así, no?

-Que?!-grito el otro desconcertado. ¿Como hacia su hermano para pensar esas cosas? Más aún¿como hacia para acertar tanto? Tendría que llevarlo al casino algún día de estos.-Pero acaso estas loco Al?

-Esta bien, esta bien, no es para que te pongas así. Tan solo es una suposición.-dijo aún sin ser convencido por Edward pero sin demostrarlo. Era obvio que su hermano ocultaba algo y no pensaba decírselo.

-Bueno, a que has venido?-preguntó una vez que creyó que su hermano había terminado con el interrogatorio.

-Ah, si.-dijo como recordando de pronto porque estaba allí.-Que te alistes pronto, en diez minutos viene el Coronel Mustang.

-Mustang? En Central? Que diablos hace aquí?

Pero antes de que Al pudiese decir algo la puerta se abrió de golpe y de par en par. Los hermano se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar estupefactos a la comitiva de militares que había en la puerta, con una encabezando la marcha y apuntando directamente al joven de ojos miel. Sus ojos negros fijos en el le hacía la misma pregunta.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

Buenas noches! como estan estimado publico? si bueno esta autora volvio con un nuevo capitulo. Se que tarde demasiado pero bueno... no tenia tiempo. Jaja que excusa patetica. Pero es la verdad... ademas de que no tenia inspiracion y escribir sin inspiracion es ocmo escribir con los pies. Se que esta capitulo es bastante mas corto que el anterior pero la verdad es que estoy cansada y deseo terminar este fic lo mas rapido posible. No es que ya no me guste mas, es que simplemente se me fue de las manos el tiempo y ya va a pasar un año desde que lo empece y uno se desgasta asi. Ademas de que me quedo sin ideas sobre que escribir jajaa. Espero terminarlo esta verano. Y espero que les guste el final._**

En fin. Gracias por todos los reviews y apoyo y etc. Espero que sigan dejando criticas.

Besos, adios y graciaS!

...Luz Malfoy...

P.d: Que la inspiracion te acompañe xD 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Alphonse y Edward de miraron un momento antes de entrar en la realidad. Volvieron a mirarse y luego dirigieron su mirada a la verdadera causa de su asombro. El Coronel los miraba enfadado desde la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces se había metido dentro de la habitación del paciente. Su mirada que solo mostraba su enfado y su seriedad habitual había sido reemplazada por una cien veces peor. Ed no le temía ni nada por el estilo pero ver esa mirada en aquel hombre inspiraba temor. Podía deducir que algo se malo se había metido. Aunque no tuviese idea de que había sido.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, Edward Elric.-le espetó con esa maldita autoridad que tenía y exasperaba al rubio.-Que diablos haces en un hospital?

-No le importa.-respondió, cruzando los brazos y acomodándose en la cama. Se dedico a acomodar su vendaje. Nada de lo que le dijese podía ser tan grave y de seguro el maldito coronel estaba exagerando todo.

-Oh si que me importa.-se acerco más al joven. Su despreocupación lo exasperaba. No todo era un juego, no podía seguir así de tranquilo.-Y a ti también debería importarte.-soltó como una carnada.

-Por que debería importarme?-preguntó intrigado, pero sin demostrar cuanto en realidad estaba.

-No solo a ti, sino también a tu hermano.-Al salto en su asiento despertando de ese sueño que se tiene cuando es ajeno a una conversación. Miro al Coronel con extrañeza y en su mirada se decía todo. ¿Qué es?-Les diré todo en cuanto me digan como terminaron en el hospital.

Sabía sembrar el misterio y le estaba saliendo muy bien. Se sentó en el borde de la cama del muchacho herido y espero con paciencia mientras veía el intercambio de miradas de un muchacho a otro. Esa complicidad entre hermanos era sorprendente y inexplicable. Era como si se estuviesen hablando telepáticamente o algo así. Se pregunto que se estarían diciendo. Seguramente preguntándose que hacer, que decir. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer sus conjeturas, el Coronel oyó la voz del Elric menor.

-Coronel...-el joven no sabía por donde empezar.-Estamos aquí porque mi hermano se metió en una pelea, como de costumbre. No hay nada de que preocuparse.-fue lo más convincente que se le paso por la cabeza. Edward lo miró con ira pero se le pasaría.

-Ah si? Que extraño...-dijo con sarcasmo. Revoleo los ojos por el techo y de repente sacudió la mesa junto a la cama del chico con un duro golpe.-Si hubiera sido así Alphonse, la milicia no estría metida en esto.

"_¿La milicia?"_ fue la pregunta instantánea que se formo en la mente de los dos jóvenes. No podía todo haber llegado tan lejos. ¿Los habrían descubierto? Todo aquel tiempo cubriéndose de los pasos cada vez más cercanos de Mustang y de los suyos para ser atrapados como conejos por un zorro en su primer día en Central. Ed se sentía un miserable. Todos sus amigos caerían por su culpa. Por su falta de sensatez, por su terquedad. Por primera vez quiso ser más una persona con cabeza. Por primera vez se avergonzó de lo que era.

-La milicia? Pero...-Al no sabía que decir y aún así buscaba la forma de no hundirse. Lo admiraba.

-Nada de pero.-lo interrumpió bruscamente Mustang. Los miro fijos a ambos pero en especial a Ed, quien se mantenía impasible con los puños cerrados.-Solo los podré ayudar si me dicen la verdad... desde el principio.

Al miraba nervioso a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Era la primera vez que le dirían a alguna autoridad la causa de su trauma infantil. La causa de las partes metálicas en el cuerpo de Edward. El hermano menor soltó un suspiro y se apretó las manos, nervioso y desorientado. Había vivido ignorando la posibilidad de que ese diría llegase pero ahora que estaba allí, sentado cara a cara a ellos, se sentía totalmente perdido. Temeroso. Esa era la palabra, temeroso. Ed no lo soportó más. Levantó la mirada desafiante al Coronel y apretando más los puños, prosiguió.

-Quiere saber la verdad? Bueno aquí esta.-lo miró a su hermano buscando perdón pero ya era tarde y siguió.-Fue hace unos años, intente resucitar a mi madre. Ella había muerto por culpa del bastardo de mi padre, quien la dejo sola cuando éramos pequeños. Ella lo era todo y perderla fue... fue...-Mustang abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que veía al Elric así.- fue malo, esta bien. Pero peor fue lo que hice después. Intente la transmutación humana.-cerró los ojos recordando el dolor... el dolor de la muerte, la puerta, la verdad, el frío de aquella soledad y de los miembros mecánicos siendo instalados en su cuerpo.-Y... falle. Creo que eso es obvio.-dijo mostrándole su brazo y pierna.-Ahora bien si nos va delatar como buen perro de los militares, adelante, hágalo. Pero lléveme a mi.

-Que? No, hermano, si tu te vas yo también.-dijo Al parándose sorprendido.

-Tu tienes una vida y se que será mejor que la mía, así que Al... lo siento.

_Lo siento._

Esas mismas palabras tocaron muy en el fondo los corazones de ambos chicos y aún más del Coronel. Nuevamente podía ver ese lazo, esa unión que jamás se rompería. En ese instante lo supo, y no volvería a pensar lo que hace días antes, tal vez hubiera hecho. Cerró los ojos pensando en como su carrera se iría por el caño por todo esto pero bueno. Habían cosas peores. Bajo la mirada y volvió a levantarla hacia los chicos, hacia Edward en especial. Hacer las cosas bien exigía cierto sacrificio de vez en cuando, no?

-No es necesario tanto drama muchachos.-dijo jovial y despreocupado. Como si no le hubiera dando importancia a todo el cuento.

-Q-que?!-salto el joven mayor, visiblemente molesto por esa falta de respeto.

-Porque yo voy a ayudarlos.

-En serio Coronel?-pregunta Al, estupefacto y a la vez agradecido. Separarse de su hermano hubiera sido muy doloroso.

-Si, así que Alphonse...-se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta con ese gesto tan altanero, propio de él.-Cuida que tu hermano no se meta en problemas, esta bien?

El hombre salió de la habitación del paciente con aspecto confiado, haciendo creer a los Elric que lo único que debían hacer era portarse bien, no causar problema sin llamar la atención, como siempre lo había hecho, solo que esta vez con apoyo interno d los militares. Se paso la mano enguantada por la cara, sacando el sudor de su frente. Todo era mucho más difícil de lo que había demostrado, por suerte. Esos chicos no tenían que saber tanto. No tenían que saber que ya uno de sus superiores se había enterado del suceso en la convención de automails y lo había llamado en cuanto había llegado a la ciudad.

¿Cómo explicarle a esos muchachos que Kimbley, uno de los peores y mas crueles militares de la ciudad, estaba especialmente interesado en su caso? No se lo había saco porque el General encargado de ese caso tenía cierta estima por el Coronel y esperaba que hiciese un mejor trabajo supervisando a esos chicos. Aunque como se lo había dejado en claro. A la primera provocación o falta de atención que encontrase, le daría el caso a Kimbley. Y que fuese lo que Dios quiera. Mustang sabía muy bien que si le daban el caso al alquimista carmesí, esos chicos se volverían objeto de experimentos en alguno de esos horribles laboratorios. O se volverían fugitivos de la ley. Esta última opción se le hizo más posible, conociendo a Edward Elric uno solo podía esperar eso.

Caminó unos pasos y se desplomó en una de las sillas del hospital. Estaba agotado. Todavía podía recordar la sonrisa de Kimbley cuando el General le había dicho aquello. Sin dudas estaba confiado en que el, Roy Mustang, fallaría. Apretó su puño con furia. No, no lo dejaría ganar y pondría todo su ser en ello. O podía dejar que las vidas de esos chicos cayeran en las de aquel alquimista desalmado. Por su nombre lo juraría. Haría todo lo posible, todo lo que no había podido hacer cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Corregiría sus errores del pasado. Sus errores de guerra.

Estaba a punto de hundirse en uno de esos momentos de depresión cuando recordaba los horrores de esos momentos en el campo de batalla cuando una mano delicada se le apoyo en el hombro. La sintió como una salvación, una luz al final del túnel. Tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro por lo que no pudo verlo por unos momentos pero el sentir aquella mano en su hombro, protegiéndolo, acompañándolo, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Para no caer.

-Roy... te encuentras bien?-la voz de alguien que conocía bien le obligó a levantar la vista.

Se destapo el rostro y la miro. ¿Cómo lo conocía tan bien¿Cómo sabía siempre que hacer? Más aún¿cómo había hecho para enamorarlo así? Si, lo admitía tanto en el interioro como en el exterior. Estaba enamorado de la Teniente Hawkeye. De Riza. La mujer que lo había acompañado siempre, quien lo había protegido siempre, quien lo ayudaba, quien no se iba, quien tenía fe en él. Pero por sobre todo, porque era quien siempre tenía la manos sobre su hombro. _"Detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer"_. Rió ante ese pensamiento estúpido y verdadero al mismo tiempo.

La observó un largo, notando como poco a poco sus mejillas se ruborizaban por su oscura mirada. Le gustaba cuando no sabía como reaccionar. Parecía tan humana así, menos rígida y más viva. Le sonrió como respondiendo a su pregunta y se paro antes de que se fuese. Ella no sabía que decir pero en seguida puso ese semblante de madre enfadada que ponía ante "alguna acción indebida" y frunció el ceño. Volvió a sonreírle y eso pareció desarmarla por unos momentos. Unos momentos que supo aprovechar.

Aún tomando su mano con la suya, hizo uso de la otra mano y la tomo por la barbilla. Los ojos de ella brillaban ante lo que ambos sabían que iba a pasar. Ella nerviosa, el decidido. La mujer de armas tomar estaba totalmente desarmada. El hombre que amaba en secreto, quien quería como nadie, quien podía con ella en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Su hombre, su jefe, la estaba tomando de la barbilla y la miraba directo a los ojos. ¿Le estaría por dar un beso? Pero antes de que esa pregunta pudiese ser respondida en su mente, el la beso.

Fue un beso tierno y dulce, corto pero que la dejo sin respiración. Se separaron unos segundos después. Sonrió de nuevo al ver como ella esperaba que siguiese. Aún tenía su mano en su barbilla. La miro a los ojos de nuevo y hablándole en ese tono altanero que poseía le hizo un guiño y le dijo.

-Gracias Teniente.-se alejo de su suave piel y siguió camino al cuartel donde lo esperaban los demás.-Pero no vuelva a bajar la guardia.-terminó antes de desaparecer al final del pasillo.

Riza se toco la mejilla aún después de que el hombre hubiese desaparecido hacia ya unos segundos. Se toco la mejilla un rato hasta que recobró el sentido. ¡La habían besado! Y no cualquier persona. Le había robado el beso su propio jefe. Se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan mal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mundo dándose vuelta frente a sus ojos y ellas sonriendo como estúpida en el pasillo de un hospital. Pero... se sentía tan bien. Dejo pasar las cosas y se relajo como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sonrió pero era una sonrisa maliciosa, una vengativa. Estaba segura, muy segura de que no volvería a bajar la guardia.

La mujer salió de aquel lugar en el momento en que una jovencita rubia volvía de dar su décimo quinta vuelta alrededor del hospital. Su nerviosismo era evidente. Se agarraba las sienes de la cabeza con ambas manos, como temiendo que su cabeza explotase. Sus pies se movían frenéticos por el suelo de mármol y no notaba los insistentes llamados de las enfermeras, pidiéndole que se calme. Ella seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos. En unos pensamiento que tenían que ver con unos labios ya que no paraba de frotarse las yemas de los dedos sobre los suyos. Daba la impresión de estar pensando en un... beso.

Winry no sabía que hacer, como de costumbre. Le hubiera gustado mucho hablar con Ira en esos momentos pero no quería que la viese así de vulnerable. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ser su histérica mimada ni de fingir estar bien. Quería estar mal en soledad. Se sentó en un banco cerca de la habitación de ambos muchachos. Uno estaba con su hermano y el otro con Elysia. No entendía al primero. Al segundo lo conocía como la palma de su mano. El primero le daba dolores de cabeza. El segundo la hacia reír a mas no poder. El primero la celaba hasta por los gatos. El segundo le tenía una confianza infinita. Ed la hacia sufrir e Ira la consolaba cada vez que podía. Entonces¿por qué estaba tan enamorada del primero?

Soltó un suspiro resignado. Había sido la novia de Ira, si peor no había sentido en un beso apasionada suyo lo que Ed la hacia sentir con una sola de sus miradas. No es que no sintiera nada por el oji-violeta pero solo era cariño. Nada mas que puro cariño de amigo, de gran amigo. Sabía que el aún sentía cosas por ella y que si ella le daba la primera oportunidad el no la desaprovecharía. El si la merecía, el le daba seguridad y paz. Pero su corazón pertenecía al rubio cabeza hueca y eso la hacia sentirse aun mas infeliz. _"Ojala uno pudiese_ _elegir de quien enamorarse"_ pensó mientras miraba el lugar con total cara de aburrimiento.

-Winry? Te pasa algo?-le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola lo suficiente para pegar un pequeño salto.

-Elysia! Casi me matas del susto!-dijo por instinto a la chica de los moños. Ella acaba de salir de l habitación del hijo de Izumi.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo algo molesta peor se le paso en seguida al verla de cerca. Los ojos de Winry rodaron. Era igual a Al, ambos tenían ese maldito poder de ver lo que le sucedía a las personas.-Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada.-dijo moviendo las manos. _"Aquí vamos"_ pensó mientras la otra seguía analizándola con la mirada. Era obvio que no se marcharía de allí sin sacarle una respuesta. Ella también la conocía muy bien.-Es solo que estoy exhausta, ya sabes, por la pelea y todo eso y que estemos aquí y bueno...

-No es por eso.-la interrumpió la castaña acercándose mas y mas al rostro de la rubia.-Estas así por...-su mirada se fundía en la de ella cuando entonces...-Por Ed!

Era imposible. Bajo la cabeza rendida a su amiga. Esta solo alzo la barbilla orgullosa de su poder. Winry se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Recordar porque estaba mal por otra persona era peor que recordarle ella misma. Se sentía mal. Elysia espero que Winry se recuperase. Espero y espero pero pasaron los segundos infinitos y ella seguía sumisa en su mirada perdida. Le preocupo. De verdad algo el había pasado a la chica de ojos azules. Y no era tan reciente. Sabía que algo el sucedía desde aquel otro día en el hotel, cuando no dijo nada en toda la noche. Casi no lo había podido creer.

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazo con verdadero pesar. No sabía que le había recordado pero la había herido más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía mal porque su amiga así lo estaba. Winry había hecho su vida divertida y verla triste era como ver el mundo en blanco y negro. De veras estimaba a su amiga, por sobre todas las cosas. Por sobre su locura, sus chistes malos, sus malos hábitos y todo. La abrazo con más fuerza.

-Ya ya.-le susurró al oído.-Lo siento Win... pero crees que ya estas lista para decirme lo que paso el otro dia en el hotel?

-Co-como sabes que paso algo?-le pregunto una sobresaltado Rockbell. Maldito poder.

-Soy tu amiga.-le respondió con simpleza y ambas rieron.

-Esta bien.-dijo al terminar de reír y miro a Elysia seria a los ojos.- de verdad quieres saber? Mira que si no quieres no te digo nada y hacemos como que nada paso... y...

-Winry...-la reto Elysia como una madre.

-Esta bien...-soltó un suspiro nuevamente derrotada. Pronto su cara se cubrió de los colores del tomate y sin mirar a su amiga, agacho la mirada y dijo.-Yo... yo... Bueno, es decir, Ed y yo... bueno, nosotros nos... nos be...

-Se... besaron?-pregunto la castaña con total estupefacción y los ojos más grandes que un plato.

-Si...-respondió tímidamente Winry. Peor el grito de su amiga la hizo pararse de un salto y taparle la boca con las manos. _"Acaso estas loca?"_ le pregunto con la mirada.

-No, aquí la loca eres tu. Como se te ocurrió no contarme!-la chica irradiaba felicidad por su amiga. Al fin había pasado!-Es maravilloso! Como fue? Quien empezó? Quien termino? Que te dijo? Hay algo? Son novios?

-Si, novios...-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y volvió a caerse en su silla. Entonces fue que Elysia vio donde recaía el problema y con su hábil mente pudo hacer un boceto de lo que estaba pasando.

-Entiendo...-se sentó junto a su miaga de nuevo y la miro a los ojos.- El hace como que nada paso no?-la chica solo asintió.- Y volvió a besarte, me equivoco?-ella respondió que no. Tenía toda la razón. Sus ojos se aguaron con rapidez.

-Solo... solo...-los sollozos casi no la dejaban hablar.-Solo me beso porque esta celoso de Ira. Quiere que siga enamorada de el para siempre y hacerme sufrir... y... lo peor de todo es que aún así lo quiero... lo quiero tanto Ely... por que duele tanto?

Winry siguió llorando un largo rato mientras Elysia lo único que podía hacer era acariciarle el cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien. Por unos momentos sintió un profundo deseo de matar a su cuñado. Era un idiota y con honores pero bueno, decidió pro perdonarlo. El tendría sus razones pero tendría que sacarlas a la luz antes de que ella decidiese matarlo de verdad. Su cerebro trabajo a mil los diez minutos que su amiga lloro hasta que pareció que los llantos de la rubia lo sacaron de quicio y una idea brillante vino a la chica. En sus ojos se formaron pequeñas estrellas y sonrió con malicia.

-Lo tengo!-dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Que pasa?-pregunto la rubia con los ojos hinchados y levantándose lentamente.

-Winry vamos a descubrir si el tonto de mi cuñado te quiere tanto como espero.-sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación.-pero tendremos que hacer algo que tal vez no te agrade del todo.

-Que es?-pregunto totalmente curiosa.

-Mira, yo se que no sientes más que cariño por Ira y no querrías lastimarlo jamás pero para que esto funcione necesitamos usarlo, estas de acuerdo?-la rubia la miro cuestionándola pero acepto al ver como sus ojos le decían que no seguiría hasta que aceptase.-Bien, vamos a ver cuanto puede aguantar Ed con sus celos.-dijo más para si misma y eso fue lo que más asusto a la rubia. Las ideas de su amiga solían ser bastante... como decirlo? Malvadas.

-Que quieres que haga? No me pidas que bese a Ira porque no lo haré.-le dejo bien en claro. No quería confundir las cosas con su amigo.

-Oh, eso hubiera estado genial pero esta bien, conociéndolo a Ed se pondrá celoso de cualquier cosa.-volvió a ver fuego en los ojos de la castaña. Le estaba dando miedo.-Tu entra a la habitación de Ira, yo me encargo del resto.

-Elysia no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez...-le dijo de forma aún más severa que su amiga minutos antes. Confiaba en la chica pero no mucho en sus planes.

-Yo? Como crees?-le dijo ofendida mientras la empujaba a la habitación del morocho.-Tu solo entra.

La chica obedeció. Ni modo, de cualquier forma iba a ir a visitarlo. Abrió la puerta y entro de lo más normal, esperando que sus ojos no se notasen muy rojos. Elysia cerro la puerta tras ella y rió con malicia, llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban por ahí. _"Ahora es_ _mi turno"_ dijo mientras abría la puerta de donde se encontraban Al y Ed. Si todo resultaba como había planeado, todo eso sería muy divertido.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Buenas noches! Como estan? Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Para mi escribirlo no fue lo más apasionante que digamos pero tampoco lo peor, fue una especie de transicion. En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que tenia pensado publicar esto el 31 (o en su defecto el primero) pero no tuve internet hasta esto momentos por lo que mi regalo de fin de año se hizo desear jaja._**

**_Bien, a esta historia no le queda mucho tiempo. Le quedan unos cunatos capitulos mas que por suerte ya estan bastante detallados en mi cabeza asi que solo tendre que escribirlo. Estaria muy feliz como siempre si siguieran esto y si lo comentaran como siempre! jaja mi ego... Pero bueno, escribo porque me gusta, no para alimentar mi egocentrismo. Aunque es lindo recibir criticas xD jaja. Espero que sigan disfrutando esto y que me digan que les parece que debo mejorar, que les gusto y que no y... bueno esas cosas jeje._**

**_Bueno me despido. Besos! Y si no los aburri ya, dejen algun review (gota)._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_P.d: Un saludo y beso especiales a Anami que sigue esto aún cuando estamos chateando y podriamos hablar de un millon de cosas mas interesantes xD ja! Y por bancarme cuando ciertas cosas (sin especificar) me hacen flaquear en el fic._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitulo 22**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

No, no lo soportaba más. Si seguían así le daría un ataque de nauseas o algo así. Intentó quitar la vista de allí pero el paisaje que tenía enfrente era muy aburrido (para él) y no quería ver más allá de aquel espectáculo. No estaba seguro de poder controlarse. ¿Por qué reía con él¿Por qué jugaba con él¿Por qué LO PREFERIA a el? No entendía nada. Ni a ella, ni a la situación, ni a lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se sentía completamente confundido. Y todo había sucedido en una mañana.

_Flash Back _

_Había visto la cara de Elysia con cierta desconfianza. Sin duda estaba tratando de captar algo de lo que se había hablado minutos antes con el Coronel. Se le notaba en cara cuando su cerebro de diablillo maquinaba algo. No imaginaba que podía ser pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de saberlo. Seguro y planeaba alguna forma de saber que había pasado por allí hacia unos momentos._

_La vio acercarse a su hermano y ver como este se encontraba totalmente embobado por la llegada de la presencia de su novia. Saco la legua. No podían ser mas cursis. Le parecían tan melosos... y sin embargo por unos instantes se había imaginado en esa misma situación con la joven que antes lo había dejado con más sed que antes. Una sed de besos. Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen... y sentimientos de la mente. Pero fue justo en el momento en que volvía a la realidad que se encontró con la mirada de su cuñada. Una mirada ¿malvada? Le asustó. Ella solo usaba esas miradas cuando tenía algún plan en su cabeza. ¿Qué pensaba la novia de su hermano?_

_-Te encuentras bien Edward?-le preguntó con fingida inocencia. Claro, ella esperaba que se quebrase medio cuerpo por supuesto._

_-En optimas condiciones. Es más, ya puedo ponerme de pie.-dijo mientras la desafiaba. E costo bastante pero se puso de pie de un salto frente a ella._

_-Hermano no deberías...-intento detenerlo pero en seguida Alphonse se rindió. Dejaría que esta vez su novia y su hermano se pelearan a su gusto._

_-Perfecto.-sonrió la chica para el asombro de los hermanos. Ella solo se limitó a soltar una risita tonta ante sus caras de sorpresa.-Porque Winry debe estar esta tarde a las cinco para preparar su stand._

_-Ya? Tan pronto?-Ed estaba sorprendido. Hacia solo una horas que había peleado y todo volvía a la normalidad._

_-Tan pronto?- se burlo Elysia.-La pelea fue ayer a la tarde, paso casi un día.-le informo altiva y eso lo sorprendió sobremanera, tanto que cayo en la cama de vuelta.-estas seguro que te sientes bien? Si necesitas, quédate. Ira ya se encuentra casi recuperado así que puede..._

_Estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando el joven salto de su cama más rápido que un resorte. Tomo a Elysia y a Al por los brazos y los arrastró fuertemente hacia fuera del cuarto, azotando la puerta tras ellos. Al miro con extrañes lo que hacia su hermano mientras que rezagada unos pasos más atrás, Elysia ponía una mano bajo su barbilla y la mirada tan astuta como era capaza, como había heredado de su padre. "...salir" termino de decir la palabra en su cabeza y justo un momento después el Elric mayor salía de la habitación con la ropa ya puesta y quitándose las vendas de a cabeza con fiereza. La hija de Hudges estaba de lo más divertida, no podía creer que con solo eso ya le hirviese la sangre._

_No pudo seguir riéndose y alabándose a si misma porque el Elric estaba "en llamas". Sentía como si pudiese ver las llamas flameando en sus pupilas color miel. Miro a su novio y no podía creer que fuese tan inocente pero se prometió que en cuanto el le dijese sobre que habían estado hablando ella le contaría todo. Y así, feliz consigo mismas, siguió a su cuñado._

_Ed entro en la habitación del hijo de su maestra hecho una bestia pero ver lo que vio lo transformo en algo peor. Una quimera o más. No estaba seguro ni siquiera de querer saber... querer seguir allí. Ver a su mejor amiga tomada por las manos de aquel joven niño mimado le hacia hervir la sangre de las venas. Quería cortarle las manos, quemárselas, aplastárselas, dejarlas caer al río de la ciudad y una vez que estuviese bien inútiles, cosérselas de vuelta. Y ahí si que se atreviese a tocarle las manos a Winry. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño pensando en eso y muchas otras cosas que podía hacer con el joven cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Ed, estas bien?-pregunto Winry reconociendo esa sonrisa asesina en los labios de su "amigo"._

_La chica le sonrió, con esa dulce sonrisa suya y lo desarmó. Pronto se vio siendo empujado por los intentos de su hermano y su cuñada por entrar y luego verse parado, rezagado contra el muro del cuarto. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y desvió la mirada de aquello que le hacia hervir la sangre. Como le molestaba que la tocase. Como le molestaba que no fuesen sus manos las que se entrelazasen con las de ella. Odiaba como... alto! Un momento! Acaso ese descarado la estaba mirando con cariño? Lo iba a matar!_

_Siguió con ojos de halcón cada movimiento que el morocho hacia, para sufrimiento suyo, placer de Elysia y nerviosismo de Winry. Se maldecía por aceptar ese plan de su amiga. Parecía la única que se daba cuenta de que todo esto podía irse muy lejos. Miro a Ira con una tímida sonrisa y despego sus manos de él, un poco a su pesar. Le gustaba su contacto, la hacia sentir bien pero los ojos de Ed sobre ellos la hacían sentirse un zorro perseguido por una jauría de perros. Y eso era mucho más insoportable. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Y volvía a sentirse un pequeño zorro en una cacería. Dejo de revisar el automail de un cliente para mirarlo a el. estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó que estaría pensando pero en seguida dejo eso de lado. El nunca le decía nada. ¿por qué se preocupaba ahora? Continuo viendo el brazo de la mujer y tomo un destornillador luego de secarse el sudor de la frente, causado por el caluroso día que hacia. Tenia un leve problema de ajuste. Intento concentrarse al máximo para seguir haciendo un buen trabajo pero sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y se volvieron de vuelta al chico. _"Juraría que..._

_...me miro"_ pensó el Elric recostado aún sobre la mesa más alejada del stand de su amiga. Amiga... como podía seguir llamándola así luego de aquellos besos? De aquellas miradas? De los suspiros... bueno no había sido para tanto pero el recordaba todo. Todo desde que había comenzado a salir con Rose. Era como si toda su historia con Winry hubiese comenzado oficialmente ese mismo día. Decía oficialmente porque ahora se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de las cosas que habían sucedido en la niñez.

"_Ojala todo volviera a ser como antes"_ dijo arrepintiéndose de todo por unos segundos. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y no se dio cuenta de las miradas que su amiga rubia le daba con nerviosismo, o con enfado por no permitirle concentrarse en su trabajo. Tampoco vio como ella soltaba un hondo suspiro sobre su llave inglesa mientras el desaparecía en la inmensa multitud de personas que recorrían la convención.

-Te sucede algo?-le preguntó Ira acercándole un vaso de agua por detrás.

-Eh? No, no nada. Estoy algo cansada nada más.-le dijo con una de sus sonrisas de mentira.

El chico solo sonrió y acepto la excusa de su amiga. Ella tomo un sorbo del vaso que le había ofrecido y bajo la mirada con decepción. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Ira¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? _"Tal vez estoy tan loca que solo puedo enamorarme con_ _quienes pelee siempre"_ pensó esbozando una media sonrisa. Dejo el vaso de lado y logró terminar por fin el trabajo que tenía. La sonrisa de la mujer fue una total recompensa para ella. Por unos momentos su mirada se alegro y quiso compartir su jubilo con todos sus amigos. Se dio vuelta sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero esta pronto desapareció. El no estaba y sin saberlo, le hacia doler por dentro.

-Winry vas muy bien!-escucho la voz de Elysia obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Esta viendo los ojos de su amiga se preocupó y añadió.-Estas bien?

-Si... es solo que... bueno, me mata su indiferencia.-dijo con un deje de falso drama. No quería que todo fuese una tragedia. Tampoco era para tanto.

-Ya veo.-dijo pensativa la castaña. Ver a su amiga triste en su mejor momento no le gustaba para nada. Necesitaba una idea y la necesitaba pronto. Busco con la mirada algo que la inspirase cuando de repente, algo surgió frente a sus ojos. Sonrió con malicia como cada vez que su mente planeaba algo.

-Elysia... olvídate de lo que sea que estés pensando.-la regaño la rubia inmediatamente. Quien sabía lo que pasaba por esa cabeza con moños.

-Lo haré Winry querida, lo haré.-dijo con su mejor cara de inocente y alejándose hacia uno de los postes de luz que había cerca. Un aviso había llamado su atención.

La mecánica solo puso sus manos en sus caderas y suspiro resignada. Nada cambiaría a su amiga y sus malévolos planes. No los odiaba porque fuesen descabellados y algo malvados, los odiaba porque siempre lograban funcionar. Dirigió su mirada al Elric menor, quien conversaba animadamente con el peli-violeta, y se pregunto como diablos habían terminado enamorándose uno del otro. Ella atrevida y testaruda, el tranquilo y tímido. ¿Cómo habían terminado juntas dos personas tan diferentes?

Los polos opuestos se atraen, decía el dicho, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la ley de intercambio. Después de todo no eran cosas tan diferentes. En esa relación lo que uno daba, el otro lo recibía y así viceversa. Tal vez el amor era como la ley de intercambio. Se preguntó que sería lo que Edward no quería sacrificar para amarla. Se preguntó y sonrió con tristeza. Otro cliente la esperaba.

-

"_¿Por qué no le digo que la quiero?"_ se pregunto mientras petaba una de las latas que dejaban tiradas en la calle. Se había alejado bastante del stand de su amiga pero la gente seguía pasando. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos en un lugar inmenso y que no cambiaba mucho. Todo estaba repleto de maquinas y mecánicos que hacían lo que sea con total de impresionar a los turistas... y poder desarmarle el brazo. "Malditos locos" dijo mas de una vez cuando varios mecánicos se habían abalanzado sobre él, o mejor dicho, su automail.

Pateo otra ata y otro pensamiento salió volando. Eran como hojas arrancadas de un cuaderno. Un cuaderno que cada paso que iba escribía una y otra línea nueva. Una línea sobre ella, sobre lo que sentía, lo que creía sentir, lo que no quería sentir, lo que no quería hacerla sufrir. Y sin embargo lo hacia. La peleaba pero era porque le sacaba de quicio y a pesar de todo había veces que la lograba llevar a las lagrimas. En esos momentos quería abrazarla para protegerla y a la vez alejarla de él, del monstruo que a veces era, aquella bestia que la hería. Se sentía tan confundido e inseguro que se sentó en una banca a esperar que su cien dejase de latir.

Aprisiono su cabeza en sus manos y la detuvo. Detuvo todo pensamiento o emoción y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo. Elevó la mirada al cielo y el verlo tan azul y puro le hizo desear irse con él. Tal vez así no tendría que soportar tanto. Soportar el ser un monstruo, el ser como era. Un tonto por sobre todo. Era un monstruo que a alguien (que no fueses su hermano) le importaba y la trataba mal. La besaba y luego ella se iba sin ninguna explicación, ningún reclamo, nada. Se iba y lo dejaba con el corazón en la mano. Bueno, si no se lo llevaba antes. A veces también se preguntaba si ella lo quería.

-Edward Elric.-dijo una voz que desconocía.

El joven de ojos miel levanto su mirada y se encontró con un hombre a quien el rostro le tapaba el sol. Tenía el uniforme azul de los militares y por el reloj que colgaba de su cintura pudo distinguir a un alquimista estatal. Sabía que no era Mustang por la voz pero entonces¿quién sería? No conocía a otro alquimista estatal además del coronel y del Mayor Amstrong. Lo observó unos momentos pero no podía ver su rostro y eso, creyó ver, parecía gustarle al hombre.

-Quien es?-preguntó mordaz al ver esa sonrisa.

El hombre ensancho su molesta sonrisa y cambió de posición para que pudiese verlo. Ed lo analizo de reojo y logro disimular lo que sus ojos le transmitían. El hombre era pálido como la nieve, su sonrisa era cínica y singularmente atractiva. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su mirada, unos ojos fríos y oscuros que decían "crueldad" con todas las letras. No le gustaba esa mirada ni como era acentuada por su largo cabello negro (recogido en una coleta). Ese hombre era despiadado, un autentico perro de los militares. Y le daba algo de miedo.

-Entonces si es.-afirmo para si mismo el hombre a la vez que se sentaba al lado del joven. Este lo miro de reojo pero intento no prestarle atención.-Mi nombre es Kimbley, Coronel Kimbley.-le repitió con su voz de chico malo de película. Una voz tan jovial y burlona que le desagradaba.

-Que quiere?-la voz del muchacho dejaba ver que no le agradaban los perros de los militares.

-Vaya! Vamos que tendremos que ir directo al grano.-dijo despreocupadamente antes de echarse para atrás y decir.-Bien, dime Edward... como lo hiciste?

-Como hice que?-pregunto con mucho miedo de lo que seguiría pero con la mirada fija en la nada. No debía delatarse.

-Revivir a tu madre por supuesto.-un silencio se formo entre los dos. Las pupilas de Ed se dilataron, ocultadas por sus mechones rubios. La gente seguía pasando.-Quiero decir, como fue el intentarlo? Porque por lo que se no lo lograste, o si Edward?

-Las transmutaciones humanas están prohibidas.-dijo sin inmutar su voz. Sentía los ojos calculadores de aquel demonio posados en su nuca.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo pero dime entre tu y yo, como estuvo? Soy alquimista muchacho. Se lo que se siente, se como las ganas de revivir a alguien recorren todo tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tus pulmones, todo hasta tu cerebro.-sus palabras jugaban con sus pensamientos y le traían recuerdos dolorosos. No era de sus ojos de quienes debía cuidarse, sino de sus palabras. Estas eran más mortíferas que una bala.-Pero es obvio que alguien como yo jamás podrá lograr algo así, soy alquimista y hasta ahí llegue. Así que, cuéntame vamos.-volvió a insistir.

-Yo no he hecho una así que no podría decirle.-levanto su rostro del suelo y lo miro fijamente. Aceptaría su desafío si así quería. La sonrisa en el militar se ensanchó.

-No juegues conmigo.-le clavo la mirada.-Se que transmutaste a tu propia madre, confiésalo.

-No puedo confesar algo que no he hecho.

-Que no has hecho dices?-una risa sádica salió de la boca de aquel hombre y lo hizo estremecerse.-Se cuando alguien ha jugado con la vida pero si quieres seguir haciéndote el tonto por mi esta bien.-se levanto de la banca y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada de deseo maligno añadió.-Te descubriré Edward Elric.

-Cuando pueda probarlo, lo estaré esperando.-tomaba su desafió, no le importaba.

-Lo se...-e hombre se dio media vuelta y algo alejado pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven lo escuchase dijo.-Y tus amigos también.

Edward lo vio alejarse y perderse en la multitud con los confundidos. Su rostro también denotaba su confusión hasta que en un segundo paso a la sorpresa y el miedo. Sus amigos! El hombre planeaba algo con ellos y se lo había dejado muy en claro. Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos de vuelta pero como un niño desesperado y salió corriendo hacia el stand de Winry. Bueno, o eso intento ya que sus pies antes de ponerse en marcha se resbalaron con el suelo repetidas veces.

El chico se alejo peor mientras lo hacia unas figuras salieron de la oscuridad. Cerca de donde el y Kimbley habían tenido esa extraña conversación se encontraba un grupo de militares preparados para la ocasión. Despacio y sin llamar la atención salieron a la luz el Coronel Mustang, la Teniente Hawkeye y el oficial Falman. Los tres con la mirada seria que los caracterizaba y ese semblante de autoridad que resaltaba de la multitud.

-Lo sigo señor?-preguntó la Teniente ya a punto de salir por el Elric.

-No, Falman hazlo tu.-ordenó al hombre de los cabellos blancos y este se alejo despacio pero sin detenerse por el camino que antes había corrido el joven.-Nosotros informaremos a los demás.-dijo como en modo de respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de su subordinada.

-Volverá a hablar con los hermanos Elric señor?-pregunto mientras se ponían en movimiento.

-Me temo que si.-respondió con la voz cansada y los ojos perdidos en la firmeza de su mirada.

-Señor, ellos son fuertes, sabrán como lidiar con esto.-lo reconfortó. Sus ojos se agacharon hasta donde su mirada oscura.

-Se que ellos podrán con eso pero...-su voz se volvió gastada de repente. Frágil y débil como nunca escuchaba Riza. Eso la hizo preocuparse tanto como para apoyar su mano en su hombro.-podré yo con esto?

Y sin esperar otra palabra u otra mirada el hombre tomo la mano que su subordinada tenía apoyada en su hombro y la entrelazo en una de las suyas. La tomo con ternura y a la vez firmeza. Firmeza de que esa mano era suya. De que ella era de él y de nadie más. La sostuvo con tanto amor que ella casi cae. Casi cae por la sorpresa. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron anonadados a donde los negros de él la miraban con dulzura... si dulzura que paralizaba y burla que la consumía. Sabía que el lo hacia solo para sacarla de su rigidez habitual. La molestaba y eso la exasperaba pero a la vez le dolía. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Se soltó molesta de su tacto y colocándose más derecha que de costumbre le mostró que ella no bajaría la guardia. ¿Qué era aquello¿Un juego acaso? Escucho como el soltaba una risa. Una risa burlona que mostraba que el no se preocupaba tanto. Que estaba queriendo verla reír pero en vez de eso no conseguía más que enfadarla. Siguió caminando, rígida y firme como siempre cuando el Coronel la alcanzó y la imitó de muy mala forma. Ella no era tan dura ni tan fría. No era tan exagerada por Dios!

Riza frunció el ceño y quiso alejarse de su lado. Por unos momentos logró perderlo de vista y se sintió extrañamente con el alivio del aire en sus pulmones. ¿Un juego, una mentira, una burla¿Qué era, quería saber? Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones militares y soltó un suspiro hondo. Bien ahora estaba lista para volver a su lado, para cumplir su misión sin interrupciones. Miro alrededor y no pudo evitar asustarse. El no estaba por ningún lado! Lo busco con la mirada, primero calmada y serena y luego desesperada y frenética. Era una idiota. ¿Como había osado dejar que sus emociones fuesen primero que su deber? Entonces una mano la tomo por sorpresa.

-No cree que ya esta grande para perderse Teniente?-su voz burlona y sus ojos picaros lo hacían parecer un adolescente. El amor lo hacia parecer un adolescente.

-No me parece gracioso Roy Mustang.-le contesto molesta y soltó su mano con brusquedad. Sin embargo no se fue de su lado. ¿Quería saber que era? Si quería.

-Relájese Teniente Hawkeye y cierre los ojos.-la miro con altanería y eso la hizo enfadarse más que sorprenderse. Ella lo miraba reacia a hacer lo que decía.-Cierre los ojos, es una orden.-dijo sabiendo que ella no se negaría.

Y así lo hizo. La palabra orden la hizo obedecer ciegamente y aunque no quería mucho cerrar los ojos lo hizo. Sus ojos negros se esfumaron pero a segundo pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero al rato volvió a cerrarlos. Tampoco puso resistencia. Se dejo llevar y correspondió aquel beso. Un beso dulce y lento. Un beso que fue cambiando de intensidad y que la hizo mover su cuello por varios segundos. Los labios de él mandaban y buscaban tomar el control pero ella no se quedaba atrás y sin querer los mordió, con culpa y placer. El beso seguía. Roy bajo por su mejilla lentamente hasta que llegar a su cuello y besarlo con genuino placer. Le gustaba su suavidad. Le gustaba que la besase ahí y que no se hubiese detenido como lo hizo.

-Volvió a bajar la guardia Teniente.-le dijo al oído con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo se.-acepto ella con razón.

-No vuelva a hacerlo.-y estaba a punto de asentir, sonrojada por el beso cuando el agrego.-No vuelva a besarme si es solo una orden para usted.

Dicho esto el hombre se alejo de ella. Riza estaba confundida, sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada. Se sentía tonta, somnolienta y extraña. Bueno, no sabía ni como se sentía ni como estaba pero si sabía una cosa. El corazón le dolía... y mucho.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bien, estoy pasando por algo llamado bloquedo mental y esto es todo lo que ha podido salir de mi mente y así será para siempre. Jaja, no, mentira. Estoy algo colgada con mis fics pero es porque estoy en plenas vacaciones y no deseo pasarme las 24 horas del dia colgada a una maquina, pudiendo hacer tantas otras cosas. En fin (mi frase del verano), espero que les haya gustado y que sigan esta historia que ya le queda tan poco para terminar. Tratare de hacer un buen final (aunque todavia falten como 3 o 4 capitulos para ella) porque todos se lo merecen! Desde los que dejaron review y me añadieron a sus favortios hasta los que pasaron asi no más.

No hay mucho mas que decir. Gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan dejando. En cuanto pueda seguire escribiendo! Pero por si vuelvo en Febrebro les dejo esto. Besos y Ciao!

...Luz Malfoy...

P.d: Me cambie el nick, se dieron cuenta? xD 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ed llego con la respiración tanto o más entrecortado que el Coronel Mustang pero por supuesto, el no tenía ni idea. Se sostuvo para recuperar fuerzas unos metros antes de llegar. No quería que lo viesen así y se preocupasen. Lo había decidió desde que los había visto a lo lejos y visto como se divertían y, en fin, no estaban en peligro. Un gran alivio le había venido al pecho al igual que una tremenda carga y duda. ¿El era el causante de aquello? Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No debía importarle eso ahora.

Llego al stand y se apoyo contra una de las paredes, observándola en silencio. Estaba como en casa al verla así. Su cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda, el pañuelo en su cabeza, el overol sin abotonar que caía libremente sobre sus piernas, como una prenda de construcción y ese top negro que a penas la cubría. A penas. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente y su corazón bobeo sangre a la misma velocidad. Respiro tres veces y se imagino varias veces la imagen de la anciana Pinako con el mismo top. Eso lograba calmarlo, además de causarle una visita al sanitario. Pero por lo menos ya no la imaginaba, o mejor dicho, la pensaba tan sexy con ese maldito top negro. Si ese maldito top negro.

Se llevo una mano por los mechones rubios y los tiro hacia tras, tocándose así los vendajes en su cabeza. Los vendajes... sonrió al recordar como la había besado e instintivamente se paso los dedos por los labios. Suave, lento e insuficiente. No había otra forma de llamar aquel beso. Sonrió con la mirada perdida, perdida en aquella mañana en el hospital. Se imagino a si mismo explorando con su boca más allá de ese top negro y se recriminó por semejantes pensamientos pervertidos. Sin embargo rió con malicia.

-De que te ríes Edward?-una voz volvía a sorprenderlo por tercera vez en el día. ¿Acaso querían matarlo de un susto?

-Elysia!-dijo con una mano en el pecho y dando un salto hacia atrás. Hubiera deseado por que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera visto así pero Dios no existía y había querido que fuese ella. ¿Por qué ella?.-Que te importa.-respondió cuando recobro la calma.

-No seas tan grosero conmigo.-lo regaño poniendo los brazos en jarra. Pero el ya estaba de vuelta con la mirada fija en la rubia. Sabía que se había reído de algo con respecto a la rubia porque lo había observado desde su regreso y... conocía esa mirada en cualquier chico.

-Que quieres?-pregunto perspicaz y con los ojos entre cerrados. La chica llevaba un rato junto a el, meciéndose sobre si misma y sin cambiar su semblante sereno. Algo tramaba.

-Yo?-su voz lo decía todo. Algo tramaba.-Nada nada, solo... estira tu brazo por favor.-le pidió con fingida inocencia pero el continuo ignorándola. Soltó un suspiro cansado.-Vamos solo quiero saber quien es más fuerte, si tu o Ira.

-Por supuesto que yo.-respondió el Elric en orgullosa postura.

Pero al querer hacerse el varonil estiro accidentalmente un brazo y le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Elysia. Sin que se diera cuenta la chica coloco en su brazo lastimado una pesada herramienta que Winry había estado utilizando. Si bien no era muy pesada sabía que el chico intentaría levantarla y al hacerlo forzaría su herida, abriéndola. Y eso fue justo lo que paso. El chico gritaba de dolor mientras movía su brazo dolorido de un lado al otro.

Alphonse, alarmado por los gritos, se acerco a su hermano y a su novia. No dijo nada pero por la mirada en los ojos de su novia pudo ver que había llevado a cabo eso con lo que su mente había estado dando vueltas desde hacia un rato. Giro los ojos y regaño con la mirada a la castaña. Esta solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió por un segundo. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo por mucho más pero si lo hacia iba a ser evidente para Winry. La rubia había terminado con un cliente y ahora se dirigía al centro del alboroto.

-Que pasa? Con tantos gritos me van a espantar a todos los clientes!-grito exasperada y con los brazos en la cintura.

-Pues lo siento mucho mecánica loca obsesionada con el dinero pero por si no te diste cuenta las heridas de mi...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que de vuelta se estaba llevando el brazo al pecho por el dolor.

-Te lastimaste?-pregunto Winry con la voz encogida.

El semblante de la chica había cambiado y ahora lo mirada con los ojos preocupados. Esa mirada lo debilitaba, destruía sus defensas, lo dejaba como un niño. Es mirada, lo podía. Relajo su entrecejo fruncido y la miro como siempre hacia en esas ocasiones. La miro con los ojos pidiéndole disculpas pro haberla asustado, que no era nada y que siguiese con lo suyo. Suponía que lograba engañarla cuando no era nada en realidad pero la sangre que corría por su codo le dejo bien en claro a Winry que un nada de Edward era igual al suicidio.

Levanto las cejas en señal de desacuerdo y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se acerco al chico y le arrebato el brazo que tan celosamente protegía en su pecho. Lo tomo y el solo ver como las vendas caían por los costados le dio a entender que necesitaba unas nuevas urgentemente. Sus ojos azules se volvieron al rostro del muchacho con esa ira propia de las mujeres que se preocupan demasiado. Ed solo la miro como suplicando que lo matase... aunque esa mirada no la podía a ella.

-Por el amor de Dios Edward! Yo no se que haces pero uno no te mira por un segundo y ya te vuelves a desangrar como si nada!-lo regaño mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía a la parte del stand que estaba cubierta por una lona, algo así como una carpa, pero mucho mas cómoda y espaciosa.

Sentó al muchacho en una de las sillas y este inmediatamente rodó los ojos. Ella seguía hablando de algo sobre que los bancos de sangre de los hospitales de Central se quedarían sin reservas si el seguía haciendo de las suyas y quien sabe que otras cosas. Cosas que se ocurrían solo a ella, cosas que solo la desesperación que el causaba en ella cada vez que se lastimaba podían hacer surgir. Se echo atrás en la silla y la vio moverse de una lado de lugar. La observo con atención. Entrecerró los ojos. Pensó. Por unos segundos verla así, frenética y preocupada por el, ansiosa e intranquila, le parecieron unos segundos hermosos. Se le quedo mirando.

Winry sintió como una mirada se posaba en ella pero no le dio importancia. Seguro que el tonto de Edward estaba intentando ver que era lo que sacaba del cajón del escritorio. Pero no, ella no le dejaría ver aquello. Su amigo era un miedoso cuando se trataba de ver lo que le iban a hacer los médicos y no quería que armase el escándalo que sin dudas haría si la veía sacando el alcohol para desinfectar las heridas. Por supuesto que una vez que estaban operando o algo por el estilo, el ni siquiera se quejaba. No entendía como podía ser tan tonto. No entendía por que diablos ella era tan idiota y se desvivía por el. ¿Cómo podía seguirle importando tanto que se lastimase si lo hacia casi todos los días? Soltó un suspiro y tomo unas nuevas vendas.

Se dio vuelta y lo miro. El estaba totalmente con la mirada perdida en algo. Se dio vuelta, tal vez había algo en la pared detrás de ella que no había notado antes. No, no había nada. Se volvió a su amigo nuevamente y se extraño. Su cara extrañada lo decía todo pero el parecía estar en el limbo. Se acerco lentamente al joven, asomando ya en sus manos el algodón, el alcohol y las vendas, pero aun así el seguía sin inmutarse. Siguió acercándose al chico y se preocupo de que tal vez ya se hubiese puesto inconsciente. Le toco la frente.

-Que haces?!-dijo alejándose despavorido de la figura de la chica.

El impulso para alejarse del cuerpo de Winry fue tan grade y exagerado que el Elric termino derecho sentado en el suelo. Unas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y la respiración estaba entre cortada nuevamente. Ella... ella había estado muy cerca de el. no se había percatado de que se le había quedado mirando como un completo idiota y que ella preocupada por el se había acercado para ver si estaba bien. Y el actuando como un tonto. Pero... no podía culparse tanto. Su piel, sus ojos, su cabello habían estado tan tentadoramente cerca que casi, solo casi, estuvo a punto de perder el control. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Winry que había sangrado por la nariz solo porque ella se le había acercado demasiado?

Trago saliva, ante la mirada perpleja de la chica, quien aún tenía las vendas en la mano y los entrecerrados preguntándose que pasaba. Se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose un polvo inexistente, solo quería que pasase un poco el sonrojo de su cara. Se volvió a la chica con su mejor cara y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Agradeció que solo tenia que vendarle el brazo ya que si sino no sabría como explicar el sudor que recorría su cuerpo.

-Edward... estas bien? No habrás perdido mucha sangre, o si?-le pregunto con un tono de voz entre la preocupación y la sensación de que algo no cerraba

-Si...-le dijo molesto.-No te preocupes tanto por mi.-volvió a decirle entre dientes.

Ella solo sonrió. Tomo un poco de alcohol y lo deposito con suavidad sobre las heridas. El chico ahogo un grito y miro hacia otro lado. No le gustaba ver como lo curaban pero a la vez le era inevitable echar un vistazo de vez en cuando. Pero esta vez el vistazo fue diferente. Cuando movió la cabeza lentamente para ver como Winry le aplicaba aquel liquido inmundo pudo ver mas que su brazo, mas que su rostro esforzándose por hacer un buen trabajo, mas que sus ojos azules destellando en la oscuridad del lugar, mas que siempre. Vio lo que una vez un vestido le negó.

Bajo la mirada lentamente, sin saber si lo hacia para que ella no se diese cuenta o por su propia culpa al sentirse un aprovechador. Sus ojos habían cobrado vida propia, fue lo único que su mente pudo poner como excusa en esos momentos. Su mirada fue jugando con las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cien, alejándose poco a poco por su cuello y por fin perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ese top negro, ese maldito top negro. Que top? Eso ya solo era un pedazo de tela que dejaba cubierto un poco de su piel. Una parte de su piel prohibida.

Se pregunto si alguien ya había visto esa piel. Las gotas seguían bajando y fue entonces que las pedio de vista. Se pregunto que pasaría con ella perdidas ahí. Le hubiera gustado ser una de sus gotas. No, Edward, que pensamiento pervertido era aquel? Por favor! Había convivido con la chica desde que eran niños y nunca había tenido un pensamiento parecido. O por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. ¿Había pensado eso de su amiga de la infancia antes? Si, lo había hecho. Tenia que admitirlo, el no era un santo para nada.

"_Vamos, piensa en otra cosa, maldita sea"_ se decía mientras la rubia, ajena a todos esos cambios hormonales en el chicos, le cubría poco a poco el brazo con los vendajes. Esa delicadeza en ella era tan pura, tan invisible en la cotidianidad que la hacia irresistible en la soledad. En esa soledad. Sus pechos ahora eran imposibles de ver pero si de sentir. Ella se había inclinado brevemente sobre el un par de veces. Debía hacerlo para poder vendarlo pero cuanto el hubiese gustado que no lo hiciese. Se sentía tan idiota e hipnotizado que no sabia que iba a pasar si seguían allí solos. La sangre le hervía en las venas y no precisamente por furia.

-Bueno, listo.-dijo la chica mientras se paraba con la botella de alcohol en la mano y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la otra. ¿Ese día había hecho mucho calor o era su imaginación?

El rubio casi se sentía derritiéndose en la silla. Se paro lentamente antes de quedarse pegado en la madera. No podía ser que hiciese mas calor en su cuerpo que en un sauna. Trato de darse aire al pecho abriéndose un poco el cuello de la remera pero nada. Seguía tan caliente como una pava en el fuego. Se sentía tan torpe que se acerco por detrás a la chica a donde se encontraban los vasos con agua, o por lo menos eso era lo que iba a buscar. Pero como siempre algo tenía que pasarle. En su atropello por buscar agua rápidamente se había tropezado con la chica, quien a su vez también había ido a buscar un poco de agua. ¿Resultado? El agua del vaso de Winry termino derramada en su cara... y cuerpo.

-Idiota!-dijo por reflejo la rubia mientras buscaba sobre el lugar algún trapo para secarse.

Pero una mano la detuvo y ella volvió su rostro al rubio. Este estaba cerca, muy cerca y desprendía le calor que había sentido todos esos segundos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y al instante se acordó de que estaba toda mojada por su culpa. Abrió la boca para llenarlo de insultos sobre su torpeza y mil y otras cosas que olvido de inmediato cuando se fue acercando. Una vez mas volvía a caer en la boca del lobo... su lobo.

El joven de los ojos color miel no se había podido contener. El agua derramada por su culpa había sido también la gota que rebalsara su propio vaso interior. ¿Por qué a el? el que había querido resistirse ahora le tocaban esas cosas. Sus ojos mojados por el agua se habían vuelto mas azules, su rostro irradiaba luz y las gotas caían por su cuello, otra vez llevándolo a un camino sin retorno, o un retorno que por lo menos el no encontraba muy seguido. Ella lo llevaba a un camino sin retorno. Las gotas habían jugado en su cabeza y ahora lo dominaban y ahora estaban frente a el. no pudo resistirse y descuidando que ella estaba a punto de empezar a pelearlo, la tomo desprevenida y la beso.

Fue un beso corto y pausado que pronto cobro velocidad e intensidad. Edward estaba deseoso de mas y no iba a perderse nada esa vez, no como en el hospital. La tomo suavemente por la cara para luego bajar hacia su cuello. Lo masajeo con necesidad, con temor, con todo lo que sentía en sos momentos. Toco con timidez la parte de su pecho que las gotas recorrían antes de caer por entre sus pechos pero eso no se animo a tocar. No, se sentía demasiado cohibido todavía así que siguió su camino por la espalda. La espalda que ahora estaba descubierta y se mostraba toda sugerente a sus manos. Sus dedos la tocaron como una reliquia, como si de una obra de arte de tratase, bajando mas... mas. Pronto ya estaba en su trasero y tímido por su atrevimiento siguió con sus piernas con bastante velocidad.

Las recorrió con cierto recelo por los pantalones. Que molestos eran. La beso con mas intensidad. Necesitaba mas, quería mas de ella, mas que nadie nunca. Tomo sus piernas en sus fuertes brazos y la obligó a sentarse sobre la mesada. Ella no opuso resistencia, como esperaba, y en cambio lo sorprendió apresándolo con sus piernas. Haciéndolo mas intimo, mas suyo como ya debía de saber que era. El era suyo y estaba a su merced. Una merced que estaba al fuego vivo y que deseba mas piel, mas caricias, mas besos. Mas, todo mas. Los excesos no estaban prohibidos en esos besos.

Winry lo besaba con pasión, con la misma necesidad que el pero de forma mas dulce. Una dulzura que casi dolía. Volvían a besarse, volvían a lo mismo. Volvían a un circulo vicioso del que intentaba salir y sin embargo allí estaba de vuelta. Una y otra vez volvía a caer por el. sintió su lengua explorando su boca con esa necesidad posesiva tan típica de el y un escalofrió le corrió el cuerpo. Todo estaba siendo demasiado profundo, demasiado nuevo para ella. Nunca se había sentido así y le daba miedo el rumbo que tenia todo eso. Pero no pudo evitar dejar que los brazos del chico la sentaran y luego que por instintos propios lo amarrase a ella con sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto el muchacho luego de comenzar a besar su cuello. La besaba con intensidad, con deseo y eso la hacia soltar pequeños gemidos que le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Estaban yendo mas allá de lo que sabían, de lo que comprendían y se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, por el calor. No, se detuvo. No quería eso. No quería hacer algo llevado por una emoción, quería un sentimiento. Quería reconocer ese sentimiento que latía en su corazón y latía solo con ella. Quería aceptarlo antes de seguir. No quería dañarla aun mas.

-Lo siento Winry.-le dijo luego de detenerse.

La miro a los ojos y vio el miedo reflejado en ellos. Ella tampoco sabia a donde estaban yendo con todo eso. Estaba bien que se querían y que lo que estaban haciendo les gustaba a ambos pero era demasiado para jugar. Ambos querían mas, pero mas de sentimiento. Verla a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo ahora lo hacia sentirse tan en paz que luego de ver su cabello enredado por completo y escuchar su respiración pausada por los besos le hacia as bien creer que habían estado en plena batalla campal. Y el tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos. Su aspecto era parecido al de ella. La chaqueta desabotonada y la remera bastante mas arriba de lo aceptable eran solo algunas de las señales de esos besos, de las caricias.

Se quedaron observándose un rato mas. La chica desenrosco sus piernas del cuerpo del joven y las dejo caer al costado. El se separo un poco de ella, luego de un gran esfuerzo, y l ayudo a ponerse de pie. Nunca despegaban la vista el uno de otro. A pesar de que la mirada seguía siendo la misma de todos aquellos años, ellos habían cambiado. Ed se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para que no se fuese. Le gustaba esos momentos de tranquilidad, de calma que estaba compartiendo con ella luego de esa escena.

Todo mechones de sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos y los peino con delicadeza, como hebras de oro que el consideraba. Ella se dejo llevar por esos mimos y cerro los ojos mientras tomaba aire (y coraje) para mirarlo sin sonrojarse tanto que pareciese un tomate. Fue inútil. El sonrojo apareció en ella y el sonrió un poco. Ella también lo hizo y con lentitud extrema se acerco tímida a su remera y la acomodo. No le gustaba que le fuese el único que tocase. El la peino y le acomodo la pañoleta en su cabeza. Ella también ordeno sus cabellos en una coleta y su remera y chaqueta volvieron a estar presentables. Ed le señalo con mucha vergüenza que el top estaba a punto de caer y ella lo acomodo igualmente sonrojada.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y se sonrieron. Winry, algo tímida, se acerco mas a el y le beso los labios suavemente. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero igual correspondió. Un beso corto y dulce que ella termino de improvisto. Soltó una risa al ver la cara de tonto que el tenia cuando estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperado mas de ese beso. Se apoyo en un pecho y el la abrazo instintivamente. Ninguno quería salir del lugar pero sabían que tarde o temprano lo iban a hacer. Ninguno quería salir porque salir significaría fingir que nada había pasado y eso era difícil.

A Ed le hubiese gustado no fingir, no tener que hacerse el idiota ya no mas. Pero no podía. No desde que había decidió protegerlos, no solo a ella sino a todos, de aquel maldito de Kimbley. No podía dejar que ella pasase mas peligros de lo que ya pasaba por si sola. No quería causarle mas problemas. Quería que fuese feliz y si esa felicidad estaba lejos de el, pues, la aceptaba sin dudarlo. Por supuesto que eso lo obligaba a no decirle nada. Se separo lentamente de ella, un poco no mas. Pero un repentino sonido los hizo separarse bruscamente.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?-escucharon y vieron asomarse a la chica de las coletas por la entrada.

Elysia se metió en la carpa con la cara surcada por una sonrisa picarona. Sus amigos miraban puntos del cielo diferentes con el mismo interés. Parecía que las nubes habían adquirido un nuevo valor o algo así. La castaña rió ante lo tonto de sus amigos y estos la miraron perplejos. Ella sabia que algo había pasado entre los dos, sus caras le decían todo. Se puso muy feliz. Parecía que todo podría ir como había planeado. Bueno, si admitía que había hecho lastimarse a Edward a propósito para que Winry lo curara pero había sido algo bueno. O los rostros de ambos chicos no estarían tan colorados.

Ed salió de la estancia con una excusa poco, muy poco creíble, dejando solas a las dos chicas. Elysia miro a Winry con cara de que le debía contar todo. Winry estuvo a punto de hacerlo sino no fuese porque debía de atender a mas clientes o que sabia ella. Por algo le había interrumpido Elysia. Se paso una mano por la frente y saco una de sus llaves. Con llave en mano y sonrisa en el rostro salió dispuesta a hacer su trabajo pero fue entonces que todo su mundo volvió a ponerse patas para arriba. Un hombre robusto, con aspecto de matón, se presentaba frente a ella.

-En... en que puedo ayudarlo?-dijo la chica cuando termino de admirar al gigante, ejem, el hombre.

-Es usted Winry Rockbell?-pregunto el hombre con voz gruesa. Su aspecto tampoco ayudaba mucho. Media cerca de los dos metros, usaba lentes de sol y su cabello marrón oscuro estaba en un corte moderno, sin mencionar la infinidad de tatuajes que recorrían su brazo derecho.

-Si, soy yo.-respondió fijándose en que el hombre tenia un diente de oro.-Que... que quiere?

-Es usted preciosa!-dijo cambiando completamente de semblante y abrazándola como amigo de toda la vida. La chica casi se desmaya del susto.-Venga conmigo de inmediato! Las pruebas para el certamen Miss Mechanic están a punto de empezar!

-Miss Mechanic?-pregunto completamente anonada.

-Si! Al que usted se inscribió esta mañana!.-dijo el hombre. Por alguna razón le recordaba mucho al Mayor Amstrong.

La chica suspiro resignada y se dejo llevar, literalmente, por el hombre. Todo por ponerse en los planes de Elysia.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-

* * *

_**

Bueno, no se puede decir que solo me colgue porque fue mas que eso. Nuevamente estuve muy ocupada en el mudno real como para vovler al mundo de mis fics pero je, me hice un tiempito y pude escribir este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado (ya ni se que escribi con el tiempo que paso jajaja xD)

Estamos llegando al final! Chan! Besos y chocolates para todos! jaja

...Luz Malfoy...


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Las moscas volaban con el calor de la noche. Nadie se movía ni emitía sonido alguno ya que ellas dominaban el ambiente. Las personas congregadas en a mes ano se decían nada unas a otras y solo se escuchaba el leve ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Ni una palabra ni una mirada. Dos pares de enojos se movían con nerviosismo entre esas personas, esperando alguna reacción pero nada. Solo una persona parecía ajena a la tensión en el ambiente, ya fuese a propósito o sin querer.

-Ira me pasas la ensalada por favor?-le pidió educadamente Elysia al joven.

-S-si.-respondió el chico sobresaltándose por las palabras fuertes que habían interrumpido el silencio.

Le paso la ensalada y la chica siguió con lo suyo. Fue entonces cuando recorrió la mesa con su mirada y por primera vez en la noche se dio cuenta de cómo si algo sucediese. Algo malo. Analizo con su mirada calculadora todas y las mas recónditas posibilidades para solventar aquel problema pero se rindió en un suspiro eterno que llamo la atención de todos. Ya daba igual, lo había hecho. Había llevado a cabo a ultima parte de su plan y ya no podía echarse atrás. Tan solo esperaba que todo resultase de la forma mas beneficiosa posible.

Cambio el sentimiento de duda en su mirada por uno de decisión. Sus ojos marrones fueron del joven rubio de entrecejo fruncido a la chica de los ojos azules con lentitud, como examinando su campo de batalla. Soltó otro suspiro que hizo que su novio se fijase en ella. La duda se asomaba en la cara de su enamorado y ella no pudo mas que sonreírle. Ya lo había hecho, ¿qué sentido tenia regañarla? El solo se limito a observar que haría. No la regañaba porque el también tenia un secreto que ocultarle.

-Bien bien bien.-las palabras de Elysia volvieron a resonar, poderosas y fuertes, en el silencio del comedor del hotel. Era ya tarde y ellos seguían allí.-Que sucede aquí? Por que están todos tan callados? Me he perdido de algo?

-Pero... que dices?!-salió Edward con su habitual poco auto control.-Seguro que tu tienes la culpa de todo.-sus palabras no eran mas que ironía para el.

-Culpa?-su mirada y semblante era de sorpresa. Podía ser una magnifica actriz si se lo proponía.-Culpa de que?

-Culpa de que Winry vaya a concursar en ese estúpido concurso!-el chico le dirigió una fugaz mirada a la rubia, quien seguía sumisa en su plato hasta que el dijo eso.

-No es estúpido! Y Elysia no tiene la culpa de nada.-de repente el silencio que antes parecía indestructible, se rompió en mil pedazos.

-No trates de protegerla.-Edward se par de su asiento, indignado.-Es obvio que ella te metió

esa idea en la cabeza.

-Yo sola me anote en ese concurso.-la defendió Winry. Era obvio que no había sido así, ella no era esa clase de chica pero... ¿quién podía estar seguro? También era el tipo de chica que era una caja de sorpresas.

-Así, ¿y con que fin entonces? Tan solo te rebajara de nivel.-fue la excusa que uso el joven. No sabia porque pero le molestaba sobre manera que ella se hubiese metido en ese concurso.

-No es así.-Winry bajo la miraba y apretó el puño. No sabia bien que decir, no había pensado en una razón para hacerlo.-Así... así consiguiere mas clientes. Me are mas conocida y...

-Mientes demonios!-su furia ya tocaba su susceptible orgullo.-Si querías ser conocida lo hubieras hecho por tus habilidades no por... no por tu cuerpo!

La joven apretó mas su puño, temblaba de furia. No era así, no era así. ¿Por qué no podía ver mas allá? ¿Por qué era tan terco y obstinado y orgullo? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que decía? Se quedo así un buen rato, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada. Sabia que en parte tenia razón. Las razones que le había dado no eran validas para ninguno de los dos. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Pero se las había dado y hubiese esperado que no dijese mas que unas palabras pero no que la mirase de aquella manera, de aquella forma. Decepcionado. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que la estaba matando? Al final no iban a ningún lado.

El la miraba decepcionado y enfado. Enfado con ella, con la situación, con que tuviesen publico. Peor mas que nada estaba enfadado con el mismo. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no tenia un poco mas de tacto y era mas sensible con sus sentimientos? Apretó el puño también enfadado pero no bajo la mirada de ella. Elysia miraba todo con dolor. Seguían sufriendo a pesar de todo. Bajo a cabeza y se concentro en su plato apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Soltó un suspiro y espero que todo saliese bien. Mientras tanto Ira y Alphonse miraban a los dos rubios con tristeza. No parecía ser una pelea normal.

-Me retiro.-dijo Winry antes de que Edward pudiese decir otra palabra.

Con paso rápido y sin detenerse ni voltear salió del comedor casi corriendo. Comenzaron a levantar los platos. Los tres chicos que habían observado la escena le dedicaron una mirada al joven de ojos miel y este solo soltó un suspiro enfadado. ¿Por qué lo miraban como si fuese le malo de la película? Era su amigo, le correspondía decirle la verdad... o no? Cuando quedo solo parado en el medio del comedor volvió a soltar otro suspiro y se rasco la cabeza. Si era su amigo pero... era algo mas. Algo mas era el de ella y debió de haberla tratado con mas delicadeza. Era un bestia, lo sabia y no sabia como remediarlo. Tomo su plato y se retiro del comedor. Solo esperaba que le tiempo calmara los ánimos.

Winry llego a su habitación con la respiración agitada por haber corrido por los largos pasillos del hotel hasta su habitación. Se sentía tan mal que la respiración era lo ultimo que le preocupaba. Su corazón estaba lastimado nuevamente y solo estrellarse contra las sabanas de su cama y esperar el amanecer lograba calmar sus lagrimas. Apretó la almohada contra su pecho y la dejo descansar allí un buen rato. La tranquilidad de aquella noche era acogedorada y la ayudaba a dormir, a apaciguar lo que sentía. Aunque solo fuese por unos momentos.

Cuando Elysia llego a la habitación que compartía con Winry esta se encontraba ya profundamente dormida. La castaña entro con la determinada decisión de hablar con su amiga pero al encontrarla así, dormida y con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, las ganas se le fueron volando. Se acerco despacio para no despertarla y se sentó con delicadeza sobre su cama. Enterneció su mirada y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, la acaricio como lo haría su madre. Y fue por esos instantes si se pregunto si todo eso funcionaría.

-

La luz del sol de la mañana la despertó con la misma duda con la que se había dormido. ¿Funcionaria? Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio entre preocupación y nerviosismo. No sabia que hacer exactamente, tan solo había sido una idea descabellada anotar a su amiga en aquel certamen de belleza. Pero ya era no era tiempo para lamentarse y debía levantarse. Esa misma tarde concursarían las diez mas bonitas.

Mientras se peinaba el cabello luego de ducharse y mirando como su amiga aun seguía enrollada en las sabanas, recordó como esta había logrado su lugar entre esas diez señoritas. Rió por lo que había pasado. La mayoría de las jóvenes con las que se habían encontrado estaban experimentadas en ese arte de embellecerse y ver a la singular Winry Rockbell entre todas ellas había sido digno de una fotografía. Winry que a penas si notaba si su cara estaba llena de aceite contra todas esas chicas que podían maquillarse magistralmente en menos de cinco minutos.

Su amiga había estado medio insegura cuando llegaron al lugar donde las chicas se preparaban. Sabia que su aspecto no era el mejor, por no decir desastroso, y que ella de refinada tenia tanto como una llave inglesa. La había visto morderse el labio y estrujar su ropa, nerviosa por las miradas que le daban las chicas que ya había allí reunidas entorno a la puerta del hombre que las inscribía. Elysia no pudo mas que fruncir un poco el ceño, tal vez haberla traído con ropa de trabajo no había sido la mejor idea. Pero no le importaba mucho, sabia que Winry tenia potencial y no era su meta que ella ganase, tan solo que llamase la atención.

"_La atención de un rubio idiota"_ pensó mientras se reía. Tomo uno de los bolsos pequeños que poseía y comenzó a llenarlo de todas las cosas que las chicas necesitan para convertirse en muñecas de porcelana. Maquillaje, vestidos, sombreros, pañoletas, aros, collares y demás puso Elysia en aquel bolso. Por mas que no necesitase que ganase sabía que su amiga tenía potencial. Era mas hermosa que mucha de las chicas que habían visto ayer y además... no pasaba nada si podía cobrarse todas aquellas miradas desdeñosas que le habían dirigido ayer a su amiga. Ya verían quien era ella. Rió con fuerza, olvidando que su amiga dormía. La venganza y la ambición estaban en sus venas.

-Elysia? Que hora es?-pregunto Winry despertándose lentamente mientras se alzaba en la cama.

-Casi la diez de la mañana.-respondió su amiga mientras se terminaba de peinar. Odiaba su molesto cabello crespo.

-Las diez de la mañana? Por que no me despertaste?-le reclamo mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Elysia solo sonrió y soltó un bufido. Se había olvidado.

-

Llegaron a la convención entre risas y burlas como siempre y se instalaron rápidamente. Winry pronto estaba llena de clientes y se esmeraba en repara cada cosa que le traían con el mayor cuidado posible. Siempre dispuesta a tener algo nuevo en sus manos. La observaba en silencio, los observaba en silencio. Cada uno tenía un trabajo. Su cuñada revisaba las cuentas, su hermano se encargaba de la limpieza y ordenanza del lugar mientras que el hijo de su profesora se dedicaba que no faltase ninguna herramienta que la rubia pudiese utilizar.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba, no le gustaba, no le gustaba. Le dieron ganas de golpear el suelo con rabia, tal cual un caballa, y batirse contra el. ¿Por qué la tocaba? Ella era suya, suya y de nadie mas. Estuvo a punto de salir de su habitual pose contra la pared cuando recordó lo que había decidido hacer. No, ella no seria suya jamás porque así lo había decidido. Debía protegerla, incluso de sus propios sentimientos. Ya se le pasaría, si la haría. Pero por mientras, que ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese descarado! Como se atrevía a tomarla de las manos?!

Mientras Ed se peleaba con sus propias emociones, Winry reía divertida por el joven de oscuros cabellos, quien hacia segundos había hecho una perfecta dramatización de uno de los sucesos en el mercado. Reía porque le parecía chistoso pero sin embargo en el fondo aun se seguía algo triste por lo de anoche. Las horas pasaban sin detenerse y el certamen se acercaba pronto. Era solo una burda distracción, el ultimo engranaje que había formulado Elysia para que al fin Edward le declarase su amor. Miro a Ira luego de un tiempo en el limbo y aunque intento disimularlo, este ya había adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Pensar tanto en el te va a matar, sabias?-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus llaves y la lustraba.

-Q-que? Que dices Ira? No estaba pensando en el. Estaba... solo estaba...-dudo unos segundos en su patética excusa.-pensando en el certamen por supuesto!

-Así? Será en unas horas no es así?-el chico seguía limpiando la llave con el rostro sereno. El nunca la contradecía, el nunca se oponía. El era todo lo que ella soñaba pero sin embargo, de el no estaba enamorada.

-Si y bueno, deberé irme un rato antes para, ya sabes, "transformarme".-dijo haciendo el gesto de sarcasmo con sus dedos.

-Espero que no cambies mucho. Ya eres muy linda así.-le clavo la mirada, reflejando solo verdad.

Se sonrojo con inocencia pero bajo la mirada triste. Se llevo el puño cerrado a la cara con sentimientos mezclados. No quería... no, de verdad no deseaba lastimar a Ira. El era muy especial para ella y no quería que sufriera por quererla sin que ella lo hiciese. Se sentía muy mal. Bajo la mirada aún más pero una cálida mano tomo la suya y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Ira...-dijo en susurro mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mi.-le sonrió mientras cerraba. Esa sonrisa tan enigmática y dulce a la vez.-No te culpes por no quererme.

-Ira, yo...-sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no quito la mirada de él.-Lo siento Ira. Lo siento.-repitió con profunda sinceridad.

-Esta bien Winry, seré fuerte.-sus ojos siguieron sonriéndole y ella se vio obligada a hacerlo. El estaría bien. Ahora sonreía con sinceridad.-Ahora vete o llegaras tarde.-le dio una palmadita en la espalda y la ayudo a ponerse pie.

-Si, tienes razón.-volvió a sonreírle y se alejo del chico corriendo. Tenia un concurso que ganar.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí, un chico de ojos color miel observaba todo con profunda impotencia. Se froto los nudillos como si fuera a golpear a alguien. Por unos momento sus ceño permaneció fruncido y en sus ojos no se leía otra cosa que no fuesen celos y rabia. Pero luego de unos segundos y una cálida sonrisa, el rostro del chico se relajo. Dejo caer sus brazos desganados al costado de su cuerpo y coloco sus manos en los bolsillo. Soltó un suspiro resignado y se marcho del lugar, pegándole el sol en la cabeza.

Edward se alejo inconscientemente por el mismo camino que había tomado la vez que se había encontrado con Kimbley. Incluso se sentó en aquella misma banca. Golpeo las tablas de la banca con fuerza y furia. ¿Cómo podía esperar hacerla feliz si ni con un beso lograba sacarle las lagrimas? En cambio, el con tan solo decirle unas palabras de aliento lograba lo que el jamás lograría. Lograba una sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tal vez no podía mover ni templos ni montañas pero que era suficiente para moverlo a él. Estaba enamorado de esa sonrisa y nunca lo había admitido hasta ese momento.

Se quedo así, sentado mirando la nada un largo rato. Las nubes en el cielo se movían lentamente y dejaban pasar poco a poco el dia en la ultimas etapas de la tarde. El dia se la había pasado volando. Miro la hora en uno de los relojes que había en los faroles y se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo. De repente una mano lo volvió a sentar en la banca, y obligarlo a levantar la mirada.

-Coronel Mustang?-sus ojos se achicaron bajo su ceño fruncido. El hombre mencionado tomo asiento al lado del joven.

-Bonito atardecer, no es así Edward?

-Que... que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto el muchacho extrañado y alarmado, recordando los sucesos anteriores.-He hablado con Kimbley, el sospecha algo! No! Mejor dicho, el lo sabe todo. Me amenazo! Como sabe todo? Que quiere? Por que esta tan calmado maldita sea?!-dijo exasperándose ante la tranquilidad del morocho.

-Lo se. Te dije que era siniestro.-fue toda su respuesta, exasperando aún más al joven.

-Si, bueno lo es pero dígame algo! Que sabes?! Que debo saber?!

-Sabía que hablaste con Kimbley, te estaba vigilando. No puedo creer que hayas pensado que iba a dejarte solo.-el hombre volvía a contestar con esa arrogancia tan propia.

-Me... me estabas vigilando?!-la furia del rubio creció más en sus ojos.-Mustang déjate de juegos y dime de una puta vez que esta pasando! Mis amigos están en peligro!-se había exaltado que ahora estaba cara a cara con el oficial, agarrándolo por el uniforme con fuerza.

-Quieres saber que esta pasando? Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra que decírtelo.-dijo a continuación de un suspiro resignado. Se soltó del chico molesto y lo miro fijamente.-Kimbley lo sabe todo porque es un maldito loco y esta dispuesto a todo por poder y ahora tu eres su mejor manera de conseguirlo. Lo sabe todo porque investigo, o que se yo que ha hecho, la cosa es que lo sabe y no parara hasta que lo confieses.

-Matara a mi hermano? O a los demás?-Edward se había echado atrás en su lugar y sus ojos parecían idos, como vacíos. La verdad devasta hasta al más fuerte.

-No lo se pero es muy probable. Por eso te vigilo. Se que tu hermano no hará ninguna estupidez no importa la situación pero tu si. Ya lo has hecho. Debo vigilarte a ti y a Kimbley para saber que hará. Cuando sepa que va a ser, haré lo posible para prevenirte. Hasta ese momento... no puedo hacer nada más que prevenirte.- no quiso pero sin querer había demostrado cuanto se preocupaba por los hermanos Elric.

El Coronel se paso una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor y luego miro al chico. Este seguía en estado se shock y no decía nada. Soltó un suspiro. Suponía que no había mucho que el pudiese decir. Estar arrinconado por los militares a tan temprana edad no debía ser fácil para nadie. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de despedirse del joven cuando una ultima pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Entonces... todo esto es culpa mía?-sus palabras sonaban distantes, idas tanto como sus ojos.

No dijo nada y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a partir. No dijo nada no porque fuese cierto, sino porque no lo sabia. De verdad que no sabia si su culpa o no pero creía que no. Pero no dijo nada porque sabia que para el o era blanco o era negro. También sabia que su silencio había sido crucial para una decisión en la cabeza del chico. No sabia algo y eso lo estaba torturando en esos momentos. No sabia si su silencio le había dicho que si o que no. Trato de contener su naturaleza curiosa pero no pudo. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Edward pero este ya no estaba, un gusto amargo había dejado en su boca.

-Señor?-escucho la voz de su subordinado, de Falman para ser exactos, y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Que sucede Falman?-pregunto mientras se quitaba el nuevo sudor que había en su frente.

-Hemos visto que Kimbley y sus hombres andan dando vueltas por los alrededores, más precisamente en el salón donde se lleva a cabo una especie de certamen de belleza.-le informo.-Los seguimos?

-Si, prepare a todo el equipo. Seguiremos al plan de acuerdo a los establecido.-ordeno el Coronel antes de subirse al auto que lo esperaba. Se despidió del Teniente con la mano y se alejo del lugar.

Mustang sonrió vagamente y dirigió su mirada rápida y duramente al espejo retrovisor por donde veía la cara de una mujer. Sus ojos rojos destellaban con el atardecer en el frente y no podía negar que se veía muy bien. Bajo la mirada a su recta nariz y tampoco le encontró defecto alguno. Vio sus labios. Unos labios que había probado y ansiaba probar de vuelta. Estiro una mano por detrás del asiento donde ella estaba cuando un bache lo hizo tambalearse y caerse de lado en el asiento.

-No baje la guardia Coronel.-fue todo lo que dijo en el trayecto del camino al hotel pero el sabía que ella quería decir más. Burlarse por haber sido más rápida, mejor. La mejor. Volvió a sonreír y dejo que ella disfrutase su tonta victoria. Después de todo el verdadero ganador era el ya que el sabia algo que ella no. El sabia que para el... ella siempre era la mejor. Miro por la ventanilla y soltó un suspiro al pensar en que tipo de disfraz le esperaba en el lugar en el que acababan de estacionarse.

"_Fuery idiota"_ pensó cuando le tendieron su traje por la puerta. Se habían bajado del auto y entrado hotel bajo las miradas de unas pocas personas. Personas que no dirían nada de su ubicación. Pidieron la llave del hotel y subieron a la habitación asignada desde el principio por el plan. Esa fase del plan decía que debía disfrazarse para no llamar la atención entre la gente del certamen ni alertar a los guardias de Kimbley. Era todo la brillante idea del camuflaje de su subordinado con anteojos.

Le gustaba disfrazarse solo cuando lo hacia por mero merito laboral y cuando lo hacia con ella. Sabia que a Riza le gustaba disfrazarse y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que su trabajo le daba para hacerlo con gusto y sacar lo mejor de ella. Tenía una teoría de porque le gustaba tanto. Creía que era porque así no debía actuar tan seria y tan solo era una mujer común y corriente. Una mujer capaz de hipnotizar a un hombre con su mirada. Una mujer capaz de atraerlo a él, un mujeriego. Fantaseo con la ropa que ella llevaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó.

-Esta listo señor?-pregunto la Teniente Hawkeye sin saber el efecto que causaba en el hombre. Tal vez Fuery no era tan idiota después de todo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

B

Bueno, pueden matarme o hacerme lo que quieran! Ya se que me re colgue pero es que la vida estaba o mejor dicho esta bastante complicada ultimamente y no he tenido inspiracion! Mi mejor amigo... es el centro de mis problemas cuack! JAjaja espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Ya falta poco para el final! Espero poder hacerlo pronto pero bueno, como siempre no prometo nada! Soy una colgada, matenme, pero no habra final! JAJAJ beso gente!

...Luzz Malfoy...

¿Enamorada? En proceso...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Bueno, había llegado el momento. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué se metía en esos líos? No era una chica vergonzosa pero desfilar frente a tanta gente le hacia poner los pelos de punta. Volvió a soltar un suspiro. No, no tenia idea de porque se metía en esos líos. Tal vez era mejor creer que los líos se metían con ella. Dio media vuelta y con ese poco tranquilizador auto consejo se encamino al vestuario.

Winry había observado detrás de la cortina lo que eran los espectadores del concurso de belleza para el cual la habían casi forzado a participar. Siendo de las pocas mujeres en la convención o lo hacia o se iba. Se coloco el vestido verde oscuro que le habían dado y lo miro de arriba abajo. Agradeció que no era monja sino se hubiera infartado. Era un pasaporte sin retorno al deseo. Un escote en V muy provocativo y un tajo sobre la rodilla del lado derecho del cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior y se quito la ropa. Era un solo un momento y ya, se consolaba para no salir corriendo.

Termino de arreglarse en cabello justo cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era el momento de salir y su corazón latía muy rápido. Le daba vergüenza salir así pero se armo de valor y abrió la puerta con decisión en su mirada. Después de todo, si iba a hacer las cosas iba hacerlas bien. Al salir se fijo en que muchas de las mujeres que había allí, que tampoco eran muchas, no tenían mucha noción del maquillaje... o siquiera del cepillo. Eso la reconforto. Tal vez ganaría esa enorme y hermosa suma de dinero que la había movido hasta allí. Lo admitía, no solo lo hacia por quedarse, si no también por el dinero.

Agradeció que no se sonrojaba tan fácilmente porque la cantidad de gente que había allí la hubiera puesto como tomate. Mas bien la cantidad de hombres. Estaba junto a una docena de chicas tan o más lindas que ella y se pregunto que hacia en ese lugar. No tenía tantas ganas de ganar ese dinero en esos momentos. Solo quería largarse de allí. Entonces de repente abrió los ojos bien en grande y se tiro del escenario en el momento justo.

-

-Coronel, me siento completamente ridículo.-dijo Fuery visiblemente incomodo. Ya habían pasado un largo rato desde que estaban así disfrazados y sentados observando el certamen y nada sucedía.

-Tranquilos.-dijo Mustang para sus tres subordinados.

La gente pasaba por allí y no podía sino mirar con curiosidad al ver aquel grupo de extrañas mujeres. La única que parecía mujer era efectivamente Riza. Tenía una peluca negra y unos pantalones ajustados bastante raros en ella. Los demás llevaban vestidos y una exagerada cantidad de maquillaje para disfrazar las facciones masculinas de cada uno.

Había llegado el final del certamen cuando la teniente diviso unos movimientos extraños. Sus ojos cual águila no dudaron un minuto y sacaron sus armas de entre su ropa. Fue entonces que empezó el desastre.

-

Ed, Elysia, Al e Ira observaban todo sentados en una mesa casi al fondo del lugar. Todo gracias a que cierto rubio no había querido ir hasta que termino siento llevado a rastras por los otros tres. Edward simplemente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Ver a Winry tan bonita era algo sin dudas único pero no soportaba que estuviera frente a todos a aquellos babosos y viejos hombres. Parecía mas un burdel que un estupido concurso de belleza.

El tiempo le parecía interminable mientras todas aquellas chicas recorrían la pasarela con aires de grandeza. Solo le gustaba cuando pasaba Winry. Era la única que se tomaba todo con gracia; las demás eran solo reinas de drama para el. El solo tenía ojos para ella como siempre. Como siempre había sido. Solo que nunca lo había querido admitir hasta ese momento.

-Hermano, estas bien?-le pregunto Al al verlo tan ido.

-Si, todo esta bien.-intento disimular su estado.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No quería que ninguno de sus amigos terminara lastimado por su culpa. Tal vez lo mejor de todo era alejarse de ellos. Que estuvieran los chicos malos ocupados tanto en él que se olvidaran de su familia. Esa idea se le volvía cada vez más tentadora con el pasar de los minutos.

Se levanto sin dar respuesta a las preguntas de Al y Elysia. Se levanto sin rumbo definido más que el del hotel para recoger sus cosas y largarse de sus vidas. Era la única opción. De repente escucho gritos, disparos y un gran caos del lugar de donde acababa de irse.

-

-Winry estas bien?-le pregunto Al mientras la llevaba hacia un rincón del salón.

La chica no sabia que responder. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera sabía como había hecho para escaparse antes de que la atrapasen aquellos hombres. Solo lo había hecho por instinto. Pero su salto fue lo que provoco que, la que creía la teniente Hawkeye, actuase tan deprisa; dando inicio al caos y a la zona de batalla pero también a darle la oportunidad de escaparse y esconderse junto con Al y Elysia.

Lamentablemente la escena que vio al llegar al salón no fue de los mas grata. La gente corría intentando no ser tocada por alguna bala y todo volaba o caía al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Pero lo más lamentable era ver la situación de sus amigos y de la chica que amaba. ¿Qué no habían podido estar en un lugar más complicado? Estaban atrapados entre el escenario y una mesa volteada. No en el medio de la batalla pero a un así al alcance de los hombres de Kimbley. Al cual por cierto no localizaba en esos momentos.

Con ayuda de su gran entrenamiento logro llegar a ellos sin mucho esfuerzo. Hasta que algo lo impacto en el hombro pero siguió sin darle importancia. Solo quería sacarlos de allí de una vez.

-Ed!-dijo Winry lanzándose sobre el, aliviada de que estuviera bien, sin percatarse de la herida.

Se abrazaron brevemente antes de que una viga de madera cayera del techo casi impactando sobre ellos. Al abrazo a Elysia para que reprimiera los gritos. Los cuatro se levantaron a gachas, casi arrastrándose y se colocaron de espalda al escenario. Edward sabía lo que había provocado ese derrumbe y el humo que veía venir desde el otro lado del salón. Kimbley había hecho uso de sus trucos de fuego, como siempre sin importarle las consecuencias. Ese hombre estaba completamente loco.

Bien venían por el y ya no había marcha atrás. O usaba la alquimia o se quedaba a morir en ese lugar. Ya veía como el humo hacia estragos en Elysia siempre de salud tan delicada. Incluso en la cara de su hermano se veía la disposición a salir de allí a como fuese lugar.

-Winry sabes donde hay una puerta trasera o algo así?-pregunto Al rápidamente.

-Si.-respondió ella sin dudar.- saliendo por el lado derecho del escenario, hacia donde nos maquillaban, hay una puerta.

-Bien, háganse para atrás.-les indico el rubio mayor a las chicas.

Entonces Edward y Alphonse Elric juntaron sus manos e hicieron un túnel por debajo de escenario que según habían calculado saldría justo detrás de las cortinas del lugar. Se metieron los cuatro como pudieron y no miraron para atrás. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y por eso no vieron como un rubio era atrapado por una sombra extraña.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunto Winry al estar fuera, ya en la calle. No pudieron solo que mirarse esperando que estuviese a salvo. El lugar parecía venirse a bajo en cualquier momento.

-

-Coronel!-grito la teniente mientras intentaba de que no le pegaran un tiro. Este le dio su atención y ella prosiguió.-Kimbley tiene a Edward, señor.-dijo mientras a la vez señalaba a los susodichos.

Mustang no dudo dos veces en lo que tenia que hacer, a pesar de que los molestos hombres de Kimbley eran bastante difíciles de distraer. Debía llegar a Edward a como diese lugar.

-

-Suéltame maldito infeliz.-mascullaba Edward mientras el alquimista estatal lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba en el aire con esa sonrisa cínica que tenia.

-Serás mi boleto directo a la gloria.-dijo sin escucharlo.-un niño que además de alquimista no necesita circulo de transmutación.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo sin aire y sumergido en la inconciencia cuando un golpe le dio justo en la espalda al infeliz que lo tenía sujeto. Entonces vio a Mustang sonreírle desde el otro lado. Intento sonreírle de regreso como agradeciendo por salvarle la vida cuando Kimbley se levanto de la nada y voló el suelo en el que se hallaba el coronel. Este se vio sumergido en una nube de humo y escombros. Y luego… no mas rastros del coronel.

-Parece que nuestro coronel no es tan listo después de todo.-Kimbley sonreía.

-Tu maldito bastardo…-dijo Edward a la vez que juntaba sus manos y creaba montañas de tierra en dirección al desquiciado alquimista.

Este esquivo eso dándole un buen golpe al joven Elric que no pudo esquivar. Estaba demasiado adolorido por la herida que había recibido antes. Un golpe más y otro. Intentaba luchar pero cada vez se sentía más débil. Fue entonces que vio a Riza. En sus ojos de águila se notaba tanta furia junta que no podía describirla. Sabia que ella no fallaría un tiro si el lo dejaba en posición. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas Edward giro alrededor de Kimbley y uso la alquimia para hacer unos muros alrededor del alquimista.

Fueron unas milésimas de segundos que a Ed le parecieron eternas. Kimbley destruyo con facilidad sus frágiles paredes y cuando estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra el, observándole su desquiciado rostro, el hombre se detuvo y cayo como un saco de papas al suelo. Sin observar muy bien, ya sucumbiendo a la inconciencia, vio como los hombres y mujer del coronel le quitaban los guantes a Kimbley y sometían los inútiles esfuerzos de sus hombres.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

-

Se oían voces. Muchas voces. Alguno que otro grito de enojo. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba y lo último que recordaba era caerse entre escombros y sillas rotas. ¿O acaso eran mesas? No recordaba. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Kimbley no lo había matado.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Se sentía un poco cansado y mareado pero pudo ver como las caras de las personas a su alrededor se llenaban de sonrisas y comenzaban a charlar alegremente. Entonces un abrazo y otro y de repente un beso. Un beso de unos labios que ya conocía.

-Winry…-dijo en susurro solo audible para la persona que se hallaba tan cerca de su rostro. Levanto su brazo mecánico y le acaricio el rostro lleno de lagrimas.- No llores. Todavía no me muero.

-Edward.-solo pudo decir ella antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Saber que estaba bien era la mejor de las noticias.

-Ustedes están todos bien?

-Si.-respondió su hermano alegremente.-El único que nos tenía preocupado eras tú, que no sabemos como no se te infecto la herida en aquel lugar.

-El coronel?-pregunto recordando súbitamente como el hombre había caído entre los escombros.

-Esta bien. Solo re rompió la pierna.-le respondió Elysia luego de una breve tos. Su hermano se había elegido la chica mas frágil de todos en verdad.-Todos están afuera esperando que despertaras.

Justo en ese instante entro el coronel, haciendo un esfuerzo con gran parte de su pierna enyesada. Al lado suyo, fiel como siempre, iba Riza Hawkeye. Detrás de ambos estaban Falman y Fuery. Se alegraban de que estuviera bien y todo pero sin embargo en los ojos del coronel se veía algo mas. Algo que Edward casi podía adivinar.

Luego de unos minutos el coronel Mustang les pidió a todos que lo dejaran solo con el joven Elric. Este frunció el entrecejo y miro a Winry irse algo preocupada desde la puerta. Solo esperaba que no fuesen tan malas noticias.

-Como sabrás Kimbley ya sabe tu secreto.-el coronel siempre directo al grano.

-Si, lo se.-no quería mirarlo a los ojos.-Que puedo hacer?

-Por ahora puedo alegar que sufre de una incurable demencia. Ataco a compañeros, destrozo un establecimiento y daño a personas inocentes. Todo eso es bastante malo como para encerrarlo por un largo tiempo.

-Pero…-lo interrumpió Edward.

-Pero necesitamos que muestres un perfil bajo por los siguientes digamos meses.

-Uff.-bufo.- ¿Sabes lo increíblemente difícil que será eso considerando lo extraña que es mi vida?

-Eso ya no me interesa.-mintió el hombre.-Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero que no te encuentre otro alquimista como Kimbley porque ya no estaré ahí para vigilarte. Me trasfirieron a Central por un largo tiempo.

Edward no lo miro y el coronel se dignaba a irse. Por mas que quisiese meterse ya sabía que las decisiones iban por parte del chico y seguramente nada haría cambiar su obstinada cabeza. Estaba con una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando el chico lo miro con una sonrisa picara.

-Suerte con la teniente, coronel.-y el hombre salio por el umbral.

-

Lo buscaba por todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Dicen que cuando dejas de buscar algo y esperas un poco lo encuentras sin pensarlo pero en ese caso Winry tenía un mal presentimiento. Edward no estaba en la cocina, ni en el living, ni en el puesto, menos en los alrededores. Fue hasta su cuarto sin muchas esperanzas. El siempre había sido demasiado inquieto para quedarse en su habitación.

Entro y se desconcertó totalmente. Ropa tirada al suelo, el armario con mitad de ropa y sobre la cama de Edward unos cuantos papeles hechos un bollo. Winry se sentó en la cama aun extrañada y comenzó a leerlos. "Es mejor irme…" "Winry, Al, Elysia yo… estos estupido…" "Mejor es que me vaya". Así y muchas frases mas sin terminar. Típico de Edward.

Winry no tenía tiempo de llorar. Sabía a donde se había ido el rubio y eso le bastaba por ahora. Se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo de la habitación, del hotel bajo las miradas de todos. Corría y corría sintiendo como los pulmones iban a explotarle.

-¿Donde estas Edward donde estas?

-

Ya había comprado el boleto y estaba en el andén correcto. Había preguntado a mucha gente solo para equivocarse para perder el tren y así no hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era muy tarde. Veía como la gente abordaba el tren sin tantas cavilaciones en sus mentes como el. Daba un paso a la vez. Solo 5 minutos mas y el tren se iría sin el. Suspiro. Ya estaba hecho. Estaba a punto de subir al tren cuando una llave voladora golpeo su cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo adolorido.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo mas que sentir una lagrima cayendo en su rostro. Se fijo bien y un cabello rubio y unos ojos furiosos y tristes lo miraban desde arriba. Se levanto como pudo y la observo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irte idiota?-le dijo mientras una bofetada cruzaba el aire y se imponía en la cara del rubio.-¿Qué acaso piensas que podré… que yo podré…-el tono de voz disminuía y las lagrimas aumentaban.-…pensaste alguna vez que yo podría vivir sin ti?

Winry era un solo manto de lagrimas y el estaba shockeado por completo. Sus palabras habían sido no solo un golpe sino un despertar. Sonrió como hacia mucho no hacia, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, cobijándola en su pecho.

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Winry.-dijo mientras el tren se alejaba en el horizonte.-pero te amo demasiado como para que algo te suceda por mi culpa y yo…

-Y yo tomo mis propias decisiones y quiero estar contigo. Basta de estar solo Ed.-lo miro con una ternura singular.-yo estoy contigo.

Fue entonces que el muchacho se refugio en los brazos de su chica, llorando el también. Ya lo que viniese lo enfrentarían juntos y sabrían que hacer pero mientras solo serian Ed y Winry.


End file.
